Luz da Minha Vida
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: *Universo Alternativo - Sem magia* Sakura e sua família fazem uma expedição em Hong Kong, mas algo acontece e ela vai parar na casa de um misterioso guerreiro... Leiam e revisem! **CAPÍTULO 17 ONLINE!!***O último capítulo! Fic Completo!!***
1. Capítulo 01

Oi, pessoal! Aqui estou eu novamente com mais um fic com os personagens de Card Captor Sakura. Gostei muito de escrever este fic; foi minha primeira tentativa de fazer um romance histórico (tomara que tenha dado certo...) e espero sinceramente que vocês apreciem. Esta história estava engavetada já há algum tempo e eu resolvi colocá-lo no ar e terminá-lo de uma vez. É muito chato ficar com uma história inacabada. Bem vamos ao que interessa, o fic! Sakura e sua família estão fazendo uma expedição, mas algo acontece com eles e nossa heroína vai parar na casa de um misterioso guerreiro. E aí...  Já falei demais!! Leiam e divirtam-se!

**LUZ DA MINHA VIDA**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

**Capítulo 1**

_Há muito tempo atrás..._

A campina estava coberta de neve. Ao sol da manhã, a imensidão branca feria os olhos. Mas o jovem guerreiro estava atento. O inimigo se aproximava, ele podia sentir. Seus olhos, vigilantes, observavam tudo, incansáveis, como um predador à espera de sua caça. O coração batia, acelerado. Aquele era seu dia, sua chance de provar ao clã seu verdadeiro valor. Ele era Li Xiaolang e mostraria a todos que era capaz que trilhar seu próprio caminho.

Subitamente, um grito estridente se vez ouvir. Xiaolang desembainhou uma espada e junto com seus companheiros, iniciou um desenfreado galope rumo à luta de sua vida.

* ~* ~ *

_Cinco anos depois..._

Sakura, seu irmão, Touya, e seu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, cavalgavam num tranqüilo bosque.

"As plantas daqui são maravilhosas", disse o homem mais velho, entusiasmado com a beleza e a variedade das espécies vegetais daquele lugar. "Podemos parar um pouco?" perguntou ao guia que os acompanhava. "Quero desenhar algumas desses espécimes..."

"Sinto muito, professor. Estamos numa região muito perigosa... Há ladrões por aqui e além disso, está escurecendo", o homenzinho respondeu, com uma expressão preocupada. "Melhor apressarmos o passo".

"Vamos fazer uma pequena parada", Touya ordenou. "Bebemos um pouco de água, cuidamos dos cavalos, meu pai faz o desenho dele e depois seguimos".

Levantaram um pequeno acampamento. Sakura estava animada. Era a primeira vez que participava de uma expedição com seu pai, ilustre professor da Universidade de Tóquio. Aproveitou o momento de descanso e se afastou um pouco para fazer suas necessidades. Quando voltava, ouviu barulho de cascos. Seu irmão provavelmente fora procurá-la. Resolveu andar mais rápido. Estancou ao ouvir gritos. Correu e a cena que viu ao chegar mais perto a deixou estarrecida: um grupo de vândalos atacava a caravana de pesquisa. Viu o pai ser esfaqueado. Viu o irmão lutar desesperadamente. Ele virou-se e fitou-a.

"SAKURA! FUJA!", ele exclamou. Aquele momento de distração fora fatal para o moço. Seu adversário acertou-lhe um golpe certeiro e letal.

A jovem fugiu o mais rápido que pode. Lágrimas enchiam-lhe os olhos e borravam-lhe a visão. Não podia acreditar. Seu pai e seu irmão mortos por assaltantes. Estava sozinha no mundo. Não tinha mais ninguém. Tropeçou numa raiz, mas não teve forças de se levantar. Queria morrer junto com sua família.

"Ora, ora... o que temos aqui?", uma voz masculina, um pouco engrolada soou atrás dela. Não percebera que fora seguida. Virou-se e viu um homem aterrador. Cabelos desgrenhados, olhos esbugalhados, dentes podres e um odor fétido. Sakura estremeceu. "Vamos nos divertir, boneca?", ele sugeriu, aproximando-se.

A pobre moça começou a rastejar, tentando fugir daquele pesadelo, porém não conseguiu. O atacante puxou-lhe pelas pernas e tentou beijá-la. Gritando e esperneando o máximo que podia, Sakura acertou alguns golpes no agressor, mas apenas conseguiu deixá-lo irritado.

"Fica quieta!", ele grunhiu, acertando uma série de socos no rosto dela. O mundo de Sakura girou e começou a se apagar. Seu último pensamento coerente foi um pedido: para que tudo terminasse o mais breve possível.

* * *

Duas pessoas observavam uma jovem deitada numa cama.

"Como ela está?", o homem perguntou.

Sua acompanhante respondeu com voz baixa. "Bem... Sofreu muitas agressões, mas irá sarar depressa. Mu Bai chegou a tempo de evitar que algo mais sério acontecesse".

O estranho concordou com a cabeça. "Cuide dela, Lau Ma. Avise-me quando ela acordar".

"Sim, mestre".

* * *

Estavam todos reunidos num lindo campo florido: Sakura, o pai, a mãe e o irmão.

"Estou tão feliz!", a jovem exclamou. "Estamos juntos novamente, como nos velhos tempos!"

"Você não devia estar aqui, Sakura", disse Nadeshiko Kinomoto, acariciando levemente o rosto da filha. "Aqui não é seu lugar, querida".

Os olhos de Sakura encheram de lágrimas. "Mas, mamãe... Por que não posso ficar com vocês? Eu quero tanto...".

A bela mulher, de aspecto angelical, apenas sorriu. Fujitaka respondeu no lugar dela. "Sabemos disso, querida... E também desejamos que fique conosco... Porém você tem um destino a cumprir... Precisa seguir seu caminho". 

Sakura observou sua família se afastar. Tentou segui-los mas estava presa, como se estivesse com os pés colados no chão.

"Cuide-se, monstrenga", o irmão se despediu antes de sumir.

"NÃO! TOUYA! PAPAI! MAMÃE! NÃO ME DEIXEM!", ela gritou, desesperada.

"Adeus, querida. Em breve, nos veremos novamente", foi a vez de Nadeshiko desaparecer.

"MAMÃE! POR FAVOR! NÃO QUERO FICAR SOZINHA!"

"Você jamais estará sozinha, meu amor", falou Fujitaka com seu doce sorriso. "Estaremos sempre com você". Ele começou a esvaecer. "Não se esqueça disso, filha. Adeus!"

"NÃÃÃOOOOOO!".

* * *

Os gritos de Sakura chamaram a atenção de todos na casa. Lau Ma correu depressa para o quarto, onde aquela inesperada hóspede estava instalada e encontrou-a sentada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos, chorando desesperadamente. Aproximou-se devagar. "Senhorita...", ela chamou. "Está tudo bem?"

Sakura levantou a cabeça e viu aquela mulher desconhecida. A crise de choro começou a diminuir. "Onde estou?", quis saber.

"Não se preocupe...", Lau Ma respondeu. "Está num lugar seguro agora. Aqui ninguém vai lhe fazer mal". Enquanto falava, a mulher servia uma caneca de água. Estendeu-a para Sakura. "Tome. Beba um pouco e tente se acalmar".

A jovem aceitou a água. E enquanto bebia, lembrou-se dos fatos ocorridos anteriormente. Seu pai e seu irmão foram mortos. E ela... Não conseguiu recordar. "O que aconteceu comigo?", perguntou, ainda fungando.

Lau Ma sentou-se na beira da cama.  "Você foi muito machucada, mas já tratei de seus ferimentos e logo você ficará boa. Agora, deite-se. Você tem que descansar bastante".

Sakura obedeceu sem protestar. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim", agradeceu.

Lau Ma apenas sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela. "Não tem nada o quê agradecer... Agora durma", ordenou suavemente. Viu a jovem fechar os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados e cair no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Era uma noite fria e sem lua. O inverno estava se aproximando. Xiaolang resolveu sair de seus aposentos para caminhar um pouco. Passos soaram atrás dele. "Como ela está?" perguntou a seu assistente e melhor amigo, Mu Bai, que se achegara.

"Dormiu novamente. Lau Ma acha que ela teve um pesadelo", o homem respondeu.

"Isso é normal, depois de tudo o que ela passou", Xiaolang fez uma pausa. "Qual a situação do grupo dela?"

Mu Bai respirou fundo. "Todos mortos. Cheguei a tempo de evitar que um dos malfeitores violentasse a moça, mas os demais não pude salvar".

Os dois homens pararam de andar. "Sabe quem foi que fez isso?", Xiaolang questionou.

"Foram os homens de Ken", respondeu Mu Bai.

"Ken...", o rosto de Xiaolang contraiu-se com ódio. "Reúna um grupo de homens e faça uma ronda. Veja se encontra mais algum sinal de Ken e seus comparsas por aí. Aproveite também e faça um enterro decente para o grupo assassinado", ele ordenou.

"Isso já foi providenciado, mestre".

"Ótimo. Então, vamos treinar". Os dois encaminharam-se para a área de treinamento. A mente de Xiaolang fervia. _'Ken... O que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu me encontrar?'_, pensou irritado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou melhor. Não tivera mais sonhos aquela noite. Levantou-se da cama e foi até o toucador, para lavar o rosto. Assustou-se com a imagem que viu no espelho. Um grande hematoma cobria o lado direito da face, desde o olho direito, que estava inchado, até o queixo. Imagens vieram-lhe a mente. Um homem sujo e fétido agarrando-a, rasgando as roupas dela . Começou a chorar novamente. Perdera a família, a inocência e ainda por cima, ficara deformada. Do que adiantava continuar vivendo?

A porta do quarto se abriu e uma jovem, aproximadamente da idade dela, entrou. Trazia na mão um pote de barro e uma toalha limpa. Seu sorriso desfez ao ver Sakura chorando. "O que houve, senhorita? Está sentindo dor?", perguntou preocupada.

"Por que não me disse que eu fui estu--", a jovem de olhos verdes não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Simplesmente porque você não foi", Lau Ma respondeu, colocando o pote em cima do móvel.

Sakura ficou confusa. "Como assim? Eu me lembro do homem me batendo...".

A outra deu um sorriso gentil e compreensivo. "É... Realmente, ele bateu muito em você, mas não teve tempo de completar o serviço... Meu irmão estava passando por aquela área, ouviu seus gritos e a salvou".

"Então ele salvou a minha vida", falou Sakura com os olhos distantes. "Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter me deixado ficar lá para morrer".

"Não diga isso!", Lau Ma exclamou. "Uma mulher jovem e bonita como você tem toda a vida pela frente. Não deve desejar morrer".

"Posso ser jovem, mas não sou bonita", Sakura respondeu abatida. "Olhe para mim... Pareço um monstro... Quem se interessaria por alguém assim...".

Lau Ma tentou animá-la. "Não se preocupe com isso", disse ela, pegando o queixo de Sakura e erguendo levemente o rosto dela para passar o ungüento. "Logo, logo, o inchaço vai diminuir, esse roxo vai sumir e você ficará novinha em folha. Confie em mim".

Sakura deu um fraco sorriso. "Obrigada", disse ela, observando a outra jovem limpar a mão e pegar uma escova de cabelo. O modo delicado com que era tratada fez com que relaxasse um pouco mais.

"Sabe de uma coisa...", Lau Ma começou, enquanto escovava os cabelos castanhos claros da visitante. "Eu ainda não sei seu nome".

"Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto", a jovem respondeu. "E você?".

"Pode me chamar de Lau Ma, senhorita Sakura. Eu vou cuidar de você enquanto estiver hospedada aqui".

"Esta é sua casa?".

"Não", respondeu Lau Ma. "Eu apenas trabalho aqui. Esta casa é do meu mestre, Li Xiaolang".

"Então devo agradecer a ele por tudo o que fizeram por mim...", falou Sakura. Mas ela logo percebeu que Lau Ma ficara um pouco incomodada. "Que foi, Lau Ma?".

A chinesa deu um sorriso amarelo. Sabia que seu mestre não receberia a jovem. Ele fora explicitamente rígido ao declarar que não queria a hóspede nas proximidades de seus aposentos. Todos deviam cuidar muito bem da moça, mas não podiam deixá-la se aproximar da ala oeste da mansão, a ala reservada a ele.

"Não é nada, senhorita", Lau Ma respondeu. "Você está com fome?", perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

"Sim! Estou morrendo de fome", disse Sakura encabulada, enquanto seu estômago roncava, na expectativa de um café da manhã.

"Então vamos até a cozinha! Vou lhe preparar um maravilhoso desjejum!", a sombra que cobria os olhos de Lau Ma desaparecera. Ela já estava se afeiçoando aquela jovem, que fora parar sob seus cuidados.

"Prefiro não sair daqui, Lau Ma...", Sakura abaixou a cabeça. "Não quero que os outros me vejam assim".

A outra balançou a cabeça, negando categoricamente. "Você não pode ficar trancada no quarto o tempo todo. Além disso, andar um pouco, pegar sol, respirar ar puro não irá lhe fazer mal... Pelo contrário. Agora, levante-se e vamos!"

Sakura ainda estava hesitante. "Mas não tenho roupas...", tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

"Temos muitas roupas aqui para a senhorita usar... É só escolher!" Lau Ma respondeu abrindo um grande baú, que estava encostado na parede do cômodo.

A jovem de olhos verdes se aproximou e tocou numa peça. "Que roupas lindas! De quem são?", perguntou curiosa.

"Das irmãs do meu mestre. Elas se casaram há alguns anos e deixaram vários itens pessoais aqui. Estão todos limpos e bem conservados. Pode pegar o que quiser", a empregada respondeu sorrindo.

Sakura pegou um quimono verde-claro, acariciou-o, sentindo a textura gostosa da seda... Haviam várias coisas dentro da arca. Seria maravilhoso poder usar uma coisa tão delicada... Deu seu primeiro sorriso genuíno. "Acho que tem razão, Lau Ma. Não fará mal se eu sair um pouco...".

* * *

N/A: Bem, gente, este é o primeiro capítulo da minha nova saga para Sakura e Xiaolang. Para esclarecer algumas coisas: a história se passa em Hong Kong, no fim do século XIX. Sakura é filha de um professor universitário, uma pessoa liberal e estudada que criou a filha do jeito ocidental. Xiaolang é um guerreiro de uma tradicional família chinesa. Como disse antes, é minha primeira tentativa de escrever um romance histórico. Se estiver algo errado, peço que me desculpem.

Críticas, sugestões, qualquer idéia, mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com. Ficarei esperando as opiniões de vocês. Responderei a todas as mensagens com prazer. Um beijo e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2**

Mu Bai estava na cozinha quando viu sua irmã mais velha se aproximar acompanhada por uma bela jovem. As duas conversavam animadamente. O rapaz deduziu que deveria ser a garota que ele salvara. Ela era realmente muito bonita, apesar das escoriações e dos hematomas.

"Bom dia", ele saudou as duas.

"Bom dia, Mu Bai", Lau Ma o cumprimentou. "Esta é a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto, irmão. Senhorita Sakura, este é meu irmão mais novo, Mu Bai", ela os apresentou.

Ele sorriu sem tirar os olhos da visitante. "Vejo que está se recuperando bem, senhorita".

Sakura curvou-se graciosamente. "Gostaria muito de agradecer-lhe por ter me salvado. Serei eternamente grata".

O jovem reparou no modo educado dela falar e nas maneiras refinadas. Devia ser uma moça de família rica e importante. Mas agora, estava sozinha no mundo. "Não precisa me agradecer... Fiz apenas o que qualquer pessoa na minha posição faria. Ajudei uma pessoa em perigo. Agora, comam enquanto a comida está quente".

Os três comiam tranqüilamente. Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais segura. Ninguém fizera comentários sobre seu aspecto. Lau Ma havia feito um ótimo trabalho, ajudando-a a se vestir e prender os cabelos. Era realmente uma pessoa muito gentil. De repente, lembrou-se de algo. "Sr. Mu Bai, gostaria muito de falar com seu mestre... Acha que ele pode receber-me?"

Mu Bai engasgou ao ouvir àquelas palavras. Mestre Li fora claro em suas ordens. Não queria que a moça o visse. Olhou-a com pesar, sentindo-se mal por ter que mentir. "Ele não se encontra, senhorita. Teve que viajar urgentemente. Não sei quando ele volta...".

"Ah... Que pena... queria agradecê-lo também... Ele foi muito generoso comigo, permitindo que eu ficasse aqui até me recuperar...", falou Sakura, um pouco desapontada por não poder falar com seu salvador.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam. "Tenho certeza que mestre Li ficaria lisonjeado com seus agradecimentos, senhorita", disse Lau Ma. "Mas com certeza iria mandá-la descansar bastante, até ficar completamente boa".

* * *

A noite estava linda, apesar do frio. Sakura olhava o céu estrelado pela janela do seu quarto. Uma brisa suave acariciava seu rosto e seu cabelo e ela estava se sentindo bem melhor. Passara o dia com Lau Ma, conhecendo a grande mansão do seu benfeitor, Li Xiaolang. Os cômodos eram enormes e tinham móveis e peças muito bonitas. Mas havia algo naquele lugar que a incomodava. Apesar dos empregados serem muito educados e de todo luxo na qual estava cercada, Sakura pôde perceber que eles escondiam algo dela. Tudo bem, ela era uma forasteira. Uma hóspede temporária... Não devia sentir-se aborrecida com nada... Pelo contrário, devia mostrar sua gratidão com tamanha gentileza... Suspirou pesadamente. Foi quando ouviu barulhos estranhos. Aquilo instigou imediatamente sua curiosidade. Pegou um robe e saiu de fininho do quarto, tentando encontrar a fonte daqueles ruídos.

Todos já estavam dormindo e as velas tinham sido apagadas. Notou que o som vinha da parte oeste da casa, a parte que Lau Ma dissera que era reservada para seu patrão. Ficou ainda mais curiosa. Se o mestre Li não estava em casa, quem estaria fazendo barulho nos seus aposentos?

Estava difícil se localizar naquela imensa mansão no escuro. De repente, tropeçou num móvel, caindo e  derrubando-o sem querer. Se queria passar desapercebida, falhou completamente. Logo ouviu passos vindo em sua direção.

"Quem está aí?", uma voz grave soou no corredor.

Sakura tremeu, amedrontada. Iria levar uma bronca daquele desconhecido, tinha absoluta certeza. "So-sou eu, Sakura Kinomoto... D-desculpe por incomodar...", ela gaguejou, ainda caída no chão.

"O que faz aqui? Você devia estar no seu quarto!", vociferou o homem.

Fez-se um silêncio carregado. Sakura abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu... Então ouviu a voz de Lau Ma.

"Senhorita Sakura!? O que faz aqui?".

A chinesa se aproximou, trazendo uma vela. Sakura agradeceu interiormente por aquela interrupção e pela luz que Lau Ma trazia. Queria ver seu zangado interlocutor. Voltou-se para a direção em que achava onde ele se encontrava, mas não viu ninguém. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Senhorita Sakura? Está tudo bem?", Lau Ma perguntou de novo.

"Lau Ma... Quem era aquele homem que estava aqui?", quis saber a jovem de olhos verdes.

"Não há ninguém aqui, senhorita...", a outra respondeu.

Sakura levantou-se. "Mas havia alguém. Eu vi! Quero dizer... Eu o ouvi... Ele até gritou comigo...".

"Deve ter sido sua imaginação... Venha, eu a acompanho até o seu quarto".

_'Não foi imaginação minha... Tenho certeza...'_, pensou Sakura intrigada. Aquele homem era bem real, assim como o medo que sentira dele.

* * *

Xiaolang trancou-se no quarto. Não devia ter gritado com a moça. Pode sentir todo medo que ela emanara. Mas afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Deixara claro que não queria a presença dela na sua ala particular. Ela podia circular por toda a mansão... Menos lá. Aquele era seu território e não precisava da pena de uma desconhecida.

Encaminhou-se até a cama e deitou. A voz dela era bonita. Suave e bem feminina. Apesar de todo medo que ela sentira. _'Será que ela é tão bonita quanto sua voz?'_, pensou curioso.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias depois daquele pequeno incidente. Sakura estava sarando rapidamente, graças aos cuidados de Lau Ma. A amizade entre as duas crescia com o passar dos tempos. Contara para a nova amiga como era sua vida em Tomoeda. Falara também sobre antigos amigos e sobre sua família.

Lau Ma também se abrira com ela, falando como ela e o irmão foram ajudados pelo Sr. Li, pai do jovem e atual patrão. A chinesa contara que a família Li era muito respeitada naquela região da China e que seu mestre era considerado como o melhor guerreiro do clã, mas resolvera parar de lutar.

Saber tudo aquilo aumentava ainda mais a vontade de Sakura conhecer Li Xiaolang. Sempre que perguntava sobre o retorno dele, Mu Bai desconversava e mudava de assunto. Contudo ela não iria desistir... Iria falar com Li, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Aquela aura de mistério que o envolvia, tornava a jovem mais determinada em encontrá-lo.

Revirou-se na cama. Novamente estava sem sono. Pegou o cântaro de barro que ficava com água em cima de uma mesinha, serviu-se e bebeu o líquido refrescante devagar. Em seguida, foi até a janela e admirou o céu. A lua estava no quarto crescente e brilhava belíssima no firmamento. E, como na outra noite, Sakura ouviu barulhos. Só que desta vez eram do lado de fora.

Vestiu o robe e saiu, apesar do frio que fazia. Sabia que devia voltar. E se encontrasse aquele homem de novo? Mas não conseguia se conter. Caminhando lentamente, de fininho para não chamar a atenção, foi até o jardim. Parou e concentrou-se nos sons. Alguém estava lutando ali perto. Deu uma volta na mansão até chegar no pátio de treinamento. Escondida, viu dois homens batalhando. Um deles ela reconheceu imediatamente: Mu Bai. O outro ela não conhecia. E foi ele que atraiu completamente a atenção da jovem.

Alto, forte, cabelos fartos e úmidos de suor, o desconhecido estava exercendo um estranho poder em Sakura. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Quem seria aquele homem? De onde se localizava, não dava para ver o rosto dele, pois estava de costas para ela e se tentasse sair de seu esconderijo, com certeza seria descoberta. Respirou fundo e fitou as costas musculosas do homem. Ele se movia com graça, cada golpe era desferido com precisão e força. Mu Bai não resistiria por muito tempo.

Sakura estava certa. O irmão de sua melhor amiga logo tombou diante da superioridade de seu oponente. Aquele homem era realmente um exímio guerreiro, um lutador nato. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Quem diria que ela, Sakura Kinomoto, educada para ser uma dama, estava ali, espionando os outros? Decidiu voltar ao quarto antes que alguém a encontrasse.

Deitou-se na cama assim que retornou ao aposento, no entanto não conseguiu dormir. Só pensava naquela luta, na forma como o corpo daquele homem movia-se durante o embate. Subitamente, as palavras de Lau Ma surgiram na sua mente: _"Mestre Li é considerado o melhor guerreiro desta região"_. Será que...? Não... Aquele homem não podia ser Li Xiaolang. Ele estava viajando, não estava?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou abatida. Por que eles haviam mentido para ela? Por que não disseram que seu patrão havia retornado? Tinha a leve desconfiança que o homem nem havia viajado. Devia haver uma explicação...

Quando Lau Ma entrou no quarto para ajudá-la a fazer a toalete, não teve forças para sorrir e cumprimentar a amiga, que logo percebeu seu estado de espírito.

"Senhorita Sakura... Algum problema? Não dormiu direito?", questionou Lau Ma.

Sakura suspirou. "Por que vocês não me disseram a verdade, Lau Ma? Por que me falaram que seu mestre havia viajado, se ele nem saiu daqui?".

Lau Ma ficou calada por uns instantes, surpreendida. "Como foi que descobriu, senhorita?".

"Ouviu som de combate, ontem de madrugada. Levantei e fui ver o que era. Vi seu irmão, lutando com alguém forte e bem treinado. Não foi difícil deduzir que era seu patrão", respondeu Sakura, olhando triste para a amiga chinesa. "Também acho que foi ele quem eu encontrei naquela noite no corredor, não é?".

A mulher não sabia como responder. Como poderia dizer que recebera ordens expressas para não deixar a hóspede se aproximar do patrão. Abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Respirou fundo e tentou novamente. "Sinto muito, senhorita Sakura. Não posso falar nada".

"Ele não quer me encontrar, não é?", Sakura concluiu subitamente. Ficou desapontada quando viu a amiga concordar com a cabeça. "Bem, se é assim... Diga a seu mestre que irei embora amanhã de manhã".

"Mas, senhorita, para onde vai? Não tem dinheiro... Não conhece ninguém daqui", Lau Ma protestou.

"Não sei, Lau Ma... Só sei que não posso continuar num lugar onde não sou desejada", foi a resposta de Sakura. 

* * *

N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Me mande um e-mail (andreameiouh@msn.com) ou deixe um review dizendo sua opinião. Ela é muito importante pra mim. Um abraço e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

"Ela disse o quê?!", Xiaolang exclamou ao ouvir as palavras de Mu Bai.

O jovem fora falar com o patrão no lugar da irmã, pois temia uma reação explosiva. Seu mestre se tornara muito protetor da jovem japonesa mesmo sem vê-la uma única vez. Pedia sempre que lhe contasse tudo o que ela fazia durante o dia e ordenara para todos os servos que Sakura fosse muito bem tratada. Além disso, esperava ansioso o retorno do grupo de reconhecimento que partira atrás de Ken e seus comparsas. Não seria bom se a senhorita Kinomoto resolvesse partir naquele momento.

"Ela quer ir embora, mestre. Não está se sentindo aceita aqui", respondeu Mu Bai, tentando escolher as melhores palavras para não piorar o ânimo do seu patrão.

"Vocês a maltrataram? Ela deseja alguma coisa que não temos aqui?" perguntou Li.

"Não, senhor. Não foi nada disso".

"Por que diabos ela quer partir?! Responda!", Xiaolang exaltou-se.

Mu Bai engoliu em seco. "Ela descobriu que mentimos a seu respeito, mestre".

"O quê?!".

"Ela queria agradecer-lhe pessoalmente, mestre. Mas eu e Lau Ma dissemos que o senhor havia viajado. Noite passada, entretanto, ela nos viu treinar e descobriu que o senhor estava na mansão", falou o rapaz.

Xiaolang, que andava de um lado para outro como uma fera enjaulada, parou. "Ela me viu lutar?", perguntou ele.

"Sim, mestre".

Li conteve a vontade de quebrar todo o quarto. "Como foi que ela fez isso?".

"Ela escutou barulhos e saiu para averiguar. Nos viu no pátio de treinamento", disse Mu Bai.

O guerreiro chinês respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ira. "Como na outra noite...".

"Mestre, por que não a deixa se aproximar? Tenho certeza que ela compreenderá sua situação...", Mu Bai não pode terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido pelo grito de Xiaolang.

"NÃO! Não a quero aqui. Não quero a piedade e compaixão dela. Não preciso disso, entendeu? Não preciso!".

* * *

Sakura caminhava lentamente pelo jardim. Sentiria falta daquele lugar quando estivesse longe. Adaptara-se bem ali. Fizera novos amigos e fora bem cuidada. Passou pela ala oeste. Como sempre, as janelas daquela parte da casa estavam fechadas e as cortinas cerradas. Toda a mansão era bem arejada e iluminada, menos aquela parte. Por que? Que segredos haviam escondidos naqueles aposentos? Não agüentando mais a curiosidade, resolveu investigar por conta própria, já que ninguém falaria com ela a respeito disso.

Entrou silenciosamente na casa para não chamar atenção e encaminhou-se para a misteriosa ala oeste. Lá chegando, entrou na primeira porta que viu. Era um cômodo grande, completamente na penumbra. Sakura pode distinguir o contorno de uma mesa com uma cadeira, uma lareira apagada e uma poltrona, virada de costas para a porta. Nas paredes, imensas estantes cobertas de livros, dos mais variados tamanhos e formas. Estava numa espécie de escritório/biblioteca. Quando deu um passo para adentrar mais no aposento, uma voz profunda ressoou.

"Sua curiosidade ainda lhe trará sérios problemas...", falou um homem, sentado na poltrona.

Sakura deu um pulo e gritinho assustado. Pôs as mãos no peito, como se tentasse controlar as batidas frenéticas do coração. "Des-desculpe...", ela começou a se desculpar. "Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui".

"Eu creio que tinha dado ordens para que não viesse aqui, moça", retrucou o homem, sem sair do lugar.

"Se-senhor Li?!", Sakura assustou-se ainda mais, agora reconhecendo a voz como a do vulto que tinha encontrado no corredor na semana passada.

"Mas já que está aqui, acho melhor conversarmos", ele continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

Ao descobrir a identidade da desconhecida sombra, Sakura sentir o medo sumir e um novo sentimento apossou-se da jovem: indignação. "Por que não queria me receber, senhor? Eu só queria agradecê-lo pelo que fez por mim...".

"Meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito, senhorita. Tenho algo mais importante para tratar neste momento: que idéia é essa de querer ir embora?".

A indignação transformou-se em raiva. "Eu pensei que fosse uma pessoa educada, Sr. Li, mas vejo que me enganei... O senhor não passa de um rude e tosco grosseirão!", exaltou-se a moça.

"Diga-me uma coisa, senhorita, para onde vai? Não tem mais ninguém... Está sozinha neste mundo! Não tem casa, nem dinheiro, nem mesmo objetos pessoais!". Sakura tremeu terrivelmente ao ouvir estas palavras. Xiaolang continuou. "Imagina o que diriam as pessoas quando encontrarem uma mulher sem pertences nenhum, que passou mais de 10 dias na casa de um homem solteiro... Acha que conseguiria um bom pretendente assim?".

"E-eu po-posso a-arranjar u-um em-emprego...", gaguejou Sakura, extremamente abalada.

"E onde vai trabalhar? E como? Acha que alguém a aceitaria depois de tudo o que falei?", ele estava sendo duro propositalmente. E em nenhum momento, havia saído da cadeira e se levantado para falar com ela.

"E-eu, ao menos, posso tentar...".

Xiaolang parou por alguns instantes. "Além do mais, é muito perigoso partir nesse momento".

Toda a presunção daquele homem estava deixando Sakura irritada. Quem era ele para dizer o que ela tinha que fazer? Tudo bem, ele salvara sua vida, a ajudara a se recuperar, permitira que ela permanecesse em sua mansão... Ela seria eternamente grata por isso. Mas por que ele não queria recebê-la? Por que ficar naquele cômodo escuro e abafado? E ele nem sequer ofereceu uma cadeira para ela se sentar... Nem se virou para falar com ela.

Sakura respirou fundo. "Senhor, se minha presença aqui é tão desagradável, por que não quer que eu parta? Seria a solução de seus problemas...".

"Sim, eu sei", ele respondeu. "Mas não sou cruel a ponto de deixar uma moça indefesa desabrigada, ainda mais com ladrões à solta por aqui... Vou permitir que permaneça em minha casa, Srta. Sakura, mas como minha governanta. A partir de hoje, irá tomar decisões referentes à casa, à refeições e essas coisas. Pagarei um bom salário e poderá partir quando tiver juntado dinheiro suficiente".

A jovem tentava controlar a raiva. Ele parecia ter tudo arranjado e ela teria que, no final das contas, agradecer pela caridade... Mulheres não tinham opção... Não tinham direitos... Viviam aquilo que seus pais, irmãos, maridos, filhos decidiam para elas... Tinham que ser submissas e sempre aceitar e ceder... Não era uma vida fácil.

"Acho que terei mais uma dívida com o senhor...", disse ela com um sorriso triste. "Não tenho como retribuir tudo que fez para mim, Sr. Li".

"Não se preocupe com isso", ele respondeu. "Agora vá e faça o seu trabalho".

Sakura curvou-se. "Sim, mestre. Com sua licença". E começou a retirar-se.

"Um instante, senhorita", ele chamou.

"Sim?".

"Tem minha permissão para mexer no que quiser na casa... Menos na minha ala privativa. Estamos entendidos?".

"Sim, mestre... Com certeza", Sakura replicou com amargura antes de sair.

Xiaolang permaneceu no mesmo lugar, pensando. Não tinha sido uma boa idéia contratar Sakura Kinomoto como sua governanta. Logo, logo, ela descobriria a verdade... Mas também não podia mandá-la embora, não com Ken e sua gangue rondando sua mansão. Não era certo arriscar a vida dela...

_'O que farei se ela descobrir tudo?'_, perguntou a si mesmo.

* * *

Os dias foram passando lentamente. Sakura trabalhava bastante, organizando a limpeza e a nova arrumação da mansão Li. Não havia se encontrado com o patrão outra vez, no entanto cuidava para que ele recebesse sempre a melhor refeição, que suas coisas fossem tratadas com esmero. Todas as manhãs, ela acordava cedo, passeava pelo jardim, colhia flores para arrumar na casa. Estava dando seu toque pessoal naquele lugar, transformando-o num ambiente mais alegre e acolhedor. Sempre que passava pela ala oeste, fitava-a com certa tristeza. Será que o Sr. Li estava aprovando suas mudanças? E por que ele não saía do quarto de dia? Qual era o mistério que rondava aquele homem?

Uma noite, ouviu novamente ruídos pela casa. Apesar do cansaço, não pode resistir. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe e saiu pela escuridão do corredor. Como imaginara, o barulho vinha da ala privativa do Sr. Li. Não deveria estar lá... Mas continuou caminhando. Precisava descobrir o que ou quem era Li Xiaolang, na realidade. Foi quando, de repente, trombou com alguém. A penumbra não lhe permitia ver claramente o rosto, porém Sakura sabia quem era.

"Você é incrivelmente curiosa, não?", a voz grave de Xiaolang soou baixa, bem próxima ao ouvido da moça, enquanto ele a segurava firmemente pelos braços, aconchegando-a ao peito.

Sakura não soube o que dizer. Estar nos braços daquele homem, ouvir sua voz sussurrada em seu ouvido, causava-lhe arrepios por todo corpo. Era uma sensação nova e completamente diferente...

"Você devia estar dormindo, Sakura", disse ele.

"E-eu sei", ela murmurou. "Mas não pude... Eu precisava vir aqui... Precisava...".

"Ver-me?", Xiaolang a interrompeu. "Isso foi muito, muito errado, Sakura". Dizendo isso, ele inclinou lentamente a cabeça, até que seus lábios encontrassem os dela. O toque foi leve, sutil... Como se ele esperasse por uma permissão.

Xiaolang não pode resistir mais. Aprofundou a carícia. Há tanto tempo ansiava por aquilo. Por poder saborear a boca daquela mulher que, pouco a pouco, invadira sua casa, sua vida, sua mente, sua alma. Abraçou-a mais apertado, como se quisesse se misturar completamente com ela.

Assustada, Sakura permaneceu rígida, enquanto sentia aquele homem misterioso explorar sua boca. Nunca ninguém a tocara daquele jeito. Nunca ninguém a beijara daquela forma. Tivera vários pretendentes, mas nenhum deles tomara aquele tipo de liberdade. Não sabia como reagir. Inconscientemente, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por aquela miríade de sensações. Seu mundo desapareceu num flash. Tudo o que importava era Xiaolang e aquele beijo glorioso, as mãos fortes dele subindo e descendo pelas suas costas, tocando-lhe o cabelo. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Subitamente, Xiaolang interrompeu o beijo. "Isso não deveria ter acontecido", disse ele ofegante, enquanto virava-se e sumia outra vez na escuridão.

Sakura piscou uma, duas vezes. Com a respiração e o coração acelerado, ergueu a mão e tocou os lábios, inchados depois daquele momento de paixão. Como aquilo ocorrera? Num instante estava andando no corredor e noutro estava nos braços do seu patrão. Céus! Ela nem ao menos sabia como ele se parecia! Nem sequer vira o rosto dele à luz do dia! Como permitira que ele a beijasse daquela maneira? Fora até ali para descobrir respostas para suas perguntas e acabara saindo de lá com mais dúvidas ainda.

Apressado, Xiaolang seguiu pelo corredor. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo... Nela... Sakura... A doce flor de cerejeira que surgira na sua vida e a virara do avesso. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Por que não havia conhecido Sakura antes? Antes do seu triste infortúnio? Estava fadado a viver uma vida solitária, sombria e vazia... E de repente, aquela mulher, como um anjo, enchia seu coração de alegria e esperança. Esperança... Pensava que não era mais capaz de sentir isso, mas estava completamente enganado.

Parou de andar e bateu numa porta à sua frente. Um rapaz sonolento abriu-a.

"Mestre Li, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Mu Bai perguntou preocupado.

"Vista sua roupa de batalha e encontre-me no pátio. Vamos treinar", Xiaolang respondeu frio.

"Claro, mestre... Eu já estou indo", o jovem correu para dentro a fim de trocar de roupa. Ao sair do quarto, não viu mais seu senhor. Então, seguiu direto para o pátio de treinamento. Lá estava ele, preparando-se, aquecendo-se para uma luta.

Xiaolang esperou até que Mu Bai estivesse pronto para dar início ao treino. Precisava por para fora todos os sentimentos despertados por Sakura. Lutou impiedosamente.

Depois de ser lançado ao chão três vezes, Mu Bai tomou coragem para perguntar. "Mestre Li? O que está o deixando tão preocupado?".

O guerreiro respirou fundo. "Quero que me faça um favor, Mu Bai".

"Sim, mestre".

"Quero que vá buscar Eriol Hiragiisawa para mim".

"Mestre, você vai...?"

"Sim, Mu Bai. Eu vou tentar. Eu preciso tentar. Eu **tenho** que tentar".

* * *

Aquele inverno seria de congelar os ossos. Em breve, começaria a nevar e ele e seus homens ainda não haviam encontrado abrigo e nem comida. As provisões que conseguiram assaltando e pilhando já estavam no fim. E o fato de estarem sendo perseguidos pelos homens de Li, pioravam ainda mais o caso.

"Mestre Ken, precisamos parar... Os cavalos estão cansados", disse Sato, seu braço direito.

"Não podemos parar agora, Sato... Vamos continuar", Ken ordenou.

Continuaram a marcha até chegarem num rancho.

"Ora, ora... Vejam só! Parece que nossa sorte está mudando", disse Ken, com um sorriso mal no rosto. Com um gesto de mão, preparou o grupo para o ataque. E, ao seu comando, vários homens galopavam rapidamente na direção da fazendinha.

Uma mulher abriu a porta para ver quem se aproximava. Ao perceber o que era, deu um grito e saiu correndo para dentro, para chamar o marido e os filhos. Não passou da sala: uma flecha certeira atingiu-a no coração.

Dois homens se aproximaram, vindos da plantação, trazendo foices nas mãos. Também não resistiram por muito tempo. Os marginais os mataram rapidamente.

Um dos atacantes apareceu, saindo do estábulo, puxando uma jovem pelos cabelos. Ken olhou para a garota com apetite. Ela devia ter por volta de dezesseis anos e tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido.

Ela chorava e se debatia, tentando escapar de seu algoz, quando percebeu um homem alto, com cabelos escuros, se aproximou dela. "Por favor, moço, ajude-me...", suplicou.

"Ajudá-la? Por que a ajudaria se foi eu quem mandou atacar sua fazenda, meu bem...", respondeu Ken friamente.

A jovem chorou ainda mais ao ver os estragos feitos e o corpo de seu pai e seu irmão, caídos no chão, no meio de uma poça de sangue.

"Leve-a para dentro e amarre-a bem", ordenou Ken. "Irei me divertir com ela mais tarde".

O homem que segurava a garota concordou um aceno e um riso cheio de luxúria. A jovem gritava e esperneava, suplicando para que a libertassem.

"O que faremos agora, mestre?", Sato se aproximou, com uma espada suja nas mãos.

Ken olhava os arredores, analisando cada pedaço. "Ficaremos aqui por enquanto. Mandem cuidar dos cavalos e prepare uma boa refeição. Estamos todos famintos. Depois da comida, escolha o melhor homem e mande-o nos trazer notícias de Li Xiaolang".

"Sim, mestre", Sato concordou com a cabeça.

Ken ficou sozinho, olhando para a floresta. "Em breve, Xiaolang... Em breve, estaremos cara a cara".

* * *

N/A: Gente... Criei outro monstro! Depois de Wing Li, agora temos Ken, um assassino impiedoso... Credo!

E então? Como ficou este capítulo? Quero saber a opinião de vocês! Mandem-me um e-mail ou deixem um review. Não custa nada, é rapidinho e só vai deixar uma escritora de fics muito feliz! Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Os dias iam passando lentamente. E a mensagem de Xiaolang logo chegou a seu amigo, Eriol Hiiragisawa. O jovem doutor estava na Áustria, numa palestra que reunia grandes gênios da Medicina Ocidental, mas ao ler a carta do amigo, largou todos os compromissos e partiu para a China.

Eriol e Xiaolang eram amigos há muitos anos, desde que a família do jovem japonês mudara-se para Hong Kong. O Sr. Hiiragisawa também era médico e gostava de viajar para obter novos métodos e mais conhecimento naquilo que considerava a mais incrível das ciências. Quando o pequeno Eriol tinha seis anos, ele e sua família partiram para a China, acompanhando o pai numa de suas longas viagens. Chegando lá, se tornaram vizinhos de uma influente família no local, a família Li. Li Shang e Li Yelan tinham cinco filhos e Xiaolang, o mais novo, era da mesma idade de Eriol. Os dois passaram a treinar juntos, a pedido do Sr. Hiiragisawa, e logo deram início a uma estranha, porém forte amizade.

Eriol e Xiaolang eram como água e óleo. Completamente diferentes. Eriol era um menino extrovertido, sorridente e comunicativo, enquanto que Xiaolang era sério, compenetrado, muitas vezes era rude com os outros. Mas as diferenças entre eles tornavam a amizade mais intensa. Quando a guerra contra os hindus explodiu e Xiaolang, contrariando a família, juntou-se às tropas do General Ching, Eriol acompanhou o amigo. E a guerra trouxe grandes conseqüências para os dois jovens.

Ver homens sendo esquartejados, decapitados, mortos a sangue frio, foi impactante para os dois rapazes. Eriol, graças aos estudos que tivera com o pai, fora selecionado para servir no esquadrão que auxiliava os cirurgiões e ajudava os feridos. Xiaolang, por outro lado, por sua habilidade técnica, foi escolhido para uma frente de infantaria. Depois de semanas de batalha, os hindus foram derrotados, mas a vida daqueles dois amigos havia mudado drasticamente.

Xiaolang se enclausurara numa das mansões da família, junto com alguns empregados mais fiéis, enquanto Eriol, decidido a aprender mais para ajudar o amigo, partira para o Ocidente, a fim de adquirir novos conhecimentos. Depois de estudar em na Universidade de Oxford e receber seu diploma de Medicina. E então, partiu para outros países, estudando, pesquisando, curando pessoas.

Esporeando o corcel negro que montava, Eriol sorriu ao lembrar do amigo. Estava contente por Xiaolang finalmente aceitar receber sua ajuda. Tentaria de todos os métodos curar seu grande amigo.

* * *

Todos os dias, Sakura se perguntava porque Xiaolang havia contratado-a para ser sua governanta. Não que ela não gostasse do trabalho... Ela adorava! Estava feliz por conviver com pessoas maravilhosas como Mu Bai e Lau Ma. A mansão Li tinha poucos empregados, mas eles eram leais à seu mestre e se mostravam muito gentis com Sakura. Já havia se passado mais de um mês desde que ela chegara ali, desde o fatídico dia em que seu pai e seu irmão morreram e, apesar da saudade da família, ela se sentia bem. A única coisa que a incomodava era aquele beijo.

Ela deixara a curiosidade de lado depois do ocorrido. Não fazia a menor idéia de como sucumbira a um desejo tão intenso. Mesmo tendo sido criada num estilo diferente do convencional, Sakura jamais permitira esse tipo de liberdade com ninguém. E então como deixara que seu patrão a beijasse com tanto ardor? E o pior de tudo é que ela sequer vira o rosto dele. Para ela, Xiaolang era apenas um vulto, uma sombra, uma figura indistinta... Inúmeras perguntas pululavam em sua mente... Por que Li vivia no escuro? Por que ele jamais permitia que ela se aproximasse? Por que ele a beijara daquele jeito? E por que ela se pegava sempre pensando naquele maldito beijo?

Sacudindo a cabeça, pegou o pincel e tentou retomar o desenho que estava fazendo. Mas não conseguiu se concentrar. As sensações que a assaltaram com tamanha intensidade naquela noite retornaram com furor, fazendo estremecer. O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Por que não conseguia esquecer aquele simples toque? Um beijo era apenas um toque, certo? Lábios que tocavam lábios, mas que faziam sua pele se arrepiar à simples lembrança. Como algo comum podia parecer excitante, extasiante... Simplesmente perfeito? Queria voltar para os braços de Li e lá ficar para sempre. Sentira-se segura, protegida, confortável, desejável, de uma maneira tão profunda que ainda se assustava ao se recordar.

Passos apressados tiraram Sakura de seu devaneio. Ela virou a cabeça e viu a pequena Yuelin se aproximar. A filha mais nova do cozinheiro Zhang Huike era a mais jovem na mansão e era umas das alunas preferidas de Sakura.

A governanta perguntara ao patrão se podia ensinar os empregados mais interessados a ler e escrever. A reação de Li não fora uma das mais agradáveis e eles tiveram uma pequena discussão que Sakura se lembrava muito bem...

_"Queria me ver, Srta. Sakura?", perguntou ele assim que ela entrou no aposento sombrio._

_Sakura sentiu o arrepio costumeiro que sempre a assaltava quando ouvia a voz do patrão. "Sim, mestre Li. Eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido"._

_"Diga". Xiaolang nem sequer se mexeu do lugar. Continuava de pé, parado ao lado da lareira apagada. Fazia frio, mas ele não parecia se importar._

_Engolindo em seco, a jovem forçou-se a continuar. "Eu queria saber se o senhor permitiria que eu ensinasse aos empregados mais jovens"._

_"Ensinar? Ensinar o quê?"._

_"A ler, escrever, pintar, tocar música... O que eles estivessem mais interessados. Tenho muito tempo livre, senhor. O trabalho da casa não é muito, pois todos cumprem bem sua parte. Além disso, eles são muito gentis comigo. Gostaria de poder retribuir de alguma forma"._

_Um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Sakura desejava que houvessem velas acesas ali para que pudesse ver a expressão de seu patrão. Ela detestava o fato de não poder saber quais seriam as reações daquele homem misterioso. A impressão que tinha era que estava pisando num terreno muito frágil que a qualquer momento racharia e ela provavelmente iria cair num abismo sem fim._

_"Quais são suas verdadeiras intenções, Srta. Sakura? Ser gentil e agradável com meus empregados até fazê-los esquecer de sua lealdade a mim? Quer tirá-los de mim, é isso?", a voz dele era baixa e rouca, dando a impressão que ele estava bem zangado._

_"Juro que jamais pensei nisso, meu senhor", Sakura respondeu rapidamente, de cabeça baixa. "Só quero ajudar"._

_"Ajudar?!", ele estava a ponto de gritar com ela. "Ajudar dando a eles meios de se rebelarem contra mim?"._

_"Não!". Apesar de assustada, Sakura não ia recuar em seu propósito. "Meu pai sempre me disse que a educação é a melhor coisa que se pode oferecer a uma pessoa, mestre Li. Não vejo como o fato de aprender a ler e escrever poderá fazer pessoas que gostam verdadeiramente do senhor afastarem-se. Não darei a eles meios de se rebelarem, mas sim novas ferramentas para viver a vida". Ela calou-se ao perceber que estava enfrentando seu patrão._

_A tensão que se formou dentro do aposento podia ser cortada com uma faca. Sakura sabia que não havia mais como voltar atrás e, mesmo se pudesse, não voltaria. Queria fazer algo em benefício daquelas pessoas que a acolheram tão bem. E faria escondido, se Li não permitisse._

_"Vejo que além de curiosa, você também é corajosa e determinada, Srta. Sakura. Isso são qualidades admiráveis, mas não em uma mulher. Sinto que poderá ter grandes problemas se não souber se controlar...". A voz dele era totalmente fria e impessoal. "Mas tenho que concordar com a senhorita... Portanto, veja todos aqueles que desejam ter aulas. Peça a Mu Bai que providencie todo o material necessário"._

_Sakura não podia acreditar. Ele tinha concordado! Momentaneamente, ficou sem palavras._

_"Sim, mestre...", disse ela depois de sair de seu torpor. "Farei isso imediatamente. Com sua licença". E depois de curvar-se graciosamente, ela saiu da escura biblioteca._

Isso fora há duas semanas atrás e Sakura ainda não acreditava que Li permitira que ela ensinasse os outros empregados. Sempre que ela se preparava para encontrar seus alunos, temia que Xiaolang voltasse atrás e acabasse com as aulas... Mas nada disso acontecera. Todos estavam animados com as lições e Sakura sentia-se feliz por poder retribuir a gentileza com que era tratada por todos.

"Senhorita Sakura!", disse a menina com voz animada. "Ele chegou! Ele chegou!".

"Quem, Yuelin?".

"O amigo do mestre Li! Acabou de chegar!". Terminando de falar, a garota disparou para a porta principal. Sakura seguiu atrás, não com pressa igual, mas com certeza com a mesma ansiedade, afinal iria saber quem era o misterioso hóspede. Chegou à entrada a ponto de ver os grandes portões de madeira sendo fechados. Um homem se aproximava, montado num belo garanhão negro. A distância não permitia que Sakura visse suas feições, mas ela pôde notar as roupas finas e a postura elegante.

Mu Bai e Lau Ma já se encontravam no pátio, prontos para receber o recém-chegado, que os abraçou alegremente. Uma das centenas de perguntas que Sakura tinha na mente foi respondida naquele momento, diante de tal visão. Todos já conheciam aquele misterioso hóspede, que cumprimentava os demais empregados com a mesma jovialidade. Sakura tinha certeza que ele sabia muito bem o motivo de Li Xiaolang viver escondido entre as sombras.

Ela se aprumou quando o pequeno grupo, formado pelo homem, Mu Bai, Lau Ma e Yuelin, se aproximou. Percebendo que era fitada com curiosidade, Sakura se curvou, fazendo uma graciosa mesura.

"Seja bem-vindo à mansão Li, senhor", disse ela.

"Obrigado", foi a resposta educada. Ele a olhava com atenção, tentando entender o porquê da presença dela ali.

Sakura então resolveu se apresentar. "Sou Sakura Kinomoto, governanta do Sr. Li. Espero que sua estadia aqui seja bastante agradável".

Ele piscou à menção da palavra 'governanta' e pareceu levemente aturdido, mas rapidamente se recompôs e sorriu para Sakura.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Kinomoto. Eu sou Eriol Hiiragisawa, um velho amigo de seu mestre".

Sakura pode enfim ter uma boa visão do homem a sua frente. Ele era alto, como seu falecido pai, e usava roupas ocidentais: um grande casaco negro, com gola de pêlo de urso por cima de um paletó escuro. Os cabelos dele eram negros e compridos, presos num rabo de cavalo, na base da nuca. Os olhos brilhavam por trás de um par de óculos de aros redondos, que não escondiam a cor intensa daqueles orbes: azuis escuros, como o céu de meia-noite.

Corando fortemente após perceber que estava encarando o visitante, Sakura indicou o interior da casa. "Seu quarto já está pronto, meu senhor e Mestre Li o aguarda em seus aposentos. Mu Bai irá acompanhá-lo até lá".

"Obrigado, Srta. Kinomoto", ele respondeu, sem parar de fitá-la e sorrir.

"Estarei aqui se precisar de alguma coisa", disse ela, antes de se curvar outra vez.

Eriol entrou e seguiu Mu Bai até seu novo quarto. Ficou surpreso ao deparar-se com a governanta que Xiaolang contratara. Sakura Kinomoto era uma bela mulher. O que dera no amigo para ter uma atitude impulsiva como essa e permitir que uma estranha habitasse em seu refúgio? Só saberia quando o encontrasse.

* * *

Numa sala de treinamento, envolto em suas habituais sombras, Xiaolang meditava. Tentava lembrar todos os acontecimentos da guerra de cinco anos antes que o levaram a ficar naquele estado. Lembrava-se de Ken e de sua traição. Ken... Ken fora seu amigo. Ele, Xiaolang e Eriol entraram juntos para o exército de Ching. Haviam lutado lado a lado por dias, semanas. O que o levara a cometer ato tão vil? Por que lhe estragara daquele jeito?

Levantando-se devagar, Li começou a fazer seu alongamento. Continuara com os treinamentos, mesmo em sua condição, o que o deixara com os sentidos mais aguçados, ciente da realidade à sua volta. Lentamente, aqueceu os músculos com movimentos leves e ágeis. Era um guerreiro e por mais que o destino tivesse lhe pregado uma peça, permaneceria como tal. Quando se sentiu satisfeito, pegou sua espada, a única lembrança que restara de seu pai, e iniciou um exercício mais forçado, explorando tudo de si. A lâmina zunia, cortando o ar de modo letal. Parou o treino quando ouviu a porta deslizar.

"Vejo que continua o mesmo, Xiaolang".

"Eriol!". Os dois homens se cumprimentaram efusivamente. Li não esperava que seu amigo respondesse a seu chamado tão rápido. Virando-se para o assistente, ordenou. "Mu Bai, vá buscar um pouco de chá para nós".

O rapaz fez uma mesura e se retirou em direção à cozinha, deixando os dois velhos companheiros sozinhos para conversar.

"Ainda está em forma, meu amigo", disse Eriol, encarando seu anfitrião. Xiaolang realmente não mudara naqueles cinco anos. Ainda era o guerreiro implacável e temido por seus adversários. Mas algo lhe faltava. O antigo brilho talvez? Não saberia dizer.

"Que tal um pequeno combate? Apenas por diversão? Como nos velhos tempos...", apesar de não sorrir, Li estava satisfeito com a chegada de Eriol.

"Ah, não!", o médico riu. "Decerto, eu perderia! Não quero passar esta vergonha. Não pego numa espada desde que parti para a Inglaterra".

"Você está sendo um covarde, Eriol", caçoou Xiaolang.

Iniciaram uma conversa amena até se calarem quando Mu Bai retornou com o chá.

"Srta. Sakura acrescentou uns biscoitos e doces, mestre", disse o rapaz, depositando a bandeja na mesa baixa, diante do patrão.

Ao ouvir o nome da governanta, Eriol observou a reação de Xiaolang, procurando por algum sinal, alguma pista do motivo pelo qual o amigo resolvera contratá-la. Viu o rosto de Li se contrair levemente. Mas apenas um observador atento que conhecesse bem o guerreiro teria notado isso.

"Diga-me uma coisa, Xiaolang...", disse Hiiragisawa depois que Mu Bai serviu o chá e saiu. "Com tantos empregados bons e leais, por que você precisa de uma governanta. Lau Ma não está cumprindo com suas obrigação corretamente?".

Li esforçou-se para não engasgar na quente bebida. "Você a viu?", foi a única coisa que perguntou.

"Sim", respondeu Eriol, ainda de olho no amigo. "Ela foi me receber na porta, assim como os outros empregados. Ela é muito bonita. Você realmente tem bom gosto para mulheres".

Soltando um 'humpf' zangado, Xiaolang colocou a xícara na mesa e voltou-se para o recém-chegado. "Eu tive que acolhê-la, Eriol. A família dela foi atacada por um grupo de assaltantes. Mu Bai a salvou, quando voltava de Xangai. Ela não tem mais ninguém no mundo". Percebendo que já falara demais, o guerreiro se calou.

"Assaltantes? Nestas redondezas?".

"Sim. E adivinha quem é o líder?".

"Quem é?".

"Ken".

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua expressão fria e soturna, depois de ouvir aquele nome. Jamais perdoaria Ken por sua traição. Jamais. "Como sabe disso?", perguntou, depois de uns segundos em silêncio.

"Nos últimos meses, tenho recebido notícias de um bando de marginais, que andava agredindo fazendeiros e camponeses. Algo me dizia para investigar isso. E foi o que fiz. Reuni um bom grupo de homens, que recolheram muitas informações e descobriram que Ken estava por trás de tudo. Mu Bai voltava de uma dessas investigações quando se deparou com o ataque à caravana da família de Sakura. Chegou a tempo apenas de ajudá-la".

"E como ele sabia que era o grupo de Ken?".

"O homem que Mu Bai matou tinha uma tatuagem".

"Não me diga. Uma serpente preta?".

"Exato. Ken está marcando todos seus comparsas com esta tatuagem". Xiaolang respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Ele está atrás de mim, Eriol. Por isso preciso de sua ajuda".

"Vou precisar de alguns materiais e de um lugar para montar meu laboratório", respondeu o médico depois de ponderar por alguns instantes. "Você terá que me contar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, Xiaolang. Tudo. Qualquer coisa, por mais insignificante que seja, deve ser bem avaliada e considerada".

"Está certo. Faça uma lista de tudo o que precisar, que mandarei Mu Bai e Lau Ma providenciarem".

"E quanto à Srta. Kinomoto?".

"O que tem ela?". Novamente, rosto de Xiaolang se contraiu. Desta vez de forma mais perceptível.

"Talvez ela possa nos ajudar...", Eriol não pode continuar, pois foi imediatamente interrompido por Li.

"NÃO!", exclamou o guerreiro. "Ela não sabe de nada e deve continuar sem saber".

"Mas, Xiaolang...".

"Sem '_mas'_, Eriol. Não quero que ela saiba. Não quero que ela tenha pena de mim. Não quero".

Eriol sabia que não tinha como argumentar aquele assunto com Xiaolang. Se ele não queria envolver a jovem governanta, tudo bem. Mas seria difícil esconder dela por muito mais tempo a verdadeira condição de Li. Ainda mais porque em breve eles começariam com o tratamento.

"Bem, a decisão é sua, meu amigo", ele disse por fim. "Quero apenas dizer que acho que está agindo errado. Muito errado". Colocando-se de pé, Eriol olhou uma última vez para o amigo. "Vou para meu quarto, me refrescar e descansar um pouco. Foi uma viagem longa e cansativa. Conversaremos melhor mais tarde".

"Certo", foi a resposta curta e seca de Xiaolang.

* * *

N/A: Bem, não tenho muitas notas desta vez... Este capítulo, eu dedico ao Marcelo, por todo apoio, incentivo e ajuda que tem me dado. Obrigada, amigo! Quero também agradecer imensamente as pessoas que estão acompanhando a história e que mandaram um e-mail (ou deixaram um review). E também àqueles que não deixaram nenhum comentário, mas também estão lendo. Muito obrigada.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Xiaolang não sabia o que mais o irritava: se era o fato de Muu Bai ainda não ter retornado com os materiais pedidos por Eriol, ou se eram as risadas que escutava da janela de seu quarto todas as tardes desde que o amigo havia chegado. Estava treinando em dobro para tentar não pensar em Eriol e Sakura passeando por seus jardins. Sentia vontade de quebrar a cara do amigo. Mas não tinha esse direito, afinal nada o ligava a jovem japonesa. Ela era apenas sua governanta. O fato de terem trocado um beijo não influenciava em nada, pois jamais ouvira uma palavra a respeito disso da parte dela.

E o que Sakura faria com um homem como ele? Obrigado a viver na penumbra, isolado do mundo, contando apenas com a caridade de empregados fiéis. Sakura merecia um homem inteiro, completo e não um incapacitado como ele. Estava certo disso. Mas então por que raios não conseguia parar de pensar nela?

Pegou a espada e começou uma seqüência de golpes que daria inveja a qualquer lutador. Não parou quando ouviu a porta deslizar.

"Você me parece nervoso, Xiaolang. Algo o aflige?".

A voz de Eriol foi como uma faísca num rastilho de pólvora. Li só percebeu o que estava fazendo depois de ter acertado um soco direto no rosto do companheiro. Aquilo, com certeza, fora um golpe baixo, mas estava se sentindo bem melhor.

"Pode me dizer por que me bateu?", o médico continuava tranqüilo, apesar da súbita explosão de Xiaolang.

"Fiquei com vontade", foi a resposta.

"Ah... Quer dizer que quando acorda com vontade de socar alguém, você vai lá e bate? É isso?", Eriol perguntou enquanto juntava seus óculos, que haviam caído no chão.

"Não, não é isso. E você sabe muito bem".

"O que eu sei muito bem?".

"Ora, Eriol! Não se faça de desentendido, pois sei muito bem que de tolo você não tem nada. Você está fazendo isso de propósito!", exclamou Xiaolang, muito zangado.

"O que eu estou fazendo de propósito?".

"Se você continuar com isso, eu vou lhe bater outra vez...", o guerreiro ameaçou, mas o médico apenas riu.

"Admita que está com ciúmes, meu caro!".

"Eu?!", Xiaolang estarreceu-se. "Com ciúmes?! Você está delirando!".

"Não estou delirando, amigo. Estou coberto de razão. Você está com ciúmes da Srta. Kinomoto. Porque ela passa mais tempo comigo do que com você". Eriol falou isso com calma, como se comentasse a respeito do tempo.

"Não estou com ciúmes de Sakura...", Li falou por entre os dentes.

"Então me dê um bom motivo para ter me batido". Eriol cruzou os braços.

Xiaolang abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Mas o que poderia dizer afinal? Sentia vontade de bater em Eriol desde que descobrira sobre aqueles passeios vespertinos. Queria estar no lugar do amigo, de braços dados com Sakura, aproveitando o calor da tarde, sentir-se vivo novamente e não ficar preso ali entre as sombras.

"Você gosta dela, Xiaolang". Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação.

"Mas isso não vai mudar em nada minha condição".

"Não, não vai. Mas fará você perceber o mundo por um novo ângulo. E se por um acaso do destino, eu não conseguir curá-lo... Você terá Sakura ao seu lado".

"Não quero que ela fique comigo por piedade, Eriol".

"E como vai saber que ela sente apenas piedade por você, se não a deixa se aproximar?".

Xiaolang ficou em silêncio, refletindo as palavras do amigo. Será que Sakura poderia gostar dele, mesmo sob a condição em que se encontrava? Eriol deve ter notado seu conflito interior, pois se retirou sem fazer barulho.

* * *

A vida pulsa durante o dia. Pessoas trabalham, estudam, andam, comem, brigam, conversam, brincam, riem, choram, aumentando ainda mais essa confusão que são os dias. E, durante a noite, elas aproveitam para descansar, dormem e sonham, na esperança de que a manhã seguinte seja melhor que a anterior.

Porém as noites também têm sua agitação. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas dorme, embaladas nos braços de Morfeu, outras saem de seus refúgios e esconderijos, ansiosos por seus momentos à luz da lua. E assim também era o vulto escondido sobre uma árvore, atrás da casa do prefeito de Hong Kong. Criatura noturna, ele estava à espreita, esperando o momento ideal, que surgiu quando um dos guardas que fazia a ronda passou ali. Num piscar de olhos, pulou sobre o homem, acertando o pescoço com um golpe certeiro. O pobre coitado sequer percebeu o que o acertara.

Silenciosamente, correu até o muro e o escalou sem dificuldades. Caindo dentro da propriedade, esgueirou-se para a casa, escondido pelas sombras. Encostou-se a uma coluna e apurou os ouvidos, para tentar descobrir se sua presença fora notada. Escutou apenas os roncos do dono da casa.

Foi até a porta e, tirando uma adaga da cintura, encaixou-a no trinco. A lâmina da fria brilhou ao luar. Não demorou muito e ouviu um clique baixinho. E, em silêncio, entrou na abastada residência.

Todos na cidade sabiam que o prefeito era muito rico, visto que o gorducho fazia questão de ostentar seu luxo, andando pelas ruas com túnicas bordadas com fios de ouro e os braços cobertos por jóias cheias de pedras preciosas. Mas em pouco tempo, não sobraria mais nada para ele exibir. O vulto deslizava pela casa sem fazer barulho, confiscando tudo de valor que encontrava. Desde dinheiro, jóias à louças, pratarias e esculturas. 

Quando terminou seu trabalho, a misteriosa pessoa saiu tão sorrateiramente quanto entrou carregando sacolas pesadas. Mas antes deixou para o prefeito 'bolo-fofo' uma lembrancinha...

* * *

Era uma noite normal para Sakura. Ela supervisionara o preparo do jantar e agora, via Pei Pei e Yuelin servirem a mesa. Todos os empregados faziam as refeições juntos, na área da mansão que lhes era reservada. As duas meninas tagarelavam animadas, ansiosas pela aula que teria logo mais. Sakura estava lhes ensinando a tocar hu-ch'in, uma espécie de violino tocado verticalmente, pertencente às irmãs de Xiaolang.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da jovem japonesa diante da visão das duas meninas à sua frente. Elas eram tão cheias de vida, esfuziantes, como duas pequenas borboletas, prontas para voar pelo céu. Sakura gostaria de também poder ser assim, alegre e despreocupada, vivendo com seus pais e irmão na casa simples que possuíam no Japão. Mas sua família morrera e ela ficara sozinha, contando apenas consigo mesma e mais ninguém.

"Srta. Sakura?".

A voz de Mu Bai a trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. Sobressaltada, voltou-se para o assistente de seu senhor. 

"Sim?".

"Mestre Li solicita sua presença nos seus aposentos, senhorita".

Sakura não acreditou no que ouvira. "Como?", perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Nosso mestre pede que se junte a ele para o jantar, Srta. Sakura".

"Ele quer que eu jante com ele e o Sr. Hiiragisawa?".

"Sim, senhorita".

"Por quê?". Sakura não entendia nada. O que dera em Li para chamá-la para jantar? Já vivia na mansão há mais de um mês e ele jamais fizera um pedido desse, mesmo depois daquele beijo...

"Não sei dizer, senhorita...".

"Está certo. Vamos...". Ela ajeitou sua túnica e seguiu atrás do jovem até a ala oeste.

A ala privativa de Xiaolang era como uma pequena casa dentro da mansão. Havia o aposento principal, os aposentos de hóspedes, o quarto de banho, a biblioteca e a sala de jantar. E foi para esta que Sakura e Mu Bai se dirigiram. Quando lá chegaram, a jovem se assustou. O cômodo, geralmente escuro, estava iluminado por algumas velas. Não eram muitas, mas já era o suficiente para iluminar o lugar. E para Sakura ter sua primeira visão de Li Xiaolang.

Ele era um homem alto, como seu irmão. Lembrando-se da noite em que o vira treinar com Muu Bai, sentiu o rosto esquentar. Recordava-se claramente do corpo esguio, com músculos definidos e ombros largos. No entanto, o rosto foi uma surpresa para ela. Em sua fértil imaginação, Sakura pensara coisas horrorosas a respeito de seu mestre. Feições deformadas por cicatrizes. Ou então que faltava um olho ou um pedaço do rosto... Mas podia constatar finalmente que Xiaolang era um homem normal. E bonito. Os cabelos eram castanhos e rebeldes, com uma franja caindo sobre os olhos. Tinha o nariz afilado, olhos castanhos, a boca fina era bem desenhada e o queixo quadrado.

"Boa noite, Srta. Sakura", disse Eriol se aproximando. "Que bom que veio se juntar a nós".

"Hã? Ah... Boa noite, Sr. Hiiragisawa... Mestre Li...", ela se curvou, soltando a respiração. Nem havia percebido que tinha a prendido. "Obrigada pelo convite".

"Não precisa agradecer, Srta. Sakura", respondeu Xiaolang. "Por favor, vamos sentar e comer".

Os três se acomodaram e, com eficiência, Mu Bai começou a servir os pratos. O jantar consistia de talharim de arroz, acompanhado de postas de salmão ao molho, temperados no alho poro e gengibre e uma salada com cogumelos frescos, rabanetes e tomates. Como sobremesa, pãezinhos de canela. Tudo isso acompanhado por um delicioso vinho.

O clima na sala era tenso, afinal Sakura não tinha idéia do porquê estava ali e Xiaolang pensava o tempo todo em como fora um idiota aceitando as sugestões do amigo. E se ela percebesse? O que ele faria? Sobrou para Eriol a difícil tarefa de animar o ambiente. Contando histórias engraçadas de seu tempo na Universidade de Oxford, o médico conseguiu a façanha de relaxar a jovem governanta.

Ao final da refeição, Eriol pediu a Sakura que tocasse um pouco de música. Ele já a ouvira tocando o hu-ch'in e sabia que ela tinha muito talento. A pedido de Li, Mu Bai foi buscar o instrumento, voltando rapidamente.

Logo uma melodia suave encheu o recinto. Fechando os olhos, Xiaolang entregou-se à música, recordando-se de seu passado, dos tempos felizes vividos com o pai, a mãe e as irmãs... Queria muito se sentir amado daquele jeito novamente. Mas o destino lhe pusera um grande obstáculo para ultrapassar.

Sakura tocava com habilidade. Seus dedos tiravam belas notas das cordas do hu-ch'in, compondo uma ária harmoniosa. Também se entregando àquela sensação de paz que a música sempre lhe proporcionava, a jovem divagou em seus desejos mais profundos, que era ter sua própria família. Filhos para cuidar, um marido para amar. Quando finalmente a peça terminou, ela abriu os olhos, percebendo que estava sozinha com Xiaolang na sala. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ela sem saber o que dizer e ele com medo de dizer alguma coisa errada.

"Você toca muito bem, Srta. Sakura...", falou ele por fim. "Espero poder ter a oportunidade de ouvi-la mais vezes".

"Claro, mestre Li", respondeu a jovem de cabeça baixa.

"Virá jantar conosco amanhã?", a voz dele estava meio trêmula, traindo a ansiedade que sentia.

Mas Sakura não percebeu isso, pois estava igualmente nervosa. "Amanhã?".

"Sim... Er... Eu apreciei muito sua companhia... Sinto muito por não termos feito isso antes...".

Ele parecia sincero. E Sakura disse a única coisa que veio à sua mente naquele momento. "Eu adoraria, senhor".

Ficaram quietos outra vez. Mas não era um silêncio tenso ou constrangido. Era um silêncio agradável. De cabeça baixa, Sakura arriscou um olhar de relance em seu patrão. Ele estava sentado na posição principal da mesa, com uma postura rígida e alerta. Porém seus olhos pareciam sem vida, perdidos... Havia algo de estranho naquele olhar.

* * *

Eriol e Mu Bai espiavam o casal pela fresta da porta. O médico tinha certeza que se Xiaolang passasse mais tempo com Sakura, acabaria abrindo seu coração. E saindo daquelas sombras.

"Acha que vai dar certo, Sr. Eriol?".

"Talvez, Mu Bai. Tudo depende deles".

"Seria muito bom para Mestre Li encontrar alguém que cuide dele... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu...".

"Eu sei disso, meu caro. E torço para que meu amigo encontre a felicidade. Acho que a Srta. Sakura pode muito bem preencher o vazio que há na vida de Xiaolang".

Mu Bai concordou com a cabeça. "E o senhor, Sr. Eriol? Não quer encontrar alguém que lhe dê felicidade também?".

"Claro que sim, Mu Bai", Eriol sorriu. "Sei que a mulher da minha vida está aí em algum lugar... Em breve, irei encontrá-la, tenho certeza".

* * *

Sato observava os movimentos da cidade naquela manhã. Obedecendo às ordens de Ken, ele estava seguindo o grupo que saíra da Mansão Li e rumara até o mercado. De onde estava, podia ver claramente Eriol Hiiragisawa, Sakura Kinomoto, Lau Ma e Mu Bai. Estava muito longe para ouvir o que falavam, mas sabia que estavam procurando algumas ervas, pois era naquele local do mercado que estas eram vendidas.

Não entendia o motivo pelo qual seu chefe queria manter vigilância constante nos moradores da Mansão Li. Também não entendia o ódio de Ken por Li Xiaolang. A única coisa que sabia era que os dois haviam lutado juntos na guerra de anos atrás. O que acontecera para que os dois guerreiros se voltassem um contra o outro?

Andando pelo meio da multidão, Sato mantinha os olhos fixos no grupo mais a frente e também podia escutar as conversas e fofocas que rolavam à sua volta. As pessoas comentavam sobre o assalto que ocorrera na casa do prefeito na noite anterior.

"Levaram todas as coisas de valor. Limparam a casa dele", disse um homem.

"E o ladrão ainda teve a ousadia de deixar seu nome pintado na parede...", falou uma mulher.

"É verdade... Disseram que estava escrito '_Black Linx_'. O que significa isso?", perguntou sua companheira.

"Não sei", disse a primeira mulher. "Mas eu gostei desse cara. Aquele gordo ganancioso bem que mereceu".

As notícias eram tantas que Sato escutava mesmo sem querer. Não se comentava outra coisa na cidade. A casa do prefeito fora assaltada por um ladrão chamado Black Linx, Lince Negro. O ousado gatuno entrou na luxuosa residência, pegou tudo de valor e saiu, sem ninguém perceber. E ainda assinou seu nome na parede. A única pessoa que podia ter avisado sobre o assaltante foi um dos guardas da ronda noturna, mas este só acordara de manhã com uma terrível dor de cabeça, graças a um golpe que ele nem sabia de onde viera.

Uma idéia começou a brotar na mente de Sato. Se Ken queria saber tudo o que se passava dentro da Mansão Li, uma olhadinha lá dentro não seria ruim. Se conseguissem encontrar esse tal de Black Linx, poderiam convencê-lo a entrar na casa de Xiaolang e espiar. Tinha que conversar com Ken sobre isso assim que voltasse para a fazenda.

* * *

N/A: As coisas estão começando a esquentar. Finalmente, Xiaolang abriu uma brecha em sua concha de proteção para Sakura entrar. Será que a jovem vai conseguir conquistar o coração do guerreiro? E afinal, o que há com Xiaolang? E quem é este novo personagem misterioso, _Black_ _Linx_? Nossa... Ainda tem tantas coisas para acontecer...

Bem, quero dizer também que a partir dessa semana, os capítulos de '**_Luz da Minha Vida_**' e dos outros fics que estou escrevendo ('**_O Vigarista_**' e '**_Reencontros'_** – que podem achar na seção de Livros, em Harry Potter) vão demorar um pouco mais para serem postados, devido a alguns compromissos que terei este mês. Tentarei colocar pelo menos um capítulo por semana.

Quero agradecer também a todos que estão acompanhando esta história, às pessoas que me mandaram e-mails e às que deixaram comentários. Obrigada a todos. Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

Sentada em sua cama, no escuro da noite, Sakura pensava nos acontecimentos passados. De como fora parar na mansão Li e como se envolvera com Xiaolang e as outras pessoas que viviam ali: Eriol, Lau Ma, Mu Bai, Pei Pei, Yuelin... Sentia-se como se fizesse parte de uma grande família.

Mas o que estava assombrando a jovem era o novo e estranho comportamento de Xiaolang. O guerreiro, sempre introvertido e fechado, parecia ter aberto um pouco a barreira de proteção que erguera em volta de si mesmo. E assim, Sakura pôde perceber o que havia de errado com seu patrão.

Xiaolang era cego.

Depois do primeiro jantar juntos, Sakura teve certeza disso. O homem que salvara sua vida e lhe dera um emprego, um lugar para dormir não podia ver a luz. Isso causava um estranho aperto no peito de Sakura.

Apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, ela suspirou e começou a lembrar-se da tarde anterior, quando ela, Eriol, Lau Ma e Mu Bai voltaram da feira.

_Mu Bai carregou todo o material comprado por Eriol para o quarto que o jovem médico transformara em uma espécie de laboratório. Xiaolang, que passara o dia inteiro fechado em sua sala de treinamento, apareceu algum tempo depois, pronto para começar seus primeiros exames. Assim que percebeu a presença de Sakura no recinto, tentou expulsá-la dali._

_"Saia daqui, Srta. Kinomoto", ele grunhiu. "Você não tem nada a ver com isso"._

_Apesar de magoada com o tom de voz usado por ele, Sakura não saiu do lugar. "Não sairei", respondeu ela, com firmeza. "Quero ajudar"._

_"Não preciso de sua ajuda. Saia!", ele exclamou._

_"Não!"._

_"Quer ficar e se divertir às custas do sofrimento alheio, não é, Srta. Kinomoto?", Xioalang disse em um tom calmo, mas uma veia pulsante em seu pescoço mostrava bem como ele estava irritado. "Você e sua maldita curiosidade! Quer mesmo saber o que eu tenho? Pois muito bem, Srta. Kinomoto, aqui está sua resposta: eu sou cego. Está contente agora?"._

_Ouvir aquelas duras palavras foi um choque para Sakura. Ele era cego. Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Os treinos noturnos, a casa sempre fechada, o afastamento e isolamento. Sim, tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Mas Sakura não estava feliz em saber a resposta. Na verdade, sentia-se muito triste._

_Um pesado silêncio se seguiu. Eriol e Mu Bai não acreditavam que Xiaolang finalmente revelara seu tão guardado segredo de forma tão repentina._

_"Não, não estou contente, meu senhor", Sakura falou depois de alguns segundos, surpreendendo todos. "Jamais poderia me alegrar com seu infortúnio"._

_Xiaolang ficou sem palavras. Mesmo não podendo vê-la, sabia que Sakura estava triste. A voz trêmula dela era um sinal claro disso. Ela ficara, apesar da maneira rude como a tratara._

_"Por favor, deixe-me ajudar", a ouviu pedir. Como poderia negar? Assentindo com a cabeça, deixou-a ficar._

_"Xiaolang", Eriol disse, chamando a atenção do casal para si. "Conte-nos como foi que tudo aconteceu"._

_Li ficou parado no lugar, com olhar perdido e sem vida._

_"Foi durante a batalha final contra os hindus", disse ele por fim. "Nosso pelotão havia massacrado o contingente deles quando fomos surpreendidos por uma grande cavalaria avançando pelo norte. Estávamos em maior número, porém estávamos muito cansados. Éramos um alvo fácil. Movi meu cavalo e galopei de encontro ao homem que parecia ser o líder. Se pudesse derrotá-lo, talvez houvesse uma chance de salvar os meus companheiros. Mas não esperava que fosse meu novo inimigo fosse Ken"._

_Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, Xiaolang respirou fundo. As lembranças ainda lhe causavam sofrimento._

_"Não podia imaginar que um próprio companheiro poderia nos trair. Perguntei porque motivo ele estava passando para o lado dos hindus. Ele olhou para mim e riu, dizendo que sua espada estava a serviço daquele que pagasse melhor. Isso inflamou a minha ira. Começamos a lutar e apesar do cansaço, eu estava ganhando. Os homens pararam de lutar para assistir nossa disputa de vida ou morte. Foi quando ele jogou algo nos meus olhos, um líquido viscoso, com um cheiro forte... Não sei o que era..."._

_Eriol, Sakura e Mu Bai escutavam com atenção. Nem ousavam piscar._

_"Por alguns instantes, eu me distraí e foi o suficiente para Ken se aproveitar e me atacar com fúria. Levei algum tempo para me defender. Meus sentidos estavam atrapalhados e minha visão começou a borrar. Em volta de mim, as coisas se transformaram num pedaço do inferno. Eu podia ouvir os gritos, os sons das espadas se chocando... Meus homens estavam lutando ao meu lado e isso me deu força para superar Ken. Consegui derrotá-lo, mas ele fugiu. Por fim, general Ching e seus homens chegaram ao campo de batalha. Fui levado até a barraca onde você estava cuidando dos demais feridos, Eriol. E na manhã seguinte, já não enxergava mais nada"._

As lágrimas que Sakura se esforçara para não derramar durante todo o tempo em que ficara no laboratório de Eriol e ouvia o relato de Xiaolang sobre como tudo começou, finalmente venceram a batalha e escorreram livres pelas bochechas da jovem. Deitando-se, chorou até adormecer.

* * *

Eriol também estava com dificuldades de conciliar o sono. As palavras de Xiaolang martelavam em sua mente. Aquele óleo fora o responsável pela cegueira do amigo. Mas de que substância ele era feito? Como poderia curar Xiaolang?

Revirando-se na cama, suspirou. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Black Linx cavalgava para fora da cidade de Hong Kong. Seu plano fora um sucesso. Conseguira entrar na casa do prefeito e roubar todo dinheiro e objetos de valor. Mas o que lhe dera maior satisfação foi ver os rostos felizes das pessoas que ajudara naquela manhã.

Roubar era sua profissão, mas fazia isso apenas para ajudar os mais pobres e necessitados. Era uma pessoa com boas condições financeiras, não precisava de seus furtos para sobreviver. No entanto, tomara gosto por aquela vida de aventuras.

Era uma criança pequena quando sua mãe morreu. Sem ter para onde ir, passou a viver nas ruas, vivendo de esmolas e da caridade alheia. Um dia, conhecera um grupo de assaltantes. Eles lhe ofereceram uma boa gratificação se os ajudassem. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era entrar por uma janela e abrir-lhes a porta. Aceitou a proposta. E naquela noite, sua vida no mundo do crime começara. Alguns meses depois, um parente distante de sua mãe apareceu. Era um homem muito bondoso, dizendo ser seu avô. Tirara-lhe das ruas e lhe dera um lar, roupas novas e limpas, educação. Mas, o estrago já havia sido feito. Já tinha tomado gosto por seu 'emprego'. Então, passou a viver duas vidas: de manhã, entre os nobres e intelectuais; à noite, entre prostitutas e assaltantes. 

Aproveitava as viagens que fazia com o avô para roubar lugares diferentes. E foi seu avô quem lhe trouxera para Hong Kong, há algumas semanas atrás, a procura de uma prima perdida. E desde que chegara à cidade, vira a ostentação e soberba do prefeito. Assaltá-lo foi realmente um imenso prazer.

Barulhos de cascos chamaram sua atenção. Espreitando atentamente a sua volta, tentou descobrir quem estava lhe seguindo. Instigando sua montaria, passou a galopar freneticamente na estrada até atingir um bosque. Talvez conseguisse despistar seu perseguidor entre as árvores. Mas não foi uma boa idéia. Na floresta, haviam mais homens lhe esperando. Caíra numa armadilha. 

Sentiu o corpo ser preso por um laço, largando as rédeas, perdeu o controle do cavalo e caindo no chão em seguida. Viu os desconhecidos se aproximarem. Era um grupo de oito no total. O que parecia ser o líder se achegou e se ajoelhou a seu lado.

"Vamos ver agora quem é o tão comentado '_Black Linx_'...", disse o homem antes de arrancar sua máscara num único movimento. "Uma mulher!?".

* * *

Ken estava sentado na varanda da fazenda que tomara como covil, esperando o retorno de Sato e seus homens. Estava ansioso para conhecer o ladrão que seu braço direito comentara desde que fora à cidade. Seria ele realmente capaz de entrar na mansão de Li Xiaolang?

Levantou-se quando ouviu o tropel dos cavalos. O grupo todo estava de volta, acompanhado por uma figura inusitada. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, que balançavam ao sabor do vento, conforme sua formidável montaria trotava.

"Sato, meu caro... Que surpresa é esta que me trazes?", perguntou, cruzando os braços, quando Sato parou a sua frente e apeou.

"Ela é Black Link, Mestre Ken", respondeu o subalterno.

Ken fitou a amazona com indisfarçável desejo. Era uma linda mulher. Os cabelos negros faziam um belo contraste com a pele clara. Os olhos grandes eram de uma cor que Ken jamais vira em alguma garota antes: violeta. Os lábios estavam pressionados numa linha fina e as sobrancelhas escuras franzidas num claro sinal de desgosto.

"Você está me dizendo, Sato, que esta mulher é o assaltante que limpou a casa do prefeito na noite passada?".

"Exatamente, senhor".

"Isso é realmente uma surpresa", Ken sorriu, tirando a corda que prendia a ladra das mãos de Sato. Com um puxão forte, fez a jovem cair da sela. Aproximando-se, pegou-a pelos cabelos, erguendo a cabeça dela de modo que pudesse fitá-la nos olhos.

"Muito bem, Black Linx...", disse, correndo o indicador da mão livre pela bochecha pálida dela. "Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?".

"Não direi nada, seu porco", replicou ela, cuspindo no rosto de Ken.

Ken estreitou os olhos e puxou os cabelos dela com força, fazendo gemer de dor. "Eu perguntei qual é seu nome, vadia!", ele exclamou. "Responda ou vou espancá-la!".

"Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji", ela respondeu entre os dentes.

"Tomoyo Daidouji... Belo nome... Tão belo como você", Ken a acariciou outra vez, seus olhos emanando luxúria. "Eu tenho um serviço pra você, Tomoyo Daidouji. E espero que seja cumprido à risca, pois não hesitarei em matá-la se algo sair errado". O medo que surgiu nos olhos violetas o alegrou imensamente.

* * *

A rotina na mansão Li sofreu algumas alterações nos dias que se seguiram. Eriol, ajudado por Sakura e Lau Ma, começou um estudo para descobrir que tipo de substância poderia cegar uma pessoa. Ele tinha certeza que o tal líquido que Ken jogara nos olhos do amigo era responsável por tudo.

Enquanto isso, Xiaolang e Mu Bai treinavam até a exaustão. O guerreiro queria esquecer que todos já sabiam de seu grande segredo. Não queria a pena de ninguém. Isolara-se do mundo para não ter que agüentar a compaixão das pessoas, mas sabia que não conseguiria se curar sem a ajuda de Eriol e de Sakura. Estava no meio de um treino com espadas quando ouviu o barulho da porta da sala de treinamentos se abrindo.

"Mestre Li. Mu Bai". Era Sakura. "O almoço está pronto".

"Terminamos isso mais tarde", disse Li, abaixando sua katana.

"Certo, meu senhor. Com sua licença". Muu Bai se curvou, mesmo sabendo que seu mestre não podia ver e se retirou, deixando Xiaolang e Sakura sozinhos.

"Precisa de ajuda, senhor?", perguntou Sakura após alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Não", foi a resposta curta e seca. 

Sakura engoliu em seco, segurando as lágrimas que estavam se tornando comuns desde que soubera que Li era cego. Permaneceu quieta, vendo seu senhor limpar cuidadosamente as espadas e guardá-las no paiol, juntamente com as outras armas. Sempre se admirava com as habilidades de Xiaolang. Ele se movia com confiança, sem medo, como se ainda fosse capaz de ver.

"Por que não foi embora, Srta. Kinomoto?", ele perguntou de repente, sem se virar para ela.

"Como?", pega de surpresa, Sakura não soube o que responder.

"Por que não foi embora? Por que não partiu depois que soube qual era o meu problema?". Xiaolang questionou novamente, ainda de costas.

"Acha mesmo que eu iria embora depois que descobrisse tudo?", ela estava pasma.

"Claro. Por que você ficaria?".

"Quero ficar para ajudá-lo, meu senhor".

"Por que você quer me ajudar? Só por que sou seu patrão ou por piedade?".

Mordendo o lábio, Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Por que queria tanto ajudar aquele homem? O que a compelia a sentir tantas coisas quando estava junto dele? Naquele exato momento, tudo o que queria era abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, dizendo que tudo daria certo, que Eriol, com toda certeza, encontraria a cura para aquela inesperada cegueira... E que ela estaria sempre ao lado dele, dando todo apoio e carinho que ele precisava. No entanto, Sakura não podia dizer essas coisas. Ela era uma governanta. Uma empregada. Paga para servir e trabalhar. Apenas isso.

"Eu me preocupo com o senhor", disse ela por fim.

"Por que?", ele se voltou e Sakura pôde ver a expressão incrédula dele. "Por que se preocupa com uma pessoa que só lhe tratou com grosseria. Jamais lhe dei o respeito que merece... Por que?".

"Eu sou assim, meu senhor", ela respondeu. "Preocupe-me com as pessoas. E agora sei que toda as palavras rudes que me dirigiu tinham um único motivo. Evitar que eu descobrisse a verdade".

Xiaolang estava impressionado com aquela mulher que deixara entrar em sua vida. Quanto mais tentava afastá-la de sua mente, mais ela se insinuava em seus pensamentos. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, desde que a acolhera em sua casa.

"Se me conhecesse, saberia que eu nunca o deixaria num momento desses", ele a ouviu dizer. Podia sentir que ela estava se aproximando. 

"Eu jamais poderei conhecê-la de verdade...", disse Li, esforçando-se para não seguir seus instintos e abraçá-la ali mesmo.

"Por que não?". A voz dela estava próxima, muito próxima.

"Olhe bem pra mim. Sou cego. Não posso vê-la! Posso apenas...".

"Apenas?".

'_Imaginar como você é. Sonhar com o que poderia acontecer se eu não fosse cego_', pensou ele, mordendo o lábio para impedir-se de falar essas coisas. "Nada", foi o que respondeu.

"Eu quero ajudar", disse Sakura, tocando-o no braço. Sabia que tal intimidade era proibida para um empregado, mas não se importava. "Por favor, deixe-me ficar e ajudá-lo", implorou.

Um murmúrio incompreensível escapou dos lábios dele. No instante seguinte, Sakura sentiu um braço forte envolver-lhe a cintura enquanto dedos calejados acariciavam-lhe o rosto com extrema suavidade. Ela os sentiu deslizarem por sua testa, por sua sobrancelha, descendo pela bochecha até alcançar sua boca.

"Xiaolang...", ela murmurou, fechando os olhos, entregando-se ao toque.

Ouvi-la dizer seu nome levou Li à seu limite. Não podia mais resistir. Não queria mais resistir. Inclinando-se, tomou os lábios dela nos seus, num beijo apaixonado. Sentiu Sakura enrijecer levemente e depois relaxar aos poucos, passando os braços delicados por seu pescoço, aconchegando-se contra seu corpo.

Com a mente enevoada de paixão, Sakura perdeu toda a noção do mundo à sua volta. O que importava era Li, as mãos deslizando por suas costas... Agora sabia o real motivo por trás de toda sua vontade de ficar na mansão. Estava apaixonada por Xiaolang.

Ofegantes, os dois se separaram por falta de ar. Naquele momento, Xiaolang queria ter sua visão mais que tudo na vida. Para se capaz de ver a expressão de Sakura. Abraçou-a mais apertado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos espessos dela.

"Sakura", disse ele, por fim. "Eu quero que fique".

"Xiaolang-", ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Eu preciso que você fique aqui comigo. Como minha esposa".

* * *

N/A: Bem, pessoal, aqui está o capítulo seis.

Desculpem-me por ter levado tanto tempo para postá-lo. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que não iria mais demorar tanto para atualizar meus fics, mas eu não esperava ficar tão ocupada estas semanas. Sei como é chato ficar esperando. Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo em breve.

Quero agradecer a todos que estão comentando os capítulos ou mandando e-mails. Muito obrigada. Saber que a história está agradando é que me dá mais força e estimulo para continuar escrevendo. Quero também mandar um obrigado especial para Isinha e Fantomas, cujas sugestões foram muito importantes para o desenrolar deste capítulo. E um abraço para Pritty, Marjaire, Saki_Kinomoto, Mel e Karol. Um beijo, garotas! Este capítulo é pra vocês.

Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Andréa Meiouh                       


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

Sakura sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. Xiaolang não estava lhe pedindo em casamento, estava? Com toda certeza, ela estava delirando...

"O-o q-quê?", ela conseguiu pronunciar, odiando-se por gaguejar justo naquele momento.

"Case comigo, Sakura", disse ele, sério.

"Oh, Deus!", as palavras escapuliram dos lábios de Sakura antes que ela pudesse se controlar. "Vo-você quer mesmo se casar comigo?".

"Sei que não sou o melhor pretendente que existe...", disse Xiaolang, acariciando o rosto dela. "Sei também que fui muito rude e desagradável com você e que, em minhas atuais condições, não serei um bom marido, mas prometo fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz, Sakura".

Respirando fundo, Sakura tentou controlar as batidas do próprio coração. Ali estava ela, abraçada ao homem com o qual sonhara durante semanas e ele estava lhe dizendo que não seria um bom marido. Ela não queria outro marido. Ela o queria. E a mais ninguém.

"Tenho certeza que você será um marido maravilhoso, Xiaolang", ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se a ele e apoiando a cabeça no peito dele, de modo que podia ouvir o coração dele pulsar tão descontrolado quanto o seu.

Não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados, saboreando as sensações maravilhosas de estarem nos braços um do outro. Separaram-se apenas quando Lau Ma apareceu para chamá-los para o almoço. E enquanto saiam da sala de treinamentos de mãos dadas, Xiaolang pensava como o destino era engraçado. Talvez se não tivesse ficado cego, nunca teria conhecido Sakura e nem descoberto como era bom se apaixonar.

* * *

Masaki Amamiya olhava para o pôr-do-sol da janela de seu quarto, na pousada em Hong Kong. Atrás dele, o inspetor de polícia, Kim Yumei, acabava de relatar o resultado das buscas. Nenhum sinal de sua neta. Tomoyo Daidouji havia sumido há uma semana. Desde então, o velho Amamiya fazia de tudo para tentar encontrá-la. Mas tudo era em vão. Parecia que a jovem Tomoyo desaparecera num passe de mágica.

"As buscas de hoje já foram encerradas, senhor. Amanhã, continuaremos a procurá-la em algumas fazendas nas redondezas", disse o inspetor.

"Eu gostaria de ser informado caso tenha alguma notícia, Sr. Kim", falou Masaki, ainda olhando a paisagem a sua frente.

"Como quiser, senhor", respondeu Yumei. "E Sr. Amamiya?".

"Sim?".

"Er... Eu sinto muito pelo desaparecimento de sua neta, senhor". Como não obteve resposta, o policial resolveu se retirar. "E não se preocupe", disse antes de sair, "Nós a encontraremos".

Masaki permaneceu no mesmo lugar, observando os últimos raios de sol daquele dia pintarem a cidade de Hong Kong de laranja, dourado e vermelho. Era uma bela visão. Em outros tempos se sentiria tocado e compelido a pintá-la, mas desta vez não tinha humor nem disposição para tanto. Seu coração doía demais.

'_Oh, minha querida Maiyumi..._', pensou angustiado, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria-lhe pela bochecha. '_O que aconteceu com nossa família?_'.

Masaki fora abençoado ao encontrar a felicidade no casamento. Suas bodas, assim como todas em sua época, fora arranjado por seu pai. O que Masaki jamais esperava era se apaixonar por sua noiva. Maiyumi Tanaka era uma jovem muito bonita, de cabelos escuros e olhos violeta, filha de um nobre de Quioto. As núpcias, arranjadas para trazer mais influência para a família Amamiya, acabara se transformando numa relação longa e feliz. O casal teve duas filhas: Sonomi e Nadeshiko.

As duas garotas eram completamente diferentes, no gênio e na aparência. Sonomi, a mais velha, herdara os olhos violeta da mãe e os cabelos castanhos do pai, tendo também o jeito determinado e introvertido de Masaki. Nadeshiko, por outro lado, possuía a mesma serenidade de Maiyumi. Com cabelos escuros e olhos incrivelmente verdes, a filha caçula era uma garota doce, sonhadora e um tanto distraída. Talvez por isso, Masaki se assustara quando, aos dezesseis anos, Nadeshiko anunciara que queria se casar com um professor recém formado da Universidade de Tóquio.

Toda a família Amamiya foi contra a união. Masaki foi um dos que se opôs ferozmente. Não queria sua doce filhinha casada com um homem qualquer. Determinado a afastá-la dele, proibiu Nadeshiko de encontrá-lo novamente. Este foi seu erro. Na manhã seguinte, descobriu que Nadeshiko havia fugido. Meses depois, recebeu uma carta dela, dizendo que havia se casado com o professor, que estava muito feliz e já estava a espera do primeiro filho. Desejava também rever o pai, a mãe e a irmã. Apesar das súplicas de Maiyumi, Masaki não foi ao encontro do genro e da filha. Nunca mais tivera notícias dela.

Anos depois, foi a vez de Sonomi se casar. Muito mais realista que a irmã mais nova, Sonomi sabia que era a única que podia trazer a honra de volta ao lar dos Amamiya. Por isso não se opôs ao arranjo nupcial feito por seu pai. Assim, a filha mais velha de Masaki e Maiyumi desposou um jovem e influente nobre de Osaka, Kenji Daidouji. No início, Kenji parecia ser um homem bom e honesto, mas logo ele mostrou sua verdadeira face, proibindo Sonomi de ter qualquer tipo de contato com a família.

O tempo foi passando e, numa triste manhã de inverno, Maiyumi faleceu. Masaki tinha certeza que a esposa morrera de tristeza por estar longe de suas duas amadas filhas. Arrependido de ter se afastado de suas próprias filhas, a única ligação com seu grande amor, Amamiya vendeu tudo que tinha de valor e passou a percorrer o Japão atrás de Sonomi e Nadeshiko.

Primeiro, Masaki descobrira que Nadeshiko havia falecido e que seu marido, Fujitaka Kinomoto já não residia mais em Tóquio. Ele e seus dois filhos, Touya e Sakura, viviam viajando, realizando pesquisas e expedições em lugares distantes, como Grécia, Egito, Roma, retornando ao Japão em poucas ocasiões. Depois, descobriu que Kenji e Sonomi também haviam morrido e que a filha deles, Tomoyo, estava perdida. Contratando um detetive particular, passou a procurar a pequena.

A vida de Masaki tomou um novo rumo quando encontrou Tomoyo. A menina, de oito anos, trouxera nova luz a seu mundo triste. A semelhança entre Tomoyo e Maiyumi era imensa. Os mesmos olhos violeta, os mesmos cabelos negros. Masaki passou a dedicar todo seu ser à pequena, empenhando-se para fazê-la feliz, sem se esquecer, porém de seus outros netos.

Quando Tomoyo completou vinte anos, Masaki recebeu uma notícia que o abalou muito. A Universidade de Tóquio lhe mandara uma carta, informando do desaparecimento da família Kinomoto. Ninguém sabia se os três, Fujitaka, Touya e Sakura, estavam vivos. Desesperado, o velho Amamiya partiu para China, local onde o historiador estava fazendo suas pesquisas. Tomoyo o acompanhou, solidária ao sofrimento do avô. Os dois desembarcaram em Shanghai há dois meses e seguiram todas as pistas possíveis dos Kinomoto, chegando até Hong Kong, onde a família foi vista pela última vez.

Um momento sequer, Tomoyo não reclamou da viagem ou das condições simples das pousadas e hotéis que ficavam hospedados e Masaki agradecia aos deuses por isso. A neta era o suporte que precisava para continuar vivendo. Tinha medo de descobrir o pior... Que seus netos e genro estavam mortos sem que ele pudesse ao menos conhecê-los. Sofria muito e, todas as noites, pedia a seus antepassados que o perdoassem por ter sido tão mau e negligente com as filhas.

Suspirando, Masaki enxugou as lágrimas. Estava tão envolto nas próprias lembranças que nem percebeu que a noite havia já havia caído. Sem se preocupar em fechar a janela, pôs sua roupa de dormir e deitou-se na cama, apesar de saber que seria mais uma noite insone.

"Oh, Tomoyo...", murmurou ele, olhando para o teto. "Onde está você?".

* * *

Desde que Li lhe contara tudo o que acontecera naquela fatídica batalha, Eriol passava as noites em claro, pesquisando, lendo, tentando descobrir que tipo de substância poderia causar cegueira numa pessoa. Já lera quase todos os livros da biblioteca de Xiaolang e mandara alguns homens de confiança buscarem seus livros na Inglaterra. Ia demorar muito, mas teria mais material para pesquisa.

Estava lendo um grosso tomo sobre plantas da região quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora. Levantando-se, foi até a janela, apurou os ouvidos e ficou à espera. Mas como não ouviu mais nada pensou que se tratava de algum animalzinho. Fechando o livro, resolveu dar a noite por encerrada. Precisava estar bem descansado para continuar as leituras.

O dia seguinte encontrou Eriol, Sakura e Lau Ma na biblioteca, entretidos numa conversa sobre plantas, ungüentos e cataplasmas. Xiaolang reclamara que a última pasta que Eriol colocara nos seus olhos coçava e tinha um cheiro muito forte. Os três estavam analisando um modo de adicionar novos ingredientes à pasta que diminuíssem o odor, mas que também não alterassem seu efeito.

Um grito de um dos homens que fazia a segurança da mansão e uma pequena comoção do lado de fora chamou a atenção dos três. Seguiram até o pátio de entrada, onde viram Mu Bai conversando com dois dos 'soldados' de Li.

"O que houve, irmão?", perguntou Lau Ma se aproximando.

"Encontraram um corpo dentro dos muros da mansão", respondeu o guerreiro, com cenho franzido.

"Um corpo?", espantou-se Eriol. "Mas como?".

"Não sei, mestre Hiiragisawa. Deve ter sido durante a noite".

"E a pessoa ainda está viva?", foi a vez de Sakura perguntar, apreensiva.

"Sim, Srta. Sakura. A moça ainda está viva. Os homens estão a trazendo para cá".

'_Uma mulher?!_', pensou Eriol, ainda mais atônito. Por que teriam jogado uma mulher dentro da mansão? Seria algum plano de Ken? Milhares de questões pululavam em sua mente, mas morreram num instante quando os homens de Li chegaram com a desconhecida. Sua garganta apertou-se diante da visão da pobre moça.

"Oh, Deus!", ele exclamou, sentindo o coração contrair.

O estado dela era deplorável. Ela estava vestida com uma roupa preta, que estava rasgada em várias partes, revelando inúmeras contusões, hematomas e escoriações. O rosto estava quase desfigurado. O olho direito estava completamente inchado e havia um corte na testa, um pouco acima da sobrancelha. O sangue seco cobria boa parte das feições da moça. Os cabelos estavam sujos e embaraçados.

Sakura cobriu a boca com as mãos e deixou escapar um gemido de dor e pena, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Lau Ma teve também uma reação bem parecida. Eriol, controlando suas próprias emoções, resolveu agir, para o bem da moça machucada.

"Levem-na para meu laboratório, rápido. Sakura, Lau Ma, providenciem panos limpos, esponja, água quente. Mu Bai, avise Xiaolang. Ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo", ordenou o médico a todos a sua volta. Ninguém se mexeu. Estavam espantados demais com o estado da jovem.

"Rápido, pessoal!", exclamou Eriol, batendo as mãos, tirando todos do estupor que se encontravam. As mulheres correram para dentro, seguidas por Mu Bai e os outros homens, que levaram a moça para o 'laboratório' do doutor Hiiragisawa.

* * *

N/A: Oi, pessoal! Esse foi o capítulo sete. Ele ficou curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisinhas. Talvez você esteja se perguntando: 'Ué? Masaki não é bisavô da Sakura e da Tomoyo?'. Sim, ele é. Mas dei mudei um pouco o personagem para caber melhor na trama. Então, Masaki e Mayumi Amamyia são os pais de Sonomi e Nadeshiko Amamyia, certo?

Outro ponto, como Tomoyo se tornou ladra? E porque justamente fiz esta personagem assim? Bem, eu estava pensando num modo de encaixar Tomoyo de forma coerente na história e, graças a uma idéia iluminada do meu amigo Fantomas, apareceu esta oportunidade. E a finalidade deste capítulo, aliás, era esclarecer um pouco sobre a vida dela, bem como a de Sakura. Quero agradecer o Fantomas de coração. _Obrigado, camarada!_

Também tem outra coisa que eu não posso deixar de falar (sei que esta nota está ficando imensa...):

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS OS REVIEWS, COMENTÁRIOS E E-MAILS!!!**

Quero agradecer a: **_Angel Lani, Cat Angel Wing, Jubasmile, Demoniac Angel, Anna22, Mel, Saki_Kinomoto, Gandalf, *Sakurinh@*, Juliana, Mina Tatsume, Regina, Ana Nunes, Daphne Pessanha, KayJuli, Isinha, Dany-chan, Rafaella, Nanninha Li, Joyce, Fab Kinomoto, Stella, Morgana *Malookinha*, Lilith_Trm, Shaiene-chan, Mildred, Marjaire, Pritty, Rosana, Fabi, Bruninha-chan, *Kaoru*, Nelly_** e todo mundo que me escreveu alguma coisa e que não citei o nome aqui.

Muito obrigada de coração! Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Andréa Meiouh                       


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

Escuridão.

Ela se sentia envolvida por um manto escuro, morno e confortável, como se estivesse mergulhada numa água quentinha. Não queria sair dali. Ali, seus problemas não a alcançariam. Ela não teria que se preocupar em fazer tudo para agradar o pai.

Seu pai...

O rico nobre não a amara. Ele queria um filho homem. Ter uma filha mulher não estava em seus planos. Ele a achava inferior e inútil. E a acusava pela infelicidade da mãe. Ela fazia tudo que podia para alegrá-lo, mas nada parecia satisfazê-lo. E suas tentativas frustradas resultavam apenas em uma coisa: agressão física. Seu pai não hesitava em bater nela sempre que tinha vontade.

"Mulheres não são nada!", a voz de Kenji Daidouji soou no meio da escuridão. "Você não é nada, Tomoyo! Nada!".

Não! Ele estava errado! Ela era alguém. Ela tinha valor!

Seu pai era um homem egoísta e preconceituoso. Ele não sabia valorizar as coisas boas que tinha, como sua mãe. Sonomi morreu tentado lhe proteger da violência do pai. Mas antes de partir, ela conseguir livrar a filha de tantas atribulações: Sonomi matou Kenji.

"Você é uma desgraça a minha família!", outra vez a voz de Kenji ecoou, gerando calafrios na jovem.

"Desgraçada!".

'_Não_...'

"Inútil!".

'_Não_...'

"Infeliz!".

'**_NÃO_**!'.

* * *

Eriol observava sua paciente com redobrada atenção. A moça chegara num estado deplorável. Inúmeros hematomas, alguns cortes e até queimaduras. A pessoa que fizera tudo aquilo a ela era um bárbaro sem limites.

Xiaolang tinha certeza que Ken estava por trás daquela atrocidade. Ninguém mais podia ser tão desumano e Eriol tinha que concordar. Ambos conheciam Ken há muitos anos e sabiam que o bandido seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para obter o que queria. E seus homens também seguiam a mesma linha. E o que quer que tenham feito àquela jovem que jazia no leito, no 'laboratório' de Eriol, tinha a assustado e traumatizado de tal modo que a pobre chorava e tremia mesmo estando inconsciente.

"Eriol?", ele escutou a voz doce de Sakura o chamar. "Eu trouxe um pouco de comida...".

A jovem se aproximou, trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja. Só ao sentir o cheiro saboroso da comida, foi que Eriol percebeu que estava faminto. Perdera o jantar da noite anterior e o almoço daquele dia. Estava tão preocupado com a moça machucada que não se importara em comer.

"Obrigado, Sakura", ele agradeceu, enquanto desocupava um espaço em sua mesa para a amiga depositar a bandeja. "Estava esfomeado mesmo".

Sakura o brindou com um de seus doces sorrisos antes de perguntar como estava a paciente.

"Estou preocupado, Sakura...", respondeu o médico. "A febre não está cedendo e ela está delirando...".

"Lau Ma foi à cidade buscar as ervas que acabaram. Ela e Pei Pei não demorarão a chegar", comentou a noiva de Li. Sakura se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao lado da doente. "Sabe, fico imaginando o que ela passou... Deve ter sido horrível".

Eriol sabia o que havia acontecido com Sakura e como Mu Bai a encontrara. Se havia alguém ali que entender melhor aquela jovem era Sakura. Um silêncio se seguiu às palavras de Sakura, quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos pauzinhos batendo no fundo da tigela, enquanto Eriol saboreava sua refeição.

"Você vai ficar boa", murmurou Sakura, segurando a mão da jovem, numa tentativa de confortar a estranha e a si mesma. "Você vai ficar boa".

* * *

Os insultos iam se seguindo, um atrás do outro. A escuridão ia se desfazendo enquanto outras vozes começaram a se misturar com a de Daidouji. Tomoyo tentou se abraçar, se proteger contra as afrontas verbais a qual era acometida desde que se entendia por gente.

"Eu tenho um serviço pra você, Tomoyo Daidouji...".

Ken.

Um flash de luz a envolveu e Tomoyo se viu novamente no acampamento dos homens de Ken. Ainda podia sentir as mãos passando por seu corpo, as palavras obscenas que lhe dirigiam, a força dos socos e chutes de Ken.

"Quero que entre na mansão de Li", ela ouviu Ken falar outra vez. "Ganhe a confiança dele, seduza-o, enfraqueça-o...".

Apesar de ser uma fora da lei, Tomoyo não era promíscua. Jamais tivera intimidade com um homem. Quando vivia nas ruas de Tóquio, aprendera a se defender para evitar que fosse molestada ou abusada por desconhecidos. E mesmo sendo uma ladra, Tomoyo tinha o mesmo sonho que as outras garotas de sua idade: encontrar alguém que a amasse de verdade e formar uma família feliz e amorosa. No entanto, o destino parecia não concordar com seus anseios. Ken queria que ela conquistasse Li Xiaolang, levando-o pra cama.

"Você não terá dificuldades com Xiaolang, mesmo que fosse feia... Xiaolang é cego. Eu o ceguei".

Enjoada, Tomoyo escutava Ken se vangloriar pela desgraça de Li. O bandido ria e contava como descobrira o sumério, uma planta rara cujo óleo causava dormência e paralisia quando aplicado no corpo. Ken jogara uma quantidade considerável nos olhos de Xiaolang numa batalha, o que causara a cegueira. Tudo por inveja. Inveja da riqueza, da influência e poder da família Li. Inveja de Xiaolang. Ele era o homem perfeito. Seus comandados o admiravam e lhe eram fiéis, seus superiores o tinham em alta estima. Mulheres caiam aos seus pés. Ele era inteligente, honesto... E melhor guerreiro que qualquer um naquele esquadrão.

"Sabe o que é mais irônico nisso tudo?", Ken lhe perguntou um dia. "A pessoa que cegou Xiaolang é a única que sabe como curá-lo. Eu me certifiquei bem disso".

Ken havia matado o boticário que lhe fornecera o óleo de sumério para que o homem não dissesse a ninguém como produzir o antídoto. O contraveneno do sumério era um soro feito a partir das flores de uma planta egípcia. A aplicação devia ser diária até que o membro paralisado voltasse a responder. No caso de Xiaolang, até que seus olhos voltassem a ter sensibilidade.

"Só eu tenho este soro e ninguém mais sabe como produzi-lo... Xiaolang ficará cego para sempre e quando eu, finalmente, colocar minhas mãos nele, o farei rastejar, implorando pela cura... E então eu o matarei! E você vai me ajudar, querida Tomoyo...".

Não... Ela não queria ter participação naquele plano medonho de Ken. Ela não era assassina. E por não concordar com Ken, Tomoyo fora espancada sem piedade.

* * *

Lau Ma e Pei Pei caminhavam pela feira de Hong Kong, por entre outros homens e mulheres. Estavam à procura de ervas para preparar os ungüentos necessários para o tratamento da mulher que aparecera na mansão.

"Olhe, srta. Lau Ma!", exclamou Pei Pei, correndo para uma das barracas, que vendia tecidos e alguns adereços femininos. "Veja que lindo!". A garota se referia a um corte de seda vermelho-intenso, com estampas de flores de cerejeira douradas. Era um tecido lindo. "Poderíamos fazer um quimono maravilhoso para o casamento da srta. Sakura com Mestre Li".

Lau Ma teve que concordar com a garota. O pano era formidável. Tinha um brilho especial e daria uma roupa muito bonita. Perguntou do vendedor quanto custava um corte e encomendou alguns metros. Faria uma surpresa para Sakura.

Depois de fazerem todas as compras, as duas deixaram a feira, a caminho de volta para mansão. Estavam tão entretidas conversando sobre a possível roupa de casamento de Sakura que não perceberam o homem que caminhava na mesma direção delas, mas no sentido contrário. O choque foi inevitável.

"Ai!", exclamou Lau Ma ao cair no chão, derrubando os pacotes. Erguendo a cabeça, ela deparou-se com o motivo de sua queda. Um homem muito alto, de olhos escuros, a fitava. Os cabelos dele estavam presos numa trança, mas algumas mechas haviam se soltado e caíam-lhe pelo rosto másculo. Havia também uma pequena cicatriz na bochecha direita.

"Srta. Lau Ma!", ela ouviu Pei Pei lhe chamar. "A senhorita está bem?".

Com a ajuda da garota, Lau Ma se ergueu. "Estou bem, Pei Pei, não se preocupe", e voltando-se para o homem, tentou se desculpar. "Sinto mui-".

"É melhor olhar por onde anda, mulher", disse ele, frio, antes de se afastar. Lau Ma ficou parada no mesmo lugar, espantada com a frieza do desconhecido.

"Srta. Lau Ma?", ela sentiu Pei Pei puxar-lhe a manga da túnica. "Está tudo bem mesmo?".

Sacudindo a cabeça para tirar a imagem daquele homem da mente, Lau Ma sorriu para a garota. "Sim, Pei Pei. Estou bem. Vamos recolher nossas coisas e voltar logo. Devem estar preocupados conosco".

Elas juntaram os pacotes espalhados pelo chão e se dirigiram apressadas para a mansão. Teriam que caminhar um bom pedaço até chegar em casa.

Sato viu a mulher e a adolescente partirem. Ele estava vigiando os moradores da mansão Li há tanto tempo e sabia exatamente quem eram as duas. A mais nova era filha do cozinheiro e a mais velha era uma das empregadas de confiança de Xiaolang e irmã de seu braço direito.

'_Lau Ma_...', ele repetiu o nome da mulher que vinha observando com um pouco mais de atenção há alguns dias.

* * *

"Vadia imprestável!".

As palavras de Ken causavam tremores em Tomoyo, fazendo-a recordar-se de seu próprio pai, que a xingava e espancava desde que era uma garotinha pequena.

"Mate o médico e a moça".

Enquanto explicava seu sórdido plano, Ken lhe dissera que os prováveis empecilhos que ela teria para o sucesso de sua empreitada eram o médico e a mulher que viviam com Xiaolang. Ela teria que matá-los.

"Faça o que eu digo ou o velho morre".

O 'velho'. Masaki Amamiya. Seu avô.

Tomoyo não sabia como Ken descobrira a respeito de seu avô, mas não podia permitir que ele machucasse Masaki e nem que este sofresse por sua causa. Ele era sua família. A única pessoa que a amara de verdade, além de sua mãe.

"Meu avô não...", choramingou ela. "Por favor...".

* * *

Sakura estava encantada com o corte de tecido que Lau Ma e Pei Pei lhe presentearam. Era uma seda vermelha brilhante e muito bonita. Daria um ótimo quimono. Porém a jovem noiva se sentia pouco à vontade com aquele presente e com os preparativos de seu casamento. Não que ela estivesse desanimada. O problema era que ela não se sentia bem preparando uma festa com uma doente na casa. Talvez fosse melhor adiar a data... Só não sabia como falar isso com Xiaolang.

"Não gostou do presente, srta. Sakura?".

Levantando os olhos da fazenda, Sakura viu uma mulher, por volta dos quarenta entrar em seu quarto. Era Min Soo, a copeira, mãe de Pei Pei e Yuelin. Assim como Lau Ma e Mu Bai, a matriarca da família Zhang trabalhava há muitos anos com o Li e lhe era extremamente leal. Min Soo fora dama de companhia da mãe de Xiaolang antes de casar com Huike, o cozinheiro.

"Adorei, Min Soo. É muito bonito".

"É sim e você ficará lindíssima com ele, senhorita...", a mulher passou a mão no tecido. "Vou chamar as outras mulheres para começarmos a medir e cortar seu quimono. O casamento se aproxima...".

"Um momento, Min Soo", pediu Sakura. "Não sei se é certo fazermos isso agora...".

"Certo o quê? O que está falando, senhorita?", estranhou a copeira.

"Preparar a roupa... A festa... Não acho adequado...".

"Por quê?", questionou Min Soo, confusa. "É o seu casamento com Mestre Li. Temos que arrumar tudo".

"Eu sei, mas é que me sinto mal estando tão feliz e organizando uma festa enquanto há uma pessoa doente na mansão", respondeu Sakura, de olhos baixos.

"Ah, entendo", sorriu a mulher, compreensiva. "E o que pretende fazer?".

"Não sei", falou a jovem com sinceridade. "O que você acha?".

A mulher do cozinheiro se aproximou de Sakura e pôs a mão em seu ombro, num gesto de conforto. "Acho que deve seguir com os preparativos, querida. Tenho certeza que Mestre Eriol logo irá curar aquela jovem e receio que Mestre Li não ficará muito satisfeito ao ouvir falar em um adiamento".

"Tem razão, Min Soo", sorriu Sakura. "Obrigada pelo conselho".

"Estou sempre às ordens", respondeu a copeira. "Agora vamos tirar suas medidas. O quimono tem que ficar pronto o mais rápido possível".

* * *

No 'laboratório', Eriol e Lau Ma tentavam abrandar a febre da jovem paciente. A moça tremia e balbuciava coisas incoerentes.

"Ela está muito agitada, Mestre Eriol", observou a irmã de Mu Bai.

"Eu sei, Lau Ma, e por isso é importante abaixarmos a febre dela", respondeu o médico. Os dois continuaram a tarefa em silêncio, umedecendo o corpo quente de Tomoyo com um pano molhado em água fria. Alguns momentos depois, Lau Ma tornou a falar.

"Mestre Eriol, eu ouvi alguns comentários na feira...".

"Que tipos de comentários, Lau Ma?".

"Há alguns dias, desapareceu uma jovem japonesa na cidade. A polícia e o avô dela estão à sua procura. Provavelmente virão por aqui. Será que não é ela?", perguntou a moça, indicando a jovem deitada na cama.

'_Só há um jeito de saber_', ponderou Eriol enquanto se levantava. "Tome conta dela para mim, Lau Ma, por favor".

"Aonde vais, Mestre Eriol?".

"À cidade".

* * *

No hotel, Masaki ouvia atento mais um relatório de busca do Inspetor Kim. A polícia já havia vasculhado os arredores e as fazendas ao sul e à oeste da cidade. Faltavam as ao norte e à leste. Masaki sabia que tudo estava muito devagar, mas não podia culpar o pobre policial. Kim estava com poucos homens para ajudá-lo, além de também ter outro caso: o roubo da casa do prefeito. Um ladrão muito esperto entrara na residência da maior autoridade local e levara todos os objetos de valor, não deixando nada para trás. E o Inspetor Kim também estava à procura deste gatuno.

Os dois homens conversaram por mais alguns instantes, antes do policial ir embora. Masaki se preparava para o jantar quando o dono da pousada lhe avisara que tinha mais uma visita. Achando estranho, pois não conhecia ninguém naquele lugar, o Sr. Amamiya desceu até o saguão e encontrou um jovem à sua espera.

Eriol observou atentamente o homem que se aproximava. Talvez não fosse parente da jovem que estava na mansão Li. Precisaria abordar o assunto com muito cuidado. Apresentando-se, o médico disse o motivo de sua presença ali, contando-lhe a respeito da moça que aparecera machucada na casa de seu melhor amigo. Masaki concordou em visitar a paciente para verificar se esta era realmente sua neta. Os dois partiram de imediato para a Mansão Li.

Chegando lá, Eriol levou Amamiya até o quarto onde a moça estava deitada. E, com lágrimas nos olhos, Masaki reconheceu Tomoyo.

"Oh, Tomoyo!", exclamou o velho, sentando-se ao lado dela e segurando-lhe a mão. "Oh, querida... Vai ficar tudo bem. Vovô está aqui agora". A jovem se acalmou com o toque e as palavras do senhor. Em silêncio, Eriol e Lau Ma se retiraram do aposento.

* * *

"Então ela é a jovem desaparecida que comentam na cidade?", perguntou Xiaolang.

Ele e Sakura estavam na biblioteca e tinham acabado de ouvir Eriol e Lau Ma contarem a respeito do Senhor Amamiya e sua neta.

"Sim", afirmou o médico. "O nome dela é Tomoyo Daidouji. Estava sumida há uma semana".

"Que motivos Ken teria para seqüestrar essa Daidouji?".

A pergunta de Li ficou no ar. Qual seria a ligação entre aquela moça e Ken? E por que ele a mandaria justamente para a mansão?

"Como pode ter tanta certeza que foi Ken quem a seqüestrou, Xiaolang?", indagou Sakura, apreensiva. Só de pensar no homem que ordenara o ataque à caravana de sua família, sentia calafrios. Além disso, algo incomodava Sakura, mas ela ainda não sabia dizer o que era. Desde que ouvira o relato dos amigos, tinha um estranho pressentimento. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Será que era isso que Xiaolang também estava sentindo?

"Algo aqui dentro", ele apontou para a cabeça. "Sinto que devemos ter cuidado com esta mulher, seja ela quem for...".

"O que faremos então, mestre?", perguntou Lau Ma.

"Prepare um quarto para o homem, Lau Ma", respondeu Li. "Vamos acolhê-lo e ficar de olho na neta dele. Assim que ela estiver recuperada, eles partem".

"Sim, senhor", concordou Lau Ma, se curvando graciosamente e partindo para executar suas tarefas. Sakura a acompanhou para conversar com o novo hóspede e saber se precisava de mais alguma coisa.

* * *

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo...".

Uma voz doce tirou a jovem Tomoyo de seu tormento interior. Era uma voz cujo dono ela jamais se esqueceria.

"Não se preocupe, querida... Tudo vai ficar bem...".

'_Mamãe_...'.

"Jamais a deixaremos, princesa...". Uma voz masculina juntou-se à de Sonomi. "Nós a amamos".

'_Vovô_...'.

Sentindo aquecida com a presença, a confiança e o amor das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, Tomoyo foi se acalmando. Tudo ia dar certo. Ela daria um jeito de resolver toda aquela confusão na qual se metera.

* * *

Sr. Amamiya?".

Masaki estava tão concentrado que não tinha percebido que o médico que lhe levara até ali havia saído, bem como não percebera seu retorno. Hiiragisawa voltara desta vez acompanhado por uma jovem muito bonita, com cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos verdes. Como sua Nadeshiko.

"Pois não?", disse ele, voltando sua atenção para os recém-chegados.

"Conversei com meu amigo e o senhor poderá ficar aqui na mansão até que sua neta se recupere", disse Eriol.

"Muito obrigado".

"Esta é Sakura Kinomoto", continuou o médico, indicando a jovem ao seu lado. "Ela é governanta da casa e futura esposa do Sr. Li. Qualquer coisa que precisar, basta pedir a ela".

Masaki, entretanto, não ouvia mais as palavras de Eriol. Sentia como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. E conseguia apenas fitar Sakura com intensidade. _Sakura_. _Sakura Kinomoto_. A filha de sua filha Nadeshiko com o professor Fujitaka. Sua outra neta.

"Sr. Amamiya? O senhor está bem?", perguntou Sakura, notando o estado do velho.

"Desculpe-me... Mas pode repetir seu nome?", ele pediu.

"Sakura Kinomoto, senhor...". O que havia de tão importante no seu nome que fazia aquele pobre homem tremer? Perguntou-se Sakura, levemente assustada. "Algum problema?".

"Desculpe-me perguntar novamente...", o homem parecia febril, com olhos brilhantes e rosto vermelho. "Sua mãe se chamava Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya?".

Finalmente, Sakura compreendeu. Nadeshiko Amamiya era o nome de solteira de sua mãe. Será que aquele homem sentado à sua frente era algum parente de sua falecida mãe?

"Sim...", ela respondeu com voz fraca.

Numa velocidade surpreendente para a própria idade, Masaki se levantou e abraçou fortemente Sakura. "Oh, Deus!", chorou ele. "Finalmente encontrei você".

Abobalhado, Eriol olhava a cena sem saber o que fazer. "Sr. Amamiya? O que está acontecendo?".

Enxugando os olhos, Masaki tentou se recompor. "Eu vim à Hong Kong com Tomoyo a procura da família da minha filha que estava desaparecida, Sr. Hiiragisawa...".

"Isso quer dizer que...", Eriol arregalou os olhos, entendendo finalmente.

"Sim... Eu sou pai de Nadeshiko Amamiya. E você, minha cara Sakura, é minha neta".

* * *

N/A: Este foi o capítulo oito. Nossa, foi mais rápido que eu pensei! Espero que tenham gostado.

Para quem está aflito esperando pelas cenas de ação, não se preocupem. As coisas começaram a ficar mais agitadas nos próximos capítulos. Quero agradecer novamente a todos (todos sem exceção!) que me mandaram comentários, reviews e e-mails. Gente, muito obrigada de coração. Vou tentar postar o capítulo nove o mais rápido possível. Um beijo para todos e até mais.

Andréa Meiouh                       


	9. Capítulo 09

N/A: Gente, eu quero me desculpar pelos pequenos erros que cometi e que devem ter causado alguma confusão. Obrigada, Sandor, por ter me dado o toque!

**Capítulo 09**

"Oh, céus!", soluçou Masaki. "Eu vim à procura de uma neta desaparecida e acabei encontrando duas!".

O peso da revelação do Sr. Amamiya oprimiu o peito de Sakura, fazendo seu coração disparar. Agora, ela tinha uma família. Um avô e uma prima. Não estava mais sozinha no mundo.

"Isto é surpreendente!", comentou Eriol, assombrado. De uma hora para outra, descobrira a identidade da jovem machucada e que, ainda por cima, esta era relacionada com Sakura.

Ainda impressionada com tudo aquilo, Sakura olhou do amigo médico para o avô recém descoberto e começou a sentir uma súbita e estranha falta de ar. "Preciso sair", murmurou fracamente. "Com sua licença". Apressada, ela se retirou do cômodo.

"Mas o que há com ela?", estranhou Masaki.

"Ela está surpresa", Eriol respondeu, olhando para a porta por onde Sakura havia partido. "Dê-lhe tempo para assimilar a informação... O senhor a pegou desprevenida".

"Vou tentar, Dr. Hiiragisawa", suspirou o homem, limpando o rosto. "Mas será difícil. Passei os últimos doze anos de minha vida procurando pela família de minha amada Nadeshiko... E falando nisso, onde estão o professor Fujitaka e o jovem Touya?".

Antes que Eriol pudesse responder, uma outra voz, fraca e rouca, soou no aposento. "Vovô?".

"Tomoyo?". Virando-se, Masaki encontrou um par de olhos cor de violeta fitando-o.

"Vovô...", um leve sorriso brotou dos lábios secos e machucados da moça, enquanto uma lágrima descia-lhe pela bochecha.

"Minha querida Tomoyo!", disse Masaki, também em lágrimas, apressando-se para sentar-se ao lado da neta e segurar-lhe a mão. "Que bom que você está bem, meu anjo... É tão bom te ver...".

"É bom vê-lo também, vovô", ela articulou com dificuldade, a garganta seca. 

"Oh, minha querida, eu estava tão preocupado... Não sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido e onde você estava...", lamentou-se o senhor. "Ainda bem que estas pessoas lhe encontraram, Tomoyo... Trataram você com gentileza e consideração... Ah, este é o Doutor Hiiragisawa, quem cuidou de você".

O olhar de Tomoyo pousou no homem distinto, de pé, não muito longe da cama. Ele usava uma túnica azul-marinho com detalhes dourados e calças pretas. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. E por trás dos óculos de aro redondo, olhos azuis escuros a fitavam com intensidade, fazendo-a se sentir desconfortável.

"Fico feliz em vê-la acordada, Srta. Daidouji", disse ele. "Como está se sentindo?".

Tomoyo passou a língua pelos lábios, numa tentativa de aliviar a secura que sentia na boca, sem saber como aquele simples gesto mexia com Eriol. "Cansada, dolorida e com sede... Muita sede".

O jovem doutor serviu um pouco de água numa caneca e estendeu esta à moça que se sentava com a ajuda do avô. "Beba em goles pequenos e engula devagar para não engasgar", ordenou ele.

Tomoyo fez como lhe foi pedido. "Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?", perguntou depois de ter tomado metade da água.

"Bem, você sumiu há uma semana e, de acordo com o Dr. Hiiragisawa, você está aqui há dois dias", respondeu Masaki. "Ah, minha querida, tenho tanto para lhe contar...".

Continuando a beber sua água, Tomoyo não conseguia prestar atenção no avô, que tagarelava contente. Registrou apenas algumas partes das sentenças: _avisar a polícia, a procura havia acabado, estava ali o tempo todo_... Ela estava ocupada demais analisando disfarçadamente o médico para entender o que Masaki dizia.

Eriol também não escutava a tagarelice do velho Amamiya. Sentia-se extremamente aliviado. Estava preocupado com aquela mulher, mais do que deveria. E isso era estranho. Sempre se preocupara com seus pacientes, mas no caso de Tomoyo Daidouji, a preocupação fora maior do que o normal. Durante o tempo em que ficara de vigília ao lado dela, abaixando-lhe a febre e tratando-lhe as feridas, ficara imaginando como seriam seus olhos... Como ela seria quando acordasse... E a realidade não se comparava às suas fantasias. Era muito melhor. Ela tinha olhos incrivelmente belos, dois orbes da cor de uma rara pedra preciosa, a ametista.

"... E agora poderemos voltar para casa!", finalizou Masaki, com uma expressão de felicidade sem tamanho.

Aquilo chamou a atenção dos dois. "Voltar!?", exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, claro! Agora que encontramos sua prima Sakura, nada mais nos prende aqui. E seremos uma família, nós três".

"O senhor encontrou Sakura?", perguntou Tomoyo confusa. "Como? Quando? Onde?".

"Aqui mesmo, há instantes atrás...", respondeu o homem. "Ela trabalha aqui. Mas eu já falei isso... Não estava me escutando, Tomoyo?".

"Sinto muito, vovô", disse a moça, sem jeito. "Estou muito cansada, não consegui prestar atenção no que dizia...".

"Oh, está tudo bem , meu anjo", Masaki sorriu, compreensivo. "Descanse bastante para podermos partir amanhã mesmo".

"Sr. Amamiya", Eriol interferiu na conversa. "Acho melhor vocês permanecerem por mais tempo, até que sua neta esteja totalmente recuperada. E ainda é preciso descobrir quem foi que fez isso a ela".

"Dr. Hiiragisawa tem razão, vovô", emendou Tomoyo. "Não me sinto bem para fazer uma viagem de barco...".

"Mas não podemos abusar da hospitalidade dessas pessoas, querida. Já fizeram muito por nós".

"Não se preocure, Sr. Amamiya", o médico tentou tranqüilizar Masaki. "Vocês são bem-vindos aqui e podem ficar o tempo que for preciso. Também providenciaremos para que suas bagagens sejam trazidas para amanhã de manhã".

"Obrigado, meu jovem. Nem sei como agradecer tudo o que estão fazendo", disse o velho, grato. "O senhor e o Sr. Li estão sendo muito gentis conosco".

'_Sr. Li?! Estou na mansão de Li Xiaolang?_', pensou Tomoyo freneticamente. As palavras de Ken voltaram com força total em sua mente. '_Seduza-o, ganhe sua confiança, enfraqueça-o..._'. Então o Dr. Hiiragisawa era o médico e Sakura, sua prima, era a mulher... Teria que matar os dois. A jovem ficou pálida, sentindo uma forte náusea.

"Querida, você está bem?", perguntou-lhe o avô.

"Sim, vovô... É apenas uma tontura...".

"Você deve estar se sentindo fraca pela falta de alimento...", constatou Eriol. "Vou pedir a Huike que lhe prepare um caldo bem encorpado para você comer. Com licença". Ele se virou para sair, mas parou quando ouviu a Srta. Daidouji o chamar.

"Dr. Hiiragisawa?".

"Sim?", ele se voltou para ela.

"Muito obrigada", ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

Sem poder evitar, Eriol sorriu de volta. "Não foi nada, senhorita", disse antes de retirar-se do aposento.

* * *

Ainda atordoada com a notícia que recebera, Sakura andava a esmo pelos corredores da mansão. Não percebeu para onde estava indo até ver-se diante do escritório de Xiaolang, aquele onde ele a recebera pela primeira vez.

A porta estava entreaberta e Sakura pôde ouvir vozes vindas do cômodo. Mu Bai e seu mestre conversavam, provavelmente sobre os novos hóspedes. Sem querer interromper a conversa, deu um passo para trás, mas a porta foi aberta no mesmo instante e ela se deparou com o irmão de Lau Ma.

"Srta. Sakura? Algum problema?", o jovem guerreiro tinha uma expressão preocupada.

"Eu poderia falar com o senhor Li, Mu Bai?", pediu ela, sem esconder sua angústia.

"Claro, senhorita. Entre, por favor", ele lhe deu passagem.

O aposento estava mergulhando na penumbra da noite, como sempre. A única fonte de luz era a chama da vela que Mu Bai segurava nas mãos. Aquela fraca iluminação permitir que Sakura avistasse Xiaolang de pé, ao lado de sua escrivaninha.

"Deixe-nos a sós, Mu Bai", ele ordenou.

"Sim, mestre", concordou Mu Bai com um aceno de cabeça. "Com sua licença". Depositou a vela sobre a mesa e se retirou.

Após a saída do criado, Sakura permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia como e nem por onde começar. Sabia apenas que se sentia perdida e confusa... E acabara procurando a única pessoa que a fazia se sentir segura e protegida.

"Sakura?", ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz profunda de Xiaolang. Perguntou-se se ele tinha noção do quanto a afetava.

"O Sr. Amamiya é mesmo avô da moça ferida...", ela começou, depois de respirar fundo, mas sem conseguir controlar o tremor da própria voz e as lágrimas.

Li já sabia disso. Acabara de ordenar que Mu Bai fosse à cidade assim que o sol nascesse, para buscar as coisas de Amamiya e sua neta no hotel. Mas por que isso incomodava tanto à Sakura. Pôde ouvir claramente a voz fraca e trêmula, além do que a estranha falta de iniciativa dela o preocupava. 

Desde que aceitara ser sua esposa, Sakura estava sempre ao seu lado, lendo um livro, bordando, tocando músicas no hu-ch'in, passeando pelo jardim, conversando ou simplesmente em silêncio, aproveitando sua companhia. Haviam se aproximado mais e criado uma cumplicidade que Li sentia-se afortunado em possuir. Quando estava com ela, sentia-se em paz. E amado.

"Mas isso não é tudo...", ela continuou.

"Como assim?", ele indagou, um tanto alarmado. Aproximou-se dela e segurou-a pelos ombros. "O que aconteceu?".

"Ele é meu avô também...", Sakura respondeu, de cabeça baixa, deixando o corpo sacudir com seus soluços.

No mesmo instante, Xiaolang a abraçou. Era a primeira vez que sua flor chorava abertamente em sua presença e ele não estava gostando nada do que ouvia, sentia e imaginava. Ficou perdido, com sua amada nos braços, sem saber o que fazer. Era um guerreiro, não tinha a menor noção de como confortar uma mulher aos prantos. Resolveu esperá-la se acalmar e lhe explicar aquela história melhor.

Por fim, as lágrimas de Sakura serenaram. Ele tomou-a nos braços, sentou-se na poltrona próxima da lareira apagada, colocando-a em seu colo. Ela se aconchegou a ele como se fosse uma criança pequena e ele lhe acariciava as costas.  E assim, acomodados confortavelmente, Xiaolang pediu para que ela lhe contasse tudo o que ocorrera.

Foi o que Sakura fez. Contou sobre o passado de sua mãe, como a família dela ficara contra o casamento com o professor Kinomoto e como a rejeitaram, mesmo sabendo que ela estava grávida. Também contou de seu primeiro encontro com o Sr. Amamiya, como ele reconhecera seu sobrenome e lhe revelara que era o pai da falecida mãe.

Xiaolang ouviu tudo quieto, analisando cada palavra dela. Ambos imaginavam que depois da morte de Fujitaka e Touya, Sakura não tinha mais ninguém na vida e Li assumira responsabilidade de cuidar dela, mesmo sem conhecê-la direito. E o que aconteceria agora que um parente surgia do nada? Não estava disposto a abrir mão de sua flor...

Durante toda sua infância e treinamento, Xiaolang ouvira de seus mestres e dos anciões que os sentimentos enfraquecem um guerreiro, especialmente o amor. Ordenaram-lhe que evitasse esta emoção a qualquer custo. No entanto, a entrada de Sakura em sua vida, o fizera perceber que era impossível se viver sozinho, sem afeto. Todos precisavam de alguém para amar e que retribuísse esse sentimento...

E Sakura era esse 'alguém' de Xiaolang. Ela invadira sua vida e como um raio de sol, foi aquecendo seu coração, até que a barreira de gelo que o envolvia derretesse por completo. Sakura era a mulher que ele queria que fosse sua companheira, amiga, esposa, amante, confidente... Mãe de seus filhos... Meninos e meninas que ele amaria de todo o coração, assim como a amava. Não deixaria nada, nem ninguém o separar dela. Nem mesmo um parente.

Apertando Sakura contra o peito, Xiaolang beijou-lhe a testa, depois os olhos, o nariz, a bochecha e finalmente os lábios. Quando se separaram, ela se enroscou ainda mais nele, procurando e encontrando todo o apoio que precisava. Li estaria sempre lá por ela, sabia disso. Lentamente, Sakura foi adormecendo.

"Não se preocupe, ying-fa", disse ele baixinho contra os cabelos dela. "Ninguém vai tirar você de mim. Ninguém".

Então o guerreiro chinês, abraçado à sua flor de cerejeira, fechou os olhos e permitiu que seu corpo cedesse ao cansaço, levando-o para o mundo dos sonhos, onde ele era um homem completo e Sakura era sua para sempre.

* * *

O raiar do novo dia trouxe consigo não apenas o brilho e o calor do sol, mas também a vida e o início da rotina de trabalho na mansão Li, após uma boa noite de descanso. Vários empregados já estavam de pé, cumprindo seus afazeres, entre eles Mu Bai. O jovem arrumava os cavalos e uma carroça, preparando-se para ir até a cidade. Tinha muitas coisas que resolver e quanto mais cedo partisse, mais cedo voltaria. Estava terminando de colocar os arreios e prender as rédeas quando alguém se aproximar.

"Bom dia, irmão".

"Bom dia, Lau Ma", ele cumprimentou a irmã. "Acordou cedo hoje...".

"É verdade", sorriu a moça.

Mu Bai olhou para a irmã mais nova. Lau Ma era uma mulher encantadora. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos numa trança, que chegava até o meio das costas da jovem. Apesar da baixa estatura e do jeito frágil, Lau Ma era uma pessoa forte e trabalhadora. Suas mãos pequenas eram cheias de calos, mas ainda assim, eram limpas e bem cuidadas. O rosto, levemente corado do sol, se iluminava quando ela sorria, como fazia naquele momento. Mu Bai pensou que um homem teria sorte em se casar com sua irmã. Isso se fosse o homem adequado. Teria que escolher muito bem seu futuro cunhado.

"O que quer aqui?", perguntou, enquanto atrelava os cavalos à carroça.

"Eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo até a cidade, irmão. Quero ir à feira".

"Mas você foi à feira ontem!", disparou ele, estranhando o pedido da irmã. "O que precisa de lá? Se for algo urgente, diga-me logo que trago para você".

Lau Ma abaixou a cabeça e remexeu as mãos, inquieta. Sabia que o irmão não concordaria facilmente em levá-la, mas se fosse preciso, o convenceria. Apenas não podia dizer a verdade. Mu Bai seria capaz de ter um acesso de raiva se soubesse que o motivo que a impelia a ir à cidade era um homem...

Desde que esbarrara no desconhecido ontem na feira, a jovem não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele tinha uma masculinidade, um mistério que a atraíra imediatamente. Por isso queria voltar ao local onde o encontrara. Precisava saber alguma coisa sobre o belo estranho... Ou se tivesse sorte, vê-lo outra vez.

"Preciso de aviamentos e material para preparar as vestes para o casamento", ela respondeu o que havia ensaiado na noite anterior, tentando parecer natural e convincente. "E sei que você não saberia escolher essas coisas direito... Prometo que não vou lhe atrapalhar".

Sentiu o irmão a fitar com intensidade, antes de responder. "Está bem. Vá buscar sua cesta, seu chapéu e vamos logo".

Lau Ma abriu um grande sorriso, deu um abraço rápido no seu mano, agradecendo entusiasmada antes de correr para casa, a fim de pegar suas coisas.

Não demoraram muito para chegar à 'cidade', a pequena vila que era a sede de Hong Kong. Mu Bai dirigiu-se primeiro para a prefeitura. Ia retirar a licença de casamento de seu mestre com a Srta. Sakura. Em seguida, iria ao templo, falar com os monges. Xiaolang queria uma cerimônia simples em sua própria casa. Precisaria pedir para que um deles fosse até a mansão no dia do matrimônio, fazer as orações e as bênçãos. E finalmente passaria no hotel para buscar as coisas dos dois hóspedes: o velho e a moça.

Isso daria a Lau Ma tempo suficiente para ir a feira, fazer suas compras e depois procurar alguma informação sobre seu desconhecido. Os dois irmãos se separaram diante da casa do prefeito. Combinaram de se encontrar duas horas depois, naquele mesmo lugar.

A moça caminhou pelas barracas, entrou em algumas lojas, escolheu o melhor material para fazer as roupas de seus senhores, enquanto disfarçadamente olhava para os lados, à procura de do homem alto, com quem topara no dia anterior. Estava quase desistindo quando teve a sensação de estar sendo observada e sentiu um estranho arrepio na nuca.

Voltou-se e deparou-se com ele. O homem que estava procurando. Apesar dele estar do outro lado da rua, semi-escondido atrás de uma barraca, Lau Ma o identificou na hora. Os mesmos olhos penetrantes, a mesma cicatriz. Ele olhava direto para ela. O arrepio na nuca ficou mais intenso.

Ia dar um passo na direção daquela figura misteriosa quando sentiu uma mão forte no braço.

"Lau Ma, vamos". Sem poder fazer nada, a moça acompanhou o irmão até a carroça.

Atrás da barraca de frutas, Sato não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera. Ela o descobrira! Ele era conhecido, no meio dos homens de Ken, como o melhor 'olheiro'. Passava dias até semanas vigiando seus inimigos e nenhum deles notara sua presença. Mas aquela mulher pequenina o encontrara sem o menor trabalho.

Um outro homem juntou-se a Sato, no ponto atrás da barraca, enquanto ele observava os dois irmãos se distanciarem, "Então, o que descobriu?", perguntou.

"Ele foi ao hotel pegar as bagagens da vadia e do velho", respondeu o recém chegado, que se chamava Guang. "O plano do mestre está dando certo...".

Sato não se dignou a responder e continuou olhando Lau Ma.

"Hum... Ela até que é jeitosa...", comentou Guang, sorrindo com luxúria e deixando perceber que faltavam inúmeros dentes em sua boca. "Quem sabe quando entrarmos naquela maldita mansão, o mestre não me deixa ficar com ela? Aposto que vou me divertir demais com ela... Essa aí promete...". No instante seguinte, ele sentiu uma lâmina fria encostar-se à sua garganta.

"Se pensar nela de novo, você morre, seu filho da...", disparou Sato, com os olhos ainda mais afiados que a kunai que quase enfiava no pescoço do companheiro.

"Foi mal, Sato", gemeu o outro, numa tentativa desesperada de se desculpar. "Não sabia que já estava interessado nela".

"Encoste um dedo nela, imbecil, e farei você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu", ameaçou o braço direito de Ken, largando o pobre coitado. Guang caiu desajeitado no chão, como um saco de batatas.

A voz de Sato era baixa para não chamar atenção, mas Guang ouviu perfeitamente. Concordou com a cabeça, com movimentos frenéticos. Era estupidez mexer com Sato. Este era o segundo no comando dentro da gangue, o melhor homem de Ken. Mas pouco se sabia sobre ele. Sato era um homem calado e reservado, nem mesmo o chefe conhecia algo a respeito de seu passado. A única coisa que importava para Ken era o fato de Sato ser seu melhor matador.

Guang ficou no chão mais alguns instantes antes de levantar e seguir Sato. Se considerava esperto o suficiente para nunca mais pensar na empregada de Li. Afinal era estupidez mexer com o melhor assassino do chefe.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na mansão Li, Masaki procurava por sua neta. Não a havia visto desde a noite passada e parecia que ninguém sabia de Sakura. Precisavam conversar a respeito do futuro que teriam juntos. Estava cheio de planos para ela. Apresentaria a bela filha de sua Nadeshiko a sociedade de Tóquio. Tinha certeza que Sakura causaria grande furor.

Já tinha olhado em todos os lugares da grande casa. Faltava a ala oeste. Uma menina muito gentil, chamada Pei Pei, lhe dissera para se manter afastado de lá, porém Masaki precisava encontrar sua neta. Resolveu dar apenas uma espiada. Caminhou pelo corredor e foi abrindo as portas, não tendo sucesso em sua busca.

Quando abriu a quarta porta, Amamiya tomou um choque. Assim como os outros aposentos que olhara, aquele também estava na sombra, mas diferentemente dos anteriores, naquele havia gente dentro. A luz do sol entrava pelas frestas das persianas, iluminando fracamente o quarto, mas Masaki foi capaz de reconhecer sua neta Sakura, sentada no colo de um homem, adormecida. O sujeito também dormia, abraçando-a de modo possessivo.

"O que está havendo aqui?!", exclamou, cheio de raiva.

* ~ * ~ *

N/A: Bem, gente, este foi o capítulo nove. Espero que tenham gostado. Comentaram sobre momentos S+S... Eu tentei fazer uma cena bem legal com nossos heróis neste capítulo, eles estavam meio sumidinhos mesmo...

As coisas vão começar a agitar na mansão Li. Tomoyo finalmente despertou e já começou a arrasar corações... Sakura não pareceu muito feliz ao descobrir que tinha família e Masaki ficou uma arara ao ver a neta dormindo no colo de um homem... Isso sem falar do misterioso Sato... Que segredos ele guarda? E quais são suas intenções com Lau Ma? Vocês só vão descobrir se continuar lendo!

Quero agradecer novamente a todos que mandaram e-mails, reviews e comentários... Um abraço especial para: Kath Klein (leiam os fics dela, gente, são muito bons!), Louise, Isinha, Mel, Saki_Kinomoto e Nanninha Li. Um beijo grande, garotas! 

Eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês sobre este capítulo. Mandem comentários, reviews e e-mails. Responderei a todos com prazer! Até o próximo capítulo!

Andréa Meiouh                                   


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

O grito exaltado de Masaki assustou os jovens enamorados, despertando-os imediatamente. Xiaolang levantou-se num pulo, colocando-se em posição de luta, disposto a proteger Sakura com unhas e dentes. Já esta, que estava bem confortável no colo do noivo, caiu no chão assim que ele se ergueu, numa posição nada elegante. Esfregando o bumbum dolorido, ela também se levantou e deparou-se com o olhar zangado do homem que acabara de descobrir que era seu avô.

"Senhor Amamiya? O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, confusa.

"O que estou fazendo?!", explodiu Masaki. "Estava procurando por você! Fiquei preocupado com seu sumiço ontem e saí para descobrir seu paradeiro. Só não esperava encontrá-la numa situação tão comprometedora! Como pôde, Sakura? Isso vai arruinar sua reputação!".

"Mas eu não fiz nada!", exclamou a moça, ultrajada.

"Olha lá como fala com ela, velho", grunhiu Li, fechando as mãos em punhos. Saíra de sua posição de defesa ao saber que aquele homem era o seu hóspede. Mas mesmo sendo parente de sua flor, ele não tinha o direito de falar daquele modo com Sakura. Esforçou-se para não se atirar em Masaki.

"E você, seu insolente...", o senhor voltou-se para Xiaolang, sem saber quem este era na realidade. "Como pôde desonrar minha neta desse jeito? Fique sabendo que Sakura agora tem alguém para zelar por ela, e não permitirei que se aproxime dela outra vez!".

"Sr. Amamiya!", bradou Sakura, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, olhos arregalados. Como aquele senhor tinha coragem de se dirigir a Xiaolang daquele modo?

Os lábios de Li se curvaram num leve sorriso, falso e petulante. Estava levemente surpreso com a explosão do homem. Mas logo relaxou. Masaki não sabia quem ele era. Deixaria ele pensar que tratava com um simples empregado. Afinal, Xiaolang se vestia exatamente como os outros na casa, com roupas simples e discretas. Não ostentava nenhum luxo em seus trajes, podia muito bem se passar por um serviçal. Só queria poder ver a cara do homem quando descobrisse que era o dono da casa e seu anfitrião.

"Venha, Sakura", comandou Masaki, pegando-a pelo pulso. "Vamos embora daqui. Não quero mais vê-la com esse homem".

"Espere!", protestou a jovem. "O senhor não pode fazer isso. Ele é meu-".

"Vá com ele, Sakura", Li a interrompeu. "Depois nós conversamos".

Ela apenas o fitou de volta, desejando ardentemente poder se livrar do avô e abraçá-lo. Sem poder fazer mais nada, acompanhou, ou melhor, foi puxada por Masaki para fora do aposento.

Li permaneceu no lugar, o sorriso em seus lábios desaparecendo. Apesar de estar zangado com Amamiya pelo estúpido comportamento, tinha que admitir que o homem tinha um pouco de razão. A reputação era a única coisa que importava a uma mulher. Tinha que se casar com Sakura o mais rápido possível, antes que o velho interferisse na vida dela. Torceu para que Mu Bai retornasse logo da cidade.

* * *

Tomoyo havia acordado cedo naquela manhã também. Para falar a verdade, ela dormira muito pouco. Não conseguira pregar os olhos direito, pensando no que faria. Se cumprisse a vontade de Ken, estaria destruindo sua própria família e as pessoas que tão gentilmente lhe trataram. Encontrava-se num terrível dilema.

Estava sentada na cama, olhando para a janela quando ouviu a porta se abrir e o seu médico entrar. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga. '_Ele não é **meu** médico!_', repreendeu-se mentalmente. '_Ele foi apenas educado e cuidou de mim. Cumpriu seu trabalho, afinal ele é médico! Tenho que parar de pensar nele_'. Eriol fora o outro motivo que manteve a jovem acordada.

"Bom dia, Srta. Daidouji", ele cumprimentou, sorridente.

"Bom dia, doutor", respondeu ela, inclinando a cabeça com educação. "A que devo a honra de sua visita?".

"Vim apenas dar uma olhada na minha paciente", ele se sentou na cama, ao lado dela. "Dormiu bem? Como está se sentindo?".

"Bem", ela disse. '_Mentirosa_!', gritou uma vozinha em sua mente. Provavelmente sua consciência. '_Você mal fechou os olhos_! _Teve a noite repleta de pesadelos_!'. "Estou apenas com dificuldade para respirar. Dói um pouco".

"Hmm...", ele murmurou, tocando-a no lado, causando um leve tremor na moça. "São as costelas. Você fraturou algumas... Deve manter a atadura bem apertada. Informe-me se sentir algo mais, certo?".

"Claro doutor".

"Por favor, não me chame assim...", disse Eriol, sorrindo galantemente.

"Ué? Você não é um médico?", Tomoyo estranhou. "Como que quer que eu o chame?".

"Me chame de Eriol".

Tomoyo sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem com o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu. Ainda bem que estava sentada. Mas quando ia responder, seu avô entrou no quarto, acompanhado por uma jovem, que ele puxava pelo braço. Tomoyo notou que a outra parecia bem contrariada.

Sakura parou de se debater quando viu que estava sendo observada por Eriol e Tomoyo. Sentiu o rosto corar levemente. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. "O senhor pode me largar agora", pediu ela. "Eu não vou fugir".

"Decerto que não", replicou Masaki. "Mas vai me explicar algumas coisas".

"É melhor eu sair", disse Eriol, percebendo que o clima não era um dos melhores. Precisava conversar com Xiaolang. "Mais tarde eu volto para ver como está passando, Srta. Daidouji. Com sua licença".

Tomoyo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e quando ficaram sozinhos, ela se voltou para o avô. "Vovô, o que está fazendo?". Estava abismada com o comportamento do homem. Masaki sempre fora uma pessoa cordial, pelo menos com ela. O que teria acontecido? E quem era aquela jovem que estava com ele?

"Pergunte a ela o que **_ela_** estava fazendo?", respondeu o senhor.

Tomoyo se virou para a outra moça e passou a fitá-la com interesse. Ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, presos num coque frouxo. A roupa estava meio desalinhada, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar. '_Ela é encantadora_', pensou com um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura também estava olhando para a jovem na cama. Ajudara Eriol e Lau Ma a cuidar de Tomoyo e também se preocupara com ela, afinal sabia que não era fácil passar por aquela situação. Não gostava nem de lembrar do que vivenciara naquela clareira... Graças a Deus e a Mu Bai conseguira sobreviver.

"Você é a senhorita Daidouji", disse Sakura, esquecendo-se por instantes do avô birrento. "Como está? Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto".

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. Aquela era sua prima. '_E a mulher que terei que matar_', pensou, sentindo-se mal. Céus, como faria para sair daquela situação? Esforçou-se para mostrar um sorriso. "Olá... Pode me chamar de Tomoyo... Afinal de contas, nós somos primas, não é?".

Sakura sorriu mais amplamente. "É sim. E você pode me chamar de Sakura. Estou muito feliz em conhecê-la. Eu não esperava encontrar outros familiares, especialmente depois da morte de papai e Touya".

"Oh! Eu sinto muito...", murmurou a jovem de olhos violeta. "Nós não sabíamos que eles haviam falecido...".

"Já faz alguns meses...", suspirou Sakura. "Mas graças a todos aqui e ao senhor Li, estou conseguindo superar esta perda".

Em silêncio, Masaki observava as duas primas interagirem. Era como se ambas já se conhecessem há muito tempo. E era como rever Sonomi e Nadeshiko conversando. Sentiu lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos. Por instantes, esqueceu-se do motivo que o fizera levar Sakura até ali.

No entanto, Tomoyo não se esquecera. "Mas, me diga, vovô... O que aconteceu entre você e Sakura? Pensei que o senhor fosse ficar feliz quando a encontrasse...".

"Eu estou feliz, Tomoyo", respondeu Masaki, mudando de expressão de imediato. "Só não imaginava encontrar sua prima fazendo o que eu a vi fazer".

"Mas eu não estava fazendo nada!", exclamou Sakura.

"Sentada no colo de um homem", continuou ele, como se ela nem estivesse ali. "Isso não é comportamento de uma mulher decente... Imagina se outra pessoa a pega lá, Tomoyo! Ia acabar com a reputação dela...".

"Acho que Sakura tem uma boa explicação para tudo isso, vovô", disse Tomoyo, olhando a cara de desgosto da prima.

"É claro que tenho", disparou a moça, aproveitando a brecha. "Eu não fiz nada de errado, aquele é meu noivo... Nós iremos nos casar em breve... Todos aqui sabem, não há motivos para se preocupar com minha reputação".

"Casar!?", exclamou Masaki. "Você não vai se casar com aquele petulante!". 

"O quê?!". Sakura não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

"Não vou permitir que se case com um qualquer!", disse o senhor, resoluto. "Não vai se casar com ele e pronto. Vamos voltar para o Japão e cuidarei que você tenha o pretendente adequado!".

Tomoyo olhava do avô para a prima sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Aquela atitude de Masaki era, no mínimo, chocante. Uma novidade para ela. Nunca vira o avô se exaltar tanto.

Sakura ainda tentava absorver as palavras do homem. "Que-quem o se-senhor pensa que é?", disse ela, trêmula de raiva. "Não pode simplesmente aparecer e dizer o que eu faço da minha vida!". Com respiração ofegante e olhos rasos de lágrimas, ela mal podia se conter. "Onde esteve quando mais precisei de você? Onde esteve quando **_minha mãe_** precisou de você?! Você nos deu às costas! Nos rejeitou! Agora aparece, assim do nada, e quer mandar em mim! Não! Eu vou ficar aqui e vou me casar... Quer você queira ou não!". E dizendo isto, ela saiu, pisando duro, deixando Masaki e Tomoyo estarrecidos.

"Acho que o senhor exagerou, vovô...", murmurou a moça acamada.

Respirando fundo, Masaki se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. "Mas eu só queria...".

"Cuidar dela, como fez comigo?", Tomoyo sorriu, compreensiva. Viu o avô assentir com a cabeça. "Eu sei, vovô, mas quando o senhor me encontrou eu era uma garotinha, sozinha e perdida. Sakura é uma mulher adulta... Além disso, acabamos de conhecê-la... O senhor não espera que ela obedeça a um estranho, não é?".

Masaki sabia que a neta estava com a razão, como sempre, aliás. Tomoyo sempre fora uma menina muito centrada, observadora e inteligente. Mas o homem não tinha a menor idéia do que o acometera. Simplesmente ficara furioso ao encontrar a filha de sua Nadeshiko sentada, de modo tão íntimo, no colo de um desconhecido. E para terminar, ela ainda ia se casar com ele... Isso destruía todos os planos que fizera para quando encontrasse Sakura. Tinha planejado uma viagem ao redor do mundo com os netos e o professor Kinomoto. Saber que este e Touya haviam morrido fora uma surpresa... Esse era mais um motivo para cuidar de Sakura. Ela estava sozinha no mundo. E ele, como único parente, se esforçaria para zelar por ela. E começaria proibindo aquele casamento impensado.

"Você tem razão, Tomoyo", falou por fim. "Mas não vou permitir que ela se case com aquele homem. Ele é um desaforado, um grosseirão! Não consentirei que minha neta estrague a própria vida desse jeito. Ele nunca a fará feliz".

Tomoyo apenas balançou a cabeça, desanimada. Se não bastassem todos problemas que tinha, ainda precisaria resolver mais esse pepino. Mas, uma coisa precisava concordar com o avô. Se ele e Sakura partissem para o Japão, não precisaria matá-la... E quando tudo estivesse resolvido, ela os encontraria lá. Talvez, se conversasse com a prima, pudesse convencê-la...

* * *

Eriol havia saído do quarto de Tomoyo se perguntando o que causara aquele desentendimento entre Masaki e Sakura. Sabia que a amiga ainda estava aceitando a idéia de ter uma família, mas isso não era motivo para agir daquele jeito... Era? Achou melhor conversar com Xiaolang. Era incrível como Li, mesmo sem sair de sua ala 'privativa', sabia de tudo o que acontecida naquela casa. Era bem provável que ele soubesse daquilo também. Encontrou o amigo se exercitando, na sala de treinamento.

"Bom dia, Xiaolang", cumprimentou jovialmente.

"Bom dia, Eriol", respondeu o guerreiro, sem parar de fazer seu kati. "Quando vamos continuar com aqueles seus tratamentos esquisitos?".

Eriol riu. "Por quê? Está com saudades?". Antes de Tomoyo aparecer, o médico preparava emplastros, cataplasmas, ungüentos e toda espécie de creme para aplicar nos olhos do amigo, a fim de reativar sua visão. Mas nada dera certo.

"Céus!", replicou Li. "Claro que não!".

Xiaolang parou os movimentos, respirando fundo. Aquela manhã estava exigindo muito mais de si mesmo. Estava aborrecido e queria extravasar suas emoções. Pegou duas espadas de bambu no paiol e jogou uma para Eriol. "Eu detesto aquilo tudo... Nada funcionou e nem vai funcionar".

"Tem razão", respondeu Eriol, oscilando a espada para se relembrar das velhas técnicas. Há muito tempo não treinava. "Só poderei preparar algo que seja efetivo para seu caso quando descobrir o que causou exatamente sua cegueira".

Os dois se colocaram em posição de luta, alguns metros afastados um do outro. Eriol ainda se surpreendia com a confiança dos movimentos do amigo. Era como se ele ainda pudesse ver claramente o que havia em sua volta.

"Mas eu já disse... Foi aquele maldito óleo", disse Xiaolang, esperando pelo ataque do companheiro.

Eriol aproximou a espada do corpo e erguendo-a levemente sobre o ombro esquerdo, lançou-se em direção à Li, que defendeu o golpe com habilidade. Ficaram trocando golpes, como se estivessem relembrando o estilo um do outro.

"Como faz isso?", quis saber o médico.

"Isso o quê?".

"É como se você pudesse prever todos meus movimentos...", falou Eriol, dando um giro de 180 graus e protegendo-se de uma pancada que Li proferia.

"Tenho treinado muito...", foi a resposta. "Minha percepção melhorou. E você tem que admitir... Você está lento e sua técnica está péssima".

"Ei, não pego numa espada há cinco anos", gargalhou Eriol. "E sua percepção já era boa... Ficou extraordinária agora".

Li nem se dignou a responder. Trocando o peso das pernas, balançou-se para a direita e, erguendo a espada rapidamente, acertou Eriol nos rins. O médico dobrou-se ao meio e afastou-se. "E sua força também aumentou...", gemeu o homem de olhos azuis.

"Só por que estou cego, não significa que ficarei mole... Como você", disse Xiaolang com um sorriso irônico.

Eriol se recompôs e desta vez esperou pelo ataque de Li, que não tardou a vir. A luta ia ficando mais rápida, conforme Eriol ia se aquecendo e relembrando dos anos no exército. O amigo era muito bom com espadas e com certeza ganharia aquele combate, mas o doutor daria lhe um pouco de trabalho... '_Ou uma distração_', pensou, lembrando-se do que tinha ido fazer ali.

"Sabe", começou Eriol, ofegante. "Acabei de ver Masaki e Sakura... Eles não pareciam muito felizes".

Li deu um passo para trás e abaixou a espada. "O que aconteceu?", perguntou.

Hiiragisawa percebeu a expressão do amigo e pressentiu que o que havia ocorrido era mais sério do que imaginara. "Foi o que eu vim lhe perguntar", respondeu. "Eles estavam discutindo... Pararam quando perceberam que eu estava no quarto da Srta. Daidouji".

"Hm... Você estava com a moça, hein?". Novamente, o sorriso mordaz de Li apareceu. "Diga-me, ela é bonita?".

"Tão bonita quanto a sua garota", rebateu Eriol. "Afinal, elas são primas... A beleza deve estar na família... Mas não mude de assunto. O que aconteceu com Sakura e o avô?".

"Ele nos pegou dormindo juntos".

"O quê?!", espantou-se Eriol. "Como você pôde!?".

"Ei, nós não fizemos nada que você está pensando", replicou Xiaolang. "E mesmo se estivéssemos fazendo, não teria problema algum. _Se_ eu tivesse dormido com ela, seria apenas como adiantar as coisas...".

"É... Como provar a sobremesa antes do jantar...", ironizou Eriol.

"Vou me casar com ela, Eriol. Assim que aquela maldita licença chegar...", disse o guerreiro. "Nós não fizemos nada. Estávamos apenas dormindo naquela poltrona da biblioteca. O velho entrou e nos pegou... Ainda quero saber como ele foi parar ali. Já mandei avisar que não os quero na minha ala".

"Aposto que o homem quase matou vocês do coração", riu Eriol, divertido.

"Nem me fale... Juro que me deu vontade de esfolá-lo bem ali... Há tempos eu não dormia tão bem".

"Agora entendo a raiva do Sr. Amamiya... Ele encontrou a neta numa situação comprometedora...".

"Eu já disse que vou me casar com ela, droga!", exclamou Li.

"Eu sei disso, mas acho que ele não sabe... Já pensou o que esse imprevisto pode ocasionar?", ponderou Eriol. "Como parente de Sakura, o único parente homem, diga-se de passagem, ele pode muito bem proibir o casamento de vocês".

"Ele não vai se atrever a chegar a tanto... E se chegar, eu ainda tenho uns trunfos guardados... Não se preocupe...".

"Por que será que tenho a impressão que você está planejando alguma coisa?", disse Eriol, observando o sorriso enigmático do amigo.

"Porque talvez você esteja certo", respondeu Xiaolang. "Quando chegar a hora, você saberá. Mas vamos mudar de assunto... Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a Daidouji? Ou você ficou encantado demais pela beleza dela?".

"Ainda não tive oportunidade de conversar com ela direito".

"Fique de olho nela, Eriol", pediu Li. "Tem alguma coisa por trás desse seqüestro dela e dessa súbita aparição aqui em casa...".

"Pode deixar", assentiu o amigo.

"Agora deixa de moleza e vamos terminar esse treino...". Os dois voltaram para suas posições, e continuaram a duelar.

* * *

Mu Bai e Lau Ma fizeram a viagem de volta em total silêncio. A jovem não queria perguntar o que estava incomodando o irmão e assim aproveitou para ficar recordando-se do homem misterioso que mexera tanto consigo. Talvez ele fosse um marginal... Mas havia algo nos olhos dele que fazia suas pernas amolecerem... Ele tinha um olhar tão intenso... Era como se pudesse ver além de si mesma e chegar até o profundo de sua alma... '_Com certeza ele se encontraria lá... Não consigo parar de pensar nele. Droga!_', pensou chateada.

"Lau Ma".

"Sim, irmão?".

"O que você estava fazendo parada no meio da feira?", ele perguntou.

"Nada...", ela respondeu rapidamente. "Estava apenas pensando no que faltava comprar...".

"Mentira!", disparou Mu Bai. "Eu vi você olhar para aquele homem. Quem é ele, Lau Ma?".

"Homem? Que homem?". Ela não podia acreditar! Como ele descobrira? Será que ela era tão previsível e indiscreta a ponto de todos perceberem suas ações?

"Não se faça de desentendida, irmã!", rebateu o assistente de Li. "Eu conheço você muito bem. E vi o modo guloso como ele olhava pra você... Fique longe dele, Lau Ma".

"Mas eu não sei do quê está falando, Mu Bai...".

"Fique longe dele", ele a interrompeu. "E tem mais, você não vai mais à cidade sem mim. É uma ordem".

Lau Ma apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. '_Ótimo_', pensou ela, abatida. '_E nem cheguei a descobrir alguma coisa sobre ele..._'.

* * *

Sato cavalgava rápido, seguido por Guang. Logo ambos chegaram a fazendinha onde a gangue estava abrigada. Apearam e dirigiram-se para a casa, de onde podiam ouvir gritos de pavor.

"Mestre Ken está se divertindo com a cadelinha de novo...", disse Guang, com seu gosto sádico. "Espero que ele deixe um pouco para nós".

Sato sentiu o sangue ferver com o comentário do parceiro. Com passos apressados, afastou-se dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Chegou ao campo onde os homens montaram um ringue e treinavam alguns golpes. Deu um sinal a um deles, que se achegou trêmulo, temendo o olhar frio do segundo no comando da gangue. O pobre coitado nem viu o que o acertou. Com três poderosos socos, Sato o derrotou.

"Fraco", grunhiu Sato, deixando o oponente cair no chão. "Não tem nenhum homem de coragem aqui para me enfrentar?!", perguntou voltando-se para o restante do grupo, que assistia tudo atemorizado. Ninguém estava disposto a encarar Sato numa luta, ainda mais com o humor que ele estava. Seria um suicídio.

"Bando de covardes...", resmungou o guerreiro, saindo do ringue.

Retirou-se para seu local preferido na pequena fazenda, o rio. Aquele lugar lhe trazia memórias antigas... Coisas que preferia esquecer, mas que não podia, não conseguia. Se fechasse os olhos, ouviria as súplicas de Akane...

'_Jure, Hitoshi... Por mim, por eles..._'.

Aquelas palavras estavam impetradas em sua mente e em seu coração. E sim, ele faria o que ela pedira. Ele havia jurado e cumpriria seu juramento. E pressentia que seu momento se aproximava. Ken estava tão preocupado com seu plano para matar Li Xiaolang que estava descuidando da própria defesa... A gangue nunca ficara tanto tempo no mesmo lugar, era deveras perigoso. Talvez os deuses estavam lhe dando uma ótima oportunidade para cumprir sua palavra.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para a moça na feira. Lau Ma. Ela o fazia lembrar-se tanto de Akane... O jeito alegre, o sorriso doce... Akane sempre fora sua razão de sorrir e de sonhar com um futuro melhor, no entanto ela conhecera o terror e não resistira a tantos ferimentos. Sato sabia que o destino que estava reservado a Lau Ma era o mesmo que Akane tivera. A esta, ele não pudera salvar, mas talvez pudesse ajudar a outra, livrá-la do mesmo fim.

Tirou a roupa e entrou no rio, desejando que as águas frias pudessem lavar sua alma atormentada. Voltou a pensar em Lau Ma... Ela era bonita... Pequenina e delicada... O que sentia por ela era bem diferente do que sentia por Akane, completamente diferente. Apenas isso poderia explicar a imensa vontade de pulverizar Guang quando este a olhou com uma luxúria indisfarçável. Foi difícil manter o controle. Não queria que aquele idiota tocasse em Lau Ma.

Seus ouvidos treinados escutaram passos. Alguém se aproximava. Virou-se para a margem e avistou a filha do dono da fazenda, a única da família a sobreviver ao ataque. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e inchado, com um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca. Estava vestida com roupas rotas e sujas, que mal escondiam suas formas jovens e os hematomas das agressões de Ken. Ela ainda não o avistara na água, pois vinha olhando para o chão.

"Ei, você está bem?", ele perguntou quando ela se ajoelhou na beira do rio e começou a se lavar. Sobressaltada, a garota se afastou alguns passos, olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sato podia ver terror neles. "Não se preocupe", continuou ele, com voz baixa e calma. "Não vou lhe fazer mal". Ela se afastou mais um pouco, sacudindo freneticamente a cabeça. Estava tão cheia de medo que jamais acreditaria nas palavras de Sato.

"Quer se divertir com meu brinquedo, Sato?".

Era Ken que chegava, com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios. Estava com a túnica aberta e Sato pôde ver inúmeras cicatrizes e a serpente preta tatuada no peito largo. A mesma serpente que fora obrigado a tatuar nas costas.

"Não, mestre", respondeu Sato friamente. "Eu estava apenas me lavando".

Ken se aproximou da garota e a agarrou pelos cabelos, puxando-os de modo que ela o encarasse. "Vá se lavar em outro lugar, Dae", ordenou. A pequena não precisou ouvir duas vezes. Assim que ele a largou, Dae saiu correndo.

"Ela não me parece muito bem", comentou Sato, enquanto observava a garota sumir entre os arbustos. Na gangue de Ken, poucos homens podiam falar abertamente com o chefe sem apanhar ou ser castigado. Sato era um deles. Esforçara-se para ganhar a confiança do líder da quadrilha e conseguira, se tornando seu assistente e braço direito.

"É... Ela não vai durar muito tempo...", resmungou Ken, também entrando na água. Depois de um mergulho, ele se virou para Sato. "Guang me falou o que aconteceu na cidade...". Sato se perguntou o que exatamente o imbecil de seu parceiro havia dito.

"Então Xiaolang já mandou buscar as coisas da vadia e do vovôzinho dela...", continuou o chefe. "Tudo está seguindo de acordo com o planejado, não acha?".

"Sim, mestre".

"Há um serviço que quero que faça, Sato. Você é o único que posso confiar para isso. O restante do bando é monte de bosta, uns idiotas...".

"E o que é, mestre?".

"Quero que mande um recadinho para Black Linx", Ken sorriu, com um brilho maligno em seus olhos. "Diga a ela para não se esquecer do nosso acordo e que estamos de olho nela...".

* * *

N/A: E aí, pessoal!! Eis aqui o capítulo dez. Espero que tenham gostado.

Finalmente Sakura e Tomoyo se conheceram. O que a jovem ladra vai fazer agora que sabe que terá que se livrar da própria prima. Será que Masaki ainda será contra o casamento quando descobrir que o noivo é ninguém mais que Li Xiaolang? E quem é Akane? Que tipo de relação ela tinha com Sato? Muita água ainda vai rolar neste conto... Aguardem e confiram!!

Quero agradecer de coração as pessoas que estão acompanhando minha história. Já chegamos à 100 reviews e comentários (da ff.net + do CCS Guia, sem mencionar os e-mails...)! Obrigada, muito obrigada! Estou tão feliz que estou escrevendo a história aonde posso: dentro do ônibus, tomando café... Às vezes acordo de madrugada com a cabeça cheia de idéias e passo tudo para meu caderninho... ^_^

Aproveitando o espaço, quero divulgar uma nova história minha! O nome é '_Uma segunda chance_' e para quem gosta de fics de DBZ, ela está disponível na Fanfiction.net (o endereço para meu profile lá é: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=175210). É uma comédia romântica que resolvi escrever para espairecer minhas idéias. Esse suspense de 'Luz' está me consumindo...

Bem, e como faço em todos os capítulos, quero dedicar este à Kath, à Lullaby e à Isinha. Obrigada, garotas, pela paciência, por terem ouvido minhas idéias malucas e pelas sugestões maravilhosas. Também quero dedicar à Jubasmile (adorei seu e-mail, Ju!), à Saki Kinomoto e à Nanninha Li pelo apoio. Muito obrigada, meninas!

Vou ficando por aqui, essas minhas notas estão ficando maiores a cada capítulo. Um beijo a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Andréa Meiouh                       


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Antes de o sol despontar no horizonte, Sato já estava de campana, vigiando a mansão Li. Queria não precisar cumprir as ordens de Ken, mas este desconfiaria de algo. A ociosidade já estava deixando o chefe irritadiço e seria burrice apressar os movimentos, quando estava tão perto de alcançar seus objetivos.

Do ponto do bosque onde se escondera, ele tinha uma boa visão de uma varanda que dava para o jardim da casa. Era um local bem freqüentado pelas mulheres da casa, que passavam as tardes fazendo alguma atividade lá, enquanto curtiam um pouco de sol.

Desde modo, para Sato só restava esperar Black Linx aparecer e dar um jeito de entregar a mensagem sem que ninguém percebesse. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele aproveitava para observar Lau Ma.

Como uma sombra, o homem acompanhava a rotina da jovem empregada, vendo cumprir suas tarefas, uma a uma, sem reclamar. De vez em quando, ela parava e seu olhar perdia-se, fitando o nada, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa ou pensando em alguém.

Será que ela pensava nele? Seria possível? Afinal, ela só o vira duas vezes: a primeira quando esbarrou nele sem querer e a segunda, no outro dia, na feira. Mas estavam um pouco distantes... Ela teria lhe reconhecido?

Não devia estar pensando nela, mas não podia evitar... Ela lhe trazia tantas lembranças de seu passado... De Akane... De seu juramento... Crispando as mãos, Sato foi tomado por recordações de seu passado, de uma época em que não havia preocupações e ele era apenas um garoto feliz.

_Os Sato viviam bem, numa província perto de Tohoku, ao norte do Japão. Era uma família humilde, que trabalhava o campo para sobreviver. O pai, Kazuo, tinha orgulho de ser fazendeiro e passara este amor pela terra para Hiroshi e Akane, seu casal de filhos com Mitsuko, sua esposa, uma mulher robusta, que trabalhava na região como parteira._

_As crianças gostavam de correr pelas plantações de arroz, brincando de pega-pega. Hiroshi, o mais velho, levava vantagem sobre a irmãzinha Akane, mas sempre a deixava ganhar. Os dois passavam o dia passeando pela chácara do pai, subindo em árvores, tomando banho no ribeirão ou deitados na grama, olhando as formas das nuvens. Eram irmãos unidos e o menino fazia de tudo para proteger a irmã caçula._

_Era uma época muito boa... Até a viagem de Hiroshi a Tóquio._

Vozes divertidas e risadas chamaram a atenção de Sato. Ele voltou sua atenção para a casa e viu Lau Ma sair, junto de uma menina. As duas se dirigiam para o riacho que havia vários metros atrás da mansão. Carregavam baldes de madeira nas mãos e iam conversando despreocupadas. Sato, não resistindo a tentação, as seguiu.

Lau Ma deu uma gostosa gargalhada. Yuelin era uma menina divertida, que gostava de contar histórias. E acabara de narrar uma de suas aventuras com a irmã, Pei-Pei.

"Aposto que vocês ficaram de castigo", comentou a criada, colocando os baldes na água.

"É claro!", riu a menina. "Acha mesmo que papai não faria nada depois do estrago que fizemos na cozinha dele?".

Elas se olharam. Ambas sabiam como Huike venerava seu local de trabalho. Para ele, a cozinha era sagrada.

"Não mesmo!", disseram ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

Estavam terminando a tarefa, quando Lau Ma foi apossada de uma estranha, porém familiar sensação. Uma impressão de ser observada. A mesma que sentira na feira dois dias antes, quando avistara aquele homem. Olhou em volta, mas tudo lhe pareceu normal e calmo. '_Então por que raios estou sentindo isso_', pensou ela, intrigada. Resolvida a dar uma averiguada, largou os baldes na margem.

"Yuelin, vá para casa", ordenou para a garota.

"Mas srta. Lau Ma... Ainda não terminamos".

"Eu sei, querida... Mas vá assim mesmo... Depois eu levo. Ande". A menina olhou uma última vez para Lau Ma e fez o que lhe foi mandado.

Assim que Yuelin se afastou, Lau Ma caminhou a passos lentos, observando tudo a sua volta atentamente. Entrou no bosque que havia no limite da propriedade, onde a srta. Daidouji fora encontrada, e continuou sua procura, mesmo sem saber o que estava procurando. Havia se embrenhado na parte mais escura da floresta e estava quase desistindo, quando sentiu uma mão cobrir-lhe a boca e outra a segurar pela cintura contra algo rígido.

"Não se preocupe... Não vou machucar você", uma voz soou bem próxima de seu ouvido. "Eu solto você se prometer não gritar".

Trêmula e assustada, Lau Ma concordou com a cabeça. Todos na mansão sabiam que havia bandidos naquela região. Por que fora estúpida entrando na floresta sozinha? Sentiu seu corpo ser girado e deparou-se com uma túnica masculina. Ergueu a cabeça para ver quem a segurava e encontrou um par de olhos negros, que a fitava com intensidade.

"Você!?", ela soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando. "O que faz aqui?".

Levemente surpreso por ter sido reconhecido, Sato começou a pensar rápido. Não tinha intenção de se revelar para ela, mas não pode evitar. Ela caminhara direto para ele, parecendo saber o local exato que ele estava. E também não podia dizer que estava ali para espionar o patrão dela.

"Vim ver você". Era uma meia verdade. Gostava de observá-la, acompanhar seus passos.

Lau Ma sentiu o rosto esquentar. Seu medo ia, aos poucos, sendo substituindo por uma sensação mais agradável. "Mas como...?", tentou perguntar.

"Vocês são bastante conhecidos na vila", disse Sato, apreciando o modo como as bochechas dela se tornavam cada vez mais rosadas.

Balançando a cabeça, Lau Ma desviou o olhar e só então percebeu a posição de se encontravam. Ele segurava sua cintura com as duas mãos, enquanto ela se apoiava no tórax firme. Respirando fundo, deu dois passos para trás, se afastando de Sato. Ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sato. Há quanto tempo ele não sorria? Há quanto tempo não se sentia tão bem com alguém, mesmo que só houvessem trocado olhares e pouquíssimas palavras? Ele se aproximou de Lau Ma novamente e pegando em sua bochecha, ergueu o rosto dela até que seus olhos se encontrassem de novo.

"Como se chama?", ela perguntou baixinho.

"Hiroshi".

"Hiroshi...", ela murmurou, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Sato jamais havia dado seu nome para ninguém. Não depois do que acontecera com sua família. Há cinco anos era conhecido apenas por seu sobrenome. E ouvir aquela mulher pequenina, de olhos brilhantes, sussurrar seu nome de um modo tão íntimo, mexeu com ele. Inclinando-se, ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus, num beijo arrebatador. Rígida no começo, Lau Ma foi relaxando aos poucos nos braços de Hiroshi e se entregando à carícia.

Os dois se perderam nas sensações maravilhosas que sentiam até que um grito os fez se separar.

"LAU MA!".

Assustada, a moça recuou rapidamente, coração aos pulos, olhos arregalados. '_Mu Bai!_', pensou, alarmada. "Eu tenho que ir...", disse para Hiroshi.

"Espere...".

"Não! Você não entende?!", disparou ela, em voz baixa. "Se meu irmão nos pegar aqui, nos mata!".

Sim, Hiroshi entendia. Se visse sua irmãzinha nos braços de um desconhecido, com certeza faria um escândalo. O correto era deixá-la partir. Mas ele não estava pensando corretamente naquele momento. Puxou Lau Ma para si e beijou-a novamente.

"Eu vou voltar", falou contra os lábios dela antes de soltá-la e sumir bosque adentro.

Lau Ma ficou estática, meio que em choque, olhando para o lugar que vira Hiroshi se afastar. Outro grito a tirou daquela letargia.

"LAU MA!".

Tentou se recompôr e saiu correndo em direção à voz. Não queria que o irmão soubesse o que ela andara fazendo. No meio da corrida, tropeçou num galho de árvore, caindo de joelhos no chão. E foi aí que Mu Bai a encontrou.

"Lau Ma!", ele a agarrou pelos braços, muito zangado. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?".

"E-eu ouvi um barulho...", gaguejou ela, alarmada com a raiva do irmão. "Só vim ver o que era...".

"Ficou louca?! Andar no bosque sozinha?! Por que não me respondeu?".

"Eu me perdi...". A expressão de Mu Bai fechou-se ainda mais e ela podia ver uma veia pulsando na testa. Encolheu-se um pouco. "Sinto muito, irmão... Não queria aborrecê-lo...".

"Venha", ele a puxou pelo braço. "Vamos para casa".

Os dois caminhavam rapidamente. Os joelhos de Lau Ma doíam um pouco, mas ela não se atreveu a reclamar. Na entrada do bosque, encontraram outros homens. Mu Bai ordenou que eles vasculhassem o bosque, em busca de algo suspeito. A moça sentiu um tremor pelo corpo. E se eles encontrassem Hiroshi? Queria olhar para trás, mas não o fez, com medo de que alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam de volta à casa. Na cozinha, foram recebidos por Min Soo e Pei-Pei, enquanto Yuelin chorava nos braços de Sakura.

"Yuelin!", Lau Ma correu para a menina e a abraçou. "Oh, querida... Não chore...".

"Eu fiquei com medo, srta. Lau Ma...", soluçou a garota.

"Agora está tudo bem, meu anjo... Não chore mais".

Lau Ma olhou para Sakura e para Min Soo, enquanto embalava a amiguinha. Mu Bai já não estava mais no aposento.

"Por que ela está assim?".

"Mu Bai brigou com ela", foi Pei-Pei quem respondeu, passando a contar o que acontecera com a irmã mais nova.

Quando voltara para a mansão, sem os baldes e sem Lau Ma, Yuelin foi abordada por todos, que lhe fizeram uma enxurrada de perguntas. Assustada, a menina tentava explicar, mas dizia coisas incoerentes. Mu Bai, tomando uma atitude mais enérgica, pegou a garota pelos braços e deu uma forte sacudida, fazendo-a chorar de dor e de medo.

Lau Ma irritou-se com o irmão. Ele não tinha o direito de machucar Yuelin. Teria uma conversa séria com ele mais tarde.

* * *

A primícia de um bom ladrão era a observação. Observar bem seu alvo. No caso de Tomoyo, seu alvo era Li Xiaolang. Porém, haviam dois problemas. Primeiro, desde que chegara na mansão, jamais vira Li. Era como se ele não estivesse na casa, ou como se não existisse. Segundo, para todo lugar que ela ia, Eriol estava presente. Sentia que, de alguma forma, o médico estava lhe seguindo.

'_Ou vigiando_', pensou ela, enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, que era seu lugar preferido da mansão. Ali, ela podia ficar sozinha, pensar e tentar encontrar uma solução para seu problema.

No entanto, por mais que pensasse, refletisse, analisasse, Tomoyo sabia que não tinha muitas opções. Se tentasse fugir, Ken mataria ela e o avô. Mas se cumprisse sua parte no acordo, teria que entregar à Ken e à própria sorte pessoas boas como Mu Bai, Lau Ma, Zhang, Min Soo e suas filhas, e os demais empregados. Sem contar que teria que matar a própria prima... E Eriol.

Sentou-se num banco para descansar. Ainda sentia dores, principalmente no peito. Suas costelas ainda estavam cicatrizando e não deveria estar fora da cama ou fazer qualquer tipo de esforço, mas sentia-se tão cansada de seu aposento, precisava sair um pouco, pegar sol, respirar ar fresco.

"Céus! O que vou fazer?". Sem perceber, pensou em voz alta.

"Acho melhor fazer o que foi combinado".

Assustada, Tomoyo virou-se rapidamente e se deparou com um dos homens de Ken, Sato. Os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalaram. "O que faz aqui?", ela quis saber.

"Vim trazer um recado de meu chefe".

"Mas como conseguiu entrar?".

"Pensa que só você pode entrar e sair dos lugares sem ser percebida?", falou ele com sarcasmo.

Tomoyo abriu a boca para responder, mas Sato a interrompeu, agarrando seu braço.

"Agora, me escute com atenção, Black Linx... Você fará tudo como mestre Ken ordenou. Você tem uma semana a partir de hoje para cumprir sua parte no trato... Nem pense em fugir ou chamar a polícia. Nós estamos de olho em você". Ele a largou e começou a se afastar. "Não se esqueça. Uma semana".

Tomoyo sentou-se no banco novamente, com o coração aos pulos e ofegante. Agora já não tinha mais jeito, precisava fazer o que Ken queria.

"Srta. Daidouji?".

Outra vez, Tomoyo se assustou. Pondo a mão no coração, tentou se acalmar quando viu que era apenas Eriol.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou o médico.

'_Não! Não está nada bem! Tenho que fazer coisas terríveis para poder continuar viva! Como posso estar bem?_', gritou sua mente. "Sim", ela mentiu. "O senhor apenas me assustou".

"Desculpe, não foi minha intenção".

"Eu sei... Não precisa se preocupar", ela deu um triste sorriso. Como poderia matar aquele homem?

"Srta. Daidouji... Precisamos conversar", disse Eriol, sentando a seu lado.

"Conversar?".

"Sim... Sei que ainda está se recuperando, mas há coisas que precisamos saber...".

"Como o quê?".

"Quem lhe seqüestrou e por quê...".

Tomoyo levantou-se. "Eu não me lembro".

"Não é o que me parece", rebateu Eriol, levantando também. "Senhorita, precisamos descobrir quem fez tamanha barbaridade com você para que possamos puni-lo".

"Mas eu não me lembro!", ela estava à beira das lágrimas. "Por favor, Dr. Hiiragisawa, me deixe em paz!".

Ele, entretanto, se aproximou ainda mais. "Se nos contasse o que está acontecendo, o que aconteceu... Talvez possamos ajudar. Sinto que você carrega muita coisa e isto está lhe fazendo mal".

"Eu não me importo, está bem!?", replicou ela, resistindo a urgência de se abrir com ele. "Vá embora, me deixe sozinha!".

Eriol percebeu que já tinha chegado ao limite e não podia fazer mais nada. Sabia que Tomoyo guardava consigo uma grande mágoa e um grande segredo. Mas se quisesse descobrir e ajudá-la, teria que ter paciência e ir com calma. Recuou lentamente e saiu do jardim.

Trêmula, Tomoyo abraçou-se, tentando trazer um pouco de conforto a si mesma. Deixou as lágrimas, que há tanto tempo guardara, rolarem por suas bochechas. '_Como poderei fazer isso_?', ela pensou angustiada.

* * *

"Sabe... Se estivéssemos no jardim... Ou na varanda, eu não teria tanto problema para terminar este livro", reclamou Sakura.

"É... Mas não estamos no jardim, nem na varanda...", replicou Xiaolang. "Então se quiser parar de ler, não me importo".

O casal estava confortavelmente instalado numa saleta, anexa ao quarto principal de Li. Este aposento, assim como todos os outros da ala oeste, era escuro e abafado. E apesar de algumas velas acesas, Sakura tinha dificuldades em continuar sua leitura.

"Ah, Xiaolang...", exasperada, ela fechou o livro. "Não há nada de mais sairmos um pouco, tomar sol, respirar ar fresco... Você está tão pálido...".

"Sakura, não comece, por favor".

Os dois já haviam tido esse tipo de conversa antes. Sakura insistia para que Xiaolang saísse daquela escuridão, mas o guerreiro era irredutível. Não sairia de seus aposentos e ponto final.

"Não sei quantas vezes já falei que não saio da casa durante o dia", resmungou Li.

"E toda vez que você fala isso, eu digo que não há problema nenhum em sair", devolveu Sakura. "Todos aqui o conhecem, e sabem o que você tem".

"Nem todos sabem".

Por uns momentos, a moça o fitou, confusa. "Do que está falando?".

"Sua família".

Sim, os 'novos' parentes de Sakura não sabiam da condição de Li. Nem Masaki, nem Tomoyo tiveram chance de conhecê-lo. As ordens eram para dizer que ele não se encontrava na mansão e mantê-los afastados da ala oeste, assim como fizera com Sakura.

"Por que não quis que eu contasse que você é meu noivo?", perguntou ela, curiosa.

Depois da confusão armada por Masaki no outro dia, Xiaolang pedira para a noiva manter sua identidade em segredo. Não queria que eles soubessem que o futuro marido de Sakura era ninguém menos que o dono da mansão.

"Tudo a seu tempo, minha flor", respondeu o guerreiro. "Logo anunciaremos nosso noivado a todos".

"A licença já está pronta? Já podemos nos casar?".

"Em poucos dias, não se preocupe... Enquanto isso, eu quero que organize um jantar para a noite de amanhã".

"Um jantar?", ela estranhou. "Pra quê?".

"Você verá", os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso misterioso.

"Mas Xiaolang...", ela insistiu.

"Não adianta nem tentar, Sakura", ele a interrompeu, desta vez rindo abertamente. "É melhor continuar com sua leitura".

Apesar de estar frustrada com o noivo, Sakura suprimiu um sorriso. Era bom ver Xiaolang rir. Era difícil vê-lo tão relaxado... Dando um suspiro resignado, a moça pegou o livro e pôs-se a procurar a página na qual parara. De repente, sentiu a mão de Li lhe puxar e, no instante seguinte, estava sentada no colo dele.

"Irritei você", ele constatou, com voz divertida.

"Não...", ela mentiu, para depois admitir a verdade. "Quero dizer, sim! Ah! É essa sua teimosia. Às vezes me pergunto como pode existir alguém tão cabeça-dura?".

Ele riu novamente. "Sou apenas um homem determinado, minha flor".

"Xiaolang, eu só quero ajudar!", ela protestou. "Como posso fazer alguma coisa se você nada me conta?".

Li passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, desfazendo o coque e chegando-a mais para perto. "Se não conto, é apenas para preservar você... Não fique preocupada, está bem? Faça apenas o que eu pedi e tudo será esclarecido em breve". E tomando o rosto dela com a outra mão, acariciou-lhe a bochecha. "Agora, que tal mudarmos de assunto?".

"Quer que eu continue lendo?".

"Não... Quero algo bem melhor", disse ele, antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Como um gato, Tomoyo se esgueirava pelas sombras da mansão, silenciosamente. Depois do encontro que tivera aquela manhã com Sato, tinha que encontrar Li e com urgência. Suspeitava que ele se escondia na misteriosa ala oeste. Afinal, por que aquela parte da casa ficava fechada o tempo todo?

Quando se aproximou do corredor, ouviu alguma coisa. Era muito tarde e tinha certeza que todos estavam dormindo... Então, o que era aquele barulho e de onde vinha? Parecia algo como metal... Apurou os ouvidos e seguiu o som.

Parou diante de uma porta, na ala oeste. Podia escutar com mais clareza. Havia gente ali. Com cuidado, deslizou um pouco a porta e espiou o aposento. Era uma imensa sala de treinamento, iluminada por algumas tochas. E lá dentro, Tomoyo avistou dois homens. Um ela reconheceu de imediato: Dr. Hiiragisawa. Ela nunca tinha visto o outro, mas podia apostar tudo o que tinha como aquele era Li Xiaolang.

Eles estavam lutando com espadas, manejando-as com incrível habilidade. Ela tinha a impressão que Li levava vantagem sobre o médico e isso lhe causou um certo espanto e também admiração. Em sua mente, imaginara que Xiaolang era um homem fraco e debilitado, decaído por causa de sua condição. Jamais esperaria encontrar um exímio guerreiro, que naquele momento desarmava Eriol e o lançava no chão.

Viu Li ajudar o companheiro a se erguer e depois ambos se cumprimentaram. Não podia ouvir direito o que eles falavam, mas devia ser algo amigável, pois enquanto Eriol ria divertido, os lábios de Li estavam curvados num leve sorriso. Eles guardavam as espadas e Tomoyo notou como os movimentos de Li eram seguros e precisos. Era como se ele nem estivesse cego.

Fechou a porta antes que a vissem ali e seguiu para seu quarto o mais rápido e silenciosa que pôde. No caminho, ia pensando no que iria fazer. Tinha imaginado entrar no quarto de Li e seduzi-lo com palavras doces e carinhos, mas agora que o vira sabia que tinha que utilizar outra tática...

'_Abordagem direta, talvez?_', ela ponderou. '_É... Pode ser..._ _Não tenho muito tempo mesmo_...'.

Com a mesma frieza com que planejava seus assaltos, Black Linx começou a traçar seu novo plano, que seria executado na noite seguinte.

* * *

Outra que tinha uma noite agitada era Lau Ma. Não conseguia dormir, apesar do cansaço. Sentia-se frustrada, chateada... Tivera uma discussão com o irmão logo depois do almoço. Ela o acusara de ter machucado Yuelin sem motivo nenhum e Mu Bai replicara que era culpa dela, por ter sumido no bosque. E para isso Lau Ma não tinha resposta. Não podia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de falar para seu irmão o porquê de sua ida no bosque e o que acontecera lá. Ainda mais depois daquele beijo. Ele a mataria. E mataria Hiroshi também.

Hiroshi... Ele era um completo mistério para Lau Ma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se já o conhecesse há muito tempo. Sentiu-se muito à vontade com ele... Por que outro motivo, então, ela permitiria que ele a beijasse daquela maneira? Que tipo de mulher ela era para deixar um desconhecido ter liberdades assim dessa maneira? Mas tinha que admitir a si mesma, o beijo foi maravilhoso.

Revirando-se na cama, Lau Ma soltou um longo suspiro. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Hiroshi... '_Eu vou voltar_'. Não sabia se ficava com medo ou feliz. O que aconteceria se _seu irmão_ o encontrasse? O que aconteceria se o encontrasse de novo? Sentindo um súbito calor, ela se levantou, vestiu um velho quimono sobre a camisola e foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água.

Quando passava na sala, escutou o barulho das espadas, vindo da ala oeste. '_Mestre Li ainda está treinando_', constatou, seguindo seu caminho. Ao chegar na grande cozinha, foi direto no cântaro de barro, mas este estava vazio.

"Droga!", ela praguejou com raiva. Se quisesse beber alguma coisa, teria que ir lá fora, no riacho buscar água. Tirou a trava da porta, pegou o cântaro e saiu, disposta a matar a sede e diminuir o calor que sentia.

A noite estava muito bonita. O céu estrelado e a lua cheia iluminavam o caminho até o regato. E a grama, úmida do sereno, era um alívio aos pés descalços. Não demorou muito e chegou até o córrego. Ajoelhou-se e molhou o rosto, o pescoço e o colo, sem se importar em molhar a roupa, depois bebeu água com o auxílio das mãos. Por fim, encheu o cântaro. 

Ao virar-se para voltar, Lau Ma levou um grande susto, quase derrubando a vasilha de barro. Hiroshi estava ali, a alguns metros de distância, fitando-a de um jeito que fizeram suas pernas tremerem.

"Eu disse que voltaria, não foi", falou ele, cruzando o espaço que os separava com poucos passos.

Mas antes que ele pudesse beijá-la de novo, Lau Ma se afastou. E munida de uma coragem que nem imaginava possuir, perguntou:

"Quem é você, afinal? E o que quer comigo?".

A expressão de Hiroshi mudou instantaneamente. A face suave deu lugar a uma séria, quase raivosa. Mas ele não respondeu nada.

Ficaram longos segundos ali, à beira do riacho, se olhando. Achando que ele não falaria nada, Lau Ma desistiu daquela guerrinha de nervos e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta. Se ele não quisesse falar, tudo bem, mas ela não ficaria ali a noite toda.

"Engraçado como são as coisas...", ela o ouviu dizer. "Nunca imaginei que encontraria aqui alguém tão parecido com Akane... Ela também era impaciente... Assim como você".

Lau Ma parou no lugar. Que raios ele estava falando? Antes que pudesse perguntar, ele continuou.

"Você quer mesmo saber quem eu sou?", diante da resposta afirmativa da moça, ele se apresentou. De verdade. "Meu nome é Hiroshi, Sato Hiroshi. Faço parte de uma quadrilha de criminosos, liderados por Ken Ryu. Eu sou o segundo no comando".

Desta vez, Lau Ma deixou o cântaro cair no chão. Não se importou com os cacos que lhe acertaram os pés, nem com a água que molhou a barra da sua camisola. Estava chocada demais para reagir. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seus lábios se abriram num 'O' silencioso.

"Chocada?", ele riu amargo. "Não estou surpreso...".

Depois de abrir e fechar a boca, Lau Ma conseguiu recuperar a voz. "Por que... Por que está aqui?".

"Tinha uma missão para cumprir".

"E já cumpriu?".

"Sim".

"Por que não foi embora?".

"Eu sempre cumpro a minha palavra", ele respondeu, olhando-a como uma fera, diante de uma apetitosa presa.

Lau Ma sentiu um arrepio. Ele ficara por ela? Isso era loucura! "Não tem medo que eu entregue você?".

"Não", Sato respondeu sem hesitar, fazendo-a arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

"Por que?".

"Por isso", ele a beijou com paixão.

Apesar de sua mente gritar para que parasse, que era errado, que ela estava confraternizando com o inimigo, Lau Ma se rendeu a Hiroshi. Podia sentir as mãos dele passando por seus cabelos, seu pescoço, seus seios e descendo mais... Fazendo-a sentir coisas que jamais imaginara. Como mandá-lo parar, se tudo o que queria era que ele continuasse?

Sato ergueu a jovem no colo e levou-a para o bosque, onde ninguém podia interrompê-los. Colocou-a no chão apenas para poder estender seu casaco debaixo de uma árvore. Logo a deitava ali, sentindo o prazer correr por suas veias. Um gemido baixinho foi a prova de que Lau Ma também estava apreciando aqueles carinhos.

Nos braços um do outro, se esqueceram do mundo. Não existia nenhum problema ali, naquele mundinho de êxtase que criaram juntos. Esqueceram que estavam em lados opostos de uma briga que não lhes pertencia. Lau Ma se esqueceu do medo que tinha do irmão. E Hiroshi da promessa feita no túmulo da família. E quando se tornaram um, tiveram a esperança de que as coisas, um dia, iriam melhorar.

* * *

Tomoyo acordou indisposta na manhã seguinte. Sentia repugnante por ter que fazer o que Ken queria, mas não tinha outra saída. Levantou-se e resolveu se preparar muito bem para a execução de seu plano. Tomou café com os demais na cozinha e pediu a Min Soo que lhe preparasse um bom banho. Escolheu seu melhor perfume e sua melhor roupa. Sabia que Li não ia ver mesmo o que estava usando, mas não se importava. Queria estar vestida de acordo com a ocasião. 

Depois do demorado banho, se arrumou e penteou os longos cabelos. Estranhou que seu avô ainda não tivesse aparecido para lhe cumprimentar...  O que teria acontecido? Tirando Masaki da cabeça, voltou a se concentrar em Li. Tinha que dar tudo certo. Sua vida dependia disso.

As coisas pareciam estar a seu lado, pois todos na casa estariam ocupados na preparação do jantar 'formal' que haveria à noite, inclusive Eriol. Assim ela poderia andar pela casa sem ser notada. Prendeu as longas madeixas num coque no alto da cabeça, deixando algumas mechas soltas, enfeitando-lhe o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho antes de sair. Estaria mais bonita se os hematomas já tivessem desaparecido de seu rosto. Mas novamente lembrou-se que Xiaolang não perceberia nada disso.

Já estava na hora do almoço quando alcançou a ala oeste. Não sabia em qual quarto procurar primeiro. Resolveu arriscar o salão de treinamento outra vez. Pelo que vira na noite anterior e pelo que ouvia Ken dizer, só podia concluir que Li era um grande guerreiro. Talvez estivesse treinando novamente. 

E seu palpite foi certeiro. Assim que chegou à porta do aposento, escutou barulho lá dentro. Deslizou a porta com suavidade e entrou. Li treinava com um bastão. Estava sem camisa e seu corpo estava úmido de suor. O rosto de Tomoyo corou um pouco. Ele até que era bem bonito.

"O que quer, Sakura?", ele perguntou, sem parar com os movimentos.

Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Por que ele pensava que ela era Sakura? Sua prima costumava freqüentar bastante aquela parte da casa? Mas não tinha tempo para isso... Ajeitou o quimono, aumentando o decote, e continuou a se aproximar dele.

"Sakura?", ele perguntou outra vez, desta vez interrompendo o treino.

"Não, Sr. Li", respondeu ela, com voz sedosa. "Não sou Sakura".

Xiaolang ficou alerta. Quem era aquela mulher? Conhecia a voz de todos os moradores da casa, exceto...

"Srta. Daidouji? O que faz aqui?".

"Vim lhe agradecer pessoalmente pelo que fez por mim, senhor...", disse Tomoyo, parando na frente dele.

Li não podia vê-la, mas podia sentir o perfume dela. Era uma fragrância exótica, que inebriava seus sentidos. Nunca tinha sentido algo parecido, nem mesmo em Sakura. Lembrar de Sakura o fez recuar um pouco.

Percebendo o deslocamento dele, Tomoyo avançou mais. "E também lhe entregar um presente".

"Presente?".

Antes que pudesse reagir ou entender, Xiaolang sentiu os lábios dela se colarem nos seus, num beijo passional. Atônito, ele deixou o bastão cair. Aproveitando a chance, a moça se achegou mais, roçando o corpo macio no tórax vigoroso, fazendo sobressair a essência do caríssimo perfume francês que ela usava.

Saindo do choque, Li colocou as mãos na cintura de Tomoyo, pronto para empurrá-la, quando...

"Xiaolang, eu trouxe seu al...–".

BLAM!

Tomoyo se afastou do guerreiro e olhou para a porta. E parada ali, com olhos arregalados, estava Sakura. Aos seus pés, a bandeja que caíra no chão. E ao seu lado, Eriol.

'_Mas que droga_!', praguejou a ladra mentalmente.

O médico foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. "Alguém pode explicar o que está havendo aqui?".

* ~ * ~ *

N/A: Bem, pessoal, este foi o capítulo onze. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, eu quero saber a opinião de vocês! Mandem-me um e-mail ou deixem um review ou comentário. Não custa nada e vai me deixar muito feliz. E quando fico feliz, escrevo mais rápido! ^_^

Quero dedicar este capítulo a Kath, ao Marcelo e a Lullaby, que me deram uma forçona. Só o fato de vocês ouvirem minhas idéias absurdas, darem a suas opiniões e me fazer voltar a realidade já é uma grande ajuda. Acho que este capítulo não teria saído sem o apoio de vocês. Muito obrigada de coração.

Um beijo a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Andréa Meiouh                       


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Como se o teto tivesse desabado sobre sua cabeça. Foi assim que Tomoyo se sentiu ao ser descoberta por Sakura e Eriol. A decepção estampada nos olhos do médico fazia seu coração e consciência doerem ainda mais. Pensava desesperadamente no que dizer que acabou se distraindo e quando percebeu a aproximação de sua prima, não teve tempo de desviar.

Por toda sua vida, Sakura jamais tivera tanta ira de alguém como tinha de Tomoyo naquele momento. Vê-la ali, abraçada em Xiaolang, toda arrumada e perfumada, fez a jovem ver tudo vermelho. Sem pensar, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça. Cruzou rapidamente o espaço que a separava do casal e deu um soco na outra, pegando-a completamente desprevenida. Touya havia lhe ensinado um pouco de defesa pessoal, mas jamais imaginara que usaria isso contra alguém. Com um prazer sórdido, viu Tomoyo estatelar-se no chão.

"Sakura!", exclamou Eriol, segurando-a antes que pudesse bater de novo na Srta. Daidouji.

Parado em seu lugar, Xiaolang estava totalmente surpreendido, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pouco lisonjeado por causa da atitude de Sakura. Não imaginava que a noiva reagiria de forma tão passional. Tentou fazer uma imagem mental, mas sabia que nada seria tão fiel a realidade. E se pudesse ver a noiva, ficaria mais surpreso. Sakura estava transtornada e furiosa: olhos brilhantes, rosto corado, respiração acelerada. Estava dando um enorme trabalho para Eriol mantê-la segura.

"Como você se atreve!?", explodiu Sakura. "Ele é _meu_ noivo! Meu!".

Tomoyo levantou-se e arrumou a roupa, apertando bem o quimono. Passou a mão pelo rosto. A prima tinha um punho forte, apesar da aparência delicada. "Sakura, eu...", tentou falar, mas a governanta ainda tinha muito pra falar.

"Você não tinha o direito fazer isso!", lágrimas de raiva saiam dos olhos verdes. "Víbora! Falsa!".

"Sakura, eu não sabia que você e o senhor Li estavam noivos... Sinto muito...", disse Tomoyo, tentando manter a compostura. Entendia muito bem a zanga da outra.

"E saber ia impedi-la de fazer isso?!". A ladra ficou calada, com a culpa expressa na cara.

Sakura tentou se soltar de Eriol para agredir a prima outra vez, mas o médico a segurou firme. "Sakura, acalme-se!".

Respirando fundo, a jovem olhou o amigo e depois, o noivo. Eles estavam visivelmente aborrecidos. Passou a manga da túnica que usava pelo rosto, para enxugar as lágrimas. "Pode me soltar, Eriol", pediu. Mas, diante do ar incerto do homem, ela disse: "Não vou tentar mais nada... Pelo menos não agora".

"Acho que a srta. Daidouji tem muitas coisas para nos explicar", ponderou Li após uns instantes de silêncio.

Tomoyo sentiu as atenções voltarem para si. Por onde começaria? Havia tanta coisa para ser dita... "Eu realmente sinto muito, Sakura, embora você não acredite em mim agora". O olhar que a prima lhe lançou poderia fazer Tomoyo arder em chamas. "Eu fiz o que fiz porque fui obrigada... Era uma questão de vida ou morte... Você tem que entender e me perdoar...".

"Eu poderei até entender, mas não vou perdoar tão cedo...", foi a resposta de Sakura.

"Srta. Daidouji?", Xiaolang a chamou. "Por que entrou aqui e me beijou?".

"Como disse, eu fui ameaçada e obrigada", ela respondeu.

"Então, deixe-me adivinhar...", falou Eriol. "Foi Ken que a seqüestrou e depois de espancá-la até quase a morte, a mandou para cá, assim nós cuidaríamos de você e você nos trairia".

"Eu juro para vocês que não queria fazer nada que ele ordenou, mas não pude evitar! Ele disse que mataria a mim e ao meu avô!".

"E o que ele mandou você fazer?", Sakura perguntou.

"Eu precisava 'preparar' a chegada dele...".

"Preparar?".

"Sim... Tinha que subjugar Li e me livrar de obstáculos indesejados...".

"Como assim?", Xiaolang estava muito interessado no que seu inimigo estava planejando.

"Ele queria que eu seduzisse Li e eliminasse todo aquele que pudesse ser um empecilho no seu comando aqui na mansão".

"E quem seriam estes empecilhos?".

Tomoyo hesitou. "Dr. Hiiragisawa, Sakura... Provavelmente Mu Bai e Lau Ma...".

"Quer dizer que além de agarrar e seduzir o _meu noivo_, você ainda ia nos eliminar? Matar as pessoas que fizeram tanto por você? Que salvaram e acolheram você com tanta gentileza?". Sakura estava indignada. Aquele era o pagamento por serem tão educados? A morte?

"Eu não pretendia fazer...", Tomoyo lutava contra as lágrimas. "Juro! Mas não tive outra opção...".

"Não lhe passou pela cabeça, srta. Daidouji, nos pedir ajuda?", perguntou Eriol.

Tomoyo fitou o médico, cuja expressão era neutra, mas sabia muito bem como ele estava desapontado com ela... De todos na mansão, Eriol era a pessoa com quem ela mais tivera contato. Havia entre eles algo especial, mais forte que uma simples amizade. Jamais teria coragem de matá-lo.

"Ele disse que ia matar meu avô... e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Meu avô é muito importante para mim".

"Mas não foi só isso, não é?", Eriol a encarou. "Ainda há mais coisa nisso... Se não, você podia ir à polícia e denunciar Ken... Mas era só mencionar o seqüestro e você ficava nervosa... O que mais você esconde, senhorita?".

Xiaolang não estava impressionado com a sagacidade do amigo, como Sakura e Tomoyo certamente estavam. Eriol sempre teve uma mente muito ágil e analítica. E, às vezes, deixava Li exasperado com sua capacidade de observar as coisas e as pessoas em sua volta.

"Vocês lembram do assalto à casa do prefeito semanas atrás?", ele ouviu a srta. Daidouji perguntar. Ela fez uma breve pausa, provavelmente esperando pela concordância de todos. "Fui eu".

'_Hoje é o dia das surpresas_', pensou Sakura. Por essa, ninguém esperava. A educada e fina Tomoyo Daidouji era Black Linx, o ladrão que fizera as autoridades da vila de idiotas. Isso era realmente surpreendente.

"Ken tem provas suficientes para me fazer pegar a prisão perpétua ou ser executada. Por isso, ele está me chantageando. Só que ele não tinha idéia que ao vir para cá, eu encontraria um parente...", Tomoyo disse, olhando para Sakura. "Ou faria amigos...", olhou para Eriol. "Eu não ia fazer nada contra vocês, se não houvesse um homem dele me vigiando".

Todos ficaram alertas. "Há um homem de Ken nos espionando?". Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça.

"Eriol, procure Mu Bai e convoque todos os nossos homens", ordenou Xiaolang. "Faça uma busca rigorosa por toda a propriedade. Revire todos os lugares: os estábulos, o pomar, o rio, o bosque... Tudo! Temos que encontrar esse cara agora!".

O médico se afastou à procura do assistente de Li, deixando Xiaolang, Sakura e Tomoyo no salão. A assaltante olhou para o casal. "Sr. Li, Sakura... Eu não queria machucar ninguém... Por favor, peço que me desculpem".

"Você podia ter nos dito a verdade, Srta. Daidouji", replicou Li. "Nós também temos muitas contas a acertar com Ken. Ele me deixou cego, matou a família de Sakura... Teríamos encontrado uma solução para seu problema...".

"Eu sei... E me arrependo profundamente de não ter lhes contado tudo", disse ela, com voz baixa. "O que farão comigo agora?".

"Pode se recolher a seus aposentos, se quiser", respondeu Xiaolang. "Não se preocupe, não vou entregá-la a Ken ou à polícia... E acho melhor conversar com seu avô. Ele também tem que saber".

"Está certo", Tomoyo concordou e, depois de se curvar graciosamente, agradeceu e saiu.

Sakura estava quieta, pensando e ruminando as informações que acabaram de receber. Olhou para a comida que derramara no chão sem querer. Abaixou-se e começou a recolher as tigelas e os cacos. Quando terminou, levantou-se e preparou-se para sair também. "Vou buscar um pano e água para limpar esta sujeira", ela disse, sem olhar para Xiaolang.

"Sakura, espere...", ele pediu.

Ela depositou a bandeja no piso, limpou as mãos e se aproximou do noivo. "Você ainda está zangada?", ele perguntou.

A jovem suspirou tristemente. Sim, estava zangada, mas depois das explicações de Tomoyo, o que ela poderia fazer? "Um pouco", admitiu. "Ver vocês dois se beijando não foi muito agradável...".

"Eu não tive culpa", ele comentou.

"Eu sei... Mas, mesmo assim...", ela suspirou de novo. "Você também não ia gostar se me visse beijando Eriol".

"Infelizmente, Sakura, eu não posso ver".

Sakura sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa. Como pudera fazer um comentário tão idiota? "Desculpe...", ela esfregou os olhos, contendo a vontade de chorar.

"Tudo bem, minha flor", ele deu um sorriso fraco e estendeu os braços. "Venha cá".

"Eu não queria... Me desculpe...", ela murmurou enquanto se aconchegava contra o tórax dele. O calor de Xiaolang foi, aos poucos, afastando seus receios. Sentiu as mãos grandes e calejadas deslizarem por suas costas, numa carícia relaxante.

"Sei o que está sentindo", disse Li, depositando um casto beijo na testa dela. "Eu não gostava nada, nada de saber que você e Eriol passavam as tardes passeando no jardim... Falei pra você que dei um soco nele?".

"Não, não disse...", ela sorriu. "Vejo, então, que eu não sou a única ciumenta aqui".

"Não mesmo", ele respondeu também sorrindo.

Ficaram abraçados até que Sakura falou novamente: "Você gostou?".

"Como?".

"Do beijo. Você gostou?".

Xiaolang ficou levemente tenso. "Por que isso agora, Sakura?".

"Apenas responda a minha pergunta", ela pediu, se afastando um pouco para observá-lo melhor. "Gostou ou não?".

O que ele poderia responder? Aquele beijo tinha sido uma experiência nova... Nenhuma das mulheres que tivera tomara a iniciativa, ou tinha aquele cheiro exótico... "Foi diferente", ele disse por fim.

"Entendo". Apesar de esperar uma resposta sincera, Sakura não estava pronta para ouvir aquilo. Sentiu-se desapontada. Mas o que queria? Ele era um homem, certo? Que homem não gostaria de ser abraçado por uma garota cheirosa e disposta a tudo? Ela é que devia ter ficado de boca fechada e não ter perguntado nada.

Li esticou o braço e a puxou para si novamente. "Mas eu ainda prefiro beijar você".

"Por que?".

"Pensei que já soubesse a resposta, Sakura. Eu amo você".

Era a primeira vez que Xiaolang pronunciava aquelas três palavras em voz alta. E gostou de ter declarado seus sentimentos para sua flor de cerejeira. Sentiu os braços dela passarem por seu pescoço, num abraço apertado.

"Eu também amo você", disse Sakura, antes de beijá-lo com paixão.

Sim... Definitivamente, era bem melhor beijar Sakura, ele pensou, retribuindo o carinho de bom grado.

* * *

Os preparativos para o jantar que haveria naquela noite ocupavam todos os empregados. Na cozinha, Huike, Min Soo e suas assistentes corriam de um lado para o outro, preparando os pratos preferidos do seu senhor. No restante da casa, as arrumadeiras limpavam os móveis e os enfeites, deixando tudo impecável. E enquanto todos se agitavam, trabalhando sem cessar, Lau Ma fazia suas obrigações com a mente completamente distraída, pensando no que acontecera na noite anterior. Fechou os olhos e suspirou sonhadoramente. Lembrou-se de Hiroshi e do modo como ele a tocara, mas coisas que ele a fizera sentir. Jamais experimentara algo parecido. Suspirou de novo, perdida nas memórias...

_Depois de se amarem e alcançarem o prazer juntos, Hiroshi e Lau Ma permaneceram abraçados e ofegantes. Dando-se conta que era pesado demais para ela, o guerreiro rolou para o lado e puxou-a para perto, depositando a cabeça dela sobre seu peito._

_Lau Ma ficou ali, deixando as batidas do coração dele embalá-la gentilmente. Mas apesar de languidez que sentia, não dormiu. Sua mente fervilhava... Tinha um conhecimento básico sobre sexo, afinal convivia com mulheres casadas e ouvia seus comentários além, é claro, de ver os animais que haviam na propriedade cruzando... Porém não fazia a menor idéia que os toques, os beijos e o corpo de um homem poderiam lhe dar tamanha satisfação._

_Afastou-se um pouco e ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos. Apoiando o rosto nas mãos, passou a examinar Hiroshi com atenção. A luz da lua cheia atravessava a copa das árvores, iluminando-os fracamente. Seu amante estava relaxado, mas tinha a expressão séria. Notou a fina cicatriz que havia na bochecha. Com cuidado, passou o dedo sobre a marca, que ia do canto do olho direito até a linha da mandíbula._

_"Como foi que ele conseguiu isso?", ela perguntou baixinho._

_"Um juramento de sangue", ele respondeu._

_Assustada, Lau Ma recuou a mão. "Desculpe... Pensei que estivesse dormindo..."._

_Sato se sentou, sem responder. Começou a recolher as roupas que estavam por perto e jogou a camisola sobre ela. Vestiram-se e após um incômodo silêncio, ele tornou a falar: "Minha família vivia numa pequena fazenda, no Japão... Era uma vida dura e humilde, mas éramos felizes". Fazendo uma pausa, ele se voltou para ela. "Quando fiz 15 anos, meu pai decidiu que estava na hora de eu aprender novas coisas, coisas que eu não ia aprender numa fazenda. Mandou-me para o dojo de um parente, para treinar. Fiquei lá por seis longos anos. E todos os dias, pensava em voltar e reencontrar minha mãe e minha irmã. Mas quando eu voltei...", a voz dele tremeu levemente. "Quando voltei, a casa estava em brasas... Tudo o que eu mais prezava e amava, destruído... Meus pais, mortos"._

_"Eu sinto muito...", Lau Ma sentiu lágrimas nos olhos._

_"Fiquei desesperado. Não encontrava Akane em lugar nenhum... Até que a avistei no meio da plantação de arroz, na lama. Ela estava muito machucada e morreu nos meus braços, implorando por justiça. Então eu jurei que vingaria nossa família". Sato olhou Lau Ma dentro dos olhos e ela pode ver a dor que havia na alma dele, a sede de vingança. "Cortei meu próprio rosto para me lembrar do meu juramento sempre que olhasse meu reflexo"._

_A jovem se aproximou de Hiroshi e tocou a cicatriz. "Mas você nunca se esqueceu, não é?"._

_"Não... Sempre que fecho os olhos, revejo os corpos mutilados dos meus pais... Minha irmã agonizando nos meus braços... Eu nunca me esquecerei"._

_"E quem foi que fez isso a sua família?"._

_"Ken Ryu"._

Lau Ma estremeceu com esta lembrança. Hiroshi havia se juntado a gangue de Ken buscando vingança. Ele disse que, por meses, seguiu a quadrilha, observou seus atos e, quando um dos homens de Ken cometeu um erro, colocando a vida do chefe em perigo, Sato apareceu e o salvou, ganhando assim a confiança do bandido. Passou a ser o braço direito de Ken, executando suas ordens sem questionar, porém sem esquecer seu verdadeiro objetivo.

Barulho de passos e vozes alteradas chamaram sua atenção. Discretamente, se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Avistou Eriol e Mu Bai dando ordens para o grupo de homens responsáveis pela proteção da mansão.

"Procurem em todos os lugares, em todos os cantos", ela ouviu Eriol dizer. "Temos que encontrar o espião agora!".

O coração de Lau Ma disparou. Eles sabiam sobre Hiroshi! Mas como? Respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Saiu correndo em direção ao riacho. Tinha que encontrá-lo antes de Eriol e os homens de Li. Estava preocupada demais para pensar em ser discreta e não percebeu que seu irmão a avistara.

* * *

Cabisbaixa, Tomoyo fez o caminho de volta para seu aposento imersa em pensamentos. Quando passou pela porta do quarto do avô, parou. Xiaolang tinha razão. Masaki precisava saber da verdade e seria melhor saber por ela do que por outra pessoa, ou até mesmo pela polícia. Bateu levemente na porta.

"Pode entrar", respondeu o Sr. Amamiya. Ele sorriu ao avistar a neta. "Olá, minha querida! Como está se sentindo hoje?".

"Melhor, vovô. E o senhor, como passou a noite? Dormiu bem?".

"Oh, sim! Tive uma noite ótima. Descansei bastante".

"E acordou inspirado, pelo que vejo", observou ela, vendo o homem separar alguns materiais de pintura.

"É verdade", ele riu. "Acordei com uma vontade imensa de pintar".

Tomoyo sabia que o avô adorava pinturas, mas que não pintava há vários anos. Vê-lo tão entusiasmado quase mudou a resolução dela de contar sua verdadeira história. "Fico feliz pelo senhor, vovô".

"Obrigado, querida. Sabe, há muito tempo eu não me sinto tão inspirado", ele confessou. "Mas agora as coisas estão diferentes... Afinal, encontrei minhas netas... Minha família está reunida de novo. Estou muito feliz, mesmo que uma delas praticamente nem fale comigo".

"A relação de vocês está tão ruim assim?", Tomoyo perguntou curiosa.

"Ela só fala comigo o estritamente necessário, tipo 'bom dia', 'boa tarde', 'boa noite', 'o almoço está pronto'... Sei que fui duro com Sakura, mas ela poderia me tratar com mais respeito... Eu sou avô dela...". Masaki suspirou e tomou a mão de Tomoyo entre as suas. "Tenho certeza que se você estivesse no lugar dela, as coisas seriam bem diferentes... Você é tão meiga, Tomoyo...".

A jovem sentiu outra vez o peso da culpa. Engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. "Não diga isso, vovô... Tem muitas coisas ao meu respeito que o senhor não sabe...".

"O que quer dizer?", estranhou Masaki.

"Venha cá, vovô", Tomoyo se ajoelhou na cama e chamou o avô para ficar ao lado dela. "Tenho uma história muito longa para contar ao senhor...". E assim, ela contou tudo a seu respeito... Desde as agressões do pai à vida que levara nas ruas e como se tornara uma ladra... Dos assaltos que praticara em todas as grandes cidades que eles conheceram viajando pelo mundo até o seqüestro pela gangue de Ken e a tentativa frustrada de seduzir Li. Podia ver a tristeza e a decepção no semblante do avô... Sentiu-se mal por tê-lo enganado durante todos aqueles anos que viviam juntos. Ele a retirara das ruas e dera um lar, amor e educação, algo que nunca tivera em sua própria casa.

Masaki ouvia tudo, pasmado e incrédulo. Sua neta só podia estar brincando ou delirando... As coisas que ela dizia eram irreais demais para serem verdadeiras... Porém o olhar dela dizia-lhe que era tudo a mais pura realidade.

"Tomoyo...", disse ele, se levantando. "Diga-me que tudo isso é mentira".

"Não posso, vovô...", ela respondeu baixinho, erguendo-se também. "Sinto muito...".

Tomado por uma raiva súbita, Masaki a agarrou pelos braços. "Como você foi capaz de me enganar durante todos esses anos?! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?!".

Assustada com a reação do avô, Tomoyo se encolheu. Não encontrava palavras para se desculpar. "Vovô, me desculpe... eu não queria...". 

Do mesmo modo repentino que a agarrou, Masaki a soltou, fazendo perder o equilíbrio e quase cair. E a passos duros, se retirou do aposento. Tomoyo seguiu atrás do homem, preocupada.

"Aonde o senhor vai?".

"Vou procurar o Inspetor Kim", respondeu Amamiya sem se voltar. "Não vou permitir que continue enganando as autoridades assim".

Os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalaram. Seu avô ia entregá-la à polícia! "Não faça isso, vovô... Por favor!", ela implorou, segurando-o pelo braço.

"Não me toque!", ele disparou, puxando o braço. "Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, sua mentirosa!".

Os dois haviam alcançado a sala e alguns empregados, que faziam a limpeza, observavam tudo com grande interesse. Afinal, não era todo dia que havia uma confusão daquelas na mansão...

"Vovô...", Tomoyo olhou para o homem à sua frente com olhos suplicantes. Ela passaria a vida inteira na prisão se ele a denunciasse.

"Não me chame mais assim! Você não é mais minha neta!".

O coração da jovem apertou-se. Masaki sempre fora sua família, seu porto seguro. Jamais tivera a intenção de magoá-lo. Tentando consertar seu erro, ela se aproximou e cometeu o erro de tocar no avô novamente. Ele ergueu a mão e preparou-se para dar um tapa nela. Fechando bem os olhos, Tomoyo esperou pelo golpe, que não veio. Ergueu a cabeça e abriu seus grandes orbes violetas para deparar-se com um cena inesperada: Eriol segurava o pulso de Masaki com mão de ferro. Ele fazia tanta força que as articulações estavam lívidas.

"Nunca mais tente fazer isso de novo", falou o médico entre os dentes cerrados.

"Está defendendo essa mentirosa, Dr. Hiiragisawa?", o velho perguntou no mesmo tom.

"Só não gosto de ver uma dama apanhar, Sr. Amamiya".

"Ela não é uma dama!".

"Mas é sua neta. E o senhor devia ter mais respeito!", rebateu Eriol.

Soltando um suspiro indignado, Masaki puxou o braço. Em seu pulso pôde ver as marcas dos dedos de Eriol. Olhou para o médico, depois para a neta e se retirou, voltando para seu quarto. O casal ficou a sós na sala, num pesado silêncio.

"Obrigada por me defender, Eriol", disse Tomoyo por fim.

"Cumpri apenas com minhas obrigações... Como falei, não gosto de ver uma mulher apanhando".

Ela suspirou. "Obrigada mesmo assim".

Pela primeira vez desde a cena no salão de treinamento, Eriol a fitou. "Por quê, Tomoyo? Por que você fez tudo isso? O que levou você a ter essa vida dupla?".

"No início, foi uma questão de sobrevivência...", ela respondeu, abatida. "Se eu não roubasse, não teria o que comer no dia seguinte... Mas depois, quando vovô me encontrou, senti falta da emoção, do risco, da aventura... Acho que foi isso que me fez voltar a roubar...".

Eriol a olhava com intensidade. Apesar do rosto ainda marcado pela surra que levara de Ken e seus homens, Tomoyo era uma mulher bonita. E ele ainda estava interessado nela... '_Fraco_!', sua mente gritou. '_Como pôde gostar de uma criminosa_?'. '_Não posso evitar_', foi a resposta sincera de seu coração.

"Emoção e aventura...", ele murmurou. "Pois bem, olhe-se no espelho... E veja onde a emoção e a aventura levaram você...". E após dizer isto, o médico se afastou.

Tomoyo acompanhou com o olhar o homem sair da sala. Abraçou-se em busca de algum conforto. Podia suportar o ciúme de Sakura, a raiva de Masaki, mas a indiferença de Eriol era o que mais lhe doía na alma. Sentiu algo escorrer pelas bochechas... Lágrimas... Estava chorando pela primeira vez desde que toda aquela confusão começou. Passou a mão nos olhos para enxugá-los quando teve um repentino estalo.

"Olhos... Olhos... É isso!".

* * *

Sentado no galho de uma grande árvore, Sato remexia em seu alforje. Encontrou um pão dormido e um pedaço de queijo seco. Teria que ir até a cidade em busca de provisões, senão morreria de fome. O único problema é que estava sem dinheiro e não queria assaltar ou matar ninguém para poder comer. Talvez Lau Ma pudesse lhe arranjar algo da casa, mas isso seria colocá-la ainda mais em risco.

Deu uma mordida no pão e enquanto tentava engolir aquele monte de farinha velha, tornou a lembrar de sua pequena... '_Um momento aí! Desde quando ela virou minha pequena_?!', pensou assustado. '_Desde o momento que se deitou com ela, seu idiota!_', respondeu a voz de sua consciência. Um leve sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sato. A noite passada fora surpreendente. Apesar da timidez inicial, Lau Ma se revelou uma amante ardente, muito disposta a aprender... Ele não se lembrava de ter tido tanto prazer com outra mulher antes...

Barulho de galhos e folhas pisadas chamaram sua atenção. Endireitando-se, espreitou os olhos, escaneando as redondezas. Avistou Lau Ma se aproximando, correndo.

"Hiroshi!", ela chamou. O tom de voz dela parecia preocupado. Descendo da árvore num pulo, ele se expôs.

"Oh, graças aos céus!", Lau Ma exclamou, o abraçando. Mas depois se soltou dos braços dele e começou a puxá-lo pela mão. "Você tem que ir embora agora! Eles estão te procurando", ela disse rapidamente.

"O quê?", estranhou Sato.

"Você tem que partir!", ela repetiu, um pouco mais nervosa. "Os homens da casa sabem que você está aqui".

Hiroshi a olhou acusadoramente. Viu a expressão dela mudar de apreensiva para magoada. "Não fui eu", ela disse, voltando a andar.

O guerreiro xingou-se mentalmente. Claro que não havia sido ela... Se Lau Ma houvesse dito que ele estava ali, teria que dizer também como foi que o descobrira... E ela não estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Como pôde pensar que fora ela? Esticou o braço e a agarrou pelo pulso, fazendo-a se virar. Quando Lau Ma o encarou, ele a beijou.

"Hiroshi...", disse ela, entre os beijos. "Você precisar ir".

"Eu sei", ele respondeu, sem a menor vontade de parar.

Continuaram abraçados, se beijando e trocando carícias apaixonadas quando uma voz soou atrás deles. "Tire essas mãos imundas da minha irmã!".

Recuando rapidamente, Lau Ma deparou-se com Mu Bai, a alguns passos de distância, espada em punho, pronto para atacar. O olhar que ele lançava era de pura ira e moça sabia que o irmão só descansaria depois que matasse Hiroshi.

Sato também percebeu a raiva do outro homem. Mu Bai estava disposto a defender a honra da irmã. Seria uma luta interessante. Desembainhou a espada e encarou o adversário de volta, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

As espadas se chocaram com fúria. Pequenas faíscas foram lançadas ao ar. Anos de treinamento árduo era posto à prova naquele momento, por ambos guerreiros. Mu Bai tentava controlar seus sentimentos, pois sabia que estes o levariam a cometer algum erro. Não podia perder...

Prosseguiram trocando golpes, até que Mu Bai, aproveitando uma brecha na guarda do oponente, aplicou um chute nas costelas de Sato, lançando-o para trás e fazendo-o perder a espada. Endireitando-se, Hiroshi limpou a testa suada. Estava longe de sua arma para poder pegá-la de volta. Agora teria que ser combate corpo-a-corpo. Posicionou-se, pernas ligeiramente abertas para um melhor apoio e equilíbrio, braços protegendo o corpo e punhos fechados. Mu Bai deixou sua espada cair, aceitando o desafio. Ficaram se encarando até que partiram para cima um do outro, trocando socos, ganchos, chutes, joelhadas...

Lau Ma tremia, vendo o irmão e o amante lutarem com vontade. Não queria tomar partido de ninguém, mas também não queria que aquilo continuasse.

"Parem com isso, por favor!", ela suplicou, mas nenhum dos dois a atendeu.

A jovem não sabia mais o quê fazer quando ouviu pessoas se aproximando. Eram os outros homens de Xiaolang. Logo, a pequena trilha onde estavam ficou repleta de guerreiros armados. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando eles renderam, amarraram e arrastaram Hiroshi em direção a casa.

"O que vão fazer com ele?", ela perguntou para o irmão.

"Mestre Li é quem vai decidir", respondeu Mu Bai, seguindo os companheiros. "Eu preferia matá-lo de uma vez". 

Os olhos de Lau Ma se arregalaram e ela correu atrás da 'tropa'. Seguiu os homens até chegarem ao pátio principal da mansão. Para sua surpresa, Xiaolang estava lá de pé, ao lado de Eriol e Sakura. Um pouco mais atrás, estavam Huike, Min Soo e os demais empregados da casa.

"Achamos o espião, mestre Li", anunciou Mu Bai.

"Muito bem, Mu Bai", falou Xiaolang. "Tragam ele até aqui". Os homens jogaram Sato aos pés de Li.

Hiroshi ergueu a cabeça e olhou o inimigo de Ken. Começava a entender porque seu chefe tinha tanta raiva daquele homem. Mesmo cego Xiaolang tinha uma aura de força e poder, que o envolvia por completo. Era um guerreiro imponente.

"Qual é seu nome?", Xiaolang perguntou. Mas Sato nada respondeu. "Quais são os planos de Ken? O que ele quer conosco?".

E novamente Sato nada disse. Simplesmente porque não sabia se poderia confiar em Li. Com o canto do olho, viu Lau Ma se aproximando. Sentiu-se mal. Não queria que ela o visse naquele estado.

"Não quer colaborar, hm?", concluiu Li. E virando-se para Mu Bai, ordenou: "Matem-no".

"NÃO!". O grito sofrido de Lau Ma espantou a todos, inclusive Hiroshi. Ela se aproximou correndo e ajoelhou-se na frente de Sato, olhando para Li. "Por favor, Mestre Li, não faça isso...", suplicou entre lágrimas. "Não o mate... Hiroshi não é mau... Ele quer apenas se vingar...".

"Fica quieta, mulher", disparou Sato. Apesar de estar preso e, provavelmente, quase morto, não queria passar a vergonha de ser defendido por uma mulher.

Li ficou quieto por alguns segundos, sentindo a mão de Sakura apertar seu braço. Sabia que a noiva também não concordava com seu plano, mas era o único modo de fazer o homem falar. Só não contava com a interferência de Lau Ma... Aliás, por que ela estava protegendo aquele bandido?

"Levem ele", foi a resposta final.

"Não!", Lau Ma se agarrou a Sato. "Conte a eles a verdade, Hiroshi!".

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Mu Bai a puxou e dois homens o arrastaram para longe. Lau Ma se debatia e esperneava nos braços do irmão.

"Não faça isso, Sr. Li".

Li, Eriol e Sakura se voltaram e viram Tomoyo na porta da sala. Ela tinha um ar sério e determinado. 

"Não mate esse homem", ela pediu. "Se o que Lau Ma disse é verdade, talvez ele seja de grande ajuda".

"Ajuda?", estranhou Xiaolang.

"Sim", Tomoyo respondeu. "Vou precisar de ajuda para voltar ao acampamento de Ken".

"Voltar ao acampamento?", disparou Eriol. "Ficou maluca?!".

"Não... Não fiquei maluca", ela sorriu. "Vou apenas fazer meu último assalto".

* ~ * ~ *

N/A: Para quem estava esperando um capítulo maior, sinto muito... Estou com uns problemas de saúde, que acabaram com toda minha inspiração... Não sei quando o capítulo treze ficará pronto. Tentarei não demorar muito.

            Falta pouco para a conclusão deste fic... As coisas estão começando a se desenrolar... O que será que Tomoyo vai roubar desta vez? Será que Sato estará disposto a ajudar? Bem, vocês só ficarão sabendo no próximo capítulo! Um beijo e até mais!

Andréa Meiouh                        


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

As palavras de Tomoyo ressoaram na espaçosa varanda, fazendo todos se calarem e se voltarem para fitá-la. Alguns com curiosidade, pois não sabiam o que ela estava falando. Outros abismados, surpresos diante de tal afirmação. Eriol era um destes. O médico estava pasmo. Como ela podia falar em voltar ao acampamento de Ken e roubá-lo com tanta calma?

"Do que está falando, Tomoyo?", ele perguntou, respirando fundo para tentar manter a calma.

"Que tal conversarmos aqui dentro?", ela sugeriu, indicando a sala. "Tenho algo importante para dizer. Ah! E é bom trazer Sato também".

Xiaolang ponderou por alguns instantes. O que a Srta. Daidouji estaria planejando? Por que ela queria ajudar aquele homem e o mais importante, por que ela queria roubar Ken? Só teria as respostas para suas questões se a ouvisse e isso não custava nada.

"Está certo, vamos entrar", ele concordou. "Mu Bai, traga o homem".

O assistente assentiu à contra-gosto. Preferia ter acabado com aquele infeliz de uma vez ao invés de seguir as ordens de seu mestre. Largou Lau Ma, que correu para abraçar o prisioneiro. Ver a irmã se jogar com tanto ímpeto nos braços de um desconhecido – e pior, do inimigo, – aumentou a raiva de Mu Bai, que descontou esta puxando Sato com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo-o tropeçar pelo caminho.

Logo, todos estavam acomodados na sala. Xiaolang e Sakura se sentaram numa cadeira de dois lugares. Tomoyo se sentou em frente ao casal, enquanto Eriol andava de um lado para outro. Mu Bai de pé perto da porta, ficou de olho em Lau Ma, que ainda estava abraçada a Sato, não muito longe dele.

"Pois bem, Tomoyo, já estamos todos aqui", ordenou Eriol. "Explique-se".

"Explicar o quê? O que está havendo aqui?", perguntou Masaki entrando no aposento, e olhando as pessoas à sua volta. Viu Sakura de braços dados com aquele jovem insolente que encontrara na biblioteca, mas notou que havia algo estranho nele... Era o olhar perdido talvez? Já ia comentar algo quando Tomoyo falou.

"É melhor se sentar também, vovô. Acho que isso também vai interessá-lo". O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas se acomodou sem objeções. 

"Creio que o senhor é único aqui que não conhece o Sr. Li e seu problema, vovô", continuou Tomoyo. "Então, melhor eu esclarecer tudo. Aquele homem sentado com Sakura é Li Xiaolang e ele é cego".

Masaki sentiu o rosto esquentar ao fitar novamente o casal ao seu lado, embaraçado por seu comportamento rude com o dono da casa onde estava hospedado. Por sua vez, Li sentiu um prazer mordaz ao imaginar a reação do avô de Sakura ante a revelação de Tomoyo.

"E o que tenho para dizer", completou a moça de olhos violeta, "é que existe uma cura".

"O quê?!", Eriol, Li e Sakura exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Existe uma cura para cegueira do Sr. Li", ela repetiu. "E eu sei onde está".

O coração de Sakura disparou e ela apertou um pouco mais a mão do noivo. "Você está querendo dizer que Xiaolang pode realmente voltar a enxergar?".

"Exatamente".

Um pesado silêncio fez-se na sala. Li sentia o coração bater freneticamente também e tinha impressão que todos podiam escutá-lo, tamanha a fúria que este pulsava. As palavras de Tomoyo martelavam em sua cabeça. Havia uma cura. Sempre imaginara que ficaria na escuridão para sempre, no entanto aquela jovem estava dizendo que existia uma cura. Uma cura de verdade... Nunca tivera esperanças que os experimentos loucos de Eriol pudessem funcionar. Mas agora... Agora havia uma esperança... Uma chance de poder enxergar o mundo novamente... Ver sua Sakura...

"Como sabe disso?", a pergunta de Eriol arrancou todos do mutismo que se encontravam.

Tomoyo encarou o médico, que a olhava de maneira desconfiada. "Estou dizendo a verdade. Sato pode confirmar... Durante todos estes anos, Ken orgulhou-se por ter sido responsável pela derrocada do grande Li Xiaolang... E por possuir o antídoto para curar seu inimigo...".

"Mas por que?", Sakura não entendia. "Se Ken deixou Xiaolang cego, por que ia guardar o antídoto?".

"Para fazer Li se rebaixar, implorando pela cura", Sato foi quem respondeu. "O maior desejo de Ken é ver Li humilhado e provar que é o melhor". Novamente todos ficaram calados, pensativos.

O ódio por Ken começou a se avolumar dentro de Xiaolang. Durante todos aqueles anos, vivera isolado, perdido nas trevas... Tudo por causa da inveja de um homem bárbaro e inescrupuloso. Fechou as mãos em punhos, sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva. Nem mesmo a presença doce de Sakura a seu lado conseguia acalmá-lo. Se pudesse ver, caçaria Ken até os confins dos infernos e se vingaria.

Eriol também pensava furiosamente. Ken era um homem cruel. Como pudera fazer tudo aquilo com Xiaolang por cobiça? Olhou para Tomoyo e ela o encarou de volta, com uma expressão determinada. De repente as coisas começaram a se esclarecer na mente do médico... Se Ken tinha a cura e Tomoyo estava planejando voltar ao acampamento, isso só podia significar uma coisa...

"Você quer voltar lá para roubar esse antídoto?", ele se aproximou dela, sem desviar o olhar.

"É isso mesmo", respondeu ela.

"Está louca?!", Eriol disparou. "É muito arriscado! E se eles a pegarem?".

"Você tem uma idéia melhor?", ela rebateu, pondo-se de pé. "Se usarmos o soro em Xiaolang talvez tenhamos a chance de derrotar Ken quando ele invadir a mansão!".

"Ken invadirá a mansão?", Sakura estremeceu.

"Sim", respondeu Tomoyo. "Daqui a uma semana".

"Mas que filho da...", praguejou Mu Bai, sem poder mais se controlar.

A assaltante voltou sua atenção para Sato. O braço direito de Ken estava quieto, uma expressão fria e distante em seu rosto. O único sinal de sentimento era uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora e o modo como o braço dele abraçava Lau Ma possessivamente. Esta o havia livrado das cordas e permanecido ao lado dele durante toda a conversa.

"Posso muito bem entrar naquela fazenda sem ser percebida, mas precisarei de ajuda", disse Tomoyo, olhando diretamente para Hiroshi. "Não sei como chegar lá".

"E o que a faz pensar que eu ajudarei?", replicou o guerreiro.

"Porque acho que não quer que ela sofra", a ladra indicou Lau Ma. "Sabe muito bem o que acontecerá com todos aqui quando seu chefe chegar".

Sim, ele sabia... Ken mataria os homens e se '_divertiria'_ com as mulheres, do mesmo modo como se divertira com sua irmã e como estava fazendo com a jovem Dae. Ele abusaria delas até cansar e depois as descartaria, como um pano velho. Talvez a jovem de olhos verdes sentada à sua frente tivesse um destino pior, pelo simples fato de ser a mulher de Xiaolang.

"Sim, eu sei", ele respondeu, apertando um pouco mais Lau Ma contra si.

"Então nos ajude! Pelo que ouvi, você também quer se vingar de Ken... Não sei o que ele fez para você, mas acho que juntos teremos mais chances de nos livrar desse bárbaro!".

'_Ela tem razão_', ponderou Sato. Talvez aquela fosse sua chance de cumprir seu juramento. "Ele destruiu a fazenda da minha família", disse por fim. "Matou meus pais e violentou minha irmã até que ela agonizasse... Jurei vingança e por isso me juntei ao bando. Estava apenas esperando a melhor oportunidade... Parece que, finalmente, ela chegou". Ele fez uma pausa, olhando todos na sala, que encaravam-no surpresos com mais aquela revelação. "Vou ajudar vocês".

"Ótimo", assentiu Xiaolang enquanto se levantava. "Vamos até minha biblioteca planejar tudo com calma". Ele sentiu a noiva se erguer também. "Sakura, vá com Lau Ma e prepare algo para nos comermos". Li não queria que sua flor participasse daquela reunião, ainda mais quando ele ia planejar a morte de um homem.

"Mas, Xiaolang!", ela protestou.

"Sem '_mas'_, Sakura", ele replicou sério. "Faça o que eu peço, está bem?".

"Não!", a moça exclamou. "Não está nada bem! Você está me deixando de fora de propósito! Também quero ajudar!".

"Não vamos discutir isso agora, na frente de todos, Sakura", Li ergueu a mão, a silenciando. "Estamos todos com fome... Prepare o almoço e depois conversaremos sobre isso". A voz dele não admitia reclamações.

A governanta saiu pisando duro, acompanhada por Lau Ma, enquanto os outros seguiam para a biblioteca. O único que permaneceu na sala foi Masaki que ainda assimilava as informações que acabara de receber. Em apenas um dia, sua vida ficara de pernas para o ar. Descobrira que tinha uma neta ladra, que destratara seu anfitrião, que coincidentemente era noivo de sua outra neta... Sem falar que um assassino cruel estava vindo para matar a todos na mansão... Realmente, aquele fora um dia de grandes e surpreendentes revelações.

* * *

Mais tarde, todos foram se preparar. Haviam decidido que Tomoyo e Sato partiriam naquela mesma noite, visto que se levava um dia de cavalgada até a fazendo dos Wong. Xiaolang e Mu Bai se surpreenderam ao saber que Ken estava tão perto e ainda por cima num local que ambos conheciam. Estranharam o fato de ninguém ter dado falta da família Wong na cidade.

Sakura ainda estava aborrecida com o noivo e também estava disposta a fazê-lo entender e aceitar seu ponto de vista nem que tivesse que abrir aquela cabeça dura. Sabia que ele fazia tudo isso para poupá-la, mas o detalhe era que Sakura não queria ser poupada. Queria participar! Queria ser uma companheira atuante e ficar ao lado de Li em todos os momentos. Não fora criada para ser uma esposa quieta e submissa... '_Ah, Xiaolang vai ouvir umas poucas e boas..._', pensava enquanto se dirigia para o aposento do noivo.

Outro que estava com a mente fervilhando era Eriol. Andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto como uma fera enjaulada. Sabia da necessidade daquele roubo e admirava a coragem de Tomoyo por estar disposta a fazê-lo, mas... Era tudo muito arriscado! Sato distrairia a gangue enquanto Tomoyo entraria nos aposentos de Ken na fazenda dos Wong e roubaria o soro. Ela podia ser uma ótima assaltante, mas estava indo direto para o covil das cobras... E se alguém a pegasse? E se a seguissem? E se ela precisasse de ajuda? Era melhor impedi-la antes que ela saísse... Dirigiu-se para o quarto da Srta. Daidouji e bateu na porta com firmeza.

Tomoyo abriu a porta e deparou-se com um irrequieto Eriol. Ele parecia estar bastante preocupado. "Eriol? O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Precisamos conversar", disse ele entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Conversar?", ela estranhou. "Agora? Estou ocupada...".

Eriol notou alguns utensílios em cima da cama e uma roupa negra em cima do baú. Havia uma corda, um gancho, algumas kunais, que pareciam bem perigosas. "Onde guarda tudo isso?".

"Fundo falso", ela apontou para o baú. "O que quer, Eriol? Preciso me arrumar".

"Por que está fazendo isso, Tomoyo", ele a encarou. "Não vê como isso é perigoso?!".

"Estou fazendo isso para ajudar... Nossas vidas estão em risco!", a moça respondeu. "Prefere ficar aqui e esperar aquele calhorda nos atacar?".

"Claro que não!", ele exclamou. "Mas isso também não é motivo para você voltar lá... Eles quase a mataram! Imagina o que farão se a pegarem outra vez!".

"Eles me matarão de qualquer jeito, Eriol! E se é para morrer, quero morrer fazendo algo bom... Algo que realmente tenha valido a pena... E talvez essa seja a única chance de fazer seu amigo voltar a enxergar. Você não se importa?".

"Claro que me importo! A cura de Xiaolang também é importante para mim... Mas também me importo com você...", a expressão dele suavizou. "E se algo acontecer?".

Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio. Ele se importava com ela! Sentiu o coração disparar. "Não se preocupe... Sou muito boa no que faço... Ninguém irá perceber que entrei lá e nem perceberão que troquei o frasco". O plano de Tomoyo era substituir o frasco com o soro por outro igual com água. Com a ajuda de Sato, eles encontraram na despensa da mansão uma vasilha bem semelhante. Era só ela entrar, trocar, sair e voltar. Seria tudo bem rápido.

Eriol assentiu, vendo que era perda de tempo tentá-la convencer a não partir. Aquilo era preciso, para o bem deles. "Prometa que vai voltar em segurança", ele pediu, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

"Você sabe que não posso fazer isso...", murmurou a moça, perdida na profundidade daqueles olhos azuis escuros, que brilhavam por trás dos óculos redondos. Aquilo era algo que ela não podia prometer. Era uma boa ladra, mas tudo podia acontecer durante um assalto. Havia uma grande possibilidade dela ser pega, ou até mesmo de não encontrar seu objetivo... Não queria mentir para Eriol. Apoiou as duas mãos no peito dele em busca de estabilidade, já que seus joelhos estavam tremendo demais. 

"Então volte viva pra mim", ele pediu, diminuindo o pouco espaço que havia entre eles e beijando-a com paixão. Tomoyo correspondeu à carícia com a mesma intensidade. Depois daquele dia extenuante, tudo o que precisava era de um carinho, um conforto... E ali, estava Eriol, lhe oferecendo o que ela mais queria. Nem pensou em resistir. Estava pronta para ele. 

No instante seguinte, estavam na cama, mãos apressadas desfazendo laços, abrindo botões... Tomoyo fechou os olhos, desejando que, por apenas um momento, pudesse esquecer quem era, o que precisava fazer... Mas não podia. E foi necessária toda sua força de vontade para descolar seus lábios de Eriol e falar.

"Pare, por favor...", ela implorou, baixinho.

O médico ergueu-se nos cotovelos e fitou-a com olhos escurecidos de desejo. Queria estar com Tomoyo, porém algo na voz dela o fez parar de imediato. Eriol a viu rolar para o lado e se sentar, as costas viradas para ele.

"Tomoyo?", perguntou, pondo-se ao lado dela.

Ela engoliu em seco, para reprimir a vontade de chorar. "Desculpe, mas não podemos continuar... Preciso estar totalmente concentrada para mais tarde... E se fizermos... Bem... Você sabe... Não conseguirei pensar em outra coisa".

Eriol passou as mãos pelo cabelo, numa tentativa de se controlar. Sentia-se mais do que desapontado. Era como se, depois de um longo período de fome, alguém lhe desse a comida mais saborosa que existe, para tirar dele assim que experimentara o primeiro pedaço. O que queria mesmo era deitar aquela mulher, tão misteriosa e, ao mesmo tempo, tão conhecida, na cama e terminar o que haviam começado.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho frio", pensou em voz alta, enquanto se levantava.

"Eriol...", ela o chamou, a voz ainda trêmula. "Sinto muito".

"Eu também sinto", foi tudo o que ele respondeu antes de sair.

* * *

Sentada perto de uma vela, Lau Ma tentava terminar uma costura, em vão. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Hiroshi. Queria vê-lo, mas estava sendo vigiada de perto pelo irmão. Mu Bai a instalara em seu próprio quarto e resolvera ficar ali com ela. Sabia que o irmão estava aborrecido. Bastava ver o modo como ele andava de um lado para o outro, como uma fera enjaulada. Além, é claro, da expressão carrancuda que ele tinha naquele exato momento. Abaixou o bastidor e fitou o irmão com olhos suplicantes. Desde que haviam se recolhido, ele não dirigira a palavra a ela.

"Mu Bai... Fale comigo, por favor", ela pediu.

O irmão parou no lugar e fitou-a, os olhos castanho-escuros estreitando-se perigosamente. "Falar?!", ele disparou, entre os dentes. "Falar o quê? Que seu comportamento foi digno de uma rameira? Que foi humilhante para mim ver você defender e se abraçar àquele bandido? Que estou com nojo de você agora?!".

"Irmão...", Lau Ma abaixou a cabeça, lágrimas descendo-lhe pelas bochechas. "Sinto muito... Não pude me controlar...".

"Você se deitou com ele?", era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Lau Ma não respondeu. Apertava as mãos, nervosa, com medo do que o irmão poderia lhe fazer. A honra de uma mulher era a única coisa que esta tinha de valor. Era a única coisa que a fazer ser respeitada aos olhos da sociedade. Ela não se importava em ter dormido com Sato, mas sabia que se todos soubessem, a desonra cairia sobre ela. E também sobre seu irmão.

"Responda!", ele exclamou, exaltado, sacudindo-a pelo braço.

"Sim...", ela soluçou. O irmão a largou, como se ela fosse algo asqueroso.

"Eu devia lhe dar uma surra, Lau Ma... Pela humilhação que me fez passar... Pela desonra que trouxe para nossa família...". Ele cruzou os braços, indiferente ao choro da irmã. "Todos na casa devem estar pensando que você é uma vadia agora".

"Não sou uma vadia...", a jovem protestou, apesar da voz fraca.

"Mas se comportou como uma!", ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras na cara dela.

"Eu gosto dele...".

"E eu espero sinceramente que ele morra", Mu Bai respondeu, dando as costas para ela.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Xiaolang, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo e Sato se encontraram no pátio defronte à mansão. Dois cavalos, cheios de suprimentos e outros materiais necessários, batiam os cascos e se remexiam logo atrás deles. Os animais pareciam perceber o clima de ansiedade que havia no ar.

Para se chegar até a fazenda dos Wong era necessário um dia inteiro de cavalgada, por isso estavam saindo àquela hora da noite, quase de madrugada. O que também facilitaria passarem desapercebidos por qualquer policial ou bandido que estivesse vigiando a área. Tanto Sato como Tomoyo estavam vestidos de preto e a jovem ladra havia prendido os cabelos num coque, para melhorar o disfarce.

"Boa sorte", Sakura disse à prima, estendendo a mão.

"Obrigada", Tomoyo respondeu, dando um leve sorriso.

Eriol se aproximou e tomou o rosto da jovem entre as mãos, dando nela um beijo suave e apaixonado. Sakura arregalou os olhos, segurando uma exclamação, e Xiaolang faria o mesmo se pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo. Sato simplesmente não reagiu.

"Tenha cuidado", disse o médico quando se separaram.

"Eu terei", respondeu a moça, antes de se virar para montar.

"Tomoyo! Espere!". Alguém chamou da mansão.

O grupo se voltou para ver Masaki se aproximar com passos rápidos. O senhor parou de frente da neta e, num gesto súbito, a abraçou. Tomoyo, assustada com aquela demonstração de afeto do avô, demorou a corresponder, mas aos poucos foi relaxando e logo abraçava o pai de sua mãe com mesmo carinho.

"Não vá, minha querida", ele disse entre lágrimas.

"É preciso, vovô", a moça respondeu, afastando-se do homem. "Estou fazendo isso por todos nós".

"Está na hora", disse Sato, montando em seu animal.

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça, deu um último abraço no avô e também subiu em seu cavalo. Os dois partiram sem olhar para trás.

Masaki ficou olhando as duas figuras se afastarem rapidamente. '_Proteja nossa neta, Mayumi_', ele pensou, enquanto limpava o rosto. De repente, sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Voltou-se e viu Sakura lhe sorrindo, com Xiaolang um pouco atrás dela.

"Vai dar tudo certo, vovô, não se preocupe", disse a jovem.

O homem sentiu-se bem ao ouvir a filha de sua Nadeshiko finalmente chamá-lo de avô. Sorriu de volta, mais calmo.

"Obrigado, Sakura".

* * *

Os dois cavalgavam horas sem parar. Sato impunha um ritmo forte, sem se preocupar com a mulher que vinha logo atrás de si. Tinha pressa em chegar no acampamento. Passara as últimas horas, pensando, refletindo. Considerava-se um homem realista, até um pouco pessimista, e por isso mesmo estava com um mau pressentimento quanto àquilo tudo. Tinha dúvidas se o plano armado por Black Linx e Xiaolang funcionaria. No entanto, em seu íntimo, desejava que tudo desse certo. Estava cansado de mentir, de fingir ser algo que não era. Sua alma atormentada pela vingança precisava de paz.

Haviam pego um caminho alternativo para não passarem pela vila. O sol já estava alto e eram alvos fáceis, na claridade do dia. Não demoraram muito para chegar na primeira parada. Cavalgariam mais algumas horas juntos e depois se separariam. Tomoyo daria a volta para chegar pelos fundos da fazenda, indo pelo riacho, enquanto Sato faria o caminho normal.

"Vamos parar aqui", disse Hiroshi, apeando do cavalo, quando chegaram perto do rio. "Os animais precisam descansar".

Tomoyo também parou e desmontou. Tomou um longo gole de água e pegou um pão dentro do alforje. Repartiu ao meio e deu um pedaço para Sato. Os dois se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e comeram em silêncio, olhando os animais pastarem.

"Este rio é o que vai para a fazenda dos Wong?", perguntou a jovem olhando para o curso de água à frente deles.

"Sim", respondeu Hiroshi. "Estamos bem adiantados. Li nos deu bons cavalos".

"Podemos nos separar aqui então", disse ela, depois de uma pausa para engolir o último pedaço do pão.

Sato concordou com a cabeça e se levantou. Apontando para o rio, ordenou que Tomoyo seguisse até encontrar um grande salgueiro-chorão. Não muito longe da árvore, ela encontraria uma trilha, na qual deveria caminhar até chegar aos fundos da casa da fazenda.

Tomoyo ouviu tudo atentamente, experimentando a sensação de nervoso e excitação que sentia antes de um roubo. Montaram em seus respectivos cavalos e se separaram seguindo por caminhos diferentes. Já estava no final da tarde quando ela alcançou o salgueiro. Não havia como errar. A velha árvore tinha o tronco e os galhos arqueados, e suas folhas tocavam a água do rio, balançando levemente contra o vento. Silenciosamente, prendeu o cavalo num galho próximo e esperou a noite cair.

Na outra trilha, Sato também sentia um frio na boca do estômago. Precisava fazer alguma atividade para aquele nervoso passar. Resolveu seguir o resto do caminho a pé. Ia demorar um pouco mais para chegar, mas não se importava. A caminhada o ajudaria a esfriar a cabeça. Livrou-se de qualquer sinal que indicaria que o cavalo era da mansão Li e pôs-se a andar. Quando chegou no acampamento, já estava anoitecendo.

Guang era o responsável pela ronda daquela noite. Estava sentado, afiando e limpando suas adagas, quando viu Sato se aproximar, puxando o cavalo. "Ei, parceiro!", ele se ergueu. "O que está fazendo aqui? Não era para ficar vigiando os otários lá naquela casa?".

"Isso não é da sua conta, Guang", Sato nem se dignou a olhar para o homem baixinho. "Onde está mestre Ken?".

"Lá atrás, com o resto do pessoal".

Hiroshi se dirigiu para o local onde os homens costumavam fazer as refeições. Ouviu Guang gritar, pedindo um prato de comida, mas não deu muita atenção. Até que seria bom que aquele imbecil morresse de fome. Seria um a menos para se livrar.

Ken estava sentado em frente à fogueira, rindo da piada de um de seus homens, quando Sato chegou à roda. O líder da gangue se levantou. "Sato... Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter voltado...".

"Minhas provisões acabaram", respondeu o outro, sentando e pegando uma coxa da ave que os companheiros haviam acabado de assar no fogo, sentindo Ken olhá-lo fixamente.

"Por que está ferido?".

"Arranjei uma confusão na vila. Estava com fome", Hiroshi disse de boca cheia, esperando que o chefe engolisse aquela desculpa.

Olhando com o canto do olho, Sato viu o chefe assentir com a cabeça, pegar outro pedaço do pato e se sentar ao seu lado. Ficaram comendo em silêncio, enquanto em volta deles, o resto do grupo conversava, contava piadas, ria, se gabavam dos roubos, das pilhagens, dos assassinatos, da mulheres que tiveram... Hiroshi ouvia tudo, imaginando como poderia distrair aqueles homens, especialmente Ken.

A oportunidade surgiu quando, alguns momentos depois, Guang se aproximou, com cara de poucos amigos, parando na frente de Sato.

"Você esqueceu de levar minha comida".

O guerreiro não se deu o trabalho de levantar os olhos e sequer parou de comer. "E daí?".

"Eu te disse que estava com fome", disparou o outro.

"Isso não é problema meu", disse Sato, jogando um osso na fogueira, fazendo-a crepitar mais forte e lançar faíscas para o alto. E depois, pegou o último pedaço do pato e começou a comer.

"Esse pedaço era meu!", reclamou Guang, zangado. "Me dá!".

"Vem pegar...", o canto dos lábios de Hiroshi se ergueu, num sorriso sardônico.

Soltando um grito irado, Guang lançou-se sobre Sato. Este desviou rapidamente, evitando a cabeçada. Viu Guang perder o balanço e cair no chão. Deu uma risada trocista. Isso que só fez a raiva do outro aumentasse. Limpou as mãos na calça e esperou pela retaliação do colega, que não demorou a chegar. A gangue fez um círculo ao redor deles e torciam, gritando, num desejo de inflamar mais a luta. Estavam há tanto tempo parados naquela fazenda, que qualquer movimentação era bem vinda. Ken observava tudo com uma expressão neutra.

Quando Guang chegou para aplicar outro golpe, Sato deu-lhe um soco no estômago. Sabia que podia acabar com aquela briguinha em dois tempos, mas precisava distrair todos para dar tempo de Black Linx efetuar o roubo. Guang dobrou-se ao meio, sentindo dor nas entranhas e falta de ar. Deu dois passos para trás e respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sentiu mais raiva quando ergueu a cabeça e viu Sato parado como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Soltou um grunhido por entre os dentes e voltou a avançar em Hiroshi.

Sua intenção era apenas distrair a atenção daqueles porcos, mas no fundo estava se divertindo vendo aquele homem pequeno, burro e idiota avançando sobre ele. Guang tentou lhe desferir um soco no rosto, mas Sato apenas o bloqueou. Outros e mais outros socos de Guang tentaram alcançar a face do guerreiro, mas foram todos bloqueados pelos braços fortes de Hiroshi que, já farto daquilo, se abaixou e, com uma rasteira, fez Guang cair no chão de bunda. Os homens riram com mais gosto, irritando mais o companheiro deles, que levantou o rosto apenas para ver Sato relaxando os ombros mais uma vez.

Guang se levantou, correu até um dos que formavam a roda e pegou um bastão pesado, usado inúmeras vezes para matar várias pessoas de forma cruel. Com a pesada arma nas mãos, cruzou rapidamente o espaço que o separava de Sato, com uma fúria descontrolada.

"Eu juro que vou matar você, seu desgraçado!!!", gritava enquanto avançava cada vez mais na direção de Sato.

"Idiota", soltou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

O bastão cortou o ar, porem o rápido lutador se abaixou, impedindo que o acertasse no seu rosto. Guang avançava nele, tentando o acertar de todas as maneiras. 

"Está dançando como uma mulher!".

O comentário sarcástico provocou nova onda de risos na roda de bandidos, até mesmo Ken começava a se divertir com aquela luta. Este olhava para Sato com uma certa admiração, aquele homem desconhecido, com certeza, seria sua principal arma para o seu plano da derrocada de Li Xiaolang. Ken podia se visualizar na figura de Sato, forte e imponente, enquanto Li estaria lutando como Guang, lutando como uma mulherzinha. O terrível bandido soltou uma gargalhada com sua própria visão.

Sato desviou os olhos rapidamente para Ken e sua gargalhada. No fundo, aquilo o irritou um pouco. E esta pequena distração foi o suficiente para Guang acertá-lo com o bastão. O lutador caiu no chão com um pequeno corte na altura da sobrancelha.

"O gosto da terra é ruim, não?", perguntou debochado.

Guang voou até ele, tentando lhe chutar o rosto para aproveitar melhor o momento de fraqueza do inimigo, porém Sato rolou para o lado, evitando ser atingido. Levantou-se com um pulo e cerrou os olhos no homem nojento que estava a sua frente. Se antes aquilo era diversão, agora tinha virado uma luta de verdade.

O homem menor avançou na direção dele, tentando lhe desferir mais um golpe com o bastão. Sato o pegou no ar e olhou Guang com fúria, fazendo-o tremer-se todo. Puxou a arma das mãos dele e jogou no chão com força.Deu dois passos na direção dele, ouvindo todos gritando o seu nome alto. 

"Sato! Sato!"

"Mate logo este verme!", gritavam.

E assim ele vez. Avançou em Guang, socando-lhe e desferindo inúmeros chutes e voadoras, de uma forma até cruel. Se matasse Guang, seria menos um a invadir a mansão de Li. O coitado do homem nem ao menos tentava se defender, apenas deixava-se ser socado pelo experiente lutador. Com uma voadora no rosto, Guang caiu novamente ao chão, não se levantando mais. Sato olhou para a criatura estirada à sua frente, limpou as mãos sujas de sangue na calça e encarou os outros homens, que o fitavam com espanto e admiração. Ken se levantou e parou ao seu lado, rindo de Guang, que sangrava, gemia e se retorcia de dor no chão.

"É um verme, me arrependo da comida que eu gastei com ele".

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e dois homens se levantaram para 'jogar o lixo fora'. Sato sabia o que acontecia com os homens doentes ou muito feridos da gangue. Eram jogados no matagal mais próximo para morrerem de uma vez. Um sentimento de remorso lhe passou pela cabeça.

"É bom tê-lo de volta, Sato. Estávamos sentindo falta de diversão por aqui".

Sato não respondeu. Estava com tanto nojo daquele homem que preferiu ficar quieto. Ken bateu de leve no seu ombro, num gesto de camaradagem e se virou, mandando todos se recolherem e determinando outro bandido para ficar no lugar de Guang na ronda daquela noite.

Hiroshi fitou a imagem odiada de Ken se afastar e sua mente se voltou para Black Linx. '_Tomara que ela tenha conseguido_', pensou, preocupado.

* * *

Taciturna, Tomoyo caminhava pela trilha e logo chegou à residência dos Wong, conforme Sato havia lhe dito. Sorrateira, correu até a pequena habitação, olhando para os lados, verificando se havia alguém por ali. Mas pareciam que estavam todos longe. Já estava ouvindo gritos entusiasmados há algum tempo. Sato conseguira arranjar uma distração boa. Precipitou-se pela janela mais próxima, entrando na casa. Analisando o aposento onde estava, constatou que se encontrava na sala. Tinha uma lembrança vaga daquele lugar. Estivera entorpecida de dor na sua 'visita' anterior. Precisava descobrir onde era o quarto que Ken dormia.

Com passos silenciosos, foi avançando pela casa, atenta a todos os detalhes. Parou diante de uma porta que parecia ser do quarto principal. Mas antes que deslizasse a porta, esta se abriu, revelando a figura de uma jovem, segurando uma vela. Tomoyo pôde ver claramente o pavor nos olhos da garota, assim como percebeu que ela ia gritar. Cobriu os lábios dela com a mão e puxando-a para dentro do quatro.

"Shhhhh...", sussurrou a ladra. "Por favor, não grite... Não vou machucá-la".

Não houve resposta. A trêmula menina tinha os olhos arregalados, cheios de medo.

"Você é a Dae, filha do Sr. Wong, não é?", Tomoyo perguntou.

Dae virou um pouco a cabeça, tentando fitar a mulher que a segurava por trás. Como ela sabia seu nome?

"Escute, Dae... Preciso de sua ajuda... Vou soltá-la, mas, por favor, não grite, ok?".

Por alguns momentos, Dae ficou parada, sem responder. Tomoyo sentiu seu nervoso aumentar, enquanto os gritos do lado de fora pareciam diminuir... O que quer que Sato estivesse fazendo, com certeza já estava acabando. Precisava ser rápida, Ken logo iria se recolher para dormir. Estava quase desistindo da ajuda da garota, quando a sentiu balançar a cabeça, assentindo.

Tomoyo virou a menina de frente e a encarou. Olhando-a com cuidado, notou olheiras debaixo dos olhos negros e vários hematomas e escoriações, não apenas no rosto, mas também nas outras partes do corpo que não estavam cobertas pelo quimono roto e sujo. Sentiu o coração doer ao se lembrar das coisas que Sato lhe dissera a respeito daquela garota. De como Ken a tratava.

"Estou procurando um frasco como este", disse a moça de olhos violeta, tirando um objeto da sacola que trazia no bolso. "Você sabe onde está?". A garota fitou o objeto, sobrancelhas franzidas. "Isso é muito importante, Dae", continuou Tomoyo. "Tente se lembrar se já viu Ken com algo assim... Eu vi uma vez, mas não sei onde ele guarda. Por favor, tente se lembrar".

Dae tinha os olhos cravados no frasco. De repente, virou-se e foi direto para um baú. Tomoyo ficou logo atrás dela, vendo-a remexer nos objetos que tinha ali dentro. Sentiu o coração disparar quando Dae ergueu uma bolsinha de couro.

"É isso?", perguntou ansiosa.

"Sim".

A moça abriu a corda que fechava a sacola com dedos trêmulos e retirou de seu interior o que estava buscando. O soro que iria ajudá-los. A cura para a cegueira de Li. Engoliu em seco, a garganta subitamente apertada. Quando ia agradecer, uma voz a interrompeu.

"Onde está a minha garotinha?".

'_KEN_!', gritou a mente de Tomoyo em desespero. O que faria agora? Ela e Dae se entreolharam, ambas repletas de pânico. Se Ken a pegasse ali, a mataria. E mataria Dae por tê-la ajudado.

Os passos de Ken estavam mais audíveis. Ele estava dentro da casa.

"Venha!", murmurou a garota, puxando Tomoyo pelo braço. Levou a ladra até uma porta, que dava para o quarto de banho, contíguo ao quarto de dormir. Ela pegou a bolsa de Ken e colocou o frasco falso dentro, dando o verdadeiro para Tomoyo. E depois saiu.

Encostada na parede, observando por uma abertura da porta, Tomoyo viu Ken entrar no aposento, segundos depois que Dae guardava a sacola de couro. Houve tempo apenas da garota sentar-se em cima do grande baú e tentar disfarçar. Dae estava visivelmente trêmula.

"Ah... Aí está você, pequena...", Ken se aproximava, olhando a jovem com luxúria. Tomoyo sentiu vontade de vomitar. "Venha... Vamos nos divertir um pouco".

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos para erguê-la, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Soltou uma gargalhada cruel e, enquanto uma mão segurava Dae pelos cabelos para mantê-la presa, a outra começava a rasgar o quimono velho que ela usava. A garota esperneava, mas não era páreo para a brutalidade daquele homem.

Tomoyo afastou-se da fresta, fechou os olhos e apoiou-se na parede, em busca de sustento. Sentia-se tonta, enojada... A pobre menina enfrentava um horrível suplício e nada podia fazer para ajudar. Apertou bem os olhos e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando não ouvir os gemidos de prazer de Ken e os gritos angustiados de Dae. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. E depois outra, e mais outra...

Não soube por quando tempo ficou ali, chorando silenciosamente pelo destino daquela menina inocente. Quando conseguiu se recompor, voltou a olhar pela fresta. Viu Ken nu, estirado na cama, roncando. E Dae, abraçando os joelhos, encolhida como uma bola. A garota também chorava. Os olhares das duas se encontraram e Tomoyo sentiu-se terrivelmente mal. Não pôde fazer nada para impedir aquela maldade. Mas Dae não parecia estar preocupada com isso. Com os olhos e a cabeça, indicou a janela, sinalizando para Tomoyo sair.

Concordando, abriu a porta devagar, o mais quieto possível. Atravessou o quarto e aproximou-se de Dae.

"Eu...", murmurou, mas a menina fez sinal para que ela se calasse.

"Vá!", Dae fez com os lábios, sem emitir som algum. "Vá!".

Tomoyo se virou e saiu da casa, tão silenciosa e furtiva quanto entrou. Ninguém a viu. Correu até o salgueiro, desamarrou o cavalo e, num trote desembestado, rumou de volta à mansão Li, com as imagens do que tinha acontecido naquele quarto pululando em sua mente, sentindo a garganta apertada e os olhos arderem.

* ~ * ~ *

N/A: Ai, gente, este foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever... Desculpem pela demora. Foi realmente difícil pra mim encontrar o tom certo para algumas cenas deste capítulo. Acho que a partir de agora será assim, pois já estamos chegando no ápice e na conclusão da história.

Quero agradecer pelos comentários, reviews e pelos votos de melhora. Obrigada a todos, de coração. E quero fazer um agradecimento especial a Kath, pela tremenda ajuda que tem me dado. O crédito da cena da luta entre Sato e Guang é todo dela, sou péssima para escrever brigas. Não sei se conseguiria me desenrolar se não fosse por ela e pelas longas conversas que temos no ICQ. Obrigada, amiga!

Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

Andréa Meiouh


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

"Ficar nesta ansiedade toda não vai fazê-la voltar mais rápido".

Eriol voltou-se e encontrou Li e Sakura se aproximando da varanda. O médico havia montado um posto de vigia ali desde que Tomoyo e Sato haviam partido. Era algo que ele não podia evitar. Preocupava-se com a bela mulher de olhos violeta e só ia descansar quando a visse passar pelo portão, ilesa.

"Não estou ansioso...", resolveu responder ao amigo.

"Então por que não saiu daí desde que ela partiu?", Xiaolang alfinetou, com aquele sorrisinho irônico que era sua marca registrada.

Eriol abriu a boca para responder, mas parou quando um grito ressoou pelo pátio.

"CAVALEIRO SE APROXIMANDO!".

Li redobrara a vigilância e a segurança da mansão, além de ter colocado todos seus homens sob treinamento intensivo. Ele próprio conduzia os treinos e as lutas. Quem não estava vigiando a casa e as mulheres, estava descansando. Quem não estava descansando, estava treinando. Era desse modo que eles passaram aqueles dois dias agonizantes. A tensão tomava conta de todos.

"Abram os portões!", exclamou Mu Bai, indo direto à guarita.

Da varanda, Li, Sakura e Eriol viram os portões serem abertos e o cavalo de Tomoyo passar disparado por eles. Ela apeou antes mesmo do animal parar e começou a caminhar, sem perceber os amigos.

"Tomoyo!", exclamou o médico, correndo para a amada.

Parecendo finalmente dar-se conta de onde estava, a moça ergueu a cabeça. Avistou o médico, e logo atrás dele a prima e seu noivo. Dando um longo suspiro, olhou ao redor. Havia cavalgado num desespero tão grande que nem sabia como chegara viva até ali. Sentiu os braços de Eriol em volta de sua cintura e uma onda de alívio e segurança a engolfou.

"Eriol...", murmurou cansada, retornando o abraço.

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

"Sim... Estou cansada... cavalguei a noite e o dia todo...".

"Srta. Daidouji?", Li se aproximou, acompanhado por Sakura. "Como foi? Deu tudo certo?".

Tomoyo ergueu a cabeça do peito de Eriol e olhou para o noivo da prima. Apesar de estar sério como sempre, ela percebeu que ele parecia um pouco ansioso. Aliás, todos estavam ansiosos... O que ela fora buscar naquele maldito acampamento representava a cura da cegueira de Xiaolang e uma ajuda para o combate contra Ken. Separando-se do médico, a moça mexeu numa bolsinha que trazia na cintura e pegou um frasco.

"Acho que isso é seu, Sr. Li", ela colocou o objeto nas mãos de Xiaolang.

A mão grande e calejada de Li fechou-se em torno do pequeno frasco. "Obrigado, Srta. Daidouji".

"Não me agradeça", ela respondeu. "Apenas fique curado".

"Como faremos o tratamento?", perguntou Sakura, que tinha os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.

"Aplique isso nos olhos dele, Sakura, várias gotas por dia... A sensibilidade retornará aos poucos... Bem como a visão. Vamos torcer que faça efeito nos poucos dias que nos restam".

"Tomoyo!", alguém chamou.

Era Masaki que se aproximava correndo, com uma expressão de alívio e felicidade no rosto. Avô e neta se abraçaram, apertado. As palavras duras que ele dirigira à ela foram esquecidas e enterradas, restando apenas o carinho que sempre os unira.

"Você conseguiu, minha querida! E voltou sã e salva!", constatou o homem quando se afastou para olhar a jovem de novo.

"Sim, vovô...", Tomoyo sorriu.

"Vamos entrar, comer alguma coisa...", disse Sakura. "E durante a refeição, Tomoyo pode nos contar tudo que aconteceu".

O grupo voltou para a grande mansão. Por aquele momento, estavam felizes, porém sabiam que algo maior os esperavam e precisavam estar preparados.

* * *

De longe, Lau Ma olhava o grupo entrar na mansão. Escutara o vigia anunciar a chegada de um cavaleiro e sentiu o coração disparar. Sua preocupação com Hiroshi era tamanha que não conseguiu dormir ou descansar naqueles últimos dias. E ao ver Tomoyo voltar sozinha, sentiu-se mortificada. Apesar de saber que Sato não ia voltar, tinha esperança que algo acontecesse e que ele aparecesse ali, no pátio, com seus olhos escuros que a faziam estremecer e aquele ar sério e distante.

"Não se preocupe, Lau Ma. Ele está bem".

Assustada, Lau Ma deu um pulo e se virou, para encarar Min Soo, a copeira. A mãe de Pei Pei e Yuelin tinha o péssimo hábito de andar silenciosamente. Ela ia e vinha pela casa sem que ninguém a notasse ou a ouvisse. Lau Ma admirava-se com isso. Desde que se entendia por gente, Min Soo era daquele jeito: calada, discreta. Tão diferente de Huike, seu marido, sempre tão animado e fanfarrão.

"Desculpe, querida... Não queria assustá-la", falou a mulher, passando a mão pelos cabelos da jovem, como fazia com suas filhas. "Apenas confortá-la. Ele voltará para você, não se preocupe".

O susto deu lugar à curiosidade. Ainda ofegante e com as mãos no peito, Lau Ma inclinou a cabeça. "Como sabe?".

"Apenas sabendo... Pode chamar isso de intuição... Passaremos por momentos difíceis em breve, mas tudo dará certo", a senhora sorriu e começou a se afastar. "Você precisa dormir um pouco. Ficar insone não lhe fará nada bem".

A moça concordou com a cabeça. De algum modo, as palavras de Min Soo acalmaram seu pobre e angustiado coração. "Obrigada, Min Soo".

A copeira apenas sorriu antes de se virar e voltar para a mansão.

* * *

Depois da gostosa comida feita por Zhang e de ter contado o roubo umas duas ou três vezes, omitindo, é claro, o acontecido com Dae, Tomoyo pediu licença a todos e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Tomou um banho demorado e vestiu roupas limpas. Mesmo assim, sentia remorso corroer-lhe as entranhas. Ficara parada, vendo e ouvindo uma jovem inocente ser abusada e não fizera nada. Deitou-se na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Ficou com os olhos pregados no teto até o cansaço vencê-la. 

Tomoyo sentia-se leve. Um estranho frenesi ia se apossando de seu corpo, algo que ela só experimentara uma vez. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava num quarto vagamente familiar. Então, o rosto de Eriol surgiu a sua frente, os olhos azuis escuros brilhando com intensidade.

"Tomoyo", ele murmurou enquanto diminuía o espaço entre eles. O beijo que se seguiu foi ardente, cheio de paixão.

A jovem se perdeu no desejo, que enevoava sua mente e seus sentidos. O médico parecia saber exatamente o que fazer e onde tocar. Era difícil conter os gemidos ofegantes. De repente, tudo se tornou frio e sombrio. Eriol ergueu a cabeça e Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, pois diante de si, não estava mais seu amado médico e sim Ken, com seus olhos cheios de luxúria.

"Aí está você, minha pequena... Vamos nos divertir um pouco", disse ele, de um modo tão lascivo que causou uma onda de enjôo nela. 

Debatendo-se, esperneando, Tomoyo tentava se libertar, mas Ken era mais forte. Quando sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, que ela percebeu que revivia tudo o que acontecera com Dae.

"Não!", berrou à plenos pulmões. "NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!".

Erguendo-se de supetão, Tomoyo sentou-se na cama. Ofegante, passou as mãos pelo rosto frio e úmido de suor. Tivera um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Como ia conviver consigo mesma depois do que acontecera no quarto de Dae? Ouviu batidas na porta. Levantando-se devagar, foi atender. Era Eriol.

"Tomoyo? Está tudo bem?", ele inquiriu preocupado. "Estava passando e ouvi um grito... Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não foi nada...", ela tentou respondeu, mas Eriol a interrompeu.

"Você está trêmula...", tocou o rosto dela com as costas da mão. "E fria... O que aconteceu?", insistiu.

"Foi um pesadelo... Só isso. Estou bem agora".

Eriol estreitou os olhos. Algo não estava cheirando bem naquela história. "Não foi só um pesadelo, não é? Tem algo mais aí... posso sentir. O que é?".

A moça suspirou, esfregando os olhos com as mãos. Ela afastou-se para o lado e pediu para o médico entrar, fechando a porta com cuidado depois que ele passou. Indicando a cama, Tomoyo pediu que Eriol sentasse e com poucas palavras, contou sobre o sonho e sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido na fazenda.

"Não é sua culpa, Tomoyo...", disse Eriol, olhando a ladra andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, como um animal encurralado. "A culpa é de Ken...".

"Ele é um monstro, Eriol! Ele a machucou... Ele a violentou... Na minha frente...", os olhos violeta ficaram cheios de lágrimas. "Não pude fazer nada pra evitar...".

"Mas Tomoyo... O que você poderia fazer?", ele se levantou, caminhou até ela e a segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-a parar. "Se você a ajudasse, iria se entregar... E Ken poderia matá-la...".

"Isso não faz eu me sentir melhor, Eriol...", ela abaixou a cabeça, suspirando. "Sinto-me egoísta demais por ter pensado só em mim... Só no nosso problema...". 

"Tomoyo... Quando tudo isso acabar e Ken for derrotado, iremos buscar Dae e eu, pessoalmente, cuidarei dela, prometo".

"Acha mesmo que ela vai agüentar tanto tempo, Eriol? Dae estava fraca, magra... Ela deve até passar fome lá... Sem contar nas inúmeras agressões que já sofreu... Ela não resistiria muito tempo... E se Ken não for derrotado? Ele vai nos matar e a ela também...".

"E o que você quer fazer, Tomoyo? Diga-me!".

"O que eu quero fazer? Oras! Voltar e tirar Dae de lá! Já entrei lá uma vez... Consigo de novo, com certeza".

"Ficou louca, mulher!?", Eriol disparou. "Ontem você teve a ajuda de Sato para distrair todos... E roubou algo pequeno, que eles não darão falta tão cedo... Mas agora... Quer tirar a garota de lá? Ken vai perceber o sumiço dela antes que você tenha conseguido chegar no rio!".

"E eu fico aqui, de braços cruzados, enquanto ele estupra Dae outra vez?!", ela exclamou. "Nem pensar! Vou tirar aquela garota de lá, Eriol. Estou resolvida. E nem você, nem ninguém vai me fazer mudar de idéia".

* * *

"Como está se sentindo?", Sakura perguntou pela centésima vez.

Li contou até dez, ansiando por mais paciência. "Sakura, estou bem... Eriol acabou de colocar o antídoto nos meus olhos... Não faz efeito imediato, sabia?".

"Eu sei...", ela respondeu, constrangida. "É que... Ah, Xiaolang... Você voltará a enxergar! Isso não deixa você entusiasmado?".

O guerreiro nada respondeu. Tinha passado os últimos cinco anos de sua vida na escuridão e mais do que ninguém almejava por aquilo, mas não queria ter falsas esperanças. Eriol disse que, devido a demora do tratamento, talvez o soro tivesse uma reação mais lenta do que imaginavam ou nem fizesse efeito. O que significaria que ainda estaria cego quando Ken invadisse a mansão, dali a quatro dias.

"Sim, Sakura...", ele disse por fim, mas de uma maneira tão fria que até espantou a moça.

"Xiaolang... O que há? Está sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei?", Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga e o coração disparar de nervoso e medo.

"Não é nada, minha flor", Li tentou confortá-la, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas. "Estou preocupado com as coisas que estão por vir, apenas isso. Vai fazer o que pedi, não vai?".

"Não posso deixá-lo aqui, Xiaolang...", ela sentiu os olhos arderem, com vontade de chorar.

Eles tiveram aquela conversa na noite da partida de Tomoyo e Sato. Xiaolang havia pedido à Sakura para partir para a cidade um dia antes que Ken chegasse, junto com as outras mulheres da casa. Lá elas procurariam a polícia e ficariam longe da batalha. Li temia pelo mal que aqueles marginais poderiam inferir à sua noiva e suas empregadas. Estava tomando providências para protegê-las dos homens da gangue de Ken. Escrevera para a mãe, contando-lhe tudo o que estava acontecendo e pedindo abrigo para Sakura e as demais. Se algo lhe acontecesse, sua flor não ficaria desamparada.

"E eu não posso deixar que fique aqui e se exponha ao perigo, Sakura... Quanto antes partir, será melhor...".

A jovem abraçou-se ao noivo como se não houvesse amanhã. "Não vou deixar você, Li Xiaolang. Nada no mundo vai me afastar de você...".

"Sakura...", ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Talvez nós não possamos derrotar Ken... E ele pode nos matar... Não quero que isso aconteça a você... Vá para a cidade, logo um mensageiro de minha mãe irá buscá-la".

"Não irei, Xiaolang", ela estava irredutível. "Ficarei aqui e lutarei por esta casa, que se tornou meu lar, e por você, que se tornou a minha vida. Eu amo você e não vou partir".

"Também amo você, Sakura".

Os dois se beijaram com fervor. Li passava suas mãos pelo corpo pequeno e frágil de sua noiva, desejando poder mudar seu passado, assim teria um homem inteiro para defendê-la. Desfez o coque que prendia os cabelos dela e passou os dedos longos pelas madeixas castanhas. Lentamente, foi inclinando Sakura na cama. Esta mergulhara de cabeça na paixão. Sentia todo seu corpo arder e vibrar, ansiando pelos toques, pelos beijos de Xiaolang. Se iriam morrer naquela 'guerra' contra Ken, antes ela ia entregar o que tinha de mais importante para Li: seu corpo, pois seu coração já era dele há muito tempo.

Sentindo a noiva tremer em seus braços, Xiaolang hesitou. Não queria machucar, nem assustar Sakura, mas precisava dela. "Não tenha medo", ele sussurrou, com voz rouca, no ouvido dela.

"Com você jamais terei medo...", foi a resposta de Sakura.

Experiente, Li sabia como provocar e estimular uma mulher. E mesmo lhe faltando a visão, usava seus instintos e seus demais sentidos para aumentar o deleite de sua flor. Então, o casal se entregou, sem reservas, ao amor. Depois do prazer que alcançaram, ficaram deitados na cama, abraçados, pernas entrelaçadas. Xiaolang passava os dedos longos nas costas dela, numa carícia lânguida e sensual, enquanto Sakura ouvia as batidas do coração do amado, com a cabeça no peito dele.

"É sempre assim?", ela perguntou de repente.

"Como?".

"É sempre assim... entre um homem e uma mulher?", ela indagou de novo.

"Não...", respondeu Xiaolang. "O que aconteceu conosco aqui foi único e especial, Sakura".

"E agora?", ela ergueu-se um pouco, para fitar o rosto másculo.

"Agora o quê?".

"O que será de nós, daqui pra frente?".

Ele a abraçou mais apertado. "Daqui pra frente, você será minha mulher, Sakura Kinomoto. E quando toda esta confusão acabar, nos casaremos, teremos nossos filhos e seremos felizes".

"Eu te amo, Xiaolang".

"Também te amo, Sakura". 

* * *

E do outro lado da mansão, Eriol não conseguia mais conciliar o sono. Andando de um lado para o outro, o médico pensava na conversa que tivera com Tomoyo. Estava preocupado com a moça e tinha medo que ela tomasse alguma atitude precipitada e desesperada. Sentia uma queimação na boca do estômago e decidiu manter o olho na bela ladra.

Saiu apressado de seu quarto, dirigindo-se diretamente para os aposentos da jovem. Bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta. Bateu novamente e esperou. Nada. Sentindo a queimação aumentar, abriu a porta devagar, apenas para deparar-se com o dormitório vazio. E, pela janela aberta, entrava a leve brisa noturna.

"Droga!", praguejou, enquanto corria para os estábulos. Ao chegar nas coxias, encontrou Tomoyo, vestida de negro, arrumando um alforje em seu cavalo. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?", ele perguntou com raiva, puxando-a pelo braço.

"Você sabe o que vou fazer, Eriol...", respondeu ela no mesmo tom. "E não adianta tentar me impedir. Vou tirar Dae daquele lugar. De qualquer maneira".

"Isso é loucura, mulher!", disparou ele. "Eles podem pegar você... Quer morrer?".

"Já discutimos isso e eu não vou mudar de idéia!", Tomoyo replicou. "Entenda, Eriol... Não posso deixar aquela menina lá, sofrendo... O que vai acontecer com ela quando Ken resolver partir? Ele vai matá-la! Já basta o que ela passou até hoje... Não posso ficar de braços cruzados, permitindo que ela padeça mais... Já fiz isso uma vez e não poderei conviver comigo mesma se não fizer algo para ajudar... Não posso deixar ela lá...".

Fitando os olhos violeta, Eriol encontrou determinação e desespero. Sabia que não poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia, porém poderia protegê-la. Assim, tomou sua decisão.

"Está certo...", ele assentiu. "Pode ir. Mas eu vou com você".

"O quê?", espantou-se Tomoyo.

"Também irei. Vou ajudar você. Não deixarei que passe por tudo isso sozinha".

Ela o alertou. "Pode ser perigoso".

"Mas isso não está impedindo você, está?".

Tomoyo deu um leve sorriso. "Não... Não está". E depois agradeceu. "Obrigada, Eriol".

"Não me agradeça ainda", disse ele, sério. "Se quiser me agradecer, faça isso quando voltarmos vivos de lá". Em silêncio, Eriol voltou para a mansão. Trocou de roupa, pegou algumas provisões e sua espada. Não demorou muito para reencontrar Tomoyo no estábulo. Ela havia preparado outro cavalo para ele.

E depois de darem uma desculpa para o sentinela no portão, os dois partiram para a fazenda dos Wong, na calada da noite, para salvarem a jovem Dae.

* * *

A noite se foi, veio o dia e Eriol e Tomoyo ainda cavalgavam. Apesar de cansados pela noite mal dormida, ambos faziam o trajeto sem reclamar, dispostos a terminar de uma vez com aquela história. Queriam logo chegar ao acampamento e, por isso, seguiam num galope moderado, para não cansarem muito os cavalos e não precisarem parar para descansar. Estava no fim da tarde quando chegaram à margem do rio que passava por trás da casa dos Wong.

"Vamos esperar até ficar escuro", disse Tomoyo, em voz baixa. "Quando os homens estiverem jantando, poderemos entrar na casa".

Eriol concordou e soltou os cavalos, levando-os à beira da água para matarem a sede. Sentada no galho de uma árvore, Tomoyo contemplava a tranqüila vista, tão diferente do tumultuado momento que ela e seus amigos estavam vivendo. Ajeitando-se no lugar, sentiu uma lâmina fria lhe incomodar. Era uma de suas kunais. Suas companheiras de crime. Sempre que fazia um roubo, Tomoyo as levava, apesar de nunca tê-las usado para matar alguém. Sentia-se segura e protegida com elas. As kunais eram, para ela, uma espécie de amuleto da sorte.

A escuridão foi envolvendo-os devagar. A noite sem lua era ideal para um ataque silencioso. Quando acharam que era o momento oportuno, Tomoyo e Eriol seguiram pela trilha até alcançar os fundos da casa. O médico ficou nas proximidades, vigiando, enquanto Tomoyo, sorrateira quanto um gato, entrava na habitação. Ela encontrou Dae novamente no quarto. A menina estava encolhida, de olhos fechados, num canto do aposento. Tomoyo sentiu o coração confranger-se diante de tal cena.

"Dae", ela chamou, baixinho. A menina levantou a cabeça assustada. Encolheu-se ainda mais no seu cantinho.

"Não precisa ter medo, Dae...", continuou Tomoyo, falando com voz doce, enquanto se aproximada. "Lembra-se de mim?". Quando a garota assentiu, a ladra deu um sorriso. "Sabe, Dae... Eu voltei para buscar você".

Nos olhos arregalados da jovem, Tomoyo pode ver medo e descrença.

"Estou falando a verdade. Eu e um amigo meu viemos tirar você daqui. Nossos cavalos estão lá no rio...". Tomoyo olhou para os lados. "Não podemos perder muito tempo. Venha, vamos embora", disse ela, estendendo a mão para Dae.

Dae olhava hesitante para aquela mão estendida em sua direção, com medo que ela fosse uma aparição, fruto de seu desespero. Trêmula, ergueu-se devagar e tocou de leve na mão da moça de olhos violeta. Sentiu o coração disparar ao ver que ela era real e estava querendo tirá-la dali. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Desde que Ken e seus homens se instalaram em sua fazenda e assassinaram seus pais e irmão, Dae orava, implorando por um milagre. Já estava perdendo as esperanças e seu corpo já não suportava mais tanta agressão, quando aquela mulher, de feições delicadas, apareceu, dando-lhe uma oportunidade de fugir.

"Vamos?", perguntou Tomoyo. Dae assentiu com a cabeça. As duas saíram devagar e em silêncio. Encontraram Eriol na entrada do bosque.

"Você demorou, Tomoyo...", ele reclamou os sussurros.

"Não deu pra evitar", respondeu ela. "Vamos logo".

Eriol olhou para a garota que acompanhava a ladra. Devia ser uma adolescente por volta dos quinze anos. Apesar da pouca claridade da noite, Eriol pôde distinguir bem as marcas de agressões que ela tinha no rosto e no resto do corpo, que não estava coberto pela rota túnica. Sentiu ódio de Ken.

Voltaram pela trilha, tomando cuidado para que não fizessem barulho. No entanto, Dae estava fraca e tropeçou num galho seco, causando um ruído alto.

"Dae, está tudo bem? Se machucou?", inquiriu Tomoyo, ajudando a menina a se levantar. Esta concordou com a cabeça, tirando a poeira da roupa.

De repente, passos foram ouvidos ali perto. Gelados no lugar, os três não sabiam o que fazer. Tomoyo fitou Eriol de olhos arregalados, enquanto Dae agarrava-se à assaltante, buscando amparo.

O som dos passos foi ficando mais alto e, de um dos arbustos, saiu um homem alto, de cabeça raspada. Os olhinhos de azeviche fixaram-se no trio e se estreitaram ao reconhecer a garota do chefe e a ladra.

"Ora... O que temos aqui? A pequena vadia, a bandida e um otário... Aonde pensam que vão?", perguntou com deboche. "Acho que mestre Ken ficará satisfeito quando eu levar vocês até ele...". Ao sorrir, sua gengiva com poucos dentes ficou à mostra.

"Não quero voltar...", choramingou Dae, caindo no chão. "Não quero voltar...".

Eriol preparou-se para lutar. Mesmo que o careca fosse o dobro do seu tamanho, faria de tudo para defender Tomoyo e a garota. Postou-se diante das duas e avaliou seu oponente. O homem era grande, gordo e não muito musculoso, o que possivelmente fazia dele um lutador lento. Isso seria uma vantagem.

"Ah! O idiota quer lutar?", o homem riu com gosto. "Tudo bem, frangote. Vamos lutar e depois que eu quebrar todos seus ossos, vou me divertir com a vadiazinha do chefe e com essa vagabunda aí...".

Tomoyo viu o grandão se aproximar e desferir um soco em Eriol, que habilmente desviou, agachando-se e usando o impulso de seu movimento, aplicou uma rasteira no adversário. O careca caiu no chão, seu impacto causando um leve tremor no chão.

Zangado, o homem se levantou. "Ninguém derruba Zung! Ninguém!". E dando um urro, partiu para cima de Eriol.

No entanto, Zung parou no meio do caminho. Levando as mãos ao pescoço, sentiu uma faca. E um líquido quente. Sangue. Seu sangue. Erguendo a vista, olhou para quem fizera aquilo. A mulher de pele clara estava de pé, segurando uma segunda kunai, pronta para atacá-lo de novo.

"Maldita vadia...", gemeu Zung, caindo de joelhos no chão, agonizando. Puxando lentamente a kunai do pescoço, ele gemeu mais uma vez. "Maldita...". E então, ele sangrou até morrer.

O olhar assombrado de Eriol ia de Tomoyo para o capanga de Ken. Aproximando-se do homem, ele constatou a sua morte. "Ele está morto".

Tomoyo deixou a outra kunai cair no chão. Seus olhos estavam fixos no homem que jazia diante deles. "Matei um homem...", murmurou.

Preocupado com o fato daquela pequena comoção atrair os homens de Ken, Eriol agarrou Tomoyo pelo braço. "Precisamos sair daqui, Tomoyo!". Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar do morto. "Vamos!", Eriol chamou de novo. Juntos, eles pegaram Dae e partiram o mais rápido que puderam para os cavalos.

* * *

"Ouviram isso?", perguntou Shun, um dos homens de Ken, parando de comer subitamente.

Todos estavam reunidos em volta de uma grande fogueira, como era de costume na hora das refeições. Enquanto alguns comiam, outros limpavam e afiavam facas e espadas. Junto ao falante grupo, estavam Ken e Sato. Este vinha sendo tratado como um campeão desde a luta com Guang, o que lhe causava imenso desgosto.

"Ouvir o quê, Shun?", Sato quis saber. Como era o que estava sentado mais perto do colega, parecia ter sido o único a escutar sua pergunta.

"Um grito... Você ouviu?".

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Sato negou. Com todo o barulho das conversas e risadas do restante do grupo, não havia como ouvir muita coisa. Entretanto, Sato conhecia bem Shun, que era um dos melhores rastreadores da gangue, se não o melhor. Alto, magro, nariz aquilino e cara de roedor, Shun era capaz de seguir rastros dificílimos, além de ter visão e audição aguçadas. Por isso, se ele dizia ter ouvido alguém gritar, era bem provável que fosse verdade. Mas, a questão era: quem gritou?

"Vou dar uma olhada por aí...", disse Shun, se levantando.

"Vou com você", falou Sato.

Os dois seguiram por uma trilha, com suas espadas desembainhadas, prontos para qualquer emboscada, porém nada encontraram. Até chegarem na parte de trás da casa. Lá, entre a habitação e o rio, acharam um corpo, numa poça de sangue.

"É Zung", constatou Shun, depois de dar uma boa espiada no defunto.

"Deve ter sido ele quem gritou", concluiu Sato.

"O que significa que alguém invadiu a fazenda", constatou o rastreador. "Vou avisar mestre Ken".

Sato olhava o corpo flácido, pálido e inerte, estirado ali, pensando em quem na mansão Li tivera coragem de ir à fazenda. Só uma pessoa sabia o caminho. Black Linx. E assim que avistou a pequena faca na mão de Zung, teve certeza que fora ela quem estivera ali. Mas por que?

"E quem foi que fez o serviço?", Sato ouviu o chefe perguntar com um tom de voz desprovido de qualquer emoção.

"Não sa-sabemos, me-mestre... A-acabamos de encontrar o cor-corpo", gaguejou Shun. Ele e os demais se aproximavam. E logo que alcançou a trilha, Ken pousou seu olhar frio no cadáver. Abaixou-se e pegou a kunai que estava na mão de Zung. Virou a arma entre os dedos, sem se importar com o sangue. Depois, fitou Sato de maneira gélida.

"Pegue Shun e rastreie a área. Encontre o responsável. Agora". Sato assentiu com a cabeça e, junto com Shun, saiu pela noite, procurando quem havia cometido aquela morte.

Ken analisou a kunai. '_É uma arma pequena, leve e discreta... Perfeita para homens de pequeno porte ou então mulheres..._'. Em sua cabeça, a imagem da bela Black Linx surgiu. '_Ela não faria isso... Seria preciso muita coragem..._'. E um bom motivo, concluiu. Por que Black Linx iria voltar até ali? Que razões ela teria? Apenas para desafiá-lo? Ou ele teria alguma coisa que a interessava?

"Não...", largando a faca no chão, correu até a casa e entrou abruptamente. Olhando em todos os cômodos, não encontrou Dae em lugar nenhum. Foi até o aposento principal, onde guardava suas coisas, e remexeu no seu alforje. De dentro, retirou uma pequena bolsa de couro. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu-a e pegou o frasco. Tirou a rolha e cheirou.

"Maldita...", grunhiu, apertando o frasco na mão até partir. "MALDITA!". O grito de Ken ressoou pelo acampamento.

Quando Sato e Shun voltaram, encontraram seu chefe na varanda, arrumado para a batalha, com sua espada na bainha e a kunai que matara Zung atravessada no cinto.  Notaram o corre-corre dos homens em volta deles. Estavam se preparando para partir. E, talvez, para uma luta.

"Para que lado ela foi?".

"Eles seguiram para o oeste, mestre", informou Shun.

"Oeste...", Ken repetiu a palavra, ponderando. "Perfeito". Olhou para os dois homens à sua frente. "Vão pegar suas coisas. Estamos partindo".

Sato e Shun se entreolharam. "Para onde, mestre", perguntou Sato.

"Para a mansão Li".

* * *

Eriol instigava o cavalo. Porém o animal estava cansado, já que carregava duas pessoas: o médico e a única sobrevivente da família Wong. Foi penoso convencer Dae de que estaria segura com o amigo de Li. E depois de cavalgar tensa e dura como uma pedra, o cansaço da garota falou mais alto. Agora, ela dormia, aninhada nos braços do médico.

Ao lado deles, seguia Tomoyo. O rosto pálido denunciava o tumulto que passava em seu interior. Naquele momento, Eriol imaginava o tormento que ela sofria. Estivera na guerra e vira muitos homens mutilados, agonizantes e até mesmo mortos; cuidara de feridas horrendas e suturara grandes cortes, mas ainda se lembrava da sensação horrível que o invadira quando matara alguém pela primeira vez. Tentava consolar-se, dizendo a si mesmo que se tratava apenas de um inimigo, um bandido que, num momento de vida ou morte, não teria dó nem piedade dele, mataria num piscar de olhos.

Viu Tomoyo balançar de leve na sela. "Está tudo bem?".

Negando com a cabeça, a moça oscilou mais uma vez. "Preciso parar...", ela gemeu.

"Não podemos, Tomoyo. Quando encontrarem o corpo, virão atrás de nós. Precisamos colocar uma boa dianteira e avisar aos outros do perigo".

Mas, apesar das recomendações de Eriol, Tomoyo parou seu animal. Desmontou de maneira abrupta e caiu de joelhos no chão. E, como se o solo fosse tudo que seu corpo estava esperando para desabar, ela começou a vomitar.

Eriol acordou Dae e apeou. Pegou um dos bornais com água e ajoelhou do lado de Tomoyo. "Beba isso, tome. Goles lentos...". Ela fez o que ele ordenou e, pouco a pouco, foi se recompondo. "Está melhor?".

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça. Seu corpo se recuperava do choque, mas ficaria para sempre na sua lembrança a visão de Zung caindo no chão, com sua kunai enviada na veia do pescoço.

"Eu matei aquele homem, Eriol...".

"Era ele ou nós, Tomoyo. Não tinha outra escolha".

"Eu sei... Mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis".

"Não, não torna...", o médico concordou. E depois, pôs-se de pé. "Vamos. Precisamos chegar na mansão o mais rápido possível".

Montaram em seus animais e voltaram a cavalgar, desta vez num galope rápido. Tomoyo se sentia mais aliviada depois de esvaziar o estômago. O vento frio que sentia no rosto ajudava-a a se acalmar. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um chilique. Precisava estar o mais fria e composta possível, pois sabia que somente coisas ruins viriam dali por diante. Apertou os calcanhares no lombo do cavalo e apressou o passo.

* * *

Estava na hora do almoço e Sakura olhava o noivo andar de um lado para o outro. Aproveitava para admirar o rosto bonito e o corpo másculo. Haviam se amado nas duas noites anteriores e a moça ainda se lembrava, com deleite, dos beijos e carinhos do amado. Mas, naquele momento, Li estava preocupado com o amigo e havia se recusado a comer. Tentava entender o que dera na cabeça de Hiiragisawa para desaparecer daquela maneira. Por que diabos ele havia saído no meio da noite com Tomoyo? Estavam na eminência de uma grande batalha e aquele não era o melhor momento para sumir.

"Xiaolang...", falou a moça. "Acalme-se. Eles devem chegar em breve".

"Não se preocupa com sua prima, Sakura?", ele indagou.

"Claro que sim", respondeu ela. "Mas imagino que eles tiveram um bom motivo para sair".

"Ainda não acredito que ninguém veio me falar sobre essa 'saída' antes". Li estava zangado.

"Seus homens não têm motivos para desconfiar de Eriol", constatou Sakura. "Por que pensariam que ele estava mentindo? Afinal, ele é seu amigo...". Com pesar, Li admitiu que a noiva tinha razão. 

Naquele momento, ouve um rebuliço do lado de fora e Sakura correu até a janela para ver. "Ah! Eles chegaram, Xiaolang!", disse ela, exultante. "E... Parece que trouxeram alguém...".

"Quem?".

"Não sei... Parece uma garota...".

"Vamos para fora", chamou Li. O casal saiu e encontrou os amigos na varanda.

"Li", Eriol disse, sério. "Precisamos conversar". Pelo tom de voz do amigo, Xiaolang soube que alguma coisa havia dado errado.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam reunidos na sala. Tomoyo sentou-se ao lado de Dae, enquanto Eriol ficava de pé atrás das duas. Li, Sakura, Masaki, Mu Bai, Lau Ma e o casal Zhang esperavam pelas notícias.

Eriol relatou o que acontecera, acrescentando o que Tomoyo omitira. Explicou que haviam voltado à fazenda para buscar Dae e que, na volta, Tomoyo matara um dos homens de Ken. Um silêncio pesado se fez no aposento quando Eriol terminou a narrativa.

"O que faremos, mestre Li?", perguntou Mu Bai. "A esta hora, Ken já deve estar a caminho...".

"Vamos nos preparar".

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Ah! Finalmente, o capítulo 14!

Gente, eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora... Sinto muito, muitíssimo mesmo! Estava com uns problemas aqui em casa e agora, voltei a estudar... Meu horário ficou ainda menor... Mas farei de tudo para terminar este história, mesmo porque só faltam dois capítulos.

Quero agradecer a todos que enviaram e-mails e deixaram comentários. _Obrigada, gente_! Também quero agradecer a Kath pela ajuda que sempre me dá. Ela tem sido de grande importância para o andamento deste fic. _Valeu, Kath_!

Um grande beijo a todos e até o próximo capítulo.

_Andréa Meiouh                      _

_Em 13/03/2003                       _


	15. Capítulo 15

****

Capítulo 15

Conforme as horas passavam, a tensão crescia dentro da mansão Li. Todos se preparavam para a chegada de Ken. Suprimentos de comidas e armas eram estocados e carroças eram preparadas para levar mulheres e crianças para a vila. No meio do pátio, Mu Bai gritava ordens em todas as direções, seguindo as orientações de Li. E da varanda, Sakura e Lau Ma acompanhavam toda a movimentação.

"A primeira carroça para a vila está pronta...", comentou a empregada. "A senhorita não vai?".

Sakura negou com a cabeça.

"Mas mestre Li nos ordenou que preparássemos um lugar para a senhorita...".

"Me diga uma coisa, Lau Ma...", Sakura se voltou para a jovem, a interrompendo. "Você partiria se estivesse no meu lugar? Deixaria seu noivo para trás, preocupando-se apenas consigo mesma?".

Lau Ma respondeu sem hesitar. "Não, senhorita. Eu ficaria e lutaria".

A noiva de Li sorriu. "Então você já sabe o que vou fazer". E dizendo isso, ela se afastou, entrando na casa.

A residência estava completamente diferente do habitual. Móveis, quadros e todos os objetos de valor foram retirados e enviados para a vila, junto com as mulheres. Xiaolang não deixaria Ken ficar com nada que era seu. Esse material seria mandado para a casa de sua mãe e irmãs, em Pequim.

Sakura passou pela sala vazia, desprovida de seus enfeites, sentindo o coração apertar, tanto de tristeza como de medo. Desejava ardentemente que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas sabia que não tinha outro modo de parar Ken. Ele havia cegado Xiaolang, espancado Tomoyo, abusado de Dae e feito tantas outras coisas más... Inclusive mandar matar Fujitaka e Touya... Ken precisava ser detido, de qualquer maneira.

A moça chegou até a ala oeste e seguiu direto para o salão de treinamento. Lá estava Li, sentando de pernas cruzadas, olhos fechados, meditando. Ele usava sua armadura de guerra e sua espada, afiada e reluzente, estava posicionada à frente dele, no chão. Apesar da aparência exterior calma, Sakura sabia que o noivo estava tão agitado quanto ela, pois aquela seria a batalha da vida deles. Era matar ou morrer.

"O que faz aqui?", ele perguntou, surpreendendo a noiva. "Por que não partiu na carroça?".

"Xiaolang... Não quero discutir isso agora...", ela suspirou. "Pensei que já tivéssemos nos entendido sobre esse assunto. Vou ficar aqui, não vou para a vila".

"Você é mesmo teimosa!", ele grunhiu. "Uma tola teimosa. Acha mesmo que vai ajudar ficando aqui? Sua burra, você só vai atrapalhar!".

Assustada com as palavras rudes do noivo, Sakura recuou alguns passos. "Xiaolang...".

"Entre logo naquela maldita carroça e vá embora!", ele ordenou. "Talvez haja uma chance de vencer se você não estiver aqui".

"O que quer dizer com isso?", ela inquiriu, vacilante.

"Desde que chegou, as coisas têm dado errado... Você só tem trazido problemas! Eu vivia muito bem, sozinho no meu mundo escuro... Então você surgiu e estragou tudo!", Li exclamou, se erguendo. "Vá embora, Sakura! Vá embora e talvez eu tenha sorte".

Sakura sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. As palavras de Xiaolang feriam sua alma. Não podia acreditar que, mesmo depois de tudo que houvera entre eles, Xiaolang poderia tratá-la de modo tão duro.

"Por que está fazendo isso, Xiaolang?", ela choramingou, as mãos no peito, numa tentativa vã de amenizar a dor que sentia. "Por que essa grosseria? Eu pensei... Eu pensei que você... Você...".

"A amasse?", ele completou com ironia. "Sua tola! Acha mesmo que alguém como eu pode amar?".

"Você mentiu? Você mentiu pra mim?", o rosto de Sakura expressava total descrédito. "Por que?".

"Não consegue imaginar?", o sarcasmo dele era palpável. E os lábios de Sakura se abriram num 'O' silencioso. "Mas devo confessar...", Li continuou. "Seu comportamento na cama superou minhas expectativas".

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Soluçando, Sakura saiu correndo, atormentada pelas palavras brutas de Xiaolang. Este se sentou novamente, mas não conseguia mais voltar à sua meditação. Dizer aquelas barbaridades, aquelas mentiras, doera tanto nele quanto doera em Sakura escutá-las. Mas não havia outro modo... Era o único jeito de protegê-la. Ela tinha que ir embora.

"Me perdoe, Sakura... Me perdoe...".

* * *

Tomoyo fitava a adolescente diante dela com compaixão. Afinal, quem não sentiria piedade daquela garota tão frágil e machucada? Dera banho em Dae, entretanto a água e o sabão não haviam removido as marcas da violência que a pobre menina sofrera. Dae tinha hematomas e escoriações por todo o corpo, marcas de cortes e queimaduras, além de alguns dentes faltando, costelas quebradas e profundas olheiras. Sem falar que ela estava completamente desnutrida. Ficara dias e dias sem ingerir um único alimento, presa dentro do quarto dos pais. E agora, diante de uma tigela fumegante de sopa, não dava o menor indício de que ia ou queria se alimentar, preocupando Tomoyo profundamente.

"Dae... Você tem que comer alguma coisa... Está muito fraca, precisa se alimentar".

"Obrigada, Srta. Tomoyo", a menina afastou a tigela para frente. "Não sinto fome".

A ladra suspirou e resolveu mudar de assunto. "Consegui arrumar para você um lugar na carroça que vai para a vila, junto com meu avô e as filhas de Min Soo. Eles vão cuidar muito bem de você...".

"A senhorita não vai?", perguntou a jovem, de olhos arregalados.

"Não. Tenho contas a acertar com Ken", respondeu Tomoyo. "Vou ficar e ver no que posso ajudar".

"Também tenho contas com aquele monstro", murmurou Dae, cabisbaixa. 

"Todos nós, nesta casa, temos uma dívida com Ken... Aquele crápula destruiu nossas vidas... Por isso, tentaremos detê-lo".

"Posso ficar?", questionou a garota, esperançosa.

"Você está muito fraca, Dae... Precisa repousar e se fortalecer. De jeito que está agora, não poderia nos ajudar... Melhor partir para a vila e depois seguir com os outros para a residência da mãe do senhor Li".

Dae ficou em silêncio e, quando voltou a falar, foi com voz trêmula, devido às lágrimas. "Mata ele, Srta. Tomoyo", ela pediu. "Eu suplico por tudo o que considera de mais sagrado... Mata aquele homem e vingue minha família...".

"Dae...".

"Ele é mau, senhorita, muito mau... A morte é pouco para ele...", a adolescente tinha os olhos brilhantes e o rosto febril, estava completamente exaltada. "Ele tem que ser destruído e arder nas chamas do inferno!". Numa agilidade surpreendente, Dae se ergueu e agarrou Tomoyo. "Me prometa, Srta. Tomoyo! Prometa que vai matar aquele monstro!".

"Dae! Acalme-se!".

"Prometa! Por Kami, prometa!", a menina gritou. "Só vou para a vila se me prometer!".

"Dae!".

"PROMETA!".

"Eu prometo!", replicou Tomoyo, assustada com o surto da garota. No entanto, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, se arrependeu. Não podia prometer algo que não sabia se poderia cumprir. Mas continuou assim mesmo. "Eu prometo, Dae...".

A adolescente caiu num pranto histérico e convulsivo, ainda agarrada a Tomoyo, cuja impotência aumentava a cada instante. Sabia que não podia fazer nada para amenizar a dor daquela garota.

* * *

Masaki já terminara de arrumar suas coisas e se encaminhava para o pátio quando encontrou Sakura chorando, sentada num canto da sala, abraçada aos próprios joelhos e balançando-se como se embalasse um bebê.

"Sakura? O que houve?", ele se aproximou, perguntando muito preocupado.

A moça enxugou as lágrimas e ergueu a cabeça. A tristeza que os belos olhos verdes refletiam era de partir até mesmo o coração mais duro.

"Senhor Amamiya... Vovô... O senhor ainda quer que eu vá ao Japão?".

"Como...?", ele arregalou os olhos, estranhando. "Mas eu achei...".

"Quer?", ela o interrompeu, um tanto aflita.

"Mas Sakura... E o casamento?".

"Creio que não haverá mais casamento...", disse ela, cabisbaixa.

"O que aconteceu, minha cara? Por que não vai mais se casar com o Sr. Li? Vocês brigaram?".

"Isso não vem ao caso agora...", ela desconversou. "O que importa é que estou disposta a viajar com o senhor... O que acha?".

"Bom... Já que você quer ir... Eu acho ótimo".

Sakura deu um triste sorriso. "Obrigada, vovô".

"Vá arrumar suas coisas. A última carroça está para partir".

Olhando para a roupa que usava, Sakura suspirou. A túnica azul, na realidade, pertencia à uma das irmãs de Xiaolang. "Não tem nada que me pertença neste lugar", disse ela, por fim.

Masaki viu a neta se levantar. "Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer, Sakura?".

"Tenho sim", ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Então vamos".

Eles seguiram para o pátio, onde Zhang Huike e sua esposa, Min Soo, ajeitavam as filhas na carroça e se despediam. Yuelin e Pei Pei não queriam deixar os pais e choravam de tristeza. Ao lado delas, Tomoyo acomodava Dae. A ladra estranhou a presença da prima ali, mas nada comentou. Masaki sentou-se ao lado do cocheiro e Sakura entre as três garotas.

Dando uma última olhada na mansão, a qual fora seu lar nas últimas semanas, Sakura sentiu os olhos arderem e a garganta apertar. Avistou Li chegando na varanda, acompanhado por Eriol e Mu Bai, todos armados e em trajes de luta. Seu coração doeu novamente. Sentia-se rejeitada e humilhada. Havia caído na conversa de Xiaolang... Ele dissera que a amava... Somente para levá-la para a cama! Fechou os olhos e lágrimas teimosas voltaram a escorrer.

Instigando os animais, o cocheiro, também armado com sua espada, pôs o veículo em movimento, levando Sakura para longe de Xiaolang, para fora da vida daquele guerreiro cego e insensível.

"Ela está lá?", Li perguntou à Eriol.

"Sim", o médico respondeu, de cara fechada. "E ela está arrasada... Sinceramente, Li, o que você fez foi uma grosseria".

"Foi o único jeito. Ela está partindo e ficará segura. É isso o que importa pa--", Xiaolang parou de falar subitamente, acometido por um flash de luz e uma pontada na cabeça. Perdeu o equilíbrio por uns momentos e teve que ser amparado por Mu Bai.

"O senhor está bem, mestre?", perguntou o assistente.

"Acho que aquele soro finalmente está fazendo efeito...", Li disse entre os dentes. "Meus olhos estão ardendo".

"Não vai poder lutar assim!", preocupou-se Eriol.

"Não importa! Não temos mais tempo!", disparou o dono da casa. "Vamos fazer como combinado e acabar logo com isso".

Foi quando a terra começou a tremer e um enorme ruído foi ouvido por todos. Era o som de cascos de cavalos. Na guarita, um sentinela alertou.

"BANDIDOS SE APROXIMANDO! BANDIDOS SE APRO-AAAAAAHHH!!", uma flecha atravessou o peito do rapaz.

"FECHEM OS PORTÕES!", gritou Li, descendo para o pátio com ajuda dos amigos.

Os cavalos assustados empinaram e o cocheiro perdeu o controle das rédeas e da carroça. Soltos, os animais dispararam na direção dos portões.

"Oh, Kami!", gritou Masaki.

"MAMÃE!", guinchava Yuelin, agarrada à irmã mais velha que, por sua vez, estava abraçada a Sakura. Assustada, a governanta não sabia o que fazer. A carroça se chocou com o portão, partindo-o em pedaços. Com o forte impacto, Masaki e o cocheiro foram lançados para longe, enquanto Sakura e as meninas ficaram presas debaixo do coche. E no sentido contrário, vinha o exército de Ken, armado até os dentes.

"Oh, não!", exclamou Eriol. "Sakura!".

"Sakura! Vovô!", Tomoyo gritou.

Flechas flamejantes cruzaram o céu e atingiram o telhado da mansão e de algumas construções adjacentes. O estábulo rapidamente começou a pegar fogo. Pegos de surpresa, alguns homens de Li rapidamente pereceram diante da fúria dos capangas de Ken.

Lau Ma e Tomoyo se puseram em posição de ataque, uma cobrindo a retaguarda da outra. A empregada estava armada com um bastão e a ladra com _sais_, afiadíssimas adagas, prontas para acertarem qualquer bandido que cruzasse o caminho delas. Não muito distante delas, estavam Huike e Min Soo, preocupados com as filhas, mas preparados para qualquer coisa.

"Não toquem em Li!", gritou uma voz, no meio da confusão e da poeira. "Ele é meu!".

'_Ken'_, pensou Xiaolang, desembainhando a espada.

* * *

"AAAHH!", gritavam as garotas, em total desespero. Estavam presas debaixo da carroça, que havia virado com o impacto no portão. Sakura também estava em pânico total. Tentava se mexer, mas estava difícil. Depois da queda, ficara de costas, numa posição incômoda, imprensada entre parte de mobília e Pei Pei. Esta chorava desesperada, juntamente com Dae.

"Socorro! Nos tirem daqui!", berrava a filha mais velha de Huike. Mas os gritos de Pei Pei eram abafados pelo som da luta que estava havendo no pátio.

Pensando no noivo, ou ex-noivo, Sakura sentiu o desespero aumentar. Naquele exato momento, Xiaolang estaria lutando com seu pior inimigo. E ela estava ali presa sem ter como sair. Juntou-se ao coro das meninas, clamando por ajuda.

"SOCORRO!".

* * *

Mu Bai puxou a espada rapidamente e cortou o primeiro bandido que passou à sua frente. A lâmina atingiu a garganta, matando na hora e esguichando sangue. O treinamento intenso que tivera com Mestre Li seria posto em prova agora e ele sentia um estranho prazer de estar lutando. Seu espírito de guerreiro falava mais forte.

Desviou de um golpe e acertou um soco num baixinho fedorento. Trocaram alguns golpes de espada, mas a superioridade do assistente e amigo de Li era evidente. Rapidamente, Mu Bai eliminou mais um adversário, para se ver cercado por mais dois. Usando sua agilidade, deu um chute certeiro no pescoço de um deles e, em seguida, voltou-se para o outro. Este até que não lutava mal, mas a raiva tirava toda a eficiência de seus movimentos. Novamente, Mu Bai se livrou de mais um.

Durante um giro para defender-se de uma espada, ele avistou a irmã. Desde pequena, Lau Ma desejara aprender como manejar armas e Mu Bai, a pedido do pai ambos ensinara. A jovem sabia como usar espadas, adagas, punhais e bastão, sendo este último, sua arma preferida. Ela era extremamente hábil com um bastão. Com pancadas certeiras, Lau Ma era capaz de quebrar ossos ou até matar alguém, dependendo do local da batida.

Um cavalo se aproximou disparado. Mu Bai arredou e, com espada, acertou o cavaleiro, derrubando-o do animal. Furioso, o homem partir para cima dele. Num rápido movimento de pernas, o guerreiro deu uma voadora que lançou o oponente longe. Outro capanga apareceu, tentando acertar uma facada. Mu Bai esquivou-se, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para escapar de uma clave, que um segundo homem segurava, que lhe acertou em cheio as costelas. Com falta de ar, oscilou e caiu no chão, para receber alguns chutes.

Rolou para o lado quando avistou uma katana vindo em sua direção. Recuperando a espada, ergueu-se com um pulo e abaixou-se veloz, dando uma bela rasteira no homem que o derrubara, e enviou-lhe a espada no peito. Grunhindo, atacou o que estava com a clave. Também o eliminou. Retirava sua espada do corpo inerte do adversário quando avistou Sato, lutando com dois homens de Li. Sentiu seu peito arder em raiva.

"Sato!", exclamou encarando o outro guerreiro com olhos em brasa. "Lute comigo, maldito!".

Sato livrou-se dos dois rapazes que tentavam detê-lo com facilidade. Mu Bai reparou que ele não matara nenhum dos dois. "Temos uma dívida", disse o irmão de Lau Ma, apontando a espada para o peito do outro. "Vou limpar a reputação da minha irmã e vingar a honra dela, mandando você para o inferno!".

A resposta foi um sorriso de deboche. "Vamos ver se você consegue".

"Verme! Prepare-se para morrer!". E bradando seus gritos de guerra, ambos avançaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Li ouvia gritos e espadas de chocando. Não enxergava, mas podia sentir tudo à sua volta: o calor do fogo que queimava o estábulo e o barulho das flechas cortando o ar. Mas o pior som era o de Eriol gritando o nome de Sakura e o choro das garotas que ainda deviam estar presas dentro da carroça virada.

"Como eu sonhei com este momento...".

A voz vil de Ken fez com que Li voltasse a sua realidade, e esta era aquela luta adiada há anos. Apertou a espada entre as mãos e a levantou devagar, esperando pelo ataque do inimigo, que não tardou. Ouviu o barulho dos passos rápidos de Ken, vindos na sua direção. Sorriu de lado, constatando que o antigo companheiro de combate e traidor estava um pouco mais lento do que se lembrava. Ken, numa fúria incontrolável, cortou o ar com sua espada, atingindo com força a de Xiaolang. 

"Oras... até que não está tão mal", gracejou Li, com sarcasmo.

"Não mudou nada, Li. Continua o mesmo arrogante".

"E você, o mesmo covarde", rebateu o guerreiro, já o atacando.

As espadas se chocavam com fúria, soltando faíscas. Ken olhava desesperado para Xiaolang. Aquela maldita confiança ainda existia nele, mesmo depois de cego.

"Tirem as mulheres! A carroça está pegando fogo!", gritou um dos empregados de Li.

'_Sakura!_', Li pensou desesperado, desconcentrando-se, o que lhe rendeu um corte no braço direito. Ken olhou com gosto o sangue de Li em sua espada. O guerreiro levou uma das mãos no corte e pensou que não poderia se desconcentrar novamente ou morreria. 

"Vou matar você, Li!", Ken avançou sobre ele tentando o golpeá-lo, "Vou matar você dolorosamente".

Li se esquivava dos ataques do inimigo, sabendo que precisava ser mais rápido. Fora ensinado que a melhor defesa era o ataque, principalmente quando este era surpresa. Numa manobra ágil, esquivou da lâmina de Ken e se abaixou para, numa rasteira, fazer o bandido cair de costas no chão. Sem pensar, o chutou com força no rosto, fazendo ele rolar alguns metros no chão. 

Ken bufou de raiva. Levantou-se e passou a mão na boca, que sangrava bastante. Fitou Li com olhos em chamas. Apertou a espada e correu ao encontro do guerreiro, gritando. Li não se mexeu um centímetro até que o outro estivesse perto, perto o suficiente para que pudesse dar apenas um passo para o lado. Então, cego pela raiva, Ken passou por ele, não conseguindo parar. Xiaolang o atingiu com força nas costas, abrindo-lhe um grande corte. 

Novamente, Ken soltou um grito de dor, devido ao grave ferimento. Suas pernas cambalearam devido a ardência das costas. Mesmo assim, virou-se para Li, para encontrá-lo imponente, como ele sempre esteve à frente de seu exército. Alguns bandidos atacaram Li para defender o chefe, porém Xiaolang atingiu-os de forma rápida e mortal, fazendo deles apenas fantoches.

"A luta não era apenas entre eu e você, Ken?", perguntou com sarcasmo.

Ken não respondeu. Empunhou a espada e, desta vez mais calmo, avançou para cima de Li. Xiaolang, ouvindo a aproximação dele, apertou a espada e se posicionou para a luta, porém uma dor fina e cortante lhe atingiu a cabeça, fazendo-o largar a arma e cair de joelhos no chão.

"Droga!", gritou, sentindo os olhos pegarem fogo.

Ken arregalou os olhos com a maravilhosa surpresa. Ali estava Li, à sua frente, com uma das mãos na cabeça, enquanto apertava os olhos com força, num sinal claro de sofrimento. Estendeu a lâmina até o pescoço do guerreiro. Li sentiu algo cortante e frio encostando à sua pele.

"Morra!", o bandido gritou, afastando um pouco a espada, para pegar impulso e, num só golpe, decapitar Xiaolang. Mas este, agilmente, se jogou para trás e, com uma tesoura nas pernas de Ken, o fez cair ao chão mais uma vez. Em um movimento rápido, Li levantou uma das pernas e, com o calcanhar, atingiu com força o peito do inimigo, que gemeu de dor pelo golpe. Tateando o chão, Li tentava encontrar sua espada, em vão. Sabia que ela estava por ali, pelos seus cálculos, deveria estar perto dela ainda.

"Procurando sua espadinha, senhor Li?", guinchou uma voz fina e nojenta, próximo dele.

"Ele é meu, Shun... Meu!", Ken exclamou com dificuldade, levantando-se, tentando se recuperar do golpe de Xiaolang. Só ele podia matar Li. Só ele.

Pondo-se de pé, Li constatou que não tinha mais como recuperar sua espada. E perdendo um pouco de sua concentração, outra vez acabou prestando atenção na agitação que havia à sua volta. Ele pode ouvir um grito que reconheceu como sendo de Sakura e se desesperou. Se pelo menos ele tivesse a maldita visão, poderia proteger a mulher que amava e sua casa.

* * *

Assim que vira a carroça de Sakura virar, Eriol correu para ajudar a noiva do amigo. Mas, os homens de Ken impediram sua passagem, atrasando-o. Sabia que não era tão bom de combate quanto Li e Mu Bai, mas iria lutar com toda sua garra. Desferindo golpes mortais, foi abrindo espaço até chegar em Tomoyo e Lau Ma.

As duas mulheres estavam posicionadas de maneira estratégica, uma protegendo as costas da outra. Tomoyo girava suas _sais_ com habilidade, atacando e defendendo. Usava também a agilidade adquirida nos anos de roubo para desviar dos golpes das espadas que pareciam vir por todos os lados. Atrás dela, Lau Ma usava seu bastão como se fosse uma extensão de seus braços. Golpeava os capangas de Ken, com uma raiva incontida. Eriol livrou-se de um mercenário que cheirava a bebida e se aproximou delas.

"Vocês estão bem?", perguntou preocupado.

"Sim!", respondeu Tomoyo. Ela deu uma cotovelada num marginal que se achegara dela, fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio. Aproveitando a chance, ela acertou a nuca dele com o cabo de sua _sai_. Ligeira como um felino, ela tirou uma _kunai_ da bota e arremessou, atingindo um outro capanga no peito.

"Precisamos tirar Sakura e as meninas dali!", Lau Ma exclamou apontando para a carroça. Mas ela voltou-se logo quando um grandalhão se aproximou dela. Prontamente ergueu seu bastão para defender-se. Porém, a arma de seu oponente era um machado e com este, ele partiu o bastão de Lau Ma no meio. Perdendo o equilíbrio, a moça caiu no chão e fitou, desesperada, seu agressor se aproximar.

Entretanto o homem parou a alguns passos de distância, quando uma flecha certeira cravou-se no seu pescoço. A metros dali, Min Soo acenava levemente com a cabeça, enquanto apanhava outra flecha. Ao lado dela estava Huike, manejando suas foices com destreza e eliminando os homens de Ken.

"Ajudem as garotas!", exclamou o cozinheiro. "Rápido!".

Eriol concordou e correu para a carroça. Mas parou no lugar quando viu uma flecha flamejante atingir o veículo. "Sakura!", gritou, entrando em pânico, vendo as chamas comerem lentamente a madeira do coche.

"Fogo!", bradou um empregado de Li.

"Tirem as mulheres! A carroça está pegando fogo!", gritou outro empregado.

O grito chamou a atenção de Tomoyo, que acabou levando um golpe no braço. Recuou um pouco e, num lance ágil, arremessou uma terceira _sai_ que estava presa em sua cintura. Livre de seu adversário, correu para junto de Eriol. Foi quando avistou Masaki caído no chão, a alguns passos de distância da carroça.

"Vovô!". 

Ao chegar perto do velho homem, porém, levou um choque. Seu avô estava estirado numa posição estranha e seu pescoço estava num ângulo anormal. Os olhos deles estavam abertos e vidrados, e um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. O Senhor Amamiya estava morto.

"VOVÔ!", ela chorou, abraçando o corpo inerte de Masaki.

* * *

Sakura sentia a garganta arder de tanto gritar. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, queria sair dali e correr para os braços de Xiaolang, mas a luta lá fora servia para lembrá-la da terrível situação que se encontravam. Ao seu lado, as meninas continuavam a gritar e chorar. Apesar de seus esforços, não conseguiam mexer o coche.

De repente, Sakura sentiu o espaço ficar mais quente e abafado. Seu sangue gelou quando ouviu alguém gritar que a carroça estava queimando. Tentou virar a cabeça para ver as meninas, mas não conseguia virar o pescoço. E como estava de bruços, suas costas começaram a esquentar.

"Sakura!", a voz de Eriol soou ali perto. "Sakura! Vocês estão bem!".

Todas começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo, em pânico. Sabiam que estavam presas numa perigosa e mortal armadilha. A fumaça que se formava, começava a fazer-lhes mal, provocando tosses e ardência nos olhos.

"Eriol!", ela exclamou. "Tira a gente daqui!".

"Espere!", respondeu o médico. "Já vou tirar!".

Eriol segurou no lado da carroça, mas não conseguiu erguer muito. Subitamente, sentiu o veículo ficar mais leve e se mexer. Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Huike. Atrás deles, Min Soo oferecia proteção, mantendo longe quem quisesse se aproximar.

"Juntos no três!", disse o cozinheiro. "Um... Dois... TRÊS!". Soltando um forte grito, os dois homens viraram a carroça, libertando Sakura e as três meninas.

"Corram para um lugar seguro!", ordenou Min Soo para as filhas. "Andem!". Não havia tempo para comemorarem. Capangas de Ken se aproximavam e ela tentaria mantê-los afastados de suas meninas o máximo que pudesse. Ergueu o arco e disparou outra flecha certeira.

"Obrigada!", entre lágrimas, Sakura abraçou Eriol apertado.

"Você está bem?", o médico inquiriu, ainda preocupado.

"Sim", ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos sujas de terra. "Onde está o vovô?".

Eriol apontou para onde estavam Tomoyo e Masaki. Sakura sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Seu avô, aquele homem que surgira de repente e que aos poucos fora a cativando, estava morto.

"Não...", ela soluçou.

"Se esconda com as meninas, Sakura", pediu Eriol, pegando a amiga pelo braço. "Está muito perigoso aqui...".

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Mas antes de ir, precisava saber de Xiaolang. Virou-se para o amigo para perguntar, quando seus olhos avistaram outra cena chocante. No meio do pátio, Li estava de pé, parecendo perdido, quando Ken se aproximou, desferindo vários golpes. Ela viu o amado cair e em seguida Ken lhe traspassar o abdômen com a espada.

"XIAOLANG!".

* * *

Empenhados, Mu Bai e Sato duelavam enquanto o resto da confusão os rodeava. E logo perceberam que o resultado daquela peleja talvez fosse um empate. Tinham estilos agressivos e não paravam de investir um contra o outro. Com isso, ficaram exaustos e com alguns ferimentos médios.

Com um giro nas mãos, o guerreiro japonês fez um movimento rápido, travando a espada de Mu Bai com a sua e arremessando-a para longe. O assistente de Li ficou desarmado. Sato apontou a ponta da espada para o oponente, quase encostando-a em seu pescoço. Os dois se fitaram, ofegantes, sentindo a raiva diminuindo lentamente e sendo substituída por algo que nenhum dos dois esperava: admiração.

"Você luta bem", admitiu Sato, com uma pontinha de respeito.

"E você também", disse Mu Bai. "É bom ter um adversário de mesmo nível para variar".

O outro concordou com a cabeça, ainda fitando o irmão de Lau Ma nos olhos. "Não quero matar você".

"Mas eu queria... Pelo que fez com minha irmã".

"Eu entendo... Se estivesse na sua posição, faria o mesmo...".

Mu Bai abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa quando uma dor lancinante atravessou-lhe o ventre, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Abaixou os olhos e viu uma flecha traspassada em seu abdômen. Ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com a expressão chocada de Sato. O choque logo se transformou em indignação e ódio.

"Verme maldito!", ouviu o braço direito de Ken gritar e correr com espada em punho.

Sato avançou sobre o homem que havia disparado a flecha e o decapitou sem pensar duas vezes. Sentia uma fúria fora do normal. Quando treinara com o tio, aprendera a nunca atacar um inimigo desarmado por trás. Era um ato de covardia. Aproximou-se de Mu Bai, que cuspia sangue, ajoelhado no chão.

"Tire... Tire a flecha", este gemeu, puxando Sato pela armadura.

"Idiota! Vai sangrar até morrer!".

"Tire!".

Concordando, Sato quebrou a ponta da flecha e, segurando-a por trás, deu um forte puxão. Mu Bai gritou de dor e caiu por terra. Sato o virou de barriga para cima, pressionando o ferimento com as mãos, mas de nada adiantou. A flecha havia atingido órgãos vitais.

Mu Bai tossiu e cuspiu mais sangue. "Lau Ma...", murmurou com dificuldade. "Cuide dela... Por favor...".

Sato olhou para o homem que morria em seus braços. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, provavelmente eles teriam sido bons amigos.

"Lau Ma...", Mu Bai tornou a gemer. "Cuide...".

"Sim... Eu cuidarei".

E com um último gemido, Mu Bai fechou os olhos e morreu.

* * *

Sakura sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ver seu amado ser ferido. Esquecendo todas as palavras rudes que ele lhe dissera, desvencilhou-se de Eriol e correu para onde Xiaolang estava. Entretanto, foi interceptada por um dos capangas de Ken que a agarrou pelo braço. Gemendo de dor, Sakura caiu de joelhos.

"Ei, boneca... Onde vai com tanta pressa?", o hálito fétido e a aparência imunda do troglodita fizeram o estômago de Sakura revirar-se.

"Me solta!", ela exclamou se debatendo.

"Hum... Uma garota tinhosa...", ele gargalhou ante as tentativas inúteis da moça em se soltar. "Vou gostar de você, princesa...". Mas isso foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de cair no chão, devido a forte pancada que Lau Ma aplicara com seu meio-bastão. Para infelicidade de Sakura, o imbecil apagou em cima dela.

"Senhorita Sakura!", Lau Ma chamou, ajudando-a a sair debaixo daquele monte de pele fedorenta. "Tudo bem?".

"Sim...", respondeu a moça, pondo-se de pé e respirando fundo.

"Não pode ficar desarmada... Será um alvo fácil...", aconselhou Lau Ma. "Tome!". E estendeu uma das metades de seu bastão. "Bata com toda força, em qualquer um bandido que quiser se aproximar... Atinja áreas como cabeça, pescoço, costelas e joelhos...". A empregada dava as instruções, falando rapidamente, enquanto via mais um homem se aproximar delas.

Entendendo, Sakura acenou com a cabeça. Segurando o bastão bem forte com as duas mãos, ficou numa posição de defesa que o irmão havia lhe ensinado anos atrás. Touya havia insistido para que a pequena Sakura aprendesse a se proteger e lhe ensinara noções básicas de defesa pessoal. Postando-se ao lado de Lau Ma, viu o outro capanga se achegar e tentar agarrá-las. Com firmeza, Sakura atingiu a barriga do homem, fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio. Lau Ma, mais que depressa, golpeou-lhe a nuca, apagando-o de uma vez.

As duas se olharam e trocaram acenos de cabeça e um leve sorriso. Sakura virou a cabeça e avistou Li. Ele sangrava bastante, mas ainda lutava. Munida de seu bastão, Sakura foi abrindo passagem, seguindo na direção do noivo.

* * *

Tomoyo não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas no avô morto em seus braços. A luta ao seu redor foi lentamente saindo do seu consciente e lembranças da vida com Masaki pululavam em sua mente. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

"Me desculpe, vovô...", ela falou, entre soluços. "Eu nunca quis magoá-lo... Sinto muito por tudo de errado que fiz... Vovôzinho...".

Totalmente esquecida da batalha, Tomoyo tornou-se um alvo fácil. E isso foi notado por Shun. Ele se lembrava muito bem do dia em que Sato levara a cadela ladra para o acampamento. Os cabelos negros lustrosos, o corpo perfeito, a pele clara e os olhos violeta fizeram muitos homens arder de desejo por ela. Porém, Ken não permitira a ninguém tocar na garota. Ele tinha planos maiores para ela. Mas a vadia os enganara e provavelmente matara Zhung. Aproximando-se dela, agarrou-a pelos cabelos. Ia se divertir com ela e depois vingar a morte do companheiro.

Pega de surpresa, Tomoyo largou o corpo de avô e gritou, chamando a atenção de Eriol, que lutava ali perto. Mais rápido que pode, o médico correu até ela, com sua espada em punho.

"LARGA ELA!", gritou, golpeando Shun nas costas e abrindo um talho profundo. Urrando de dor, Shun soltou Tomoyo de pronto, fazendo-a tombar sobre o morto.

"Maldito infeliz!", xingou o rastreador, com dificuldade, sentindo a ferida arder e o sangue escorrer. "Vou matar você!", exclamou investindo contra Eriol.

Porém, lento demais por causa do corte, não ofereceu dificuldades nenhuma ao amigo de Xiaolang. Depois de bloquear a espada de Shun, Eriol girou e abaixou-se num dos joelhos. Segurando a espada do lado direito, gravou-a no ventre de Shun, que se aproximava por trás. De olhos esbugalhados, o rastreador recuou dois passos e depois de cuspir sangue, caiu morto no chão.

"Tomoyo!", Eriol se adiantou para a moça, que o fitou com olhos cheios de lágrimas. A morte do avô havia sido um terrível baque para ela. Abraçou-a contra o peito, sem se importar com o sangue que cobria parcialmente sua armadura.

* * *

Os pensamentos de Xiaolang foram interrompidos quando ele sentiu a lâmina de Ken lhe ferindo a pele. Seu cruel inimigo se valia de um momento de distração para tentar derrotá-lo. Deu uns passos para trás, tentando se esquivar dos golpes incessantes que Ken desferia sobre ele, no que parecia ser uma tentativa desesperada de ganhar.

Novamente, um flash passou por seus olhos, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Não ouviu mais nada. Por breves segundos, tudo ficou em silêncio na sua mente. Apenas sentiu a espada de Ken entrando no lado direito de seu abdômen, de forma rápida. Trincou os dentes, ouvindo unicamente o som da gargalhada de Ken e do grito desesperado de Sakura, chamando o seu nome.

Logo sentiu o impacto da terra em seus joelhos. Levando uma das mãos no machucado, o comprimiu para que parasse de sangrar. Ele não morreria agora. Não morreria antes de dizer a Sakura o quanto a amava. Não morreria antes de voltar a enxergar. Não morreria pelas mãos de um ser nojento como Ken.

Com esforço, levantou-se e ergueu os punhos cheios de sangue na direção de Ken. Apertou bem os olhos, tentando desviar os pensamentos da maldita ardência neles e na dor fina que sentia no abdômen. 

"Ainda acha que pode lutar contra mim?", falou Ken com sarcasmo.

"Vem", Li respondeu, fazendo um gesto com uma das mãos.

Correndo de encontro a Li com a espada em punho, Ken grunhiu e novamente Xiaolang esperou que ele chegasse perto. Então, se abaixou e evitou o golpe da espada. Com um chute, atingiu as mãos de Ken, forçando-o a soltar a arma. Começou a golpeá-lo de forma feroz e até certo ponto raivosa.

Ken até que foi bem sucedido na sua tentativa de se proteger do primeiro golpe, mas foi surpreendido pelo segundo na altura do rosto. O terceiro o atingiu na boca do estômago, fazendo suas entranhas se contorcerem. Recuou um passo e, pelos olhos semicerrados, observou Li relaxar os ombros e se posicionar para o combate corpo a corpo. 

Xiaolang respirava fundo, relaxando os membros e acalmando as batidas de seu coração. Todos seus sentidos estavam em alerta. Podia sentir a raiva de Ken através da pele e ouvia seus bufos e gemidos de dor, frustração e fúria. Percebeu que o ex-colega se aproximava mais uma vez.

"Maldito!", foi o que Ken gritou, avançando sobre seu desafeto. Tentava acertá-lo de todas as maneiras, porém nenhum golpe atingiu Li de uma forma mais perigosa ou mortal. Tinha pensado que depois de tanto tempo cego, Li estaria lento e fora de forma, mas o que acontecia era justamente o contrário. Li estava mais hábil e forte do que antes. Era como se Li pudesse ver... Como se o maldito filho da mãe pudesse ver e prever todos os seus movimentos.

* * *

Correndo os olhos pelo pátio, Lau Ma procurava e por Sato e pelo irmão. A última vez que os vira, os dois estavam lutando com tanto furor que sentiu um medo terrível. Sabia que Mu Bai estava com ódio de Hiroshi e temia pelos dois, pois também sabia que ambos seriam capazes de matar-se.

Preocupou-se quando não os avistou no lugar onde estavam anteriormente. Desviou de um golpe que vinha pela direita, mas distraída e com apenas um lado do bastão, estava mais vulnerável. O homem logo conseguiu rendê-la, derrubando-a no chão. Subindo sobre ela, ele começou a passar as mãos em seus corpo. Com toda força, Lau Ma tentava se libertar, gritando, debatendo-se e esperneando.

No instante seguinte, o bandido foi puxado com toda força e emitiu um grunhido de dor, antes cair morto. Surpresa, Lau Ma deparou-se um Sato furioso. A face dele estava lívida e isso salientava a cicatriz. Assim como os outros lutadores que ainda restavam vivos e de pé, ele estava cansado, ofegante, com cortes em alguns lugares do corpo e as mãos e roupa cobertas de sangue.

"Hiroshi...", ela segurou na mão que ele estendia e levantou-se. "Onde está Mu Bai?".

Se possível, a expressão de Sato ficou mais fechada. Ele indicou com a cabeça um corpo não muito longe de onde estavam. E Lau Ma reconheceu o irmão.

"Oh, não...", ela vacilou, fazendo com que Hiroshi a amparasse. "Não...".

Com Lau Ma entre os braços, Sato renovou a promessa feita. Ia cuidar daquela mulher pequenina que aquecia e abrandava seu coração. Mas antes, tinha que cumprir com uma outra promessa. A que fizera no túmulo dos pais. Erguendo a cabeça, procurou o chefe. Encontrou Ken, lutando de modo quase insano com Xiaolang. Soltou Lau Ma e se aproximou dos dois guerreiros.

* * *

Ambos lutavam de forma rápida. Socos, chutes, cotoveladas e voadoras eram desferidos sobre seus corpos fortes e resistentes. Em volta deles, a batalha ia lentamente diminuindo, e os poucos que restaram começaram a acompanhar o verdadeiro duelo de titãs entre os dois homens. Para eles, nada importava a não ser torturar e atingir mais dolorosamente um ao outro.

"Eu vou matar você com meus próprios punhos, Li", Ken falava enquanto tentava socar o guerreiro à sua frente. "E depois vou pegar sua garota e me divertir com ela. Ela vai finalmente saber o que um homem completo pode fazer".

'_Um homem completo..._', as malditas palavras de Ken ressonaram na cabeça dolorida de Li, que recebeu um soco forte no rosto pela distração. 

Foi ao chão mais uma vez, com um corte nos lábios. Escutou os passos rápidos do facínora vindo em sua direção. Rolou para a direita impedindo de ser atingido. Ao se sentir seguro, apoiou-se em uma das mãos e rapidamente se ergueu, tentando se preparar para ouvir a aproximação de Ken, que veio por trás. Flexionou os joelhos, para conseguir impulso, e num salto, girou 180 graus, atingindo o rosto de Ken em cheio, que guinchou de raiva. Entretanto, antes de tocar o chão, a maldita dor voltou a atacá-lo, fazendo Li perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, desajeitado, depois de Ken.

Ofegantes, os dois se levantaram, tontos, cambaleando de um lado para outro. Estavam cansados e machucados, mas o ódio que tinham um do outro fazia com que cada fibra do corpo explodisse de fúria.

"Vou matar você, Li...", Ken falou com a voz arrastada, "Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida".

"Digo o mesmo", Li respondeu ríspido, "Causou sofrimentos demais a quem não merecia, Ken. Está na hora de parar".

E novamente, os dois homens se posicionaram para a luta, apesar de nenhum estar se agüentando muito. Li levou uma das mãos ao abdômen, que ainda não parara de sangrar. Imaginou que sua aparência não deveria ser uma das melhores. Seu pensamento foi até Sakura, se ela estaria bem, se estaria segura...

Ouviu o bandido se aproximando dele e esperou. Ken tentou lhe atingir o abdômen, na altura do ferimento, e este foi seu erro. Xiaolang sabia que Ken era vil e covarde. Seu ferimento aberto era uma isca perfeita para a maldade dele. E assim que o bandido estendeu o braço para atingi-lo, Li o segurou com uma de suas mãos e, com a outra, deu um golpe tão forte que fez o braço de Ken estalar e ficar num ângulo estranho. O bandido deu um passo para trás, urrando de dor pelo membro quebrado.

"AAH! MALDITO!".

O barulho da guarda se aproximando pode ser escutado por todos. A polícia do vila já estava chegando para ajudar na batalha, que praticamente havia acabado. Finalmente, Li respirou aliviado. Tudo terminaria bem. No entanto o chamado desesperado de sua flor ecoou na sua cabeça. Perdeu toda noção do que se passava à sua volta. Por isso, não percebeu Ken se mover.

"Xiaolang!", Sakura gritou.

"Sakura!", ele deu um passo com as mãos a frente numa tentativa aflita de achar a noiva. 

"Sua noivinha vai comigo, Xiaolang..."

* ~ * ~ *

Continua...

N/A: Nossa... Esse capítulo foi extenuante. Queimei pestanas, me esforcei bastante para escrevê-lo e gostei bastante do resultado final. A grande batalha entre as forças boas de Xiaolang contra a gangue perversa de Ken... Espero que tenham gostado.

Mas uma vez, quero expressar muita extrema gratidão à Kath Klein. Este capítulo foi feito com quatro mãos. Ela deu seu toque aqui e me ajudou muito nas cenas de luta. O crédito do duelo entre Li e Ken é todo dela. Obrigada, Kath! Obrigadão mesmo.

Bom, quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e tendo paciência com minhas demoras em atualizar. Estou me dedicando inteiramente à este fic agora, então acho que até o final do mês, ele já estará terminado, mesmo por que falta apenas um capítulo e o epílogo...

Vou ficando por aqui, porque esta nota final já está imensa e quem quiser participar do Grupo AtualizaFanfics, para receber as notificações de atualização de fics (não apenas dos meus) e outras notícias legais, é só me mandar um e-mail!

Ah! E vocês já sabem, né? Por favor, comentem este capítulo! Deixem um review, mandem um e-mail, um telegrama, até mesmo sinal de fumaça... Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês!

Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em: 20/03/2003.


	16. Capítulo 16

****

Capítulo 16

Ken via todo seu plano ir por água abaixo. Não fazia idéia que Li e seu pessoal resistissem tanto. Nem esperava que seu inimigo continuasse lutando tão bem. Mas isso era o que ganhava por subestimá-lo. Sempre soubera que Xiaolang era um homem de coragem e fibra. Era imbatível na luta com espadas e no combate corpo a corpo. E mesmo sangrando como um porco, lá estava ele, de pé, orgulhoso e prepotente. A chegada da polícia só fazia piorar sua situação.

Começando a desesperar-se, de medo e dor, passou a pensar num modo de fugir quando viu a garota de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes se aproximar de Xiaolang. Sato havia lhe dito que ela e Li iriam se casar. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu em seus lábios. A mulher estava distraída, só pensava em chegar no noivo e Li havia relaxado com a entrada dos soldados. Então, assim que Sakura passou por ele, estendeu o braço bom e puxou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a gritar.

"Xiaolang!".

"Sakura!", foi a resposta aflita de Li.

"Sua noivinha vai comigo, Xiaolang...", Ken anunciou, pegando os cabelos de Sakura com firmeza. "Ninguém se aproxima ou ela morre!".

Andando para trás, começou a retroceder em direção ao portão, arrastando a moça consigo. Depois que se cansasse dela, a mataria. Não... talvez não... O melhor era usar e abusar dela o quanto podia e depois mandá-la de volta à Li. Quem sabe prenhe de um filho seu? Seu sorriso maléfico aumentou. Queria poder ver a cara de Li quando a noivinha voltasse, embuchada. Não conteve uma gargalhada.

"Larga ela, Ken!", ouviu Li gritar. "Seu problema é comigo, não com Sakura!".

"Ah! Eu sei!", respondeu, sentindo a vitória perto. "Mas levar sua garota vai se bem mais divertido!".

"Me solta!", esperneava Sakura, tentando se soltar, mas cada vez que se mexia, ele lhe puxava ainda mais os cabelos. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de dor.

"Não se preocupe, Li...", zombou Ken. "Ela vai voltar... Quando eu terminar com ela!". Novamente, deu uma gargalhada sinistra e com um forte puxão, fez a moça cair e passou a arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

"Xiaolang!", Sakura berrou em desespero.

"Grite, pequena! Grite o quanto quiser! Seu noivo é um inválido... Não pode fazer nada para ajud--". Ele parou de falar quando sentiu uma dor infernal e a lâmina fria de uma espada atravessar-lhe o ventre. Arregalou os olhos ao ver seu sangue escorrer profusamente do ferimento. A pessoa que segurava a espada girou-a, fazendo a dor aumentar estupidamente. Soltou sua presa e se virou para ver seu agressor.

"Você...", falou com dificuldade, devido ao sangue se saiu de sua boca. "Sua cadela maldita!". Antes de perder todas as forças, agarrou-a pelo pescoço, encarando-a com um olhar flamejante. "Maldita!".

A pequena se debatia em seus braços, enquanto a estrangulava, olhos cheios de pavor. Ken sentia suas energias se esvaírem e o ferimento doer ainda mais. Tirou a kunai de Black Linx da bota. Estivera guardando aquela pequena faca para matar a ladra traidora com ela, mas teria que fazer uma mudança de planos.

Gritos angustiados foram ouvidos e houve uma comoção no pátio. Ken percebeu que pessoas se aproximavam e por isso, com o restante de suas forças, enfiou a kunai na barriga dela.

"Se vou morrer... você vai comigo... maldita...", murmurou, enfiando e rodando a faca no ventre dela, como ela lhe fizera momentos atrás. O sangue quente dela escorreu por sua mão. "Maldita...", gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo a escuridão envolvê-lo e seu corpo tombar. E ele sangrou até a morte, ali no pátio da casa do homem que jurara destruir, rodeado por pessoas que o odiavam.

De repente, Ken sentiu-se leve e cheio de energia. De alguma maneira havia sobrevivido ao golpe da garota. Mas olhando em volta, deu-se conta da dura realidade. Avistou seu corpo estendido no chão. Ele estava morto. Percebeu também o tamanho do estrago que ele e seus homens fizeram na mansão Li. Havia dezenas de corpos estendidos pelo chão, e poças de sangue. Sentiu um prazer mórbido. Pelo menos, havia arrasado com aqueles vermes. Ia dar uma gargalhada quando seu espírito foi engolido por sombras estranhas e sinistras.

"O que estão fazendo?! Saiam!", gritou, entrando em pânico.

A única coisa que as sombras emitiam era um lamúrio, um tipo de um gemido sofrido, que dava mais medo em Ken. Tentando se libertar, começou a se mexer e xingar. Foi quando enxergou uma luminosidade, morna e aconchegante, tão diferente do frio súbito que o envolvera, que congelaria seus ossos... se ainda os tivesse.

Pode distinguir uma imagem no meio da luz. Era um portão dourado. Por trás dele, um belo jardim, com flores e muitas pessoas, vestidas de branco. Um grupo se aproximou do portão e este se abriu, dando passagem. Eles sorriram felizes quando um espírito flutuava na direção deles. O abraço que a alma recebeu foi muito caloroso. Outro espírito se aproximou e também foi recebido com alegria.

"O que...? O que é aquilo?", Ken perguntou a si mesmo.

"Aquilo é o paraíso...", respondeu a voz chorosa de uma das sombras. "É para onde vão as pessoas que merecem a paz e a felicidade eterna... Como aquela menina...".

Voltando-se novamente para a luz, Ken a viu... Lá estava ela, linda como no primeiro dia em que a vira ou ainda mais bela, correndo para os portões, indo se encontrar com a família. A alma dela estava resplendorosa, era a mais radiante de todas que Ken vira passar ali. O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto era tão grande e repleto de amor que o bandido sentiu um ódio profundo. Ele a matara para que ela sofresse tanto quanto ele, mas no final, ela ia para o paraíso.

"E eu?", inquiriu outra vez. "O que vai acontecer comigo?".

"Você ainda pergunta?". E ele sentiu-se sendo puxado, tragado... Berrou, esperneou, mas não houve jeito... Ken Ryu foi levado para o inferno.

* * *

Ninguém tinha visto ela se aproximar. Ninguém dera falta dela no pequeno grupo dos sobreviventes daquele batalha sem sentido. Ficou à sombra, olhando seu inimigo mortal travar um duelo com o corajoso Sr. Li, que mesmo cego, dava grandes problemas à Ken.

Viu o momento em que Sakura tentou se aproximar de Xiaolang, distraída com a chegada da polícia. E também viu quando Ken pegou a japonesa pelos cabelos. Sentiu seu estômago contrair de ódio e nojo. Se o bandido fugisse com a prima da Srta. Tomoyo, esta sofreria tanto quanto ela própria sofrera nas mão daquele cafajeste.

Um brilho metálico prendeu a atenção de seus olhos por uns instantes. Foi quando tomou uma decisão. Não deixaria ninguém mais sofrer nas mãos de Ken. Nunca mais. Com passos silenciosos, tomou a arma na mão e seguiu lentamente na direção do homem em fuga. Era como se, subitamente, tivesse ficado invisível. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para Sakura. Ninguém tinha reparado nela.

Parou a alguns passos de Ken e, com toda sua coragem e força, enfiou a espada na barriga dele. Com a memória da morte dos pais e do irmão viva em sua mente, empurrou um pouco mais a espada. Aquele era o fim de uma vida de crueldades, ela estava se certificando disso. Porém, o que não esperava era que o homem que odiava virasse para ela, com olhos ardentes, cheios de fúria e ódio. Sentiu a mão dele agarrá-la no pescoço, como uma garra de ferro. O ar foi faltando em seus pulmões. Bateu com os punhos no braço dele, mas ele, mesmo ferido, era mais forte que ela.

Sentiu as coisas escurecerem ao seu redor, mas ouviu o grito aflito da Srta. Tomoyo e do Sr. Hiragiisawa. Eles que foram tão gentis, tirando-a de seu cativeiro e cuidando dela. Eles que lhe mostraram que ainda havia gente boa num mundo tão cruel. Sentiu-se triste por morrer sem ter agradecido. Sentiu suas energias serem drenadas pouco a pouco, conforme seus pulmões não agüentava mais a falta de ar. E quando a kunai entrou em seu abdômen, tudo se apagou. Nem sequer registrou as palavras rancorosas de Ken.

Um silêncio pesado se fez no pátio da mansão Li. Parecia que até mesmo os cavalos da força policial sentiram necessidade de ficarem quietos, diante do impacto da cena. Sakura, ainda de joelhos no chão, estática no mesmo lugar em que Ken a largara, assistira tudo com olhos arregalados, cheios de choque. De onde estavam, Tomoyo e Eriol gritaram, mas não puderam evitar a tragédia final. Sato largou a espada que trazia, sentindo uma íntima satisfação. Ken finalmente morrera e pelas mãos de alguém que merecia vingar-se tanto quanto ele mesmo. Pela primeira vez em anos, Sato Hiroshi abaixou a cabeça e, triste com a morte de uma pessoa tão inocente, orou pela alma dela.

Pela alma de Wong Dae.

* * *

Li sentia a escuridão o asfixiar. Nunca, em aqueles anos de cegueira, sentira um ódio tão grande de sua própria condição. O corpo fraco e debilitado pelos inúmeros ferimentos, em especial pelo profundo corte do lado direito, não resistiu mais e fraquejou. Sentiu os joelhos baterem com força no chão de terra batida, enquanto algumas gotas de chuva começavam a cair sobre todos, como se viesse finalmente encerrar aquele dia maldito.

"Sakura...", murmurou antes de cair de uma vez no chão.

A moça virou a cabeça e viu o homem que amava caído. "Xiaolang...". Os pingos da chuva se misturavam com as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. Erguendo-se, foi ao encontro de Li e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. "Xiaolang...". Com certa dificuldade conseguiu virá-lo e, gentilmente, tocou na face suja de lama e sangue, que a chuva devagar ia lavando.

Eriol e o inspetor Kim se aproximaram do casal, enquanto Tomoyo, Sato, Lau Ma e o resto dos sobreviventes oravam por seus mortos.

"Sakura?", chamou o médico.

"Ele está morrendo, Eriol...", sussurrou ela, colocando a cabeça de Li no colo.

"Vamos cuidar dele, não se preocupe", afirmou Eriol, pondo uma mão reconfortante no ombro da amiga.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e olhou em volta. Ao seu redor tudo era tristeza e devastação. A chuva ia apagando as chamas das poucas construções que ainda restavam de pé. O estábulo fora completamente destruído, mas a mansão, milagrosamente, fora poupada. Haviam cadáveres estendidos pelo pátio. Uma parte dos policiais e os restantes dos homens de Li recolhiam os corpos dos conhecidos. Os bandidos que ainda estavam vivos eram amarrados em fila, para serem levados ao palácio do prefeito, onde certamente seriam executados. Fechou os olhos, nauseada e seu desejo de partir se intensificou. Não conseguiria viver num lugar que tivesse tantas lembranças ruins.

"Srta. Sakura?", era a voz de Zhang. "Deixe-nos levá-lo para dentro", pediu o cozinheiro apontando para Li. Sem reagir, a governanta permitiu que Eriol e Huike levassem Xiaolang para um lugar seco.

Sentindo-se totalmente sozinha e desamparada, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, deixando a chuva regelar seus ossos. Um abraço caloroso, no entanto, fez Sakura sair de seu estado de auto-comiseração. Voltando à realidade, notou que Min Soo e Pei Pei estavam à seu lado, enquanto Yuelin a abraçava.

"Acabou, Srta. Sakura", falou a garota, com voz abafada. "Nós ganhamos".

"Sim, Yuelin... Finalmente acabou...". Mas Sakura não sentia alegria por ter vencido aquela batalha. Tinha sido uma vitória amarga, com grandes perdas.

* * *

Kim olhava para o casal abraçado à sua frente. Lau Ma era filha de um velho amigo de infância seu, Ming Su. E naquele momento, a jovem sofria duplamente - pela perda do irmão e pela prisão do namorado.

Conformado, Sato aceitava seu destino. Sentia apenas não poder ficar com sua pequena e assim faltar com a promessa que fizera. Era um homem honrado, sabia que tinha feito coisas erradas e precisava pagar por elas. Havia matado gente, em nome de uma vingança que acabara nem ao menos realizando.

"Não posso perder você também...", soluçou Lau Ma contra a armadura de Sato.

Ele a abraçou apertado, sem palavras para dizer. Não era muito bom em confortar mulheres e a situação que se encontrava não lhe permitia dar muito conforto à Lau Ma de qualquer modo.

O inspetor pigarreou, separando o casal. "Vamos indo", ordenou.

"Inspetor Kim!", Eriol se achegou dos três.

"Dr. Hiragiisawa. Algum problema?".

"Este homem não deve ser preso", disse o médico, categoricamente, apontando para Sato. "Ele foi um valioso aliado para nós. Sem a ajuda dele, não teríamos nos preparado e enfrentado Ken e seus homens. E pelo relato dos rapazes, ele não matou nenhum dos nossos homens. Pelo contrário, ele defendeu e protegeu Lau Ma, lutando contra os próprios companheiros".

"Isso é verdade?", perguntou Kim, olhando para o guerreiro silencioso.

"Sim...", falou Lau Ma, se aproximando mais. "Por favor, tio Luoyang... Não leve Hiroshi...".

"Sabe o que está me pedindo, garota?".

A jovem fez sim com a cabeça. Ela sabia que estava intercedendo por um criminoso, mas também sabia que Hiroshi deixaria a vida de crimes para trás.

"Nós nos responsabilizamos por ele, Inspetor", afirmou Eriol. "Se Li estivesse em condições, diria o mesmo, tenho certeza. Sabemos que Sato não é uma má pessoa. Foi apenas vítima das circunstâncias e precisaremos de toda ajuda possível para construir e reerguer tudo o que foi perdido".

O policial olhou para o japonês. "Vê, meu rapaz. Essas pessoas estão o defendendo, responsabilizando-se por seus atos. O que tem a dizer?".

"Fiz muitas coisas erradas", admitiu Sato. "Confesso e não nego, mereço castigo. Mas também estou disposto a mudar de vida. Fiz uma promessa e pretendo cumpri-la".

Kim fitou o rapaz com admiração e respeito. "Percebo porque esta menina o protege... Você é um homem honrado. Creio que já sofreu castigos demais apenas convivendo com esta corja... Vou permitir que fique, mas saiba que estarei de olho em você".

Um sentimento de alegria e alívio se apossou de Lau Ma ao ouvir as palavras do amigo do seu falecido pai. Jogou-se nos braços de Hiroshi e abraçou-o apertado. O japonês retribuiu o abraço e inclinou-se para beijá-la, sem se importar com a chuva ou com as pessoas em volta. Estava recebendo uma nova chance para viver e não a desperdiçaria.

* * *

Por todo aquele dia, os amigos e empregados de Li arrumaram o que havia sobrado. A chuva, que continuava a cair, ajudara a limpar o pátio. Os homens levaram os corpos para uma parte afastada e os enterraram lá. Na casa, as mulheres e crianças oravam por aqueles que haviam partido.

No quarto de Li, com móveis improvisados, Sakura velava pelo sono inquieto do guerreiro. Xiaolang estava com febre, suava e tremia muito. Por vezes, murmurava coisas sem sentido, agitando-se, o que causava um grande risco da ferida voltar a sangrar.

"Como ele está?", perguntou Tomoyo, entrando no aposento.

"Nada bem...", confessou Sakura, desanimada.

"Eriol seguiu para a vila", anunciou a outra. "Ele, Sato e os outros vão buscar os móveis e o restante das coisas da casa. E Min Soo e Zhang estão improvisando algo para comermos".

"O que vamos fazer agora, Tomoyo?", perguntou a moça de olhos verdes, que estavam inchados de tanto chorar. "Estes últimos acontecimentos... A luta... Tudo isso ficará marcado em nossa memória".

"Sim... Quase morremos e perdemos tantas pessoas queridas... Vovô... Dae... Mu Bai... Será difícil sem eles...".

As duas ficaram em silêncio, ruminando seus próprios pensamentos. "Não quero continuar aqui... Não conseguirei viver num lugar com lembranças tão amargas, com tanto sofrimento...", disse Sakura por fim.

"Vai deixar Xiaolang?", perguntou Tomoyo, surpresa.

"Ele me mandou embora daqui".

"Mas Sakura...".

"Ficarei apenas até que ele se recupere... Depois partirei. Deve haver algum lugar onde eu possa arrumar um trabalho... talvez como preceptora, ou até mesmo como empregada doméstica...".

Pasmada, Tomoyo olhou para a prima. Pensara que Sakura iria permanecer ao lado de Xiaolang, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Mas parecia que as palavras duras do guerreiro causaram um efeito pior do que ele previra.

"Vovô tinha negócios no Japão...", disse a ex-ladra. "Agora com a morte dele, nós teremos que assumi-los...".

"Nós?", estranhou Sakura. "Por que nós?".

"Vovô a reconheceu como neta antes mesmo de virmos para a China, Sakura. Tenho documentos para confirmar, se quiser. A herança é tanto minha quanto sua".

"Tomoyo... Não estou entendendo...". Era a vez de Sakura fitar a prima, assombrada. Afinal, onde ela queria chegar?

"Preciso voltar ao Japão, Sakura. Já que você quer tanto ir embora, pensei então se não quer vir comigo. Assim, pode se inteirar dos negócios e me ajudar".

"Está falando sério?".

"Sim... Não me sinto preparada para enfrentar aquilo tudo sozinha... Mas sei que juntas conseguiremos".

As moças se encararam e um forte elo se fez entre as duas. Não estavam apenas ligadas por laços de sangue, mas sim por uma relação que certamente iria florescer numa grande amizade.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso. "Irei com você". Depois olhou para Xiaolang. "Pensei que pudesse ser feliz aqui, mas me enganei... Quero começar uma nova vida, longe de tudo que possa me trazer lembranças ruins".

"Inclusive Li?".

"Principalmente ele".

* * *

Alternando entre estados de consciência e inconsciência, delírio e lucidez, Xiaolang perdeu completamente a noção do tempo. Recebera com pesar a notícia do falecimento dos amigos e companheiros, sentia-se um pouco responsável por aquelas mortes, já que Ken só invadira a mansão por sua causa.

A única coisa que o reconfortava era a presença de sua flor. Sakura estava ao seu lado, dia e noite, alimentando-o e cuidando para que ele se recobrasse com mais rapidez. Podia sentir dos dedos dela passarem por sua pele cada vez que ela trocava uma atadura, bem como o perfume dela assim que ela se aproximava demais. Entretanto, sabia que a situação entre eles não era uma das melhores. Deveria se desculpar pelo modo que se dirigira à ela, pelas coisas que dissera, mas era orgulhoso demais. Toda vez que resolvia tomar a iniciativa, sentia as palavras fugirem e preferia ficar quieto. Deste modo, sem perceber, ia a afastando de si.

As dores de cabeça eram constantes e fortes, e os olhos ardiam cada vez mais. Apesar dos protestos de Eriol, estava decidido a continuar com o tratamento. O amigo aplicava o soro quatro vezes ao dia e aos poucos Li foi notando um certo progresso. Primeiro, passou a distinguir dia e noite, sem problema. Logo, passou a perceber vultos e movimentações perto de si. E lentamente a luz foi retornando aos olhos de Xiaolang. Apenas quem sabia disso era Eriol, que acompanhava calado e amuado os avanços da visão do amigo. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de Xiaolang querer guardar segredo, mas como prometera, nada revelaria até que Li resolvesse contar a todos que estava voltando a enxergar.

Uma manhã, enquanto discretamente observava o vulto de Sakura mover-se pelo quarto, Li escutou uma comoção do lado de fora do aposento. Passos e vozes animadas de um grupo de pessoas chamaram sua atenção.

"O que está acontecendo lá?".

"Não sei...", disse Sakura, parando o que fazia. "Espere um pouco, que vou verificar".

Sakura saiu e seguiu em direção ao som. Ao chegar na sala, deparou-se com uma bela e elegante mulher, circundada pelos empregados de Li, que pareciam conhecê-la muito bem. A recém chegada era alta e esbelta, tinha o talhe e o porte de pessoas abastadas. Era claro que tinha uma origem nobre.

"Srta. Sakura!", exclamou Yuelin, puxando a manga da túnica da governanta. "Veja quem está aqui. É a Senhora Li!".

Olhos negros fitaram Sakura. "Então, você é a Srta. Sakura Kinomoto...". Aquele olhar tão intenso causou um calafrio na jovem.

"Sim, senhora!", disse Yuelin animada. "Ela é noiva do mestre Li!".

A sobrancelha da mulher se ergueu, em muda surpresa. Não esperava que seu filho viesse a ter um relacionamento com alguma moça com tanto comprometimento. Aquela moça diante de si devia ser especial ao ponto de penetrar na casca protetora de Xiaolang.

"Como vai, Srta. Kinomoto?", perguntou, com educação. "Eu sou Li Yelan, mãe de Xiaolang".

Sakura inclinou-se graciosamente, com as mãos unidas no peito. "Seja bem vinda, minha senhora".

"Eu gostaria de ver meu filho... Onde ele está?".

"Ele está no quarto, repousando", respondeu Sakura.

"Yelan!", uma voz soou do outro lado do aposento. Era Eriol que chegava, acompanhado por Tomoyo e Sato.

"Eriol!". Os dois se abraçaram e se olharam com carinho.

"O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Vim assim que pude. Recebi a mensagem de Xiaolang e fiquei muito preocupada. O que aconteceu por aqui? Olhe esta casa...".

"Ainda estamos arrumando... Muitas coisas foram perdidas".

"Vocês deveriam ter me avisado antes...", disse Yelan com severidade.

"Seu filho soube resolver os problemas... Do modo dele, é claro...".

A Senhora Li sorriu. Eriol era como seu segundo filho. Tinha por ele uma grande estima e confiança. "Vamos ao quarto de Xiaolang... E conte-me tudo o que houve por aqui...", disse, estendendo a mão, que Eriol prontamente aceitou, conduzindo-a à ala oeste.

"Nossa... Quem é ela?", perguntou Tomoyo, quando o casal sumiu da vista.

"É a mãe de Xiaolang...", respondeu Sakura baixinho. Sentia que as coisas iriam mudar, com a presença da matriarca da família Li na mansão. Queria ter partido antes.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Yelan se sentava com Min Soo na cozinha. Juntas, relembravam os velhos tempos, enquanto tomavam uma xícara de café. A copeira fora criada da família de Yelan por muitos anos e sua companheira durante a adolescência e juventude.

"Estou feliz que tenhas vindo, senhora", disse Min Soo.

"Queria ter vindo antes, querida amiga...", respondeu Yelan. "Mas quando recebi o aviso de Xiaolang já era tarde demais...".

"E como estão as meninas?".

"Elas já são mulheres e você continua a chamá-las de meninas!", riu a elegante mulher. "Estão bem. Shiefa teve um menino meses atrás. É uma bela criança, o marido está muito orgulhoso. Fuutie, Fanrei e Fenmei continuam as mesmas... Nem sei como conseguiram se casar...".

"Grande influência da família...", zombou Min Soo, o que resultou numa risada da parte de Yelan.

"Sim... Talvez tenha sido isso... Meus genros morrem de medo de mim... Nenhum deles me encarou como aquela menina fez... Xiaolang tem bom gosto. Ela é muito bonita...".

"Decerto... mas sinto que as coisas não estão bem entre eles... Já conseguiu falar com o jovem Mestre?".

"Não... Quando cheguei no quarto, ele estava dormindo. O que sabes, Min Soo?".

"Minha intuição nunca me falha, minha senhora... Sinto que o jovem Xiaolang ainda sofrerá bastante antes de ser feliz com a Srta. Sakura".

"Ele a ama, Min Soo?".

"Sim, minha senhora, ele a ama muito. É a mulher da vida dele. A luz que o fará sair daquelas trevas...".

"Então por que ele ainda vai sofrer?".

"Por que o jovem mestre tem um gênio difícil e é orgulhoso como poucos que já vi".

"Isso é de família", Yelan sorriu com tristeza, lembrando do falecido marido. "Eu só queria que meu filho fosse feliz...".

"Ele será, minha senhora... Só depende dele...".

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois de ter pensado bem na conversa que tivera com Min Soo e de ter tido uma boa conversa com o próprio filho, Yelan caminhava pela casa, tentando encontrar um jeito de ajudar seu Xiaolang. Andando pelo corredor, passou pelo quarto de Sakura, que estava com a porta aberta, e avistou a moça arrumando suas poucas coisas, conversando com Lau Ma. Sabia que não devia espiar, mas não resistiu. Silenciosa, parou e escutou.

"Mas por quê? Por que tens que ir, Srta. Sakura?", perguntou a empregada. "Mestre Li ainda está se recuperando...".

"Agora, tem alguém que cuidará dele bem melhor do que eu...", respondeu a japonesa, referindo-se a Sra. Li. "Não sou mais necessária".

"Isso não é verdade! Precisamos de sua ajuda! Por favor, senhorita, não vá!".

"Será melhor assim, Lau Ma...".

"Melhor para quem?", perguntou Yelan, entrando no quarto. Tinha ouvido o suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo e resolveu inteferir. "Desculpem-me a intromissão, mas não pude deixar de ouvir... Por que pretende ir embora, Srta. Kinomoto? E o meu filho?".

Olhando para a matriarca da família Li, Lau Ma achou melhor aproveitar a deixa e sair. Aquela conversa renderia muita coisa. "Com licença, Senhora", disse, curvando-se antes de se retirar e ignorando o olhar de súplica de Sakura para que não a deixasse ali com aquela mulher. Yelan era o tipo de pessoa que causava grande impacto sobre os outros, assim como seu filho. Seus olhos negros pareciam ver além das imagens.

"Quer conversar?", perguntou a Sra. Li.

"Não há nada para conversar...", disse Sakura desviando os olhos.

Yelan deu um sorriso condescendente. "Não é o que me parece...".

"Senhora Li", Sakura se sentou, suspirando. "Muitas coisas aconteceram... Coisas que não prefiro comentar".

"Desabafar faz bem".

Olhando outra vez para a mãe de Xiaolang, Sakura teve a impressão de que a mulher já sabia de tudo. "Seu filho e eu somos noivos... Ou éramos... Não sei dizer", confessou. "No dia que Ken veio nos atacar, Xiaolang me disse palavras rudes, me humilhou... Dizem que ele fez isso apenas para me proteger, mas isso não faz com que doa menos ou que eu o perdoe facilmente. Quase morri por causa das mentiras dele... Ele partiu meu coração, sem piedade. Me senti tão... tão suja e usada... totalmente humilhada". A última palavra saiu num fio de voz.

"Entendo...", falou Yelan. Começava a apreciar aquela jovem corajosa. Ela estava partindo, mesmo amando Xiaolang. Sakura também tinha orgulho. Min Soo estava certa: a solução daquele impasse estava nas mãos de seu filho. "Quando pretende partir?".

"Eu e minha prima seguiremos para Shangai amanhã".

"Prima?".

"Sim, Tomoyo Daidouji. A senhora a conheceu ontem".

"Ah! Aquela moça bonita de cabelos longos e olhos violeta...".

"É. Tomoyo tem negócios a resolver em Tóquio. De certa maneira, eu também estou envolvida com eles. Vamos voltar juntas".

"E o noivado?".

Outra vez, Sakura desviou o olhar. "Não sei se ainda haverá casamento depois de tudo".

"Posso lhe dar um conselho, Sakura?", perguntou Yelan, olhando a jovem nos olhos e tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. "Não desista de seu amor por Xiaolang. Não é todo dia que encontramos alguém que nos ame de verdade, que é capaz de renunciar a própria felicidade por nós...". Vendo o olhar incrédulo de Sakura, a Sra. Li sorriu e continuou. "É assim que vejo a atitude de Xiaolang, minha cara. Ele mentiu, disse-lhe coisas que não queria, arriscou a única chance que tinha de ser feliz para salvar sua vida, Sakura... É um grande sacrifício, não acha?".

As palavras da mãe de Li tocaram fundo no coração de Sakura.

"Não vou impedi-la de partir, minha querida", prosseguiu Yelan. "Apenas lembre-se do falei, está bem? Não desista do meu filho... Dê-lhe uma nova chance quando se sentir preparada. Terei muito orgulho em tê-la como minha nora um dia...".

"Senhora Li...".

A mulher sorriu doce e sabiamente antes de levantar e se afastar. Quando chegou na porta, parou e olhou a jovem. "Faça uma boa viagem, Sakura". E saiu, sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

No quarto de Xiaolang, Eriol trocava um curativo. Obrigara Li ficar em repouso absoluto para que os pontos não arrebentassem, mas era difícil manter o guerreiro parado por muito tempo. Li era um homem de ação, para ele ficar parado era uma tortura.

"Pare de se mexer!", Eriol ordenou pela enésima vez e como todas as vezes anteriores, recebeu um 'humpf' como resposta.

"Você está apertando demais", reclamou Xiaolang, segundos depois.

"Tem que ficar bem firme", o médico resmungou de volta, mal humorado.

"É impressão minha ou você está zangado comigo, Eriol?".

"Engraçado como que pra certas coisas você é bem esperto, Xiaolang... Mas para outras...".

"O que está insinuando?".

"Ele não está insinuando nada", disse Yelan, entrando no quarto e interrompendo pela segunda vez no dia uma conversa. "Ele se refere à sua situação com a Srta. Sakura".

"Isso é assunto meu, mãe. Por favor, não se meta".

"A vida e a felicidade do meu filho, meu único filho, são assuntos meus sim...", respondeu a mulher, com uma expressão séria. "Xiaolang, por anos você ficou aqui sozinho e agora, quando finalmente aparece uma mulher que gosta de você, a única coisa que faz é repeli-la".

"Li é um cabeça dura!", interferiu Eriol. "Bastava pedir desculpas e pronto. Mas não... Ele fica aí, todo cheio de orgulho e o que acontece? Ela vai embora!".

"Sakura vai embora?!".

"Sim, seu idiota!", disparou Eriol. "É o que estou tentando lhe dizer desde que entrei neste quarto!".

Desligando-se da mãe, do amigo e de tudo à sua volta, Xiaolang mergulhou em seu mundo escuro, pensando em Sakura, sua flor, a mulher que amava. Ela estava partindo... Era o que ele queria, certo? Não. Ele só queria afastá-la dali enquanto Ken ainda podia ameaçá-los. Agora que tudo estava calmo outra vez, o que mais queria era levantar daquele colchão e correr atrás de sua Sakura, casar com ela, poder ver seu rosto lindo, seu sorriso, seus olhos... Os olhos verdes que todos diziam ser tão belos... Mas ela ia embora...

"Meu filho...", Yelan sentou-se ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos castanhos rebeldes, como fazia quando ele era pequeno. "Converse com ela... Diga-lhe o que sente... Peça desculpas e ela ficará, tenho certeza".

Li negou com a cabeça, seu orgulho falando mais alto. "Não há mais nada para ser dito, mãe. Fiz o que achei ser correto, não tenho porque pedir desculpas".

"Seu teimoso! Teimoso e orgulhoso!", rosnou Eriol, sem paciência.

"Sim, Eriol, sou orgulhoso e teimoso. Agi segundos meus princípios! Por que pedirei desculpas? Por me preocupar com ela?".

"Você mentiu, homem! Por Kami! Você disse um monte de mentiras a pobre da Sakura! Ela acreditou em você! Será que não percebe? Se não pedir desculpas, irá perdê-la!".

"Sakura devia ter mais fé no meu amor... Que culpa eu tenho se ela acreditou?".

"Um dia, você vai se arrepender por ter sido tão orgulhoso... Mas eu estarei bem longe para ver isso", disse o médico saindo.

"Aonde vais, Eriol?", perguntou Yelan, apreensiva.

"Arrumar minhas coisas. Parto amanhã. Acompanharei as moças até Tóquio. Com sua licença, Sra. Li".

Mãe e filho ficaram sozinhos no grande aposento. "Você está afastando todos outra vez, meu filho... Por que?".

"É melhor que sigam com suas vidas a ficarem presos à um inválido como eu, mãe".

"Acredita mesmo nisso, Xiaolang?".

"É o melhor, mãe. É o melhor para todos".

* * *

Sato martelava a madeira, preparando novas baias para o estábulo recém construído. O trabalho esforçado do grupo já estava rendendo bons furtos. Em duas semana de serviço, já haviam colocado de pé o galpão para guardar as colheitas e o estábulo. E Sato sentia-se bem ao voltar a trabalhar numa fazenda, ao ajudar aquelas pessoas que sofreram tanto nas mãos de Ken.

"Hiroshi!".

Virou-se e enxugou a testa com a manga da camisa. Lau Ma se aproximava, trazendo um cântaro de água. Ele bebeu metade em longos goles e a outra metade jogou no alto da cabeça, deixando o líquido fresco escorrer por seu corpo, refrescando-o.

Lau Ma acompanhava os movimentos do futuro marido com olhos ávidos. O relacionamento entre ela e Hiroshi era oficial, esperavam apenas passar o tempo de luto para legalizarem a união.

"Se continuar me olhando assim, vou levá-la ali pra trás e esquecer desse maldito luto", disse Sato, fitando-a com igual paixão.

Abaixando a cabeça, Lau Ma sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Desculpe...".

"Não, pequena...", ele a pegou pelo braço e, segurando o queixo com delicadeza para que ela o fitasse novamente, continuou. "Não precisa pedir desculpas...". Foi brindado com um sorriso doce, que o fez inclinar-se e beijá-la em cheio nos lábios.

Sem se importar com a roupa molhada do noivo, Lau Ma passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço que os separava. Suspirou quando sentiu a mão de Hiroshi soltar seu cabelo do coque que costumava usar, enquanto a outra, nas costas, a mantinha segura. Quando se afastaram, a expressão sonhadora da jovem logo se tornou abatida.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou.

"A Srta. Sakura... Ela vai embora amanhã, junto com Mestre Eriol e a Srta. Tomoyo...".

Sato entendeu a tristeza da noiva. Sakura era uma pessoa admirável. Por trás da aparência delicada, havia uma mulher de fibra. Ela contribuíra, e muito, na reconstrução dos galpões perdidos e na reorganização da casa. Tomava conta de Li e ainda tinha tempo de ajudar, como podia, os demais empregados. Exercia sua função de governanta com uma postura invejável. Estava sempre presente para ouvir, atender as crianças ou auxiliar de algum modo. Naquelas duas semanas que estava morando ali, Sato aprendera a gostar da jovem noiva do mestre da casa.

"É uma pena...", disse ele, passando a mão pelos lustrosos cabelos de Lau Ma.

"Sim... Eu queria tanto que ela ficasse para nosso casamento...".

"Talvez ela volte logo...".

"Não sei, Hiroshi. Ela me pareceu tão magoada...".

"A mágoa passa, pequena... E um dia, ela vai voltar".

"Tomara que esteja certo, Hiroshi... Tomara...".

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado. O tempo parecia refletir o clima da mansão. No pátio, todos se despediam das jovens japonesas e do médico. Sakura esforçava-se para manter um sorriso no rosto e não render-se as lágrimas que lhe ardiam nos olhos. Meio inconscientemente, olhou para a porta, esperando ver ali Xiaolang. Não havia perdido a esperança mas ali, no último momento, ele não apareceu. Subiu na carroça com a prima e o amigo e acenando, deu adeus à uma parte de sua vida. Sabia que seu coração permaneceria ali, com aquele homem teimoso. Talvez um dia, quando a dor amenizasse, ela voltaria, para reaver o que era seu.

Deitando em sua cama, sozinho no quarto, Li ouvia os ruídos, o barulhos dos cascos dos cavalos batendo contra o chão, levando sua amada para longe. Um pouco antes, Eriol havia entrado ali, para se desculpar e se despedir. Xiaolang fizera o amigo prometer que cuidaria de Sakura, pois quando estivesse totalmente curado, iria buscá-la. E então não a deixaria jamais.

"Filho?", a voz de Yelan soou no aposento.

"Sim?".

"Eles já foram", disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

"Eu sei".

"Xiaolang...".

"Por favor, mãe", Li respirou pesadamente. "Não diga nada, está bem?".

"Sim, meu querido...", ela concordou. "Mas quero que saiba que não está sozinho, meu bem. Você tem a mim, a suas irmãs, seus sobrinhos e seus amigos. Ficarei aqui até que você fique bom".

"Obrigado, mãe".

Li sentiu os lábios da mãe tocarem sua testa com suavidade. "Não precisa agradecer, meu pequeno... Faço isso por amor...".

Voltando a mergulhar na sua escuridão, Xiaolang deixou as lembranças e as sensações que tinha de sua flor dominarem sua mente. '_Um dia, Sakura... Um dia nos reencontraremos... Então você será minha... Para sempre..._'. E pensando nisso, ele dormiu.

* * *

__

Seis meses depois...

Sakura olhava para os rostos sorridentes das crianças sentadas à sua frente. Apesar de ser sua rotina diária encontrar com aquelas pequenas criaturas, tão inocentes e puras, a jovem se sentia abençoada toda vez que recebia sorrisos de seus alunos, como naquele momento. Ela acabara de contar uma das inúmeras histórias que aprendera com o pai. Eram lendas sobre antigos reis, grandes tesouros, perigosos piratas. Podia afirmar com certeza que eles adoravam cada um destes contos, por causa dos olhinhos brilhantes e cheios de expectativa.

Um vulto na porta chamou sua atenção. Levantando-se, Sakura mandou que os alunos guardassem o material e dispensou a turma. Depois foi ao encontro do homem que a esperava - Yukito Tsukishiro, um dos sócios de seu falecido avô e agora, sócio dela e de Tomoyo.

"Teve uma boa aula, Srta. Kinomoto?", ele perguntou cordialmente, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

"Sim, Sr. Tsukishiro", respondeu Sakura com um sorriso. "Adoro lecionar... Estar com crianças é tão revigorante! Me sinto mais disposta e cheia de energia...". Ela parou de súbito e corou. "Oh, desculpe-me... Acho que me empolguei... Sempre me empolgo quando falo das minhas crianças".

Desde que chegara em Tóquio com Tomoyo e Eriol, Sakura dava aulas numa pequena escola que havia perto do escritório onde a prima e o marido trabalhavam. Sabia que deveria estar ajudando a cuidar dos negócios também, mas sabia que não tinha Dom para o comércio. Graças ao convite de Kaho Mizuki, diretora da escola, Sakura começou a ensinar as letras para crianças menores e estava adorando cada aula.

"Tudo bem, Srta. Kinomoto", ele sorriu, galantemente. "Dá gosto vê-la tão feliz com sua turma".

Sakura corou mais um pouco e agradeceu. O caminho que levava até o escritório dos Hiiragisawa não era longo. Todos os dias, Yukito ia buscá-la e deixá-la com a prima e naquele dia não fora diferente. Sakura gostava da companhia do jovem advogado. Ele era advogado de Masaki e cuidara do testamento e do espólio do falecido Sr. Amamyia. Alto, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos, repletos de bondade, Yukito era um ótimo partido e várias mães de alunos já haviam perguntado da bela professora se, um dia, ela e o advogado se casariam.

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Sempre que era perguntada sobre casamento, pensava em Li. Por mais que achasse Yukito interessante e gentil, ele nunca seria como Xiaolang. A presença dele não despertava nela nenhum anseio, nem fazia as pernas dela tremerem ou o coração palpitar. Yukito era apenas um amigo, nada mais.

"Srta. Kinomoto?".

"Hã?".

"Está tudo bem?".

"Sim... Desculpe... Eu me distraí... O que houve?".

"Chegamos", disse ele, apontando para o prédio.

"Oh!", Sakura sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa. Estivera tão distraída com os próprios pensamentos que nem percebera que havia chegado a seu destino. "Muito obrigada por me acompanhar, Sr. Tsukishiro", ela agradeceu polidamente. "O senhor gostaria de entrar e beber alguma coisa?".

"Se não for incômodo...".

"Claro que não... Por favor, entre", Sakura abriu a porta e fez sinal para que Yukito entrasse. Foram saudados por Takashi Yamazaki, secretário de Eriol.

"Olá, Yamazaki!".

"Olá, Srta. Sakura".

"Meus primos estão aqui?".

"Sim... Eles estão com uma visita, mas creio que a senhorita pode entrar sem problemas".

"Obrigada", Sakura sorriu, antes de se dirigir à porta. "Eriol, Tomoyo, sou eu", disse, batendo e abrindo a porta, sem esperar resposta.

Assim que pôs os pés dentro do aposento, Sakura sentiu um calafrio, um arrepio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Seu olhar seguiu de Eriol, recém casado com Tomoyo, que estava sentado ao lado desta atrás da mesa, para um homem parado ao lado da grande janela, que dava vista para grande parte da cidade de Tóquio. Ele estava de costas, mas ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Os cabelos castanhos rebeldes, os ombros largos, a postura ereta e imponente. Ele estava vestido com um terno inglês, assim como Eriol, que lhe caia tão bem quanto as túnicas chinesas ou a armadura de guerra. E quando ele virou, Sakura se sentiu completamente sugada por um par de olhos cor de âmbar, que pareciam que soltariam faíscas a qualquer momento, devido a intensidade dos sentimentos que haviam neles.

Por um instante que pareceu uma eternidade, Xiaolang ficou ali, absorvendo todos os detalhes de sua amada. Estava no Japão há uma semana, mas somente agora tomara coragem de procurar os amigos. Soubera através de uma carta, que Eriol e Tomoyo haviam se casado. Determinado a resolver sua vida de uma vez, deixou Sato e uma Lau Ma bem grávida tomando conta da mansão enquanto partia para a terra do sol nascente, em busca de sua flor. E ali estava ela, muito mais linda do que sua mente pudera imaginar. Tudo nela era lindo: os cabelos castanhos presos numa grossa trança, as mãos pequenas que pressionavam o coração, como se quisesse acalmá-lo, os lábios rosados entreabertos... Mas o que havia capturado a total atenção do guerreiro era os olhos, os grandes olhos verdes, cuja cor não se podia comparar com nada que ele já havia visto na vida.

"Sakura...", disse ele, por fim, sentindo a voz seca e rouca.

"Xiaolang?", foi tudo o que ela murmurou antes de desmaiar.

* ~ * ~ *

Continua....

* * *

N/A: Oi, _gentem_! E aí, tudo beleza?

Ai, nem sei o que dizer... Desculpem-me por esta demora! U_U' Passou muito mais tempo que eu havia imaginado... ¬¬ Estou ocupada com as faculdades, sem mencionar que meu bebê estava doentinho. O bom é que metade deste capítulo estava escrito no famoso caderninho e foi só acrescentar algumas cenas e pronto.

Ah! Acho que por essa ninguém esperava, né? Sakura se mandou para o Japão... Largou Xiaolang sozinho... Bem, depois de tudo aquilo que ele falou, é bem compreensível... E agora apareceu mais um pretendente... Será que depois de tudo que eles passaram, Li ainda vai ter que disputar Sakura com Yukito?

Bem, eu tinha planejado fazer o casamento de Eriol e Tomoyo e Sato e Lau Ma um pouco mais detalhado... Quem sabe eu não faça um capítulo extra... Mas achei melhor, neste momento, dar mais atenção ao nosso casal protagonista. Isso é um romance e eu vinha negligenciando os dois há um tempinho.

Quero dedicar este capítulo a todos aqueles que esperaram pacientemente por esta atualização e a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando a história. Chegamos a 140 revisões!! Que máximo! Obrigada, pessoal! Obrigada pelos comentários, pelas palavras gentis... São elas que me dão força pra continuar esta história, mesmo que demore um pouco...

Um grande beijo a todos! E não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?!

__

Andréa Meiouh

Em: 09/05/2003


	17. Capítulo 17

****

Capítulo 17

Aos poucos, os sentidos de Sakura foram retornando. Percebeu que estava deitada e sentiu um pano úmido em sua testa. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava numa pequena saleta, um cômodo reservado no escritório, feito para a hora de descanso. Virou a cabeça e deparou-se com os orbes violetas de Tomoyo, cuja preocupação era claramente visível.

"Como se sente?", perguntou a jovem Sra. Hiiragisawa.

"Um pouco tonta...", respondeu Sakura. "O que aconteceu?".

"Você desmaiou, não se lembra?".

Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, Sakura forçou a memória em busca dos últimos acontecimentos. Lembrou-se do dia na escola. Yukito a buscara no final da aula e juntos caminharam até o escritório. Lembrou-se de ter cumprimentado Yamazaki como sempre fazia e depois abriu a porta do escritório do marido da prima, para dar de cara com...

"Oh, Kami!", abriu os olhos num estalo. "Diga pra mim que foi um sonho, por favor", gemeu, aflita.

Tomoyo fitou-a com pena. Sakura tentava se sentar e parecia ainda mais pálida.

"Por favor, diga pra mim que Xiaolang não estava lá na sala do Eriol...", implorou a moça com voz fraca.

"Sinto muito, Sakura", respondeu Tomoyo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, sentindo a tristeza da prima. "Mas aquele Li não é um sonho. Ele está mesmo aqui".

"Oh...", Sakura murmurou, apertando levemente as têmporas, já sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça. Por seis longos meses, tentara recomeçar sua vida, mas sempre com a pretensa ilusão que um dia, Xiaolang apareceria para buscá-la. Agora que ele estava realmente ali, não sabia o que fazer. E percebera de imediato que havia algo diferente nele, nos olhos dele. Ele voltara a enxergar? Será que o soro funcionara direito? Sentira-se mergulhando naquele olhar intenso e, naquele mesmo instante, a pequena paz de espírito que conquistara com duras penas a abandonara por completo.

"O que ele quer?", perguntou pra prima.

"Não faz nem idéia, Sakura?".

"Ele veio... por mim...?", essas palavras escaparam dos lábios de uma Sakura atônita. "Mas por que?".

"Bom.... Teoricamente, vocês ainda estão comprometidos...".

"O que quer dizer?".

"O noivado não foi desfeito, foi?".

Sakura sentiu seu mundo girar. "Não... Não foi... Mas achei que.. Ele não disse nada quando partimos... Pensei que...".

"Houvessem terminado?".

"Sim...".

"E se ele não pensa assim? E se Li ainda a considera noiva dele?".

Não, ele não podia pensar desse jeito... podia? Sakura sentiu outra pontada de dor na cabeça. Batidas na porta se seguiram às palavras de Tomoyo, fazendo a professora praticamente saltar no canapé. Olhou assustada para a porta.

"Não abra, Tomoyo...".

"Mas Sakura...".

"Por favor, não abra... Eu sei que é ele!".

"E se for Eriol?".

"Eriol não bateria na porta", Sakura emendou rapidamente, agarrando as mãos da prima. "Não abra...".

"Sakura...", Tomoyo revirou os olhos. "Você não pode ficar fugindo de Li. Vocês têm que conversar".

"Eu sei! Só não estou preparada pra falar com ele agora".

As batidas se tornaram mais insistentes e a voz do homem que invadia os sonhos de Sakura todas as noites soou do outro lado. "Tomoyo? Está tudo bem?".

Levantando-se, a esposa de Eriol se dirigiu à porta e abriu, depois de lançar um olhar de desculpas para a jovem sentada. Xiaolang estava de pé, com um semblante preocupado.

"Como está Sakura?", ele perguntou.

"Bem, veja por si mesmo", disse a moça indicando o interior do quarto.

Li viu a noiva, pálida, sentada na beira de um pequeno divã, com as mãos unidas e apertadas no colo e os lindos olhos verdes arregalados. '_Ela está com medo de mim?_', o guerreiro se perguntou.

Tomoyo pigarreou para quebrar a tensão que começava a se formar. "Vou falar com Eriol e o Sr. Tsukishiro... Por que vocês não conversam um pouco?", sugeriu antes de sair.

Sakura sentiu vontade de matar a prima, quando esta a deixou sozinha com Li.

"Está melhor?", ele indagou, se aproximando lentamente.

Concordando com a cabeça, Sakura desviou o olhar. "Você está enxergando de novo...".

Não foi uma pergunta, Xiaolang percebeu. "Sim".

"Você não nos disse que o soro estava fazendo efeito...". Era impressão dele ou a voz dela tinha um leve tom magoado? 

Ela se importava com o fato de não estar perto quando ele voltou a ver?, ponderou Xiaolang fitando a pequena figura, que parecia se encolher mais no canapé a cada passo que ele dava. Sua Sakura parecia tão frágil, sentada ali, trêmula e pálida. O que mais queria era abraçá-la e beijá-la, afastando o medo daqueles olhos.

"Eu não sabia se as reações que tive ao tratamento era positivas ou negativas... Achei melhor não dar falsas esperanças à ninguém. E se tivesse dado errado?".

"Como sempre, você tomou a decisão pelos outros...", ela falou, amarga. "Não acha que gostaríamos de saber e de acompanhar seu progresso?".

"Sakura...".

"É a segunda que vez que decide por mim, Xiaolang... Eu gostaria de ter estado lá... Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim!", Sakura se levantou e o encarou, sentindo a mágoa ser substituída pela raiva. Talvez fosse mais fácil lidar com ele se estivesse aborrecida. Assim não sucumbiria aos apelos do coração, que gritava a cada batida para que ela se lançasse nos braços daquele homem.

Li parou diante dela e deixou-se embriagar pela visão que era sua Sakura. Sem perceber, estendeu uma mão e tocou numa mecha de cabelo que se soltara da trança. Colocou-a atrás da pequena orelha e deixou os dedos acariciarem a bochecha macia. Por instantes, Sakura rendeu-se ao toque, fechando os olhos, saboreando o primeiro contato depois de tanto tempo. Tomando o comportamento dela como um convite, Xiaolang chegou mais perto e a abraçou, enfiando o nariz nas madeixas cor de mel, aspirando o cheiro doce das flores de cerejeira que elas emanavam, um cheiro que sempre o faria se lembrar de sua flor, sua amada Sakura.

Seria tão fácil esquecer o que passou e deixar-se levar pelo calor que o corpo forte de Xiaolang emitia, Sakura percebeu ao abraçá-lo pela cintura. Apesar de tudo, com ele se sentia segura, protegida e completa, depois de noites e noites de solidão, pesadelos e espera.

"Sakura...", a voz dele em seu ouvido era baixa e rouca, causando-lhe um gostoso arrepio. "Venha para casa... Volte comigo...".

"Casa?", ela repetiu, saindo da letargia que a acometera ao abraçá-lo.

"Sim... Eu vim buscá-la, para levá-la comigo...".

Desvencilhando-se dele, Sakura ergueu a cabeça e fitou os intensos olhos cor de âmbar. "Por que?".

"Por que o quê?", as grossas sobrancelhas se franziram, num sinal claro de que aquela pergunta não era esperada.

"Por que quer que eu volte, Xiaolang?". Se ele dissesse as palavras que ela ansiara ouvir, Sakura voltaria para a China sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas foi outra coisa que ele falou.

"Porque você é minha, oras!".

Aquilo fez a raiva de Sakura voltar a mil. "Sua?!".

"Sim! Você é minha mulher, acha que vou deixá-la aqui, para que outros homens, como aquele advogado engomadinho, tirem você de mim?".

Sakura abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Por um instante, pensara que ele diria que estava ali porque sentia a falta dela, que a amava... Mas vinha ele dizer que ela era uma reles propriedade?

"Você não está falando sério, Xiaolang? Acha mesmo que eu sou sua?", perguntou, pasmada.

"Claro! Depois do que aconteceu lá em casa, como queria que eu pensasse?", ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sentindo a cabeça doer mais um pouco, Sakura deu alguns passos para trás. Nem tentou ocultar o desgosto que sentia pelas palavras dele. "Não", ela murmurou.

"Não?".

"Não", ela repetiu, se dirigindo para a porta.

"Como assim? Sakura?", ele a seguiu e puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a se voltar e fitá-lo.

"Eu não vou voltar", disse ela com todas as letras.

Surpreso, Li afrouxou o aperto no braço delicado. Sakura se soltou e saiu da saleta, indo direto ao escritório de Eriol, onde encontrou a prima, o marido e o advogado conversando.

"Srta. Kinomoto, está tudo bem?", perguntou Yukito se levantando.

Eriol e Tomoyo observaram as feições da amiga e logo notaram que alguma coisa havia saído errado. Li entrou um pouco atrás dela, parecendo tão ou até mais transtornado que a própria Sakura.

"Não me sinto bem, Sr. Tsukishiro", a moça respondeu, tentando colocar uma boa distância entre ela e o noivo. "O senhor se incomoda em me acompanhar até em casa?".

"Claro que não, Srta. Kinomoto. Será um prazer... Vou chamar um coche".

E enquanto Yukito se retirava, Li fumegava de raiva. "Você não vai com ele!", disparou entre os dentes, assim que o advogado saiu.

"Você não pode me obrigar!", ela rebateu.

"Claro que posso! Sou seu homem, seu noivo! Você vai casar comigo!".

Vermelha de raiva e vergonha, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto suas mãos se apertavam em punhos. Como ele tinha coragem de falar aquilo assim na frente de todos?

"Eu vou para casa e você não vai me impedir", disse ela lentamente. Depois, virou-se e despediu-se de Eriol e Tomoyo, antes de passar por Xiaolang em direção a saída.

Li ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Eriol resolveu interferir. "É melhor deixá-la ir, Xiaolang. Não vai conseguir nada fazendo Sakura se zangar".

"Você quer que eu fique aqui, enquanto minha mulher vai embora com outro?".

"Sua mulher?", Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão que era um misto de curiosidade e malícia.

Sem poder evitar o vermelho que coloriu suas bochechas, Li desviou o olhar. "Ela é minha noiva, vai se casar comigo. Tenho que zelar e cuidar dela, é minha obrigação".

"Não acha que está um pouco atrasado?", a ex-ladra observou, se levantando. "Estamos há seis meses aqui em Tóquio, Xiaolang... Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de falar aquelas barbaridades para Sakura". Tomoyo passou pelo amigo e também saiu da sala, deixando Eriol e Li sozinhos.

"Espero que não esteja pensando em Sakura como uma obrigação, meu amigo", disse o médico se aproximando do amigo.

"Ela não é uma obrigação, Eriol!", exclamou Li, prestes a perder a paciência. "Você sabe disso!".

"Então faça a coisa certa, Xiaolang", aconselhou o homem de olhos azuis. "Não perca Sakura por causa desse seu orgulho bobo".

* * *

A ida até a mansão Amamiya seguiu-se em silêncio, apesar das tentativas de Yukito em manter uma conversa amena. A dor de cabeça de Sakura estava bem forte e tudo o que ela queria era deitar e tentar apagar os acontecimentos daquele dia da memória.

"Srta. Kinomoto?", o advogado tornou a falar.

"Hum?".

"Aquele homem, lá no escritório... Ele lhe fez alguma coisa? A senhorita pareceu tão transtornada quando o viu...".

Sakura desviou o olhar. O que poderia dizer? "Não, Sr. Tsukishiro... Xiaolang é um velho conhecido... Apenas me assustei ao revê-lo. Não imaginei que o veria aqui no Japão".

Se ele reparou o modo familiar com que ela pronunciou o nome do estrangeiro, nada comentou. Yukito queria fazer mais perguntas, no entanto respeitou o silêncio da jovem professora. A srta. Kinomoto era, comumente, uma mulher cheia de vida e disposição. Vê-la abatida daquele jeito era novo e estranho para ele.

Chegaram à casa dela e Yukito a ajudou a descer, depois de pedir ao cocheiro que o esperasse. Entrou com Sakura na mansão e os dois atravessaram o jardim, quietos. Quando alcançaram a porta, a moça ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

"O senhor gostaria de entrar?", ela perguntou educadamente.

"Não... Sei que não está se sentindo bem, Srta. Kinomoto. Não vou mais tomar seu tempo, nem importuná-la".

"O senhor não tomou me--".

"O melhor a fazer agora é repousar", ele a interrompeu sorrindo. "Mas eu gostaria muito que pudéssemos conversar em um outro momento...".

"Claro, Sr. Tsukishiro... Por que não aparece para jantar amanhã?".

"Eu adoraria... Então até amanhã".

"Até", Sakura se despediu, acompanhando a figura do advogado que se distanciava.

Yukito Tsukishiro era um homem bom, refinado e gentil. Por que não se apaixonava por ele ou invés de se envolver com uma pessoa tão difícil quanto Xiaolang? Suspirando, entrou em casa e fechou a porta. Olhou ao redor, para a grande sala aonde se encontrava. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda se admirava com a beleza de sua nova residência. Amamiya mandara construir para a esposa uma réplica de um castelo japonês, no estilo medieval. As grandes colunas vermelhas sustentavam os telhados curvados e as paredes de madeira eram ilustradas com grandes pinturas, painéis que retratavam o dia-a-dia do campo. Passando levemente o dedo na gravura, Sakura sentiu a tensão diminuir um pouco e a dor de cabeça abrandar. A paisagem pintada naquela sala era de uma colheita de arroz num belo dia ensolarado. Era quase possível sentir o calor do sol. O artista que fizera aquele lindíssimo painel era realmente muito talentoso.

"Seja bem vinda, Srta. Sakura", disse Nakuru Akizuki, a esfuziante mulher que Eriol contratara para tomar conta da casa. "Como foi o dia no colégio?".

O bom humor de Nakuru era contagiante e logo Sakura sorria de volta à jovem governanta. "Foi ótimo, Nakuru... Aquelas crianças acabam com a energia de qualquer um, mas são tão adoráveis!".

As duas foram andando pelo corredor. "Aposto que a senhorita deve estar cansada... Gostaria que eu preparasse um banho quente?".

"Isso seria ótimo, Nakuru".

"Farei também um chá, bem fraquinho, do jeito que a senhorita gosta", disse a jovem de cabelos castanho escuro quando chegaram diante dos aposentos de Sakura. "Avisarei quando estiver pronto".

"Obrigada".

Sakura ficou sozinha no grande quarto. Retirou lentamente o quimono que vestira para dar aulas. Embora o Japão estivesse contagiado com a Revolução Industrial e muitos hábitos da corte inglesa, como decoração e vestuário, Sakura ainda preferia as roupas tradicionais, os lindos quimonos de seda. Um exemplo típico daquela dualidade era a casa de seu avô. Construída na arquitetura japonesa, tinha todas as comodidades dos móveis ingleses em seu interior, mas haviam coisas que o Sr. Masaki fizera questão de manter e uma delas era o quarto de banho, onde se encontrava o _hinokiburo_ – a banheira de cipestre japonês – de tom amarelo pálido, lisa e sedosa ao toque.

Vestiu um roupão e soltou os cabelos, sentando-se na frente da penteadeira. Com um pente de marfim, foi desfazendo lentamente a trança e desembaraçando os longos fios. Era um ritual que Sakura fazia todos os dias, antes do banho. Batidas na porta e a voz de Nakuru avisaram que já estava tudo pronto. Deixando o pente sobre a madeira polida do móvel, levantou-se e foi tomar seu banho. Chegando no quarto de banhos, o odor de flores invadiu o nariz da jovem professora. A água quente estava repleta de pétalas de crisântemos amarelos. Surpresa, Sakura olhou interrogativamente para a governanta.

"Resolvi preparar-lhe um _kikuburo_, Srta. Sakura", disse Akizuki. "Para mantê-la longe dos desgastes do tempo e da idade".

"Oh, está me achando velha, Nakuru?".

"Não, senhorita", respondeu a moça, rapidamente. "Mas não custa nada prevenir, não é?".

Sorrindo, Sakura despiu-se do roupão e entrou na banheira, mergulhando seu corpo na água quente. Imediatamente, sentiu-se relaxar. Diziam que os banhos de crisântemos aqueciam, curavam e fortaleciam. Queria que aqueles crisântemos curassem a ferida de seu coração, mas isso já era desejar demais. Por vinte minutos, ficou ali, remoendo seus pensamentos. O que faria agora que Xiaolang estava no Japão? Teria que se valer de toda sua força de vontade para não cair em tentação e atender aos apelos do seu coração. Não deixara de pensar um só momento no noivo desde que o deixara. Sonhava com ele, com seus toques, com seus beijos todas as noites. Sofria por saber que, apesar de tudo o que acontecera, amava Li Xiaolang com todas as suas forças e jamais poderia esquecê-lo. Às vezes, quando estava sozinha, relembrava com riquezas de detalhes o modo gentil como se amaram na véspera da batalha contra Ken. Revê-lo só aumentara as lembranças e piorara sua situação. Agora que voltara a enxergar, Li parecia mais seguro de si, mais belo. Os olhos cor de âmbar tinham vida e intensidade, transmitiam muito do homem que ele era – determinado, forte, íntegro, honrado...

Honra... Será que era por isso que ele tinha vindo atrás dela? Apenas por honra? Ele dissera, ou melhor, afirmara com convicção que Sakura era dele. Ele estava certamente se referindo à noite que passaram juntos. Será que ele encarava tudo aquilo como um dever, uma obrigação? Cheia de dúvidas, Sakura saiu da banheira e vestiu novamente o roupão. Voltou para o quarto e se arrumou de modo simples, decidida a esquecer Li e seu comportamento, pelo menos naquele final de tarde. Anunciou à Nakuru que tomaria o chá no jardim de inverno, ao lado do pequeno lago de carpas. Estava saboreando a bebida quando ouviu passos e vozes. Ao erguer a cabeça, avistou quem menos desejava ver naquele momento – Xiaolang, acompanhado de Eriol e Tomoyo.

Enquanto o médico combinava alguma coisa com a governanta, Tomoyo se aproximou da prima.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Sakura, em voz baixa.

"Sinto muito, Sakura...", disse Tomoyo, um tanto constrangida. "Eriol e eu havíamos o convidado para permanecer conosco antes de toda aquela confusão. Se eu soubesse...".

"Tudo bem, Tomoyo", a moça mentiu, não querendo preocupar a prima. Saberia resolver seus problemas por si mesma. "Esta casa é tão sua quanto minha... Ele pode ficar".

"Sakura...".

"Vou para meus aposentos, com licença".

* * *

De onde estava, Xiaolang viu Sakura se retirar do jardim. Com certeza, ela não estava contente ao vê-lo ali, apesar das palavras de Tomoyo, afirmando que se ambos estivessem juntos, debaixo do mesmo teto, teriam mais oportunidades para conversar. Li duvidava que conseguisse conversar tranqüilamente com a noiva. Toda vez que a via, sentia vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, passar a mão nas longas madeixas cor de mel, como naquele momento. Vê-la ali, sentada no jardim, com os cabelos soltos, brilhando ao sol do fim de tarde, trouxe a Xiaolang doces sensações. Ainda tinha na memórias todas as impressões que a presença de Sakura lhe causava. Queria poder senti-las novamente, agora adicionadas com a capacidade de poder enxergá-la. Sem perceber, soltou um suspiro.

"Tenha paciência com Sakura, meu amigo", Eriol falou, assim que moça chamada Nakuru se retirou. "A mágoa nela ainda é grande. Você precisa ter calma e paciência, senão vai acabar afastando-a de novo e, desta vez, poderá ser para sempre".

O guerreiro apenas concordou com a cabeça, olhando para o local onde Sakura havia saído. As palavras de Eriol lhe fizeram recordar as palavras de sua própria mãe, que não deixara de aconselhá-lo desde que anunciara que iria ao Japão, atrás de Sakura.

"_Seja firme, mas sincero e paciente_", dissera Yelan. "_Conte a ela a verdade, diga-lhe como se sente e, sobretudo, peça-lhe desculpas. Ela merece ouvir estas palavras, meu filho_". Li sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas falar sempre fora muito mais fácil do que agir. Por mais que tivesse ensaiado, se preparado, estar perto dela, poder vê-la causava verdadeiro rebuliço na cabeça de Xiaolang.

"Venha, vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos", anunciou o médico, chamando o amigo.

Com a esposa ao lado, Eriol foi conduzindo Xiaolang pelo extenso corredor, mostrando cada aposento da grande casa. Uma pontinha de inveja do relacionamento do casal surgiu no peito de Li, mas ele tratou de afastar logo aquele sentimento mesquinho. Eriol e Tomoyo mereciam cada momento de felicidade que podiam usufruir. Ambos tinham sofrido bastante naquela luta sem sentido contra Ken e já estava mais do que na hora de reconstruir a suas vidas.

Pararam diante de uma porta de carvalho. O olhar surpreso de Eriol não passou desapercebido à Xiaolang. Por que o médico se surpreendera? A resposta veio na forma de Sakura que abriu a porta do quarto em frente. Tomoyo arranjara para que Li ficasse no quarto defronte ao da noiva. A moça também pareceu grandemente surpresa ao vê-los parados ali, diante de seu aposento.

"Sakura", disse Tomoyo, jovialmente. "Este aqui será o quarto de Li. Será que você nos poderia fazer um favor?".

Por uns segundos, Sakura vacilou. "Hum... Claro, Tomoyo. O que é?".

"Será que você poderia mostrar a casa para Li? Infelizmente, Eriol e eu temos um compromisso e não poderemos fazer isso...".

"Ah... Está bem...".

Li olhava para as duas mulheres, com sobrancelhas erguidas. Tomoyo mentira descaradamente para Sakura. Voltando-se para o amigo, viu o sorriso conspiratório deste. Percebeu, então, o plano dos recém casados – tudo era uma desculpa para que ele ficasse sozinho com Sakura. Não sabia se agradecia ou se brigava com aqueles dois.

A voz doce de Sakura chamou sua atenção. "Você quer conhecer a casa agora?", apesar da pergunta, ela não parecia muito à vontade com o fato de ter que mostrar-lhe a casa. Era notavelmente claro que ela estava fazendo aquilo forçada.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Sakura. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e depois gostaria de tomar um banho...", ele declinou o convite. "Podemos fazer isso amanhã de manhã, o que acha?".

Imaginar o noivo tomando banho causou um intenso rubor nas faces de Sakura. "Oh... Cla-claro... Amanhã é domingo... Não terei aulas...".

"Você dá aulas?", Xiaolang perguntou curioso. Queria saber tudo que a amada fizera depois que saiu da mansão Li.

"Sim, numa escola perto do escritório. Sei que deveria ajudar Tomoyo e Eriol nos negócios, mas não pude resistir quando a Srta. Mizuki me convidou para trabalhar lá. As crianças são encantadoras".

Ela relaxou enquanto falava do trabalho e Li percebeu. Talvez fosse esse o caminho, falar sobre coisas amenas e que interessassem à ela antes de tocar em assuntos mais sérios.

"Ah! Todos mandaram lembranças para vocês", disse, olhando para Tomoyo e Eriol. "Especialmente Lau Ma. Ela pediu que lhes contasse que está grávida".

"Oh! Que notícia maravilhosa!", a moça de olhos violeta exclamou alegremente.

"Sim... Todos estamos muito contentes com a chegada do bebê deles... Ela também pediu que lhes convidasse para as festas de fim de ano. Segundo Min Soo, é a época que o bebê nascerá e Lau Ma gostaria muito que vocês estivessem presentes no dia do parto".

'_Lau Ma está grávida_...', Sakura pensava com uma pontinha de tristeza. Imaginava como seria carregar o filho de Xiaolang no ventre. Ficara muito triste quando seu ciclo descera normalmente, depois da noite que eles passaram juntos.

"Seria ótimo, não é Sakura?".

"O quê?", ela voltou à realidade. "Desculpe, não entendi...".

"Eu disse que seria ótimo passar o fim do ano com nossos amigos lá na mansão Li... Os negócios estão bem e poderíamos deixar o Sr. Tsukishiro cuidando de tudo", falou Eriol. "O que acha?".

"Não sei.... Preciso pensar..." admitiu a moça e de repente lembrou-se de alguma coisa. "Ah! Vocês têm compromisso amanhã?". Diante da negação do casal, ela continuou. "O Sr. Tsukishiro virá jantar conosco amanhã, tudo bem?".

__

Não, não estava nada bem!, a mente de Xiaolang gritou, sentindo uma vontade súbita de socar alguém. Como Sakura convidava homens assim para jantar na casa dela? Lutando contra um grunhido, resolveu desfazer sua mala.

"Com licença, vou arrumar minhas coisas", disse, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Li se encontrava pronto em seus aposentos, enquanto esperava por Sakura para lhe mostrar a bela mansão Amamiya. Não demorou muito para ouvir batidas suaves na porta. Abriu e avistou sua flor, usando uma túnica verde claro, que ressaltava o tom de seus olhos. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança. Resistiu à vontade de correr os dedos por aquelas mechas cor de mel e soltá-las daquele confinamento. Preferia a noiva de cabelos soltos.

"Bom dia", ela cumprimentou, com gentileza. "Vim buscá-lo para tomar café e para dar a volta pela casa".

"Claro, vamos".

Os dois seguiram até a sala de jantar em silêncio, onde Eriol e Tomoyo já os esperavam.

"Bom dia, Li", disse Tomoyo jovialmente. "Espero que tenha dormido bem".

Ele quase não pregara os olhos, pensando na mulher no quarto à frente, mas achou melhor não comentar isso com ninguém. "Dormi bem, sim, Tomoyo. Obrigado por perguntar", mentiu.

Sakura o fitou com os cantos dos olhos. Como ele conseguira dormir tão tranqüilo, enquanto ela não parara de se remexer na cama? Sentiu vontade de jogar a tigela de arroz em cima dele. Respirou fundo e decidiu não tomar uma atitude tão radical, afinal seria um desperdício de comida.

A refeição correu sem nenhum problema e depois Sakura levou Xiaolang para conhecer a casa. O guerreiro também ficou encantado com as belas imagens dos painéis que enfeitavam a maior parte da casa. No quarto que Tomoyo escolhera para ele, havia a imagem de uma floresta de bambus, muito bonita. Sakura andava devagar, indicando cada cômodo, cumprimentando alegremente cada empregado que cruzavam pelo caminho e Li não pode evitar o orgulho e a possessividade que o invadiram. Aquela mulher linda e gentil era sua e ele não ia perdê-la por nada nesse mundo.

O dia foi passando lentamente e os noivos conseguiram a proeza de não discutirem nenhuma vez. Li estava se esforçando em não pressionar Sakura e ela se sentia muito grata por isso. No final da tarde, Yukito chegou, trajando um elegante terno cinza, e outra vez Xiaolang sentiu vontade de socar o advogado. Mal ele sabia a surpresa que Tsukishiro lhe reservara para a hora do jantar. Estavam comendo a sobremesa quando Yukito pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Bom, eu sei que pode parecer meio súbito...", ele começou, olhando para cada um dos presentes e sentindo a animosidade que emanava de Li. "Mas o que sinto é muito mais forte que eu podia sequer imaginar. Nunca acreditei em coisas como paixão ou amor à primeira vista, porém quando eu a vi, srta. Kinomoto, passei a ser um crédulo".

Sakura sentiu as mãos gelarem. Que diabos ele estava falando? Ousou olhar na direção de Xiaolang e percebeu que este estava pronto para saltar na garganta do pobre advogado.

"Sr. Hiiragisawa, como único parente da Srta. Kinomoto, eu gostaria de lhe pedir a mão de Sakura em casamento".

Um pesado silêncio se fez na sala. Eriol olhou para a esposa que o fitou, sem saber o que dizer. Do outro lado da mesa, Sakura apertava o guardanapo no colo. Faltava pouco para rasgar o pano no meio. A reação mais explosiva foi a de Li.

"NÃO!", exclamou o guerreiro, batendo com as mãos na mesa. "Você não vai se casar com ela!".

"O quê?", surpreendeu-se Yukito.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e encarou o noivo. "O que está fazendo?!".

"Você não vai se casar com este panaca, Sakura! Você é --".

"Não ouse, Li Xiaolang!", ela o interrompeu, se levantando, surpreendendo ao visitante que nunca tinha visto a doce professora ter um rompante daqueles. "Se abrir a boca, nunca mais olho pra você!".

Os dois travaram uma guerra de olhar tão forte, que os demais presentes na sala quase podiam sentir as faíscas que saltavam dos olhos verdes e dos olhos castanhos.

"Você sabe que tenho razão, não é?", disse Li, em um tom de voz perigosamente baixo.

"Talvez, mas isso sou eu quem deve decidir, não você. Sou adulta e capaz de cuidar de mim", ela disparou.

"Até quando vai continuar com essa infantilidade, Sakura?", ele perguntou, zangado. "Nós dois sabemos que, mais dia ou menos dia, você vai me obedecer".

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Sakura se aproximou de Xiaolang e, com toda força que possuía, deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Depois olhou para um chocado Yukito.

"Sr. Tsukishiro, eu ficaria muito honrada em aceitar seu pedido. Tenho certeza que o senhor nunca agirá como certas pessoas que conheço", falou ela, dando o braço para o novo 'noivo' e saindo do aposento, deixando para trás Eriol e Tomoyo abismados e Xiaolang fumegando de raiva.

"Sakura!", exclamou Li depois de se refazer do choque.

De pronto, Eriol se pôs ao lado do amigo e segurou-lhe o braço, para impedir que o guerreiro perdesse a cabeça. "Acalme-se, Xiaolang!".

"Me acalmar?", a ferocidade do homem se voltou para o amigo. "Você quer que eu me acalme depois que aquela tonta aceitou a proposta daquele... daquele... daquele idiota?!".

"Xiaolang, por favor...", Tomoyo veio à ajuda do marido. "Tente se controlar. Toda vez que perde a cabeça, você e Sakura acabam brigando. Se você não tivesse interferido, nada disso teria acontecido".

"O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Ela é minha noiva, raios! Vou ficar aqui parado enquanto outro chega e pede pra casar com minha mulher?!".

"Ele não sabe disso, Li!", disparou Eriol. "Acho que Sakura iria escolher o melhor momento para dizer à Yukito que não poderia aceitar a proposta, se você não tivesse se exaltado. Ponha a cabeça no lugar, homem. Nunca conseguirá nada agindo assim. Tomoyo e eu tentaremos fazer o que estiver em nosso alcance, mas você também deve colaborar".

Ofegante, Xiaolang olhou para o casal. Derrotado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se sentou. "Eu não posso perder Sakura, Eriol, não posso... Ela é a mulher da minha vida... Eu a amo mais que tudo...".

"Sabemos disso, Xiaolang", Tomoyo ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo. "Mas quem precisa ouvir estas palavras é Sakura. Se você não disser, ela não vai voltar".

Fazendo um sim com a cabeça, Li prometeu a si mesmo que não desistiria. '_Não vou deixar você escapar de mim, Sakura. Não vou!_', pensou ele com determinação.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Yukito caminhavam pelo jardim. O advogado ainda estava um tanto assustado com a cena na sala de jantar. Quem era aquele chinês? A atitude possessiva que ele tivera em relação à bela professora dava a entender que era mais do que um amigo da família.

"Srta. Kinomoto...", ele começou, receoso. "Acho que meu pedido foi inoportuno...".

"Não, Sr. Tsukishiro", replicou a moça rapidamente. "Ele não veio em hora melhor!".

"Mas aquele amigo de vocês, o Sr. Li... Bem... Ele não me pareceu muito contente...".

À menção do nome do noivo. Sakura olhou para trás, averiguando se não estavam sendo seguidos. Depois olhou para o advogado, que segurava seu braço com tanta delicadeza. Não era certo envolver Yukito naquela confusão. Li era um tolo arrogante, ciumento e cabeça-dura. Estava cansada das atitudes impensadas dele no que se tratava dela. À medida que andavam, sentia-se culpada por estar se aproveitando da bondade de Yukito para fazer raiva em Xiaolang. Sim, tinha que admitir para si mesma: só aceitara o pedido de casamento para irritar Li. Aquilo não era certo.

"Sr. Tsukishiro...", disse ela, constrangida. "Tem uma coisa que eu preciso lhe contar".

* * *

Os preparativos para o casamento começaram no dia seguinte a todo vapor. Durante a conversa no jardim, Yukito e Sakura marcaram a data, deixando Xiaolang ainda mais irritado e deprimido. Toda vez que ele tentava se aproximar e falar com Sakura era rechaçado de todas as maneiras. E assim, o tempo que tinha até antes do casamento ia lentamente se esgotando.

Uma manhã, foi ao encontro de Sakura na escola. Escutara Yukito falando na noite anterior que teria que fazer uma viagem, para falar com os avós sobre o casamento e que não estaria na cidade por um ou dois dias. Aproveitando a situação, Xiaolang resolveu cercar sua flor de todos os jeitos, assim ela não teria como escapar. Tinha um plano e iria executá-lo com perfeição. Certamente, Sakura não desejaria atrair os olhares e os comentários de estranhos curiosos, brigando com ele em plena rua. Ficou esperando por ela no coche diante do prédio da escola e, logo depois que os alunos foram dispensados, a viu sair.

"Sakura!", chamou, seguindo rapidamente na direção dela

"Você!", ela exclamou ao vê-lo. "O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Vim buscá-la... Não é bom que volte sozinha para a mansão", ele explicou. "O coche está ali. Vamos?".

A contragosto, a professora o acompanhou até o carro de aluguel. "Não precisava ter vindo...", Sakura falou enquanto se acomodava no banco.

"Eu sei, mas fiz questão...", ele sorriu, sem saber como aquele pequeno gesto mexia com ela. "Também queria aproveitar a oportunidade e conversar com você".

"Não temos nada para conversar, Xiaolang".

"Você não pode se casar com Tsukishiro, Sakura. Você é minha noiva".

"Por que insiste nisso? As coisas não estão bem entre nós... Nosso noivado é apenas uma fachada...".

"É assim que se sente?", ele tentou não soar tão desanimado.

"As coisas que aconteceram entre nós, Xiaolang... As palavras que foram ditas...", ela hesitou. "Nos magoamos demais...".

"Sakura... Eu sinto muito...".

Arregalando os olhos, a jovem encarou seu acompanhante. "O quê?". Será que ela havia entendido direito?

"Sinto muito que as coisas tenham chegado a esse ponto... Nunca quis magoá-la... Eu só... só queria protegê-la".

"Xiaolang...". Sakura sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, não podia crer no que ele estava falando.

Talvez pela primeira vez desde que encontraram, os dois se fitaram sem a sombra da mágoa ou da raiva. E puderam ver, naquele olhar, os sentimentos que tinham guardados dentro do peito. Sakura virou a cabeça, desviando os olhos. Se continuasse encarando Xiaolang, não resistiria e acabaria contando toda a verdade. '_Só mais um pouco, Sakura. Só precisa agüentar mais um pouco_...', pensou resoluta. 

"Sakura, desfaça esse noivado tolo e volte comigo para Hong Kong...", ele pediu.

"Não posso...", ela respondeu. "Eu dei minha palavra, Xiaolang...".

"Mas Sakura, você e eu...".

"O quê?".

Por isso, ele não esperava. Não queria acreditar que ela estava renunciando a tudo o que tinham por causa daquele advogado. O que seria dele agora? O que tinha planejado tão cuidadosamente fora por água abaixo. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que o coche parou.

"Chegamos, senhor", disse o cocheiro.

O jovem casal desceu e Li pagou ao rapaz, que partiu em seguida. Voltando-se para Sakura, pegou-a fitando-o com intensidade.

"Quer mesmo se casar com Tsukishiro?", perguntou de súbito.

Ela desviou o olhar novamente. Não, não queria mas, mesmo assim, assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então não irei mais ser um obstáculo. Desfaço aqui o nosso noivado... E quero que seja feliz", ele deu um meio sorriso. "Se Tsukishiro a ferir de alguma forma, eu venho e acabo com ele".

"Xiaolang, eu tenho...", novamente Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar. Engoliu em seco, tentando se livrar do aperto que sentia na garganta. Sabia que sua voz estava trêmula, mas não se importava. 

Li pousou o dedo nos lábios dela. "Não... Não diga nada, Sakura...". Levemente, ele contornou o desenho da boca de sua amada, desejando mais do que tudo poder beijá-la e esquecer tudo aquilo. Inconscientemente, inclinou-se na direção dela. Sakura apoiou as mãos no tórax firme dele e diminuiu o espaço que os separava. Estavam prestes a se beijar quando ouviram uma voz chamando.

"Sakura!".

Era Yukito que se aproximava. Xiaolang soltou e afastou-se de Sakura, depois de fitá-la amorosamente. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu o advogado se achegar e dar um beijo na mão de sua flor. Havia perdido Sakura para sempre e sentia um vazio terrível dentro de si, pior do que a solidão que sentira quando estivera cego.

"Como vai, Sr. Li?", indagou Yukito, sorridente.

"Bem, Sr. Tsukishiro", Li mentiu. A vontade de arrancar o sorriso bobo da cara daquele homem era grande, mas controlou-se.

"E como foi de viagem?", a moça perguntou.

"Ótima! Arranjei tudo com meus avós, a cerimônia será depois de amanhã!".

"Depois de amanhã?!", Xiaolang e Sakura falaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

"Sim! Não é maravilhoso! Consegui adiantar tudo em uma semana!", Yukito não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. "Vamos, Sakura, vamos dar a notícia para sua prima".

Li ficou observando os dois se retirarem para o interior da mansão. Num momento, se sentia completo, cheio de vida, com sua flor entre os braços. No outro, sentia-se a escória da humanidade, vendo-a partir com outro homem. Não havia mais lugar para ele na vida de Sakura. Havia desfeito o noivado e dado à ela a liberdade de decidir o que queria. Ela escolhera Yukito Tsukishiro. Não iria ficar ali para ver a mulher que amava se unir a outro. Virou-se e partiu atrás de um outro coche. Iria para o porto, ver o barco que o levaria de volta para casa. Sozinho.

Se tivesse se voltado para trás, antes de partir, Xiaolang teria visto que Sakura lhe lançara um longo olhar antes de entrar na casa. Um olhar cheio de arrependimento e desejo... Arrependimento por ter escolhido o caminho mais difícil... E desejo de poder voltar no tempo e jamais ter partido do lado de seu amado guerreiro.

* * *

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Sakura?".

Nos aposentos da professora, Tomoyo dava os últimos ajustes no penteado da noiva. Sakura estava lindíssima, vestida num quimono rosa-claro, com detalhes prateados. Porém o rosto, maquiado com esmero, só transmitia pesar e tristeza. Era óbvio que ela não queria aquele casamento. Então, por que continuar com aquilo?

"Não posso voltar atrás, Tomoyo... O que seria de mim? Ele foi embora, desistiu...", ela respondeu abatida.

"Sakura, ainda dá tempo... Não faça isso... Não estrague sua vida...".

Mas a jovem parecia irredutível. Desde que ouvia a notícia que Li havia saído da mansão e comprado a passagem de volta para Hong Kong, Sakura decidira levar o casamento adiante. Na noite em que Yukito fizera o pedido, a moça contara-lhe toda a verdade, enquanto passeavam no jardim. Contou-lhe sobre a morte do pai e do irmão e como fora parar na mansão Li e se transformara numa governanta. Contou-lhe sobre como se apaixonara pelo patrão e sobre a terrível batalha contra Ken. E contou-lhe que já era comprometida com Xiaolang, mas que o orgulho e a teimosia dele mantinham-nos afastados. Yukito compreendera tudo e decidira ajudar, sugerindo o casamento falso. A idéia do advogado era apenas fingir o casório, para ver se Xiaolang revelava seus sentimentos de uma vez.

Mas algo saíra errado. Li não reagira como eles imaginaram. Sakura não esperava que o guerreiro desistisse. As palavras de Yelan vieram-lhe à mente... Por ela, Xiaolang estava sacrificando a própria felicidade novamente. Uma lágrima teimosa desceu-lhe pela bochecha. Não podia continuar com aquela farsa.

Tomoyo assistia atentamente ao conflito interior da prima. Sabia que Sakura ia escolher a melhor saída para toda aquela situação. Quando a viu erguer novamente o rosto e as lágrimas brilharem nos olhos verdes, soube que ela tinha tomado a decisão certa.

"Não posso continuar...", murmurou Sakura.

"Então não continue...".

"E se ele não me quiser mais?".

"Acha mesmo que ele a rejeitaria?", Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Depois de tudo...".

"Não tenha medo, Sakura. Se você não se arriscar, nunca vai saber. E saiba que estarei sempre ao seu lado, para o que der e vier".

"Obrigada, Tomoyo".

"Certo, agora deixa de choro e vá atrás de Xiaolang!".

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. No fundo ainda tinha a esperança que tudo daria certo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no porto, dois homens conversavam. Ou melhor, um falava e o outro apenas grunhia. Li não estava com humor para ouvir Eriol narrar os últimos acontecimentos na mansão Amamiya. Não queria saber do casamento de Sakura. A única coisa que desejava era que sua flor fosse feliz. Olhava a baía de Tóquio quando foi surpreendido por um soco no rosto.

"Ei!", exclamou, virando-se para o amigo. "Dá pra explicar por que está me batendo?!".

"Há muito tempo quero fazer isso... Você é um cabeça-dura mesmo...".

"Que diabos está falando, Eriol?".

"Estou aqui lhe dizendo que esse casamento não passa de uma grande mentira e você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse".

"O que? O casamento é uma mentira?".

"Ah, até que fim! Pensei que nunca iria entender...".

"Eriol. Explique. Tudo", ordenou Li.

"Tsukishiro e Sakura estavam apenas fingindo. Não iriam se casar de verdade. Não até você desistir de Sakura e dá-la de mão beijada para o outro", Eriol falou calmamente, sem ligar para a expressão de raiva do amigo. "Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão altruísta".

"Então era tudo uma farsa? Para me enganar?".

"Não para enganá-lo, Xiaolang. Para fazê-lo deixar esse orgulho bobo de lado e se entender com Sakura".

Li não queria ouvir mais nada. Quando pusesse suas mãos naquela mulher, ela ia aprender uma lição que jamais esqueceria. Com passos firmes, seguiu até o cavalo que o amigo viera e montou.

"Xiaolang, aonde vai?".

"Vou buscar minha mulher!".

* * *

Sakura seguia pelo corredor apressada. Não se importava que o enfeite da cabeça e o véu tivessem caído no chão. O que importava era conseguir um coche e seguir até o porto. Tinha que alcançar Xiaolang antes que ele partisse. Chegou à sala e abriu a pesada porta de carvalho. Foi então que um barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos. Cascos de cavalo. Um cavaleiro se aproximava rapidamente pelo jardim. O queixo da jovem quase caiu no chão quando reconheceu o homem montado: Xiaolang.

Ele apeou diante dela e com dois passos, diminuiu a distância entre eles. Fitando-a com um olhar furioso, ergueu o braço. Sakura encolheu-se, esperando pela agressão que nunca veio. A mão dele seguiu para o cabelo dela, soltando os grampos e desfazendo o elaborado penteado que Tomoyo fizera.

"Prefiro você de cabelo solto", ele rosnou antes de colocá-la nos ombros, como um saco de batatas, e voltar para o cavalo.

"Xiaolang!", exclamou Sakura, agarrando-se com todas as forças à blusa dele. "O que está fazendo?".

"Dando uma lição na minha mulher geniosa", ele respondeu, antes de colocá-la sentada no animal e montar, atrás dela. Pegando as rédeas, saíram disparados pelo jardim e logo alcançaram a rua.

"Devagar!", gritou Sakura, grudando-se a ele. "Eu não quero morrer!".

"Vai querer morrer depois que eu terminar você, mocinha", ele replicou, com um sorriso sardônico.

Erguendo a cabeça do peito dele, Sakura fitou o rosto másculo. Os dentes estavam cerrados e uma veia saltava no maxilar. Ele estava com raiva. Mas por quê? As palavras dele não faziam sentido... Apenas se... Se ele soubesse de tudo!

"Oh, céus...", ela murmurou fraca, enfiando novamente o nariz no peito de Xiaolang, aspirando o cheiro almiscarado dele. '_O que ele vai fazer comigo?_'.

"Não se preocupe, minha cara...", disse Li, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. "Não serei tão cruel...". E abaixando a cabeça para sussurrar no ouvido dela, continuou. "Talvez a faça implorar ou gritar...".

Sentindo um arrepio no corpo, sem saber se era por causa das palavras dele ou da respiração quente contra sua pele, Sakura encolheu-se um pouco mais, atracando-se à Li como se ele fosse sua tábua de salvação... ou de condenação, ela não sabia dizer.

Por onde passavam, chamavam a atenção dos transeuntes. Afinal não era todo dia que um homem galopava disparado pelas ruas carregando uma noiva. Chegaram ao porto, onde Eriol ainda esperava. Ao ver os amigos chegando, um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face do médico. Li desmontou, passou as rédeas para o amigo e jogou Sakura novamente sobre os ombros.

"Mande as coisas dela depois, Eriol".

"Claro, pode deixar", concordou o homem de olhos azuis.

"Eriol, me ajude!", gritou Sakura, ao perceber que Xiaolang se dirigia para o barco.

"Não sei se devo, minha cara...", Eriol acenou. "Talvez você me agradeça depois!".

"Xiaolang!", ela exclamou, batendo com os punhos nas costas dele. "Me ponha no chão!".

O guerreiro soltou uma gargalhada zombeteira. "Não, mocinha... Primeiro nós teremos uma conversinha...". Virando-se para um homem baixinho que estava na proa do barco, Li gritou. "Senhor Cheng!".

"Sim, capitão?".

'_Capitão_?', pensou Sakura atônita. Aquele barco era de Xiaolang?

"Podemos zarpar!".

"Sim, senhor!".

"Não!", a moça tornou a gritar, vendo os homens soltarem as amarras. "Xiaolang, me solta!".

"Senhor Cheng?", Li chamou o imediato outra vez.

"Sim, senhor?".

"Estarei em minha cabine... Não quero ser interrompido".

O imediato sorriu, mostrando que faltavam alguns dentes em sua boca. "Claro, senhor!".

* * *

Descendo com Sakura nos ombros até a cabine principal, Li sentia todos seus sentidos alertas. O sangue fervia em suas veias em antecipação à lição que pretendia dar em sua flor. Não iria machucá-la, mas com certeza iria enfiar naquela cabecinha quem era o homem da vida dela. Abriu a porta e entrou, parando para trancar a porta com chave.

De sua incômoda posição, Sakura observou o cômodo onde se encontravam. Parecia ser uma sala de reuniões. Uma mesa, com seis cadeiras, se encontrava no meio do recinto. Haviam alguns mapas e baús encostados num canto. Numa parede, uma estante repleta de livros, pergaminhos, mapas enrolados e outros instrumentos que ela não conhecia. Na parede oposta à porta, uma grande janela permitia a entrada da luz do sol e clareava o ambiente.

Li cruzou a saleta com passos firmes e se dirigiu a um aposento contíguo. Também trancou a porta com chave. Olhando em volta, Sakura percebeu que estavam no quarto. Uma cama imensa ocupava a maior parte do espaço. Dois baús e uma escrivaninha completavam a decoração. Nas paredes, lanternas e escotilhas conferiam a iluminação do local. Sem cerimônia, Xiaolang jogou Sakura sobre a cama.

"Ai!", ela exclamou, caindo com o quimono ligeiramente aberto, permitindo que Li tivesse uma bela visão de suas pernas. "Seu louco! O que pensa que está fazendo?".

"Já falei, Sakura...", ele respondeu, fitando-a como um predador fita sua presa. "Pretendo dar uma lição na minha mulher...". Ajoelhando-se na beira da cama, ele a pegou pelo tornozelo e a puxou para si.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação surpresa que foi abafada quando os lábios famintos de Xiaolang devoraram os seus. Sentindo o corpo todo ser dominado pelo calor e pelo desejo, fechou os olhos e, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Separaram-se quando já não tinham mais ar nos pulmões. Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos e fitou-a com tanta volúpia, que Sakura se sentiu acariciada por aquele olhar.

"Faz idéia de quanto tempo esperei por este momento? Tê-la nos meus braços assim... Inteiramente minha...", ele murmurou, contornando o rosto dela com as articulações dos dedos. "Sonhei noite após noite com você, Sakura... Tudo que conseguia pensar era em você... Só em você...".

"Xiaolang...".

"Assim que recuperei minha visão, a primeira pessoa em que pensei foi você. Em como você reagiria ao saber que eu podia enxergar outra vez... Que eu, finalmente, sou um homem completo".

"Para mim, você sempre foi um homem completo, meu amor...", disse ela, perdida nos carinhos que ele lhe fazia.

"Então por que me deixou, Sakura? Por que me enganou dizendo que ia se casar com Tsukishiro? Você não imagina a dor que eu senti sem você...".

"Se sua dor foi tão imensa quanto a minha, então eu sei exatamente como se sentiu... Sozinho, perdido, vazio...".

"Incompleto", ele terminou. "Eu amo você, Sakura. Fui um idiota ao falar aquelas coisas horríveis, mas eu só queria protegê-la de Ken. E ele quase a matou... Quase perdi você duas vezes. Naquela luta e hoje... Se eu tivesse demorado um pouco mais...".

"Eu não ia me casar", ela tentou confortá-lo.

"O quê?".

"Eu não ia me casar", Sakura repetiu. "Quando você chegou, eu estava de saída. Ia tomar um coche para me trazer até o porto. Até você...".

"Sakura...", ele tomou os lábios dela num outro beijo intenso. Afastaram-se, ofegantes.

"Pensei que fosse me dar uma lição...", ela comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e macios dele. "Que fosse me fazer implorar e gritar...".

"Sim, minha flor...", Xiaolang respondeu com um sorriso matreiro. Uma mão desatava o cinto do quimono, enquanto outra a segurava pela nunca. "Vou lhe dar uma lição que nunca mais vai esquecer...".

A voz rouca e sensual dele fez Sakura estremecer, diante da promessa implícita naquelas palavras. Fitando-o nos olhos, percebeu que os orbes cor de âmbar estavam escurecidos de desejo. Um novo tremor a acometeu. Xiaolang quebrou o contato visual e passou a beijar a linha do queixo até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha. "Eu amo você, minha flor", ele sussurrou.

"Também amo você", foi a resposta palpitante dela.

* ~ * ~ *

**__**

Epílogo

O sol anunciava mais um dia de calor, um dia perfeito para um casamento, pensou Yelan dirigindo-se para os aposentos da futura nora. Sakura no meio do quarto, de pé sobre um pequeno banco e com ela estavam Tomoyo, Lau Ma, Min Soo e as irmãs de Xiaolang, Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanrei e Fenmei.

"Bom dia, mamãe", disseram as quatro ao mesmo tempo assim que Yelan entrou no quarto.

"Bom dia, meninas...", a matriarca se aproximou da noiva e sorriu. "Como se sente, Sakura?".

"Nervosa, apavorada...", a moça admitiu, com um leve rubor nas bochechas. "Mas muito, muito feliz".

"Que bom!", Yelan sorriu. Sabia que o filho e aquela jovem seriam felizes. Não se importava que ela fosse uma estrangeira. O que importava era que Sakura, com seu jeito meigo, havia tirado Xiaolang das trevas que quase o consumiam. "Está quase na hora", anunciou. "Vim lhe dar a minha bênção".

Yelan se aproximou do banquinho onde Sakura estava de pé, para ser vestida pelas mulheres da casa. De acordo com as tradições da família, a noiva usava um quimono vermelho que simbolizava alegria, prosperidade e sorte. Toda a decoração da casa era em vermelho. O penteado requintado, feito por Min Soo, também tinha um significado especial. A copeira tinha aparecido na noite anterior para o ritual dos cabelos. Cada escovada tinha seu simbolismo: votos de prosperidade, harmonia, lealdade, longevidade e fertilidade eram feitos a cada passada da escova. Ao final, o cabelo de Sakura brilhava reluzente.

Tomando as mãos de Sakura, Yelan sorriu, compreensiva. A matriarca sentia as mãos geladas e trêmulas da futura nora.

"Sabe, Sakura... Meus pais organizaram meu casamento. Eu não conhecia o noivo... Só tinha visto Li Shang uma vez, no anúncio do noivado. Eu estava tão nervosa... Mas deu tudo certo. Assim que fui levada até o templo e o vi lá de pé, imponente e orgulhoso, soube que ele era o homem certo para mim. Você e Xiaolang passaram por muitas dificuldades, tiveram que vencer muitos obstáculos, mas isso só tornará a união e o amor de vocês mais fortes. E você tem a minha bênção", e dizendo isso, Yelan beijou a testa de Sakura. "Faça meu filho feliz, Sakura".

Engolindo em seco para desfazer o nó na garganta, Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu farei, Sra. Li".

"Chame-me de mamãe, querida", disse a mulher, com olhos brilhantes. "A partir de hoje, para mim, você é uma filha".

"Sim, mamãe".

"Está na hora", anunciou Min Soo.

Com a ajuda da prima, Sakura desceu do banco e saiu do quarto. No corredor, havia um longo tapete vermelho, por onde a noiva seria conduzida até a liteira. Estavam na residência dos Li em Hong Kong, onde vivia a maior parte do Clã Li. A casa era maior, se possível, que a grande mansão onde Xiaolang habitava.

Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga e colocou nesta o último item: o véu. Agora, Sakura estava pronta para seu casamento.

"É a segunda vez que faço isso", ela sussurrou para Tomoyo.

"Sim, mas desta vez, você está fazendo por amor", foi a resposta da bela Sra. Hiiragisawa. "Boa sorte, Sakura, e seja muito feliz".

"Obrigada, Tomoyo". As duas jovens se abraçaram e Sakura foi conduzida até o grande hall, onde uma liteira a aguardava.

A liteira, carregada por empregados da mansão Li, encerrava o cortejo matrimonial, encabeçado por Xiaolang, que ia vestido em sua armadura de gala. Atrás dele, seguiam os familiares e amigos. Todos se dirigiam ao templo particular da família, para pedir as bênçãos dos deuses e dos ancestrais à união de Li e Sakura. Um grande gongo ressoou quando chegaram a seu destino. Xiaolang desmontou e, acompanhado por sua mãe, entrou primeiramente no templo, parando diante do altar, esperando sua noiva. Os convidados foram entrando lentamente e se colocando em seus lugares.

Sakura desceu da liteira e caminhou lentamente até o altar, com o coração disparado. Através do véu, fitava seu futuro marido com olhos cheios de amor. Lá estava ele, belo e altivo. E ela soube, assim como Yelan, que estava fazendo a coisa certa, pois o homem de sua vida estava lhe esperando ali, diante de todos.

Xiaolang também experimentava um nervosismo que não era muito comum em sua pessoa. Naquela manhã fora acordado por Eriol, Sato, Zhang e alguns primos para se vestir. Eles escolheram a melhor armadura que o guerreiro possuía. Durante toda preparação, a conversa foi leve e descontraída. Zhang dava alguns conselhos de como ser um bom chefe de família, mas Eriol estragou o discurso afirmando que quem mandava na casa, na verdade, eram as mulheres, que os dominavam completamente. As risadas soaram pelo quarto. E, olhando para Sakura naquele momento, que se aproximava tão linda, Li não se importou em ser dominado por ela. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazer sua flor feliz.

Quando Sakura finalmente alcançou o altar, se curvou graciosamente diante do noivo e de sua futura sogra. Yelan se retirou, deixando o casal sozinho, envolvido num encanto tão forte que não os permitia desviar o olhar. Juntos, se aproximaram e se ajoelharam, para orar e prestar seus respeitos ao Deus Criador e aos Ancestrais da família Li. No final da orações, o casal seguiu o antigo ritual do matrimônio, trocando seus votos de amor e fidelidade. O gongo ressoou novamente, anunciando o fim da celebração.

"Bem vinda à família Li, Sakura", Yelan foi a primeira a cumprimentar o casal. Em seguida, foi a vez de Eriol e Tomoyo, como únicos parentes da noiva, e os demais convidados. Após os cumprimentos, todos seguiram até o grande pátio, onde várias mesas foram armadas e um fausto banquete os esperava. Xiaolang e Sakura sentaram num lugar de destaque, ladeados por seus parentes. Uma música animada descontraída o ambiente e brindes, em honra ao jovem casal, foram feitos.

Durante toda festa, Li e Sakura trocavam longos olhares apaixonados. A jovem não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Perguntava-se se era correto alguém ser tão feliz daquele jeito, mas todas as respostas negativas desapareciam ao menor gesto de Xiaolang. Um olhar, um sorriso, um leve toque, tudo enlevava Sakura, fazendo-a esquecer do mundo ao seu redor.

À noite, quando o banquete finalmente terminou, Xiaolang pegou a esposa no colo. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ele se despediu dos amigos e se retirou para o quarto preparado aos nubentes. Aquela seria a primeira noite da vida de casados deles e Li pretendia fazer dela uma noite inesquecível e especial. Depositou sua linda carga delicadamente sobre a cama. Com lentidão, foi soltando todos os grampos que prendiam os longos cabelos cor de mel até que estes cascatearam livres pelas costas dela. Em seguida, ele tirou o opaco véu que o impedira de ver o amado rosto de sua flor. E quando finalmente pode vê-la, foi brindado com um sorriso que aqueceu seu coração.

"Minha Sakura... Minha flor... Minha esposa...", ele murmurou, acariciando o rosto sorridente.

"Xiaolang... Meu amor...", a jovem respondeu, puxando o marido para perto.

O beijo que trocaram selou aquele dia de promessas e declarações. Estavam juntos. E para sempre.

* * *

__

Alguns anos depois...

Sentada debaixo de um pé de cerejeira, Sakura observava as crianças correrem pelo jardim. Inconscientemente, acariciava a ventre entumecido onde abrigava seu segundo filho. Na verdade, seus segundo e terceiro filhos, já que estava grávida de gêmeos, de acordo com Min Soo.

"Mamãe!", exclamou Xiaoling, seu primogênito.

Acenando de volta, Sakura viu seu menino correr para fugir de Mu Bai, filho mais velho de Sato e Lau Ma. Xiaoling tinha quatro anos e Mu Bai, cinco anos. Era amigos inseparáveis. Onde um estava, certamente o outro também estaria. E estavam sempre aprontando alguma coisa, levando os pais à beira da loucura. Mas ainda faltava um membro daquele pequeno grupo. E ela logo se aproximou, juntando-se aos dois meninos. Uma menina de lindos cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros, como o céu da meia-noite, herdados de seu pai. Nadeshiko correu atrás dos dois amigos, suas duas tranças balançando, enquanto ria animadamente.

"Que figura eles formam, não?", soou uma voz feminina atrás de Sakura.

Voltando-se, a jovem Sra. Li deparou-se com os olhos violeta da prima. Os anos foram generosos com Tomoyo. A ex-assaltante mantinha sua beleza etérea mesmo depois de duas gestações. No seu colo, estava o segundo fruto de sua união com o Dr. Hiiragisawa: o pequeno Yamato, de apenas um aninho.

"Sim... Eles são lindos...", Sakura concordou, tornando a olhar para as crianças.

"Quando você iria imaginar que um dia terminaria assim, Sakura? Sentada no jardim, sorrindo como uma boba, vendo nossos filhos brincando...", indagou Tomoyo, sentando ao lado da grávida.

"A vida dá muitas voltas, não é?", disse Sakura. "A primeira vez que cheguei aqui, estava machucada e nem sequer via um bom futuro à minha frente".

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, concordando. Com ela se passara a mesma coisa. "E olha o que o destino nos reservou... Encontramos a felicidade aqui. Talvez esta casa seja abençoada".

"Deve ser...", Sakura sorriu.

As duas ficaram ali, entretidas numa conversa amena até a chegada de Lau Ma. "Crianças!", chamou a atual governanta da mansão Li. "Hora do almoço! Venham lavar as mãos".

"Ah, mãe!", reclamou Mu Bai, fazendo bico.

"Nada de 'ah, mãe', mocinho", Lau Ma segurou o sorriso. "Venha, papai está nos esperando para comer".

A simples menção da presença de Sato, fez o garotinho disparar para dentro de casa. Lau Ma olhou para as amigas, sorrindo. "Ele adora aquele pai...".

Todos seguiram para dentro de casa. Sakura, no entanto, foi ficando para trás, caminhando lenta e desajeitadamente, devido ao peso da enorme barriga. Observava tudo ao seu redor, sentindo uma estranha nostalgia. Enxugou uma lágrima. Uma das coisas que não gostava da gravidez eram as crises de humor e a super sensibilidade que a acometia. Quando um par de braços fortes a enlaçou pela cintura, soltou uma exclamação surpresa. Uma risada gostosa a ajudou a identificar o recém chegado.

"Xiaolang! Nunca mais faça isso!", ela ralhou com o marido.

"Você fica linda quando está zangada, minha flor", ele devolveu, amolecendo-a com um sorriso caloroso. "Como estão minhas meninas hoje?", perguntou, passando a mão pela grande barriga da esposa.

"Como você pode estar tão certo que serão meninas?", Sakura questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei... Sexto sentido paterno talvez", Xiaolang replicou. 

"E se forem meninos?".

"Aí, teremos que tentar com mais afinco até conseguirmos uma linda menina", ele afirmou. "E que ela tenha, de preferência, seus lindos olhos verdes".

Sakura suspirou contente, apoiando as coisas no peito do marido. Sentia um imenso contentamento, que deixava sua cabeça e seu coração leves.

"O que está pensando?", perguntou Xiaolang, observando a expressão sonhadora da esposa.

"Em como sou feliz aqui, com você, com nossa família e amigos...", ela respondeu, fechando os olhos. "Não trocaria isso por nada neste mundo".

Li aspirou o suave perfume dos cabelos da mulher. "Acho que devemos agradecer à Ken um dia...".

"Agradecer?", Sakura estranhou. "Por que?".

"Por que foi graças à ele que nós nos conhecemos. Se não fosse aquele ataque à caravana de seu pai, nunca teríamos nos encontrado. E eu não teria a minha Sakura, essa mulher maravilhosa que me tirou da escuridão que me consumia, a luz que iluminou minha vida".

"Ah, Xiaolang...", virando-se para ficar de frente para o marido, Sakura sorriu. Quem podia imaginar que aquele guerreiro forte e imponente poderia ser tão poético?

"Eu amo você", ele disse, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

"Também amo você", ela respondeu, inclinando levemente a cabeça, à espera do beijo que não tardou a vir.

Juntos, eles passaram por tempestades e momentos difíceis, mas ambos sabiam que juntos seriam felizes. E eles serviriam de exemplo para as futuras gerações de Lis que ainda viriam, pois a bela história de amor entre uma jovem japonesa sem família e um destemido e cego guerreiro chinês seria para sempre lembrada, enquanto houvesse a esperança de dias melhores, pois juntos eles haviam encontrado o amor, esse sentimento maravilhoso que fazia tudo valer a pena.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ * ~ *

* * *

**__**

Notas finais: Ah! Nem acredito que acabou! Foram dez meses contando esta história... E eu nem tenho palavras para expressar o que sinto!

Quero agradecer a todos, sem exceção, que leram e acompanharam este fic, que esperaram pacientemente por cada atualização, mesmo querendo muitas vezes, me socar pelo computador. Obrigada a todos vocês! Quero também agradecer à algumas pessoas especiais, cujo apoio e ajuda foi fundamental para o andamento desta história: Kath Klein, Marcelo Fantomas, Melina Moon, Felipe Gandalf, Fabi Sabbadini, Jubasmile... Grandes amigos que foram verdadeiras luzes quando minha cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas. Obrigada de coração.

A cena do casamento foi baseada no filme "O Tigre e o Dagrão" e num fanfic chamado _Dimensions_, eu realmente não sei se o casamento chinês era assim, do modo como descrevi. Se alguém sabe, por favor, me diga e me desculpem os erros. E as informações sobre o banho de crisântemos é verdadeira. Quem quiser mais, pode dar uma olhadinha no site DESA - Cultura Japonesa ()

Nossa... Estou tão emocionada! Minhas mãos estão trêmulas... hehehehe... Eu realmente não acredito que finalmente cheguei ao final desta saga. Ela me marcou muito e já está deixando saudades! Me envolvi demais com os personagens, em especial Sato, Lau Ma e Dae, minhas criações, meus bebês! Ah, vou parar por aqui antes que eu comece a chorar e molhar o teclado! 

Um grande beijo a todos! E espero que acompanhem meus próximos contos: "_Uma Nova Jornada_" e "_O Lobo e o Falcão_". Vou colocar aqui uma palhinha, só para dar um gostinho:

****

Uma Nova Jornada

__

(Um fanfic de InuYasha)

Kagome Higurashi, uma jovem colegial aparentemente normal, teve sua vida revirada da cabeça aos pés no dia de seu décimo quinto aniversário. Neste dia fatídico, Kagome foi levada através do Poço Come-Ossos pela Mulher Centopéia, até o Japão Feudal, onde teve extraída do corpo a Jóia de Quatro Almas, antigo e poderoso amuleto que dá incríveis poderes a quem o possui. E foi lá também, que para salvar sua vida, a garota libertou InuYasha, um jovem meio humano e meio youkai.

Depois de quebrar, acidentalmente, a Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome se viu com uma importante missão: recuperar, juntamente com InuYasha, os fragmentos que se espalharam pelo Japão à fora, para impedir que grandes desgraças acontecessem. Orientados pela velha sacerdotisa Kaede, os dois jovens seguiram sua jornada, fazendo grandes amigos pelo caminho - Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara - e terríveis inimigos - Sesshomaru, Naraki, Kagura, Kanna.

Durante esta incrível aventura, Kagome se viu, a cada dia que passava, mais e mais envolvida com o teimoso e arrogante meio youkai. Mas o coração de InuYasha já tinha dona - Kikyou, irmã mais velha de Kaede, guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas 50 anos antes de Kagome aparecer - que morrera ao cair numa armadilha de Naraku e que fora ressuscitada pela bruxa-youkai Urasue. Neste estranho triângulo amoroso, visto que Kagome nada mais era que a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou, a garota do futuro viu seus sentimentos por InuYasha se tornarem cada vez mais profundos. E apesar dele escolher proteger Kikyou e seguir com ela até o inferno, Kagome prometeu ficar ao lado do amado, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Juntos, eles travaram batalhas, se machucaram e seguiram até o mundo dos sonhos onde, por causa da magia de uma bruxa, suas almas acabaram se entrelaçando e criando um forte elo. Com isso, Kagome foi capaz de purificar o sangue youkai de InuYasha, permitindo que este atingisse sua forma plena de demônio sem perder a consciência e ainda sendo capaz de usar a Tessaiga. Esse elo permitia que os dois jovens partilhassem sentimentos, dores, sofrimentos, alegrias e força. Com este novo Dom, tiveram a certeza que seriam capazes de derrotar Naraku. Só não contavam que o terrível vilão fosse capaz de juntar todos os fragmentos antes do previsto... E não esperavam a assombrosa transformação que se passava diante de seus olhos pasmos...

* ~ * ~ *

****

O Lobo e o Falcão

__

(Um fanfic de Sakura Card Captor)

Numa terra distante, repleta de magia, seres humanos e seres encantados conviviam pacificamente. Entre eles, havia uma jovem dama, alegre, gentil e generosa, filha de um bondoso rei. A princesa era amada por todos e sua magnificente beleza enfeitiçava a todos. Ao completar dezoito anos, a jovem foi prometida em casamento a um poderoso duque, um homem mais velho, repleto de ganância e egoísmo.

A princesa aceitara seu destino placidamente, mas o destino conspirou para que a vida daquela gentil garota se transformasse radicalmente. Havia, entre os súditos do duque, um jovem e forte guerreiro, o capitão da guarda, conhecido por seu elegante porte e por sua coragem. Assim, quando esses dois corações puros se encontraram, se apaixonaram perdidamente. Não havia noite em que a princesa não suspirasse por seu capitão. E não havia dia em que o capitão não imaginasse uma forma de poder ficar com sua princesa. Não resistindo aos fortes apelos de seus corações apaixonados, os dois jovens se encontraram e se entregaram aos prazeres da paixão.

Mas o arrogante duque descobriu os amantes e, sedento de vingança, chamou um bruxo que lançou sobre os dois jovens um terrível sortilégio. Sempre juntos mas eternamente separados. Durante o dia, a princesa se transformaria num belo falcão, alçando vôos pelo céu azul. Durante a noite, o capitão se transformaria num temível lobo, um predador feroz. Os dois amantes permaneceriam nesta terrível condição até que pudessem encontrar uma forma de quebrar o feitiço.

Então, a partir daquela fatídica noite, os habitantes do reino passaram a ver, pelas manhãs, um cavaleiro solitário que seguia sem rumo, com seu garboso falcão; e pelas noites, uma bela dama, que caminhava acompanhada por um ameaçador lobo negro.

E é aqui que começa esta história...

* ~ * ~ *

* * *

__

Espero que tenham gostado!

Um grande beijo e até a próxima!

Andréa Meiouh

Em 13/05/03


End file.
